Los Segundos Juegos del Hambre
by Chica en Llamas
Summary: ¿Quién fue la primera vencedora del Distrito 12? ¿Fuero Katniss y Peeta la primera pareja de ese distrito? Conoce la historia de Chrysta Clearwater, la primera "profesional" de la Veta en pisar la arena de los Juegos
1. Introducción

**Disclaimer: el universo de Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenece, es propiedad de Suzanne Collins**

* * *

La leve luz del sol colándose por la ventana y jugando tras mis párpados, creando sombras rojizas, hizo que mi leve sueño se viera quebrado, logrando que dejase atrás las vaporosas figuras que poblaban aquel mundo etéreo para que volviera a la realidad. Con un gesto perezoso, abrí los ojos levemente, encontrándome con la imagen de un primer e inmaculado rayo de luz solar que se colaba por la ventana llena de carbonilla de mi pequeño cuartito. Debía de ser la primera hora de la mañana, la hora a la que habitualmente mi padre comenzaba a prepararse para acudir a la mina, y yo me deslizaba fuera de la cama, aún medio dormida, para empezar pronto mi jornada como cazadora furtiva.

A mi madre ese "trabajo" mío no le hacía mucha gracia. Siempre que me veía salir de casa con mi vieja bolsa de caza colgada a la espalda, bien repleta de trozos de tela negra entre los que guardar las presas capturadas por si a alguien le daba por abrirme la mochila al estar yo despistada, me lanzaba una mirada de supremo disgusto. Sabía tan bien como yo cual sería el castigo por mis actividades en contra de la ley, pero por mucho que intentara disuadirme con mil y un argumentos, no dejaría de seguir cruzando la verja que separaba el Distrito 12, lugar donde residíamos, de los bosques. Era casi nuestra mayor fuente de ingresos, pues el sueldo de mi padre como minero no daba para más.

Tal vez no se mostrara tan en contra si mi hermano, Nicholas, siguiera vivo. Me sacaba unos diez años, y había sido él, junto con mi progenitor, el que me había enseñado a desenvolverme bien entre los árboles. Cuando era pequeña, siempre que salía de casa para ir a cazar, corría detrás suya por las calles de la Veta, alzando los bracitos, pidiéndole con esa muda súplica que me llevara con él. No lo conseguía, pues aunque mi hermano ardiera en deseos de que le acompañara, mi madre no se lo permitía. Además, mi padre le recordaba que, siendo tan pequeña, no sería más que un estorbo.

Solo me dejó acompañarle cuando cumplí los doce años. Fue entonces cuando aprendí a manejar los arcos que escondíamos en oquedades de rocas, alejadas estas de los límites del bosque cercano al distrito, y a lanzar los cuchillos de monte que mi padre poseía, los cuales desconocía de donde provenían. No era habitual que un minero de la Veta poseyera ese tipo de armas, y estaba segura, aun siendo tan pequeña, que de llegar a oídos de algún Agente de la Paz, el castigo sería más que inmediato. Había la amenaza de un levantamiento en el aire por aquellos días, y las medidas de seguridad comenzaban a endurecerse. A pesar de todo, el acceso a los bosques por la alambrada, seguía siendo posible. Tal vez consideraban que éramos lo bastantes sumisos como para no osar quebrar una de las leyes que el Capitolio nos había impuesto.

Nick, mi hermano… de seguir vivo, seguramente hoy estaría despotricando contra las nuevas medidas del Capitolio sobre los distritos. Había perecido a las puertas de dicha ciudad, cuando el ejército rebelde trató de escalar las montañas que la rodeaban. Recordaba bien aquellos días, cuando el Distrito 13, con el apoyo de los demás, se sublevó contra el tiránico régimen que había en Panem por cortesía del gobierno del Capitolio. La pobreza y el hambre hicieron que la población se levantara, rugiendo y pidiendo igualdad. Tenía yo quince años cuando sucedió, cuando mi hermano abandonó la casa para unirse al ejército rebelde. Mis padres trataron de disuadirlo, no porque no quisieran que el yugo del Capitolio cayera, sino porque temían que le ocurriese algo. Una suposición que acabó siendo acertada. Jamás olvidaría los gritos de dolor de mi madre cuando recibimos un mensaje del capitán del escuadrón donde militó mi hermano, en el cual se nos informó de su fallecimiento. Yo me sentí como si me hubieran echado encima un balde de agua helada; su pérdida me dejó perdida y desorientada. Habíamos pasado demasiado tiempo juntos, y la idea de tener que rehacer mi vida sin su presencia, se me hacía increíblemente insoportable.

Pocos meses después del fallecimiento de Nick, el Distrito 13 fue arrasado hasta sus cimientos. Algunos habitantes del mismo lograron escapar antes de la masacre, instalándose en otros distritos. Aquí mismo, en la Veta, teníamos a una de esas familias exiliadas, los Wood. Habían llegado un par de jornadas antes de que el distrito fuera bombardeado sin piedad; su hijo Jack, un muchacho de mi misma edad, no había tardado en hacerse amigo mío.

Pero la destrucción del 13 no fue la única repercusión de nuestro alzamiento. Aún se nos deparaba un castigo mucho peor. Aquella triste primavera, el Capitolio, en un comunicado oficial, nos informó de que, como castigo por la osadía de los distritos a rebelarse contra el gobierno, se habían creado unos "juegos" especiales, los cuales habían sido bautizados como los Juegos del Hambre. Cuando la gente supo la dinámica de esos juegos, los gritos de dolor y de rabia rasgaron el aire primaveral del distrito. Nos obligaban a entregar cada año a un chico y a una chica para ser enviados a una lucha a muerte en un estadio al aire libre, donde solo uno podía sobrevivir. ¿Y qué pasaba con el ganador? Este recibía una vida fácil y cómoda, y el distrito del mismo, alimentos durante un año.

Puede que para cuando los Juegos nos fueron entregados, yo ya estuviera algo loca, no lo sé. Pero yo no los vi con los mismos ojos que los demás. La muerte de mi hermano me había dejado llena de rabia, y con ganas de hacer correr sangre. La opción de ir a los Juegos era la válvula de escape perfecta para ello, a pesar de que los contrincantes a los que me enfrentaría no serían culpables de su fallecimiento. Pero no lo veía así; a mis ojos, además de poder desahogarme, podría lograr, si ganaba, que el nombre de mi hermano no cayera en el olvido. No sabía como, pero sabía que era más que posible.

Por eso mismo, con ciega obsesión, comencé a entrenarme en los bosques con vistas a los Juegos. Lanzaba cuchillos hasta que el brazo me dolía, practicaba el arco una y mil veces, corría por largos trechos, siempre tratando de superar mis límites físicos. No tardé en volverme fibrosa, delgada y atlética, y cuando la primera cosecha para los primeros Juegos tuvo lugar, a mi edad de diecisiete años, me sentía expectante por poder acudir. Mas no hubo suerte, pues fue otra la elegida. Consideré ese avatar como una ocasión para entrenarme aún más e ir más preparada a los siguientes, de modo que me resigné. Pocas semanas más tarde, en una pantalla instalada en la plaza principal del distrito, vi como la chica fallecía en un páramo desértico, luchando por conseguir algo de un enorme cuerno dorado llamado cornucopia. Su familia aún sigue llorando aquella pérdida.

-Chrysta. ¡Chrysta! ¡Te has quedado dormida! ¿No vas a salir a cazar hoy?

La voz de mi madre me hizo salir de la duermevela en la que me había sumido. Recordando el pasado, había vuelto a dormirme. No parecía haber pasado más de dos horas desde que fui despertada por la luz. Desde el salón de la casita, escuchaba los pasos de mi padre, seguramente deambulando por la estancia. Sí, hoy no iría a trabajar, ni él ni nadie. Porque era el día de la cosecha nuevamente, para los segundos Juegos del Hambre.


	2. Capítulo 1

Los cuencos de gachas que componían nuestro habitual desayuno, estaban casi intactos sobre la mesa. A ninguno nos apetecía comer en esa jornada donde dos familias deberían enfrentarse a la pérdida de uno de sus miembros, y menos al hecho de ver como luchaban en un riguroso directo. Nadie es capaz de soportar el ver como sus hijos eran asesinados a manos de otras personas, sin poder hacer nada por ellos salvo sentarte y cruzar los dedos. El año pasado, según se decía, la familia del chico del Distrito 9 se había rebelado contra los Agentes de la Paz enviados al distrito cuando su hijo falleció ensartado por un certero lanzazo de la tributo del Distrito 4. Si los rumores eran ciertos, aquella familia había sido ejecutada en la plaza del aquel distrito, como escarmiento público para los demás. No, nadie se levantaría por motivo de los Juegos, todos apretarían los dientes y mirarían para otro lado. No se podía hacer más.

De reojo, vi como mi padre golpeaba distraídamente con la cuchara contra el cuenco de arcilla basta que contenía la gris papilla que intentábamos deglutir. Su rostro, de piel aceitunada, parecía más serio de lo habitual. Sus ojos grises apenas si brillaban, y se pasaba de vez en cuando la mano de forma distraída por su castaño cabello. Mi madre siempre decía que mi hermano, de haber seguido vivo, se habría parecido a mi padre como una gota de agua a otra. Yo, sin embargo, era una mezcla de ambos progenitores. Tenía la clásica piel olivácea, los habituales ojos grises y el común pelo castaño de la gente de la Veta, pero mezclaba los delicados rasgos de mi madre con la atlética complexión de mi padre. Muchas personas usaban el adjetivo "bonita" para referirse a mí, aunque eso me traía sin cuidado; no consideraba que con un aspecto agraciado pudiera conseguir comida para mi familia. Preferiría ser recordada por otras cosas, como por mis acciones, en lugar de por ser un simple rostro agraciado.

Mi madre, de pie al lado de la ventana, se retorcía las manos, algo angustiada. Parecía a punto de echarse a llorar, y tal vez lo hiciera; el año pasado fue a la plaza con los ojos rojos y las mejillas húmedas. Y no era para menos, pues desde que me había convertido en su única hija, su mayor temor era perderme, o que me pasara algo mientras cazaba. Siempre que volvía del bosque, me abrazaba como si llevara siglos lejos de casa, como si acabara de volver desde la otra punta de Panem. Esos abrazos me ponían de los nervios, no era yo persona de mucho contacto físico, me resultaba agobiante, característica que adquirí después de la rebelión se cobrara el precio de tantas personas. La falta, la pérdida y la rabia me habían modelado para convertirme en una versión despegada y borde de la Chrysta que en un pasado fui. Esa Chrysta no estaría tan obsesa con matar como para estar dispuesta a abandonar a su familia para ir a los Juegos por su propia voluntad. Sí, sabía el precio que tendría esa acción que pensaba realizar, pero conocía con más claridad las ventajas que tendríamos si volvía viva: se acabaría la minería para mi padre, podríamos vivir en una de esas lujosas casas que habían construido hacía cosa de un año para los vencedores de los Juegos. Nunca más volveríamos a vivir rodeados de polvo de carbón.

Terminé mi ración de gachas, para luego ponerme en pie y correr hacia la puerta de nuestra mugrienta casita. Por el camino casi atropellé a Mizzy, un perro de pequeño tamaño que había adoptado no hacía mucho, un día en que me lo encontré jugando en los aledaños de nuestra vivienda. En aquel entonces no era más que un cachorrito pequeño y de color café, el cual se había esponjado últimamente. Tenía la costumbre de ir siempre detrás de mí, o de interponerse en mi camino para que jugara con él; en más de una ocasión había estado a punto de pisarle.

-¿Dónde vas, Chrysta?-preguntó mi padre. Su voz profunda, sonaba más afectada de lo normal-¿Vas a intentar cazar algo?

-Tal vez-dije mientras me paraba a medio paso de cruzar el umbral, y el perro aprovechaba para lamerme las botas de oscuro cuero que calzaba-Con un poco de suerte, a lo mejor encuentro algo de venado para la cena.

-Ten cuidado-me respondió, cogiendo de nuevo la cucharilla de metal y removiendo las gachas de su cuenco, ya seguramente frías. Tomé de un rincón mi mochila de caza, y tras apartar a Mizzy con la punta de la bota, salí a las calles de la Veta. Aquella mañana, el bullicio de los mineros rumbo a las minas brillaba por su ausencia, nadie trabajaba el día de la cosecha, y seguramente, de ser laborable, nadie acudiría a las minas. El miedo paralizaba a todo el mundo en un día como hoy, y seguramente nadie querría separarse de su familia cuando tal vez las horas que les quedaban para estar juntos estaban contadas. Yo era de las pocas que dejaban la vivienda, lo cierto es que no soportaba el ambiente de miedo y muda resignación, ni tampoco la idea de que les iba a traicionar cuando llegase el momento. Veía en sus ojos la esperanza de que me librara de ser escogida, de que capease el sorteo y ya fuera libre por completo, pues era mi último año para ser elegida.

Corrí por entre las casas, llenas de carbonilla, hasta llegar a la más alejada de la zona minera. Conforme me iba acercando a la puerta de la misma, escuchaba como sus habitantes hablaban entre ellos, con un peculiar acento diferente a la tosca cadencia de nuestro distrito. Era la vivienda de los Wood, los exiliados del 13. Su familia y la mía prácticamente eran hermanas desde que se instalaron en la Veta, mi madre les había ayudado cuando ni siquiera tenían una mísera manta, y yo les había llevado algunas piezas de caza cuando apenas si tenían que llevarse a la boca. Jack, su vástago, se convirtió en mi único amigo. ¿Por qué único? Porque con el paso de los días, me demostró que era la única persona que me apoyó cuando la desesperación se abatía sobre mí en puntuales ocasiones. Bueno, y porque es capaz de soportar mis ataques de bordería sin apenas quejarse.

Llamé a la mugrienta puerta de la vivienda, dejando mis nudillos llenos de polvo de carbón en el acto. Fueras a donde fueses en la Veta, aquel infernal polvo flotaba por todas partes. Me abrió una mujer rolliza, de pelo oscuro y ojos verdes, que me regaló una sonrisa al verme parada ante su umbral. Era Alice Wood, matriarca de la familia, una mujer vivaracha que era capaz de enfretarse al peor de sus temores con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Buenos días, Chrysta!-dijo alegremente. Parecía que la cosecha no enturbiaba su buen humor, y eso era algo que me encantaba de ella. Ojalá pudiera ser tan optimista como esa mujer.

-Buenos días, señora Wood-respondí-¿Se encuentra Jack en…?

-¡Buenos días por la mañana, señorita Clearwater!-trinó una voz alegremente, y al instante, casi de un salto, se plantó entre nosotras un muchacho alto, espigado, de pelo moreno, piel blanca y ojos claros, que me saludó con un enorme derroche de energía. Jack Wood en estado puro.

-No se como puedes ser capaz de tenerte en pie todo el día con ese derroche de movimiento-repuse alzando una ceja, y él me tiró amistosamente de un mechón de pelo que se me había soltado de la coleta que solía usar como peinado.

-Ni yo entiendo como alguien puede tener tanta mala leche dentro-repuso él, a lo que sonreí levemente.

Dejamos atrás la Veta, para cruzar la alambrada e internarnos en los bosques. No me apetecía cazar, pero consideraba que era un buen momento para entrenarme un poco, antes de que los tributos fueran elegidos. Jack no compartía ese punto de vista conmigo, por lo que se quedó sentado a los pies de un árbol, mientras que yo recuperaba el arco y los cuchillos de uno de los escondites, y comenzaba a marcar dianas por la zona. Como objetivo solía usar los troncos de los árboles, los cuales marcaba con un tajo del cuchillo.

Me posicioné en el centro de la zona delimitada por las marcas, sosteniendo el primero de los cinco cuchillos en una mano. Lo sospesaba, buscando el equilibrio, mientras que mentalmente iba seleccionando las dianas.

-Entonces, ¿lo vas a hacer?-dijo Jack de buenas a primeras. Me giré para mirarle, con expresión interrogante.

-¿El qué?-pregunté-¿Lanzar? En cuanto coja el punto al cuchillo…

-No, eso no-suspiró-Lo de ir a los Juegos. ¿De veras estás decidida a ello?

Sujeté el cuchillo con fuerza, lanzándolo luego con un gesto del brazo. El arma voló hacia la diana marcada, clavándose con firmeza en el árbol deseado. Tomé un nuevo cuchillo, mientras rumiaba la respuesta. Jack me conocía demasiado bien, y estaba claro que sabía de mis dudas sobre lo que era más apropiado. Era algo que a veces me ponía de los nervios.

-Sabes que sí-dije, lanzando el arma nuevamente-He entrenado para esto muchos días. Estoy preparada para acudir; además, es mi última oportunidad para ser escogida.

-Piénsatelo-me contestó, acomodándose mejor en su improvisado asiento-Hay mucho en juego, Chrys, no lo olvides.

Suspiré. Conocía el riesgo que asumiría si acudía, sabía que podía morir. Pero consideraba que morir luchando era mejor a pasarme toda mi vida sometida al poder del Capitolio, que ser una simple "esclava" del mismo por el resto de mis días. Estaba cansada de tener que vivir siempre con el miedo a ser ejecutada o castigada por cazar en el bosque, estaba harta de ver como mi familia, a veces se moría de hambre. Había cosas que eran necesario cambiar, y que su cambio requería de medidas drásticas.

-¿Quieres tirar?-dije, ofreciéndole un cuchillo, pero él negó con la cabeza.

-Sabes perfectamente que eso no es lo mío. Soy más de quedarme sentado admirando el paisaje-repuso con una risita.

-Flojo-señalé.

-Bestia-me respondió.

* * *

A mediodía, estaba de nuevo en casa, terminándome de meter en el vestidito blanco que usaba para la cosecha. No era una pieza muy recargada, era un simple traje de lino, sencillo a más no poder. Lo había conseguido hacía no mucho, a cambio de unos cuantos conejos.

Una vez vestida, acompañada por mi familia, nos dirigimos hacia la plaza central, juntándonos a la multitud que descendía en esa dirección. Los Wood se unieron a nosotros poco después, Jack y yo aferrados de la mano, un gesto que habíamos hecho el año pasado. No tenía ningún significado sentimental, al menos por mi parte, pero me sentía más calmada sintiendo a mi amigo tan cerca de mí.

La plaza, para la ocasión, estaba adornada con largos banderines de colores, con el escudo del Capitolio en ellos. Frente al edificio de justicia, que presidía la plaza, habían alzado un estrado donde ya estaba las dos urnas redondas con los nombres de los candidatos. El alcalde del distrito, un hombre mayor, orondo y calvo, ya estaba arriba, junto con la enviada de pelo plateado y enrome sonrisa blanca del Capitolio. Según recordaba, se llamaba Athenea, aunque no tenía yo buena memoria con los nombres.

La gente fichaba, mientras que Jack y yo éramos conducidos a las zonas donde los candidatos a tributos eran situados. Nos separaron por sexo y edad, de modo que con un gesto de despedida, nos separamos, colocándonos en los sitios indicados. De reojo, pude ver como mi madre, aferrada a la mano de mi padre, cruzaba los dedos. Al segundo, la mujer del Capitolio se aclaró la voz y avanzó hacia el micrófono, al mismo tiempo que un hombre de mediana estatura se sumaba a los situados en el estrado. Era el mentor, un hombre elegido por azar por el Capitolio, que indicaría a los tributos durante los Juegos. Técnicamente, este trabajo lo desempeñarían los vencedores de otros años, pero claro, viendo el ritmo de las cosas, de aquí a que el 12 tuviera un mentor campeón, podían pasar muchos lustros.

-¡Felices Juegos del Hambre!-trinó la mujer, juntando las manos en un ademán extasiado. Su vestido, azul impactante, destacaba contra el gris del pétreo muro de su espalda-¡Y que la suerte esté siempre, siempre de vuestra parte!

Suspiré para mis adentros, cruzando los dedos. Pronto, muy pronto, la tributo para estos Juegos sería escogida. Y esperaba ser yo.


	3. Capítulo 2

La increíblemente blanca sonrisa de la chica del Capitolio brillaba con fuerza mientras que ella caminaba con paso seguro y firme hacia la urna que contenía las papeletas de las candidatas femeninas. A mi alrededor, se hizo un silencio, mientras que ella, con un tono de voz demasiado alegre para el temor que se respiraba, recitaba con su afectado acento capitolense la conocida y temida frase.

-Las damas, primero.

Estaba segura de que se podía escuchar el sonido de un alfiler cayendo, tan tenso era el ambiente. La chica que tenía al lado, una jovencita de mi misma edad de cabello claro y ojos azules, parecía temblar como si estuviera siendo azotada por un vendaval. Su pelo y sus ojos la identificaban como hija de comerciantes, la clase algo más acomodada que vivía en el Distrito 12, en la ciudad. Su vestido parecía más valioso que un simple retal de mi atuendo.

Arriba, en el escenario, Athenea avanzaba hacia el micrófono, con una papeleta en la mano. La desdobló con dedos ágiles y leyó con su timbre cantarín el nombre en ella escrito.

-¡Silvana Goldfield!-trinó con un entusiasmo casi terrorífico, y la chica que tenía al lado, la rubia y temblorosa chica, se puso de un horrible color verde. Parecía a punto de vomitar, mientras que intentaba caminar hacia el estrado, donde la mujer capitolense pasaba nerviosamente el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro. Sus perfiladas cejas se movían nerviosamente, mientras que un par de Agentes de la Paz tomaban a la desdichada por los brazos y la arrastraban hacia el escenario, prácticamente. La muchacha parecía una muñeca entre sus manos, dejándose llevar, casi anonadada, mientras que yo, interiormente, reprobaba aquel comportamiento. ¿Aquella había sido la designada por la suerte para ser una tributo? Parecía de la misma pasta que la del año anterior, igual de débil, igual de prescindible. De reojo, mientras Silvana era subida al estrado, pude ver como mi madre suspiraba, agradecida. Claro, para ella, el horror a verme en el lugar de la criatura que en esos momentos ponía sus pies sobre las tablas, acababa de pasar para siempre. Nuestros ojos se cruzaron, y en ellos vi el alivio reflejado con una claridad casi dolorosa, tanta, que mis tripas incluso se encogieron involuntariamente. ¿De veras quería yo traicionarla, por un simple sueño? No podía ser peor persona ni aunque me entrenara para ello.

De repente, un grito desgarrador nos hizo envararnos a todos los asistentes. El mentor de nuestro distrito intentaba calmar a la tributo, que en esos momentos se retorcía entre las manos de los que la custodiaban. Sus globos oculares estaban especialmente abiertos, con un gesto enloquecido que casi hacía suponer que la chica estaba poseída.

-¡Dejadme!-bramaba con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones-¡No quiero ir, no quiero morir! ¡Quiero seguir viva! ¡Soltadme! ¡No quiero ser una simple carnaza para el maldito Capitolio!

Se había vuelto loca. Los murmullos entre las filas de asistentes comenzaron a extenderse como la pólvora, mientras que los alaridos de Silvana cortaban el aire del mediodía.

-Pobre chica-susurró una niña de la Veta, situada dos filas detrás de mí-Dicen que no está muy bien de la cabeza.

Lo cierto es que Silvana bien podía estar loca, viendo como berreaba por ser liberada. Athenea, con el gesto compugnido, se giró hacia el alcalde, musitando algo. El hombre asintió con la cabeza, y la chica fue introducida en el interior del edificio de justicia, bien sujeta por los agentes. Aún dentro de la mole de piedra, sus gritos eran audibles.

-Vaya, una chica con carácter-jadeó la mujer, recuperando la sonrisa-Y ahora, el candidato masculino…

¿Qué? ¿No iba a pedir voluntarios? ¿No iba a darme la ocasión de poder ofrecerme por esa pobre loca que en esos momentos debía de encontrarse en alguna lúgubre dependencia de aquel edificio? Nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de ese puntual hecho, mientras que la mujer tomaba una papeleta de la segunda de las urnas. No podía hacerlo, no podía arrebatarme la ocasión… intenté alzar la voz, hacerme notar, decirle que se estaba saltando un paso protocolario, pero mi garganta estaba seca, y las palabras que intenté pronunciar se vieron reducidas a un graznido.

-Y el tributo masculino-dijo la mujer nuevamente, abriendo el nuevo papelito con dedos ágiles-es ¡Jack Wood!

Fue como si me hubiera caído a una piscina helada. ¿Jack, tributo? Jamás se me pasó por la cabeza que él fuera a ser enviado a los Juegos, era como si creyera que por el simple hecho de ser del Distrito 13, iba a poderse librar de tal destino. Estaba claro que los Wood deberían haberse empadronado en el 12, pues el nombre de su hijo había entrado en la cosecha. Con los ojos picándome por las lágrimas que no osaba derramar, vi como mi amigo era subido al escenario, y presentado por Athenea, que sonreía el doble, si es que era posible.

-¿Algún voluntario?-preguntó, escaneando a la multitud con sus ojos azules. Nadie habló, como era de esperar, por lo que Jack también pasó bajo custodia-¡Bueno!-exclamó-Ya tenemos a los dos valientes que lucharán por la victoria en los próximos y esperados Juegos del Hambre. ¡Qué emoción! No olvidéis que…

Mi garganta, parecía decidida a seguir chirriando, pero estaba demasiado confusa como para poder permitirme el lujo de callarme. Quería ir a los Juegos, a pesar de que Jack sería mi contrincante de acudir. No podía dejarle marchar, a sabiendas de que apenas sobreviviría unos días en la arena.

-¿No va a pedir ningún voluntario para sustituir a la chica?-dije en alto, y mi voz chirrió. Me aclaré la garganta, y proseguí-Ese es el protocolo, ¿no es cierto?

La mujer me sonrió, nerviosa, atusándose su plateado y artificial cabello. Parecía nerviosa por algo, y el tono de su voz fue más estridente de lo normal cuando me dirigió la palabra. Era como si lo ocurrido la hubiera superado por completo.

-Bueno, querida, hemos considerado que el caso de la señorita Goldfield carece del beneficio de un voluntario-trinó con una falsa sonrisa.

Continuó hablando algo más, pero no escuchaba. Mi oportunidad se había ido a paseo, y estaba segura de que la culpable había sido Silvana, queriendo o sin querer. Al haber insultado al Capitolio, se había condenado a sí misma… y su condena había sido el ser enviada a los Juegos. Ahí se veía la poca credibilidad que le daban a nuestro distrito; ya daban por sentado que nuestros tributos morirían.

* * *

Esa misma noche, la familia Wood vino a cenar con nosotros. Jace Wood, el patriarca, parecía anonadado, en tanto que Alice no dejaba de llorar. Mi madre les sirvió sendas tazas de té caliente, que la pareja rechazó. No era para menos, acababan de despedirse de su hijo, seguramente para siempre.

Mizzy, como queriendo ayudar, se había sentado al lado de la pareja, lamiendo las manos de cada uno de ellos por turno, como queriendo reconfortarlos. Yo, por mi parte, me había retirado a un discreto segundo plano, sin ánimo alguno de intervenir en la desdicha de esa familia. Lo cierto es que su suerte era pésima, viendo que no eran más que unos exiliados que ahora perdían a su vástago por culpa de aquellos que los habían echado de su hogar.

-Tal vez Jack sobreviva-les decía mi padre con tono sosegado, como si fuera una de esas rimas que se usan para calmar a los niños-No todo está perdido.

-Mi hijo no sabe luchar-se lamentó Jace con verdadero dolor-No sabe defenderse, ¡perecerá en cuanto sea lanzado a ese maldito estadio!

-¿Por qué se nos castiga de este modo?-gimió Alice-¿Qué hemos hecho para merecer esta serie de desgracias?

Me acerqué con paso vacilante. La pérdida de Jack también me dolía, aunque suponía que mi dolor no se podía comparar al de su familia. Tal vez sonase incluso hipócrita por mi parte el intentar compararlo.

-Jack venía conmigo a los bosques. Algo de supervivencia sí sabe.

Era una mentira piadosa, al menos en parte. Es cierto que me acompañaba a veces a cazar, pero él jamás empuñó un arma, ni rastreó a una presa. Era un chico pacífico, y acababa de ser enviado a un lugar donde solo asesinando podría sobrevivir. Por mucho que me doliera, él no tenía muchas opciones.

La luz que entraba por la ventana era cada vez menor. La noche caía, y las primeras estrellas hacían acto de presencia. Lejos, en cualquier punto de Panem, Jack, junto con aquella pobre loca llamada Silvana, cruzaban el país en un lujoso tren, en dirección al Capitolio. Los "héroes" de la cosecha estaban en camino de la enorme ciudad que dirigía nuestro país. Y yo, me había quedado fuera.


	4. Capítulo 3

Esa noche, el sueño tardó en llegarme. Daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama, mirando de reojo como la luna trazaba su paso por el cielo a través de mi ventana. Las escenas de la pasada jornada seguían rondando en mi cabeza, produciéndome una fuerte jaqueca que me impedía relajarme lo necesario para dormirme. La pobre loca de Silvana siendo elegida como tributo, Jack siendo presentado ante todos como uno de los "valientes" enviados a la lucha, la decepción al saber que tanto entrenamiento no me iba a servir para nada, los rostros abatidos de los Wood. El dolor que había visto en sus ojos era tan inmenso que me llegaba incluso a asustar; ya habían dado por hecho que su hijo no volvería vivo al Distrito. Lo cierto es que ese pensamiento me sorprendía, sobre todo por la optimista de Alice, capaz de sonreír incluso cuando su vida anterior había quedado reducida a cenizas por la "bondad" del Capitolio. No sé por qué, pero jamás de los jamases habría creído que Jack pudiera ser elegido, simplemente se me hacía imposible imaginarme a ese chico cordial y simpático teniendo que luchar contra otros veintitrés jóvenes.

Durante la cena, habíamos visto los resúmenes de las cosechas, un programa de visionado obligado para todos. Vi con cierta resignación como los tributos eran ovacionados como héroes en algunos distritos, sobre todo en los distritos 1,2 y 4, en los cuales se decía que los niños estaban comenzando a ser entrenados para ir más preparados a los Juegos, una táctica muy similar a la que yo había seguido. En los distritos más pobres, sin embargo, los elegidos apenas si eran aclamados. Este año, el Distrito 7 enviaba a un niño de doce años de aspecto angelical y desnutrido, lo que había provocado entre mi familia un sentimiento de mudo pasmo. A nadie le parecía justo que niños de tan tierna edad fueran enviados, casi siempre eran los primeros en caer.

Nuestro Distrito, como era habitual, salió en el último lugar. Pude ver bajo una nueva perspectiva el rostro asustado de Silvana, lo que hacía la situación más triste, si es que era posible. Los presentadores, con frialdad, comentaron como la chica se había condenado a sí misma a no poder optar a un voluntario, debido a sus insultos contra el gobierno de Panem. Si la chica hubiera tenido una mínima posibilidad, fuera del tipo que fuese, de ganar los Juegos, estaba segura de que sería suprimida, de un modo u otro. Nadie insultaba al Capitolio sin pagar las consecuencias, y menos en un evento que se retransmitiría en todo Panem. Era extraño que no hubieran ejecutado a la familia de la tributo por su osadía.

Odiando la mala suerte que parecíamos tener siempre, ya fuera de un modo o de otro, me di la vuelta en la cama, volviendo a pensar en Jack. Seguro que se encontraba ahora mismo en un lujoso vagón de tren, siendo mimado por los enviados del Capitolio, probablemente durmiendo entre sábanas de seda… si es que podía dormir, claro. No olvidaba que, para él, ser un tributo no era un premio, ni una oportunidad de mejorar las cosas. Era una sentencia a muerte.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, no encontré las fuerzas necesarias para dejar el lecho e irme a cazar. Tenía mucho que asumir, mucho que asimilar, como para poder volver a la rutina. Escuchaba a mi madre tararear algo, moviéndose por el salón, estaba de buen humor ahora que su "hijita" jamás volvería a entrar en la cosecha. El alivio que su rostro reflejaba cuando volvíamos a casa, era notable, a pesar de que se encontraba disgustada por el avatar acontecido a la familia del Distrito 13. Se había contenido mientras estuvimos dándoles apoyo moral, pero una vez a solas, se había dejado caer en una silla, repitiendo la palabra "gracias" hasta la saciedad. No sabía a quien o a qué agradecía, pero conocía de sobras el motivo por el cual pronunciaba aquella palabra.

Intenté dormir algo más, reprimiendo en mi memoria el rostro aliviado de mi progenitora, pero me fue imposible. Siempre que cerraba los párpados, mi cerebro proyectaba las imágenes de la cosecha, regadas con unas notas de resignación y envidia que me ponían enferma. Parecía no resignarse al hecho de que me había quedado fuera de los Juegos para siempre, un hecho que, lógicamente, debería haberme alegrado y no al revés. El haber perdido la ocasión, significaba que seguiría siendo una pobre chica minera hasta el resto de mis días, significaría que en un futuro, debería bajar yo también a las minas para poder conseguir algo más de dinero. Odiaba esa idea, pues aborrecía las cuevas mineras. Había bajado con el colegio, cuando cada año nos hacían recorrer las minas para irnos habituando al que sería nuestro lugar de trabajo. El olor a carbón junto con el de la tierra húmeda siempre me acababa mareando, y cuando abandonábamos aquellas profundidades, no hacía más que repetirle a la profesora que, al año siguiente, no volviera a llevarnos.

Viendo que el sueño quedaba totalmente fuera de mis opciones, abandoné la cama, acercándome al salón, donde mi madre no tardó en ponerme delante unas porciones de pan seco con algo de queso por encima. El desayuno. El pan basto apenas si pasaba por mi garganta mientras me esforzaba en comer, con la cabeza rebotando entre esta y aquella idea absurda y estúpida, seguramente producto de mi noche en blanco. Mi madre cotorreaba sin parar, ordenando una cosa, reorganizando otra, mientras que yo masticaba en silencio. De repente, un zumbido de estática proveniente del viejo televisor que teníamos sobre una mesita, pegada a una de las paredes, nos hizo volvernos en su dirección. No teníamos electricidad en la Veta salvo unas cuantas horas al día, aunque por la época de los Juegos siempre contábamos con suministro de luz suficiente para ver los acontecimientos. Sin embargo, nadie esperaba que la programación empezara tan temprano, pues el primer evento previo a los Juegos era por la noche, el conocido "desfile" de los tributos. Por tanto, la otra opción justificable era que había pasado algo y se nos informaría, o el gobierno de Panem iba a dar un comunicado.

-Demasiado pronto para los eventos-mi madre había verbalizado mis pensamientos, mientras tomaba asiento en un pequeño taburete de madera, en frente del televisor. Yo, por mi parte, cambié la posición de mi silla para poder ver bien la pantalla.

El sello de Panem salió pocos segundos después, acompañado por las notas del himno. Luego, en pantalla, apareció un hombre de pelo rojo fuego y traje de brillante color negro, que sonreía con una sonrisa algo exagerada a las cámaras que le enfocaban, mientras que se percibía con claridad el bramido del público hacia su persona. Era Pollux Flickerman, un conocido presentador del Capitolio, y uno de los anfitriones de los Juegos. El año pasado, además de comentar las acciones de los tributos en la arena, había entrevistado a los mismos antes de ser enviados al estadio.

No entendía que hacía ese programa a esas horas. No había nada que resumir, nada había pasado todavía. ¿Entonces? ¿Es que tenían un as en la manga para estos Juegos? ¿Acaso iban a retransmitir en directo la llegada de los tributos al Capitolio?

-Buenos días, Panem-dijo el hombre, pero su tono de voz no era el habitual. Él siempre hablaba derrochando entusiasmo, y rara era la ocasión en la que no decía un chiste para iniciar el programa. Esos detalles me hicieron sospechar de que, tal vez, algo había salido mal-Me temo que hoy es una mala nueva la que me lleva a colarme en vuestros encantadores hogares. A nadie le gusta dar una noticia de este contenido, pero nos atañe a todos. A fin de cuentas, la pérdida de uno de nuestros adorados tributos antes de que comiencen los Juegos es algo que a cualquier habitante de nuestro gran país le afecta.

¿Qué? ¿Estaban diciendo que un tributo había muerto? ¿Cómo era eso posible? Según se decía, cuando los tributos eran elegidos, pasaban a ser custodiados por agentes de la paz en todo momento. Tal vez en el tren las cosas fueran diferentes, pero aun así me extrañaba que no fueran vigilados. ¿Quién habría fallecido? ¿Y qué pasaría por ello?

-Todos recordamos a la… encantadora señorita del Distrito 12, Silvana Goldfield-prosiguió el presentador, logrando que un escalofrío me recorriera por la espalda. ¿Silvana… había muerto?-Una chica peculiar, con unas ideas un tanto erróneas. Al parecer, decidió que no estaba lista para los Juegos, y tomó una decisión cobarde: ha sido encontrada esta mañana muerta en su vagón; al parecer se cortó el cuello. Ciudadanos de Panem, guardemos un minuto de respeto por el fallecimiento de esa pobre criatura.

Miré a mi madre, que se había quedado pálida. La muerte de esa pobre chica la había afectado, del mismo modo que a mí me había llenado de curiosidad. ¿Qué iban a hacer con una tributo menos? ¿Mandarían a alguien para escoger a otra chica, o simplemente mandarían a Jack como único representante del Distrito 12 a la arena?

Un fuerte zumbido sobre nuestras cabezas, me hizo dejar el resto del pan sobre la mesa y levantarme de mi asiento para ver que ocurría. Salí de la casa para ver una imponente mole negra que se deslizaba sobre nuestro cielo, con el sello del Capitolio en ella. Era un aerodeslizador, el transporte aéreo del Capitolio. No era habitual que vinieran ese tipo de aparatos hasta nuestro apartado distrito, y si lo hacían, solo significaba una cosa: problemas. Me fijé en como el aparato comenzaba a perder altura, aterrizando en una zona cercana a la ciudad. Al mismo tiempo que mis ojos bajaron siguiendo el ritmo del aerodeslizador, pude ver como un grupo de Agentes de la Paz iban llamado puerta por puerta, sacando a los habitantes de las casas y haciéndolos ir en dirección a la ciudad. Un grupo de mineros, llenos de carbón, se sumaban a la gradual procesión.

Entré de nuevo en la vivienda, casi corriendo, para tirar del brazo de mi madre, que se había quedado estática en su asiento.

-Creo que tenemos que ir a la plaza-djie, instándola a levantarse.

-¿Por qué?-dijo ella con voz ausente. Conseguí levantarla y tiré de ella en dirección a la calle.

-Los Agentes de la Paz están llamando puerta por puerta-repuse-Vámonos, así ahorraremos que husmeen por aquí.

No esperaba que fueran a registrarnos, pero me moría de ganas de saber que era lo que estaba pasando. El miedo a que descubieran los cuchillos de monte que teníamos en casa fue lo único que hizo que mi progenitora se decidiera a caminar. Mizzy, ladrando como loco, vino tras nuestros pasos, aunque no le presté la atención más que necesaria para cogerlo en brazos y llevarlo con nosotras.

-¡Id a la plaza principal!-nos gritó una mujer, uniformada de blanco como los demás Agentes, cuando nos vio salir a la calle-¡Y que la chica forme como en la cosecha!

¿Cómo en la cosecha? Esas palabras rondaban en mi mente mientras llegábamos a la zona indicada, fuertemente vigilada. El escenario del día previo seguía aún allí, con una única urna sobre él. Hoy, además, se encontraban tres personas subidas al mismo, con las manos atadas: un matrimonio y una chica, los tres rubios y de ojos claros. Comerciantes. Seguramente, los Goldfield.

Como en la jornada previa, me situé con las chicas en una zona delimitada con cuerdas. En los rostros que me rodeaban había miedo, dudas, temor. Solté a Mizzy, que corrió hasta las piernas de mi madre, mientras que adoptaba una postura tensa, expectante. ¿Qué iba a pasar? La presencia de los Goldfield no me calmaba en absoluto, parecía como si fueran a castigarlos por la decisión de su hija. El alcalde del distrito subía en esos momentos al escenario, acompañado de un hombre robusto y de aspecto severo, con el uniforme de Agente de la Paz. No le habíamos visto antes por el Distrito, por lo que supuse que sería alguien llegado en el aerodeslizador que hacía poco había visto.

Discutió en voz baja con el alcalde, negando este último varias veces con la cabeza. Entonces, el hombre de uniforme avanzó hacia el micrófono, se aclaró la garganta y su voz, dura, profunda y severa, resonó por la plaza.

-Habitantes del Distrito 12-comenzó-Nos ha traído hoy aquí un asunto oficial. La hija de la familia Goldfield, Silvana, la tributo de este distrito, ha cometido hoy una enorme traición contra el Capitolio. Se ha quitado la vida, cuando no estaba en sus manos ese beneficio, por lo que nuestro gobierno, para evitar que en un futuro sea esta una práctica común, ha decidido dar un escarmiento público a esta familia de traidores. Nuestro presidente, ha decidido, que, como castigo por los actos de la señorita Goldfield, sus padres sean ejecutados y su hermana, Dandelion, sea convertida en avox.

Un murmullo horrorizado corrió entre la multitud. La pobre niña condenada a ser avox, parecía más pálida que nunca. Todos conocíamos que era lo que le esperaba; los avox eran traidores a los que se les cortaba la lengua y se les obligaba a servir en el Capitolio. Ese, a mi parecer, era un destino mucho peor que la muerte. Prefería morir de pie, que vivir el resto de mis días arrodillada.

Dos Agentes hicieron avanzar al matrimonio, y arrodillarse. Cuando estuvieron posicionados, primero él y luego ella, recibieron un balazo en la cabeza. Ambos cuerpos se desplomaron sobre el escenario, mientras que a mi alrededor, todos contenían la respiración. El miedo era palpable, el miedo y el asco.

Retiraron los cadáveres mientras que un nuevo Agente de la Paz sacaba un extraño y afilado cuchillo, y ordenaba a otros que sujetaran a la niña y le abrieran la boca. Aparté la vista cuando vi como el filo del arma se acercaba a la sonrosada lengua de la criatura, pero no pude evitar escuchar su grito de dolor. Alguien, en las filas de atrás, tuvo un ataque de arcadas. Estaba siendo un espectáculo repugnante, pero al mismo tiempo "moralizante". Ver como una simple niña era mutilada de ese modo por los actos de su hermana, quitaría a los futuros candidatos a tributos la idea de la cabeza de arrebatarse la vida. Así era como el Capitolio nos "educaba" mediante la violencia y la barbarie.

Limpiándose las manos manchadas de sangre, el Agente enviado volvió al micrófono. ¿Qué iba a ocurrir ahora?

-Ahora que la justicia, por fin ha sido aplicada-comenzó, y un murmullo de desacuerdo floreció entre nosotros. ¿A qué cosa se llamaba justicia en Panem?-Vamos a elegir a una nueva tributo que sustituya a la fallecida señorita Goldfield. Veremos quien será la valiente que deberá competir en los Juegos.

Se encaminó hacia la urna, con paso lento, mientras que mi respiración se aceleraba. Una segunda oportunidad para ir a los Juegos se estaba mostrando ante mí. No tendría que ser minera, podría aspirar a algo mejor. Todo dependía de la suerte, del papelito escogido… pero, ¿y si no era yo, y no volvían a pedir voluntarios? No iba a permitir quedarme fuera otra vez. Había que hacer algo desesperado, y hacerlo ya.

Así pues, aparté a las otras chicas, mientras me abalanzaba al frente del grupo, saliéndome de l zona delimitada.

-¡Me presento voluntaria!-grité-¡Me presento voluntaria como tributo!


	5. Capítulo 4

Fue como si el tiempo se parase, como si nadie osara mover un simple dedo. Las palabras pronunciadas seguían flotando sobre el aire de la plaza, como un miasma, mientras que la multitud callaba, sin saber como reaccionar a lo dicho. No era habitual que en nuestro distrito la gente se ofreciera voluntaria, y menos cuando ni siquiera se había pronunciado el nombre del candidato.

-Me presento voluntaria como tributo-volví a repetir con determinación, viendo como el Agente de la Paz, con la mano dentro de la urna, sosteniendo una papeleta, me miraba anonadado. Di un nuevo paso al frente, librándome de las manos de las chicas que me sujetaban, seguramente creyendo que me había vuelto loca. Aunque claro, había que estar loca como para querer ir por tu propio pie a un lugar donde tu muerte era algo más que probable. Hasta la fecha, ninguna persona se había presentado voluntaria en ninguno de los distritos, aunque todos conocíamos la opción. Lo que yo había hecho era una verdadera estupidez, según el punto de vista de los habitantes del Distrito 12. Muchos, seguramente, me estarían tomando por una suicida en ese preciso momento.

Mas había una cosa que ellos, todos los habitantes del distrito, desconocían. Yo, fuera desde el prisma que fuera, estaba más preparada que cualquier otra chica, o eso consideraba yo. Sabía cazar, sabía usar un arco y un cuchillo, sabía pasar hambre. No era una completa inútil, después de todo, tal vez tuviera verdadera madera de tributo, viendo la preparación que había tenido. No iba a decir que fuera la mejor de todas, pues estaba segura de que eso era por completo, imposible. Mas esperaba tener la congruencia suficiente como para saber si tenía posibilidades o no. Tal vez me equivocara y pereciera a los dos minutos de los Juegos... pero por probar no se perdía nada.

Los asistentes, de forma paulatina, fueron recuperando la capacidad de hablar. Los murmullos se fueron extendiendo, las cabezas se juntaban, cuchicheando. No era una persona muy conocida, pero mi rostro era familiar por ser el de la cazadora furtiva que a veces vendía las presas cazadas en el mercado negro. La movilidad parecía haber vuelto al Agente de la Paz, que en esos momentos terminaba de sacar el papel de la urna y me lanzaba una mirada sorprendida y curiosa.

-Antes deberíamos leer el nombre de la ganadora del sorteo, presentarla y luego preguntar si alguien quiere ocupar su lugar-dijo con un tono algo petulante.

-Creo que no merece la pena-el alcalde me observó de arriba abajo-Es la misma chica que preguntó por la opción de ofrecerse por la señorita Goldfield ayer mismo. Se ve que está interesada en acudir a los Juegos. Déjela, ¿acaso tiene importancia que sea ella o sea otra la enviada?

Esas palabras, mientras eran pronunciadas, me habían tenido completamente quieta en la posición adoptada, completamente tensa, con las piernas separadas y firmemente aposentadas en el suelo de la plaza, y las manos crispadas en puños.

-Está bien-dijo el hombre de mala gana-que suba.

Dos Agentes de la Paz, situados a los pies del escenario, se dirigieron hacia mí, con paso sincronizado, extendiendo las manos para sujetarme los brazos como ayer hicieran con Silvana, como si creyeran que yo fuera a resistirme. Sus dedos, enguantados, casi me rozaban, cuando un grito desgarrado, agónico casi, resonó por la plaza con tanta fuerza que casi parecía inhumano. Era un alarido de pleno dolor, un grito desesperado, que helaba el alma al percibirlo. No parecía articular nada, cuando se repitió, percibiéndose ahora con claridad que era lo que se estaba gritando. Era un nombre. Mi nombre. No me hico falta girarme sobre mis talones para saber quien había sido la persona que había soltado tal grito. Era mi madre, que en esos momentos corría en mi dirección, sus pies tropezando en el adoquinado, sus manos extendidas en mi dirección, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Mi padre, lleno de carbonilla y con la ropa de faena de las minas, la seguía, intentando aferrarla, pero sin conseguirlo. Las lágrimas abrían surcos en la porquería de su rostro, a pesar de que intentaba mostrarse impasible. Se suponía que los hombres de nuestro distrito nunca lloraban, que el llanto solo estaba permitido a las mujeres.

-¡Chrysta!-gritaba mi madre, en solo unas cuantas zancadas llegaría a mi posición-¡Chrysta, no! ¡No os la llevéis a ella, por favor, no os la llevéis!

Su dolor era palpable en su temblorosa voz. Varias personas, la mayoría de la Veta, corrieron tras ella, logrando al fin retenerla. Mi padre la sostenía con firmeza, tratando de evitar que se soltara, que se liberara y corriera en mi dirección. Me miraba con una expresión tal de pena y desconcierto, que noté como la garganta se me cerraba. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Cómo había podido olvidar el dolor que iba a causar a mi familia mi marcha a la arena? Lo hacía por ellos, pero dudaba que atendieran a las razones que pudiera darles. Estaba segura de que preferirían seguir siendo pobres, teniéndome en casa, que conseguir una vida mejor viéndome a cambio pasar por los Juegos. Sin dudas, había cometido un acto miserable, egocéntrico en todos los aspectos, al ofrecerme de un modo tan desinteresado. Debería haber pensado en las consecuencias de mis actos, antes de ejecutarlos. Pero ya era tarde, ya no había vuelta atrás. Al pronunciar aquellas palabras, había firmado el "contrato", por llamarlo de alguna forma. Ahora, en ese mismo segundo, por extraño que me resultara, era una tributo.

El tumulto formado por mi familia había hecho que los Agentes permanecieran en sus puestos, como si esperasen que mis progenitores fueran a abalanzarse sobre mí. Viendo que ya habían sido controlados por los demás asistentes, me tomaron por ambos brazos, escoltándome hacia el escenario, desde el cual era vigilada por el enviado del Capitolio, como si se pensase que me fuera a escapar de un momento a otro.

Mis pies parecían de plomo mientras subía las escaleras y era situada enfrente de la multitud, que me miraba con gestos silenciosos y sorprendidos.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-el hombre se aproximó a mí. Despedía un olor dulzón, como a algún tipo de resina, que me mareaba. De cerca, pude constatar que tenía unos extraños tatuajes dorados por toda la cara.

-Chrysta Clearwater-dije con voz firme. Vi como aún sostenía en la mano el papelito de la candidata. Sentía curiosidad por saber por quien me había ofrecido voluntaria, aunque no me parecía apropiado decir tal cosa cuando todo Panem debía estar viéndome.

-Una chica valiente, ya lo creo-aunque era un halago, su voz no era en absoluto simpática-Démosle un aplauso a la nueva tributo del Distrito 12.

No sabía que esperaba. Si un aplauso discreto, si algún tipo de gesto… pero nadie se movió, simplemente se quedaron quietos, mudos, inmóviles, mirando en mi dirección. Lo único que rompía el silencio eran los sollozos de mi madre, sollozos que conseguían arraigarse en mi interior y hacerme sentir especialmente rastrera. Yo, y solamente yo, era la causa de esa angustia que la aquejaba. Había sido feliz durante un día, creyendo que su única hija viva se había librado de ser enviada a los Juegos. Solo un día había durado aquella quimera, hasta que el suicidio de Silvana y mi inmolación la derribaron por completo.

-¿La llevamos al interior de edificio?-inquirió el alcalde, mirándome de soslayo.

-No tenemos tiempo-respondió el hombre, con rudeza-Ha de estar en el Capitolio esta misma noche para el desfile, no podemos distraernos en lo más mínimo. Tenemos que irnos ya.

¿No iba a poder despedirme? Siempre dejaban una hora a los tributos para que se despidieran de sus familiares y amigos, pero al parecer esa opción a mi no se me daba. Me habría gustado poder decirle a mi familia que no se preocuparan, que todo iba a salir bien, que podría ganar los Juegos, que me había entrenado a mí misma durante dos años. Pero claro, iba a serme imposible, pues me mandarían al Capitolio de inmediato. Mas no pensaba irme sin una despedida, fuera del tipo que fuera. Así pues, me llevé los tres dedos centrales de la mano izquierda a los labios, para luego señalar a mi familia con ellos. Ese simple gesto, un gesto de gracias y despedida a un ser querido, hizo que el llanto de mi madre cesase, y me mirase con completa resignación. Con un gesto tembloroso, llevó también los tres dedos de su mano izquierda a sus labios, para señalarme a mí con ellos del mismo modo que yo había hecho. Mi padre también imitó el gesto, del mismo modo que Jace y Alice Wood.

El momento parecía eterno. Me sentía conectada con todos ellos, más que nunca, como si yo no estuviera en esos momentos completamente vigilada. Pero se quebró en cuanto los Agentes de la Paz me hicieron andar, bajando del escenario nuevamente y avanzando por un pasillo que los asistentes habían formado. Conforme íbamos avanzando, la gente repetía el gesto, como si fuera el movimiento de las hojas por el viento. Cuando la plaza quedó a nuestras espaldas, todos los asistentes habían alzados sus manos en mi dirección.

* * *

No me llevaron a la estación de tren, sino que me condujeron a una explanada situada a las afueras de la ciudad, donde había aterrizado el aerodeslizador. El despliegue de Agentes de la Paz a su alrededor era apabullante, todos pendientes de mis gestos conforme me iba acercando al enorme medio de transporte. No habría tren para mí, para la sustituta del 12; iba a ser enviada por los aires, lo más rápido posible.

Accedimos al interior del aerodeslizador por una empinada rampa que se perdía en las entrañas del aparato. Yo, junto con mi escolta, fui la última en entrar, de modo que cuando mis pies se posaron en el interior, el acceso fue cerrado con rapidez a mis espaldas, con un sonido que me encogió el corazón. Me sentía presa en aquella estancia en penumbra, iluminada por tubos de luz de un azul fluorescente, sin ventanas y sin puertas visibles. Los Agentes se desperdigaron por la zona mientras que sentía como el suelo comenzaba a vibrar bajo mis pies. Despegábamos.

No sabía que debía hacer. ¿Me quedaba allí, esperando a que vinieran a por mí? ¿O tenía que hacer otra cosa? Me sentía intimidada por las miradas de los presentes, que estudiaban mis movimientos con precisión. Seguramente yo iría más vigilada, por si se me ocurría suicidarme.

Una puerta disimulada en la pared que había a mi izquierda, se abrió, dejando paso a las tres personas más estrafalarias que había visto en mis años de vida. Eran tres mujeres, altas y excesivamente delgadas. Una de ellas tenía la piel azulada y el pelo de un color azul muy oscuro; otra, poseía una melena verde y una piel artificialmente sonrosada. La tercera estaba muy bronceada, y tenía tatuajes en sus brazos, y un pelo corto y de color rosa chicle.

Las miré, sorprendida, mientras que las tres, sin dejar de parlotear, se acercaban hacia mí.

-…menudo día, tener que cruzar todo Panem para recoger a una nueva tributo… ¡ni que una fuera un pájaro!

-Piensa en la publicidad, querida, vamos a ser el distrito más comentado por el desastroso incidente de esa loca…

-¿Qué vamos a hacer en este lugar? ¡No tendremos las mismas facilidades que en el Centro de Renovación!

Me rodearon como si fuera una presa indefensa, comenzando a toquetearme por todas partes: el pelo, el rostro, los brazos… no dejaban de hacer comentarios sobre mi aspecto físico y sobre lo que deberían retocar de mí antes de que llegásemos al Capitolio. Supuse que me encontraba ante mi equipo de preparación, aquellos que se encargarían de darme una imagen "agradable" antes de que fuera presentada ante el Capitolio. Consideraba ese hecho una pérdida total de tiempo, pero conocía la importancia del aspecto en la búsqueda de patrocinadores, de aquellos que, económicamente, financiaban a un tributo durante los Juegos.

Se presentaron como Acqua la mujer de pelo y piel azul; Jeda la del pelo verde, y Madya la del pelo rosa. Me condujeron por un pasillo pobremente iluminado hacia una sala donde en cuyo centro se alzaba una camilla. Las paredes, completamente opacas, despedían un inquietante brillo. Antes de que me tumbaran en la camilla, pude ver una enorme mesa llena de botes y extraños utensilios.

Fue lo peor de todo el viaje, sin dudas. Al no tener tiempo para que yo pasara por el Centro de Renovación, debería ser tratada durante el vuelo. Primero me aplicaron una horrible sustancia pegajosa en las piernas, la cual fue retirada con trozos de papel, los cuales se llevaban aquella especie de cataplasma y el pelo que había debajo. Este proceso se repitió en mis brazos y en mis axilas, para luego ser recreado a una menor escala en mis cejas. Una vez listo, fui embadurnada en una especie de crema que alivió mi dolorida piel, dejándola luego suave y tersa. Me lavaron el pelo a conciencia, y le aplicaron productos para que estuviera brillante y sedoso. Todo esto, sin dejar de cotorrear ni un momento, haciendo oídos sordos a mis protestas.

Cuando consideraron que estaba lista, salieron en tropel a mi alrededor, conduciéndome a una nueva estancia, esta con grandes ventanales que permitían ver el paisaje aéreo bajo nosotros, donde se me había servido una comida. Había varios platos con carne, otro con algo que parecía arroz, unos vasos llenos cada uno de un líquido de un color diferente, y un frutero lleno a reventar de piezas de frutas. Nunca había visto tanta comida junta, ni de un aspecto tan extraño. Las piezas de carne formaban dibujos en los platos, las salsas que habían servido por encima realzaban la ilusión, el servicio parecía de porcelana fina… nada que se pudiera comparar con los platos de barro que usábamos en casa.

-¿Cuánto queda para el Capitolio?-pregunté, sirviéndome un poco de todo. Sabía que el viaje en tren duraba menos de un día, pero desconocía cuanto nos llevaría en aerodeslizador.

-Una media hora o así-dijo Jeda, con su clásico y afectado acento del Capitolio-¡El tiempo justo para que comas algo, antes de ser recibida por tu estilista!

Comí en silencio, con los ojos fijos en el cambiante paisaje. ¿Qué distrito sobrevolábamos en esos momentos, el 2, el 1…? No sabía bien cual era nuestra situación exacta en esos momentos, solamente comencé a ubicarme cuando había terminado de comer y pude ver las altas montañas bajo nosotros. Las conocía, eran las montañas que rodeaban la enorme ciudad que nos dirigía. Estábamos llegando.

Finalmente, las sobrepasamos y el Capitolio se abrió a nuestros pies. Mis ojos miraban asombrados los altos edificios, las amplias calles, los diferentes colores que se veían por doquier. Todo era excesivamente colorido, los edificios poseían caprichosas formas, casi de fantasía. La ciudad se extendía hacia donde abarcaba la vista, jamás pude imaginar que una metrópoli pudiera tener tal tamaño.

-¿Precioso, verdad?-trinó Acqua, asomándose a la misma cristalera que yo-No tiene nada que ver con ese distrito tuyo.

-Bueno, se podría decir que no se pueden comparar-respondí, mientras descendíamos poco a poco sobre el tejado de un edificio achatado y oscuro-¿Es el Centro de Entrenamiento?

-¡Por supuesto que no!-exclamó Madya-¿No querrás perderte el desfile, ¿verdad? Es el Centro de Renovación, donde te reunirás con tu compañero y tu mentor, pero antes, deberás pasar por manos de Hermes. Ya sabes, tu estilista-añadió, al ver mi expresión de desconcierto.

No llegamos a tomar tierra, sino que me hicieron aferrarme a una escalera de mano que me hizo quedarme completamente rígida mientras descendíamos hacia el tejado. En este se veían dos figuras, que parecían alzar la vista hacia nosotros. Cuando mis pies, finalmente, se posaron sobre las blancas losas de aquella especie de azotea, pude ver que las dos personas que me estaban esperando eran Athenea, la mujer que seleccionaba los nombres en la cosecha, y un hombre bien entrado en años, de pelo color violeta y gemas moradas implantadas sobre las cejas, ataviado con un traje lavanda, que me lanzó una leve sonrisa en mi dirección.

-¡Bienvenida!-canturreó Athenea. Ese día había mudado su vestido azul de la cosecha por uno verde pistacho-¡Bienvenida al Capitolio, mi queridísima tributo!

* * *

**Bueno, no sé si alguien sigue este fic o no, pero de leerlo, pido por favor que dejen un Review, si no fuera mucha molestia. Un saludo.**


	6. Capítulo 5

-¡Le he dicho que tengo que hablar con la nueva antes que nada! ¡Hay mucho por concretar!

-¿Pero quiere dejar de increparme con ese soez y vulgar ademán de su Distrito? ¡Antes tengo que dejarla presentable, ya se sabe que si la materia prima no es muy buena, ha de dedicarse más tiempo a ella! ¡Y no me escupa cuando pronuncie, botarate!

Aquella pelea entre Hermes, mi estilista; y el que era ahora mi mentor, cuyo nombre era incapaz de recordar, ¿o directamente no lo conocía? Llevaba ya unos buenos cinco minutos de duración. Todo había empezado cuando fui introducida en el Centro de Renovación, acompañada por Athenea y Hermes, que parloteaban entre sí de como el desgraciado final de la pobre Silvana les iba a ayudar a conseguir una mayor publicidad. Ambos parecían disconformes con trabajar para el distrito minero, aunque sinceramente, eso no me extrañaba; el año pasado no fuimos de los mejores distritos, y nada podía asegurarle a esa pareja de capitolenses que las cosas fueran a mejorar este año.

El plan inicial habría sido que Hermes hubiera pasado conmigo a una sala donde me esperaría ya mi atuendo para el desfile, para luego, ya ataviada, ser presentada a los demás miembros que conformaban todo el equipo del Distrito 12. Pero por suerte o por desgracia, cuando apenas estábamos entrando en la estancia deseada, nos salió al paso aquel enorme hombre con todas las trazas de los habitantes de la Veta, que con muy malos modales, exigió poder cruzar unas palabras conmigo antes de que el estilista comenzara a prepararme. Tal vez, de haberse hecho todo como él pedía, seguramente ya habríamos terminado aquella pequeña entrevista, pues dudaba que fuera a someterme a un riguroso interrogatorio. Pero no, Hermes, realmente enfurecido por su poca delicadeza al interrumpirnos, se había enzarzado en una acalorada discusión con él. ¿El resultado? Me habían mandado dentro de la estancia, donde acabé tirada en un sofá, esperando resignada a que aquellos dos dejaran de gritarse como dos críos. Ninguno parecía dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer, por lo que me quedaba pasar un rato más a solas.

Desde mi improvisada cama, donde me había tumbado de forma poco protocolaria, podía examinar como era el sitio donde me habían metido. El interior de aquel edificio, a fe de ser sincera, no distaba mucho del aerodeslizador: paredes oscuras, luces fluorescentes, alguna que otra ventana ocasional… de no ser por la fala de la leve vibración que sacudía al aerodeslizador mientras volaba, se podría haber dicho que estaba aún dentro del aparato.

Busqué una postura algo más cómoda, estropeando de paso el trabajo que mi equipo de preparación había efectuado con mi pelo, justo cuando la puerta de acceso se abrió, dando paso a aquel impasible ser que se definía a sí mismo como "mi mentor".

-¡Solo cinco minutos!-vociferó el estilista desde la puerta, para recibir como respuesta un gruñido de parte del interpelado. Este, tomó asiento en el mismo sofá donde yo me encontraba tumbada, logrando que me incorporara de un respingo, encogiendo las piernas debajo de mi cuerpo. Los grises ojos del hombre me recorrieron de arriba abajo, mientras que en su rostro se esbozaba una mueca que me resultaba difícil de interpreta. ¿Estaba disgustado por lo que veía? ¿Esperaba, tal vez, a una de esas jovencitas de encantador aspecto? Desde luego, si eso era lo que buscaba, yo no era su chica. Infravaloraba demasiado el físico como para ser una de esas frívolas.

-¡Qué me aspen!-dijo finalmente, mientras fruncía levemente el ceño-¡Nos han mandado a una fregona humana!

Su voz era ronca, como si los años le hubieran hecho mella en su garganta. Su acento era el clásico y tosco de nuestro distrito, y hablaba arrastrando las palabras, como si su mera pronunciación le diera pereza. Aunque lo cierto es que en ese momento me preocupaba más aquel comentario sobre mi persona. ¿Fregona? Había miles de adjetivos para usar en una frase que sonaban la mitad de ofensivos. Agreste, verbigracia. Rústica. Descuidada. Estaba claro, fuera como fuese, que la delicadeza no era una virtud de aquel hombre, viendo como me había soltado aquello a bocajarro. Las estilistas del aerodeslizador no habían cesado de quejarse de algunos aspectos míos, pero siempre con una especie de doble intención, usando palabras que no sonaban tan acusadoras. En cambio, mi interlocutor se las había apañado para irritarme en el primer intercambio de palabras que teníamos, y eso no me hizo ninguna gracia. Una vocecita en mi cabeza me impulsaba a morderme la lengua, a regalarle una sonrisa sarcástica y mandarle a paseo, pero lo cierto es que eso no iba conmigo. Yo no era de quedarme callada y menos cuando me atacaban de una forma tan directa. Era demasiado orgullosa como para eso.

-Tal vez yo sea una fregona, pero me da a mí que en esta habitación, de las dos personas que ha, no soy la que necesita pasar por un buen baño. ¿No huele mal?-añadí, tapándome teatralmente la nariz.

La mirada que me lanzó en ese momento me hizo plantearme seriamente la opción de haberme pasado con mis palabras. No era que el hombre oliera mal, pero me daba la impresión de que era lo único con lo que medianamente le había podido increpar que no sonase pueril. Tal vez en ese mismo momento habría debido empezar a recitar una disculpa, pero me era imposible tal cosa. Era lo suficientemente consciente de mis defectos como para saberlos enumerar, y el orgullo me superaba. Yo jamás vocalizaba una frase de disculpa, simplemente aparecía al día siguiente como si nada hubiera pasado, como si lo ocurrido hubiera sido olvidado. Pero lo cierto es que, a lo largo de mis años de vida, eran pocas las ocasiones en las que había pronunciado la palabra "perdón".

Me preparé para un aluvión de insultos, pero este no llegó. Para mi sorpresa, mi mentor sonreía de una forma cínica, como si mi comportamiento le hubiera divertido.

-Tienes carácter-dijo arrugando levemente la nariz al hablar-Me gusta, no pareces la clásica chica que se amilane cuando alguien le ladre a la cara. Mi nombre es Dust, Dust Ashes. ¿Y, tú eres…?

-Chrysta, Chrysta Clearwater-respondí, saboreando en mi mente el extraño nombre de mi mentor. Polvo en su nombre de pila, y cenizas en su apellido. No sabía en que podían estar pensando sus padres al llamarle de esa manera, aunque no iba a negar que resultaba algo original.

-Tienes un nombre cursi-dijo Dust, sin pelos en la lengua-De no verte cara a cara, habría pensado que eras una de esas chicas idiotas de la ciudad.

-Habló el hombre con nombre de suciedad-rebatí, casi instintivamente. No me dio tiempo ni a recordar que no me encontraba enzarzándome en unas de mis habituales peleas en la Veta.

Mi comentario le hizo soltar una carcajada sarcástica, como si le hubiera contado un chiste. A mi parecer, mis intentos por ser borde no estaban funcionando, o era que ese hombre, directamente, estaba por encima de cualquier tentativa de frialdad por mi parte.

-Paso de ponerme a discutir contigo, mocosa-dijo una vez que se hubo serenado-Se me va a pasar el tiempo que ese amanerado de ahí fuera me ha dado para hablar contigo, y no habré hecho otra cosa que colmarte de insultos. Ya tendremos tiempo para ello, no te creas que te voy a dejar en paz. Lo cierto es que me siento levemente intrigado por tu… comportamiento. ¿De veras estás tan loca como para venir a los Juegos por tu propia voluntad? Se te ve inteligente, aunque claro, a lo mejor eres más idiota que una cabra.

Estuve muy tentada de balitar en ese momento, como eficaz respuesta a su "encantador" discurso. No me apetecía en lo más mínimo ponerme a narrarle la lista de motivos por los cuales había alzado la mano de forma altruista para ser enviada a la arena, pues consideraba que no era algo que le incumbiera. Quien sabe si se iba a poner en cuanto saliera de la estancia a contarle a todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino que su tributo se creía una profesional. Sí, estaba casi segura de que todos tomarían a risa que una chica de la Veta se considerara una profesional, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta a las dos tributos anteriores del distrito. Una inútil y una suicida. Seguramente, yo sería la "loca". De modo que decidí dar una respuesta corta y poco reveladora.

-Nunca está de más tener un poco de acción en la vida, ¿no? ¿Y qué mejor que los Juegos para ello?-dije con calma, recostándome un poco contra el respaldo. Había sonado como una desequilibrada mental, pero no me importaba. Aquel tipo no me inspiraba confianza alguna, aunque debería hacerlo, después de todo, él sería quien me ayudara a ser patrocinada.

-¿Acción?-el hombre alzó una ceja y soltó un ruidito que parecía algo a medio camino entre una risa y una tos-¿Tú sabes de lo que estás hablando? ¿Tú sabes lo que te espera en la arena? Esto no es tan simple como bajar a las minas. Aquí tu vida va a depender de un hilo, y es muy posible que dicho hilo sea cortado. ¿De verás eres tan inconsciente?

-Mire-repuse perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía-Se muy bien lo que me espera en cuanto los Juegos comiencen, no tengo mierda en los ojos y pude ver el año pasado todo lo que ocurrió. Puedo sonar a la clásica chica pretenciosa y estúpida al decir esto, pero no soy una completa inútil. Cierto, no se manejar armas sofisticadas o mortales como una lanza o una espada, pero se sobrevivir con un arco y un cuchillo, se alimentarme yo sola, y creo ser capaz de plantar cara a los otros tributos.

Mis palabras le hicieron volver a mirarme, como si antes no me hubiera visto bien. Soltando una especie de bufido, me agarró por los brazos y me hizo ponerme en pie.

-Déjame que vea…-musitó, mientras me palpaba sin comedimiento alguno, cosa que me incomodaba a más no poder-Sí… demasiado delgada, aunque claro, nadie en el distrito está gordo, se ve que has pasado hambre. Muéstrame tus brazos-ordenó, y estiré los mismos, siendo estos examinados también concienzudamente-Parecen en buena forma… y tus piernas-añadió, bajando las manos hacia esa zona-resultan firmes al tacto, acostumbradas al ejercicio, me atrevería a suponer. Entonces, ¿es cierto?-repuso mirándome a la cara nuevamente-¿Es cierto que este año me ha tocado a una luchadora de verdad?

Asentí levemente, con mal disimulado orgullo. Era la primera vez que alguien usaba el término "luchadora" para referirse a mi persona, y lo cierto es que me agradó. El sonido de esa palabra hacía que me sintiera fuerte, capaz.

-Perfecto-dijo Dust con satisfacción-Esto nos va a venir de miedo para conseguir patrocinadores. ¡La chica no tan muerta de hambre de la Veta!

-En mi opinión, eso queda aún peor que un simple "tributo femenina del Distrito 12"-dijo una atiplada voz desde la puerta. Alcé la vista, para ver a Hermes, que nos miraba sosteniendo un pequeño y plateado reloj de bolsillo-Ya ha tenido el tiempo otorgado, señor Ashes. Ahora, si es tan amable…

Hizo un recargado gesto en dirección al pasillo. Dust, con un gesto exasperado y nada amable, salió refunfuñando para sí.

-No soporto a la gente tan poco ortodoxa-se quejó de forma exagerada el estilista, acercándose hacia mí-¡Querida! ¡Has estropeado el magnífico trabajo que habían hecho con tus cabellos! Parece como si te hubieras puesto un estropajo como peluca… estos mineros…

Me hizo sentarme de forma brusca, mientras que, con poca delicadeza, comenzó a intentar arreglarme el pelo. No había sido un desastre de tal calibre como él decía, puesto que solamente me había revolcado un poco por el sofá, aunque cualquiera que le escuchase hablar pensaría que había pasado semanas sin cepillarme el pelo. No cesó en su empeño hasta que sus dedos se deslizaban con facilidad entre los mechones, momento en el cual soltó un suspiro frustrado y me hizo levantarme de nuevo.

-Me han dicho que llevabas una ropa horrible cuando fuiste subida al aerodeslizador-se quejó, mirando la sencilla túnica gris que me habían dado cuando el equipo de preparación hubo acabado conmigo-Como si fueras un hombre. A nadie se le ocurriría ir con unos pantalones y unas botas…

-Me visto como me da la gana-espeté, casi sin pensarlo. Había sido un simple acto reflejo: el me insultaba, yo hacía lo mismo.

-Eso lo harías en tu subdesarrollado distrito, pero aquí yo soy el encargado de tu imagen, y no voy a permitir que mi tributo vaya vestida de cualquier manera. Tengo que hacerla destacar entre los demás, y eso es complicado si vas vestida de marimacho, querida.

-¿Marimacho? ¿Es que no sabe hacer otra cosa que insultarme?-exclamé, algo mosca-Porque yo también podría decir unas cuantas cosas-añadí, paseando mis ojos por su antinatural adorno facial.

-Todo depende de la tendencia, encanto, y creo estar más puesto en ellas que tú. Ahora, si eres tan amable, quédate quieta, quiero ver como te queda el traje para el desfile…

* * *

Cinco minutos más tarde, me encontré a mí misma descendiendo hacia los sótanos del Centro de Renovación, ataviada con un largo vestido de color negro y moteado en un rojo muy oscuro. Al parecer, en el poco tiempo del que disponía durante mi llegada al Capitolio, mi estilista había renovado el vestido que había preparado para Silvana, haciéndole un corte más severo y duro. Mis brazos iban al descubierto y mi pelo, recogido en la nuca. Ceñía mi frente una extraña diadema dorada con gemas negras, a imitación del carbón. Un collar compuesto por cadenas, ceñía mi cuello.

Aquel atuendo me sorprendía, pues creía que me iban a vestir con algún tipo de prenda minera. O bien Hermes se había dado cuenta de que con semejante aspecto no conseguíamos la atención necesaria, o simplemente había decidido innovar.

Los sótanos no eran más que un enorme establo, donde ya estaban los doce carruajes que nos habrían de llevar por las calles del Capitolio. Algunos tributos ya estaban allí, hablando entre ellos. Pude distinguir a los del Distrito 4, vestidos con vaporosas prendas de color azul. Hablaban con una joven, su mentora, la vencedora de los anteriores Juegos. Había destacado por ser muy hábil en el campo del manejo de las lanzas, seguramente por el parecido que tenían esas armas con los tridentes y los arpones que usaban en su distrito, dedicado a la pesca.

Me aproximé al carruaje de nuestro distrito, tirado por negros caballos, cuando una voz muy conocida, sonó a mis espaldas.

-No sé por qué pude pensar que no ibas a venir. Tenía la esperanza de que fueras lo suficientemente inteligente como para mantenerte al margen de todo esto.


	7. Capítulo 6

Habría imaginado otro saludo, una forma diferente de recibirme, más similar a la vivaracha forma de ser del hijo de los Wood. Pero no esa fría frase, regada con grandes trazas de resentimiento. Me giré sobre mí misma para ver a Jack, a mi ahora compañero de distrito, a mi futuro rival en la arena. Si había de ser sincera, poco había pensado en él cuando me dispuse a suplantar a la fallecida; prácticamente había olvidado que él también era un tributo. ¿Nos tendríamos que enfrentar en la arena? No era un hecho imposible, a pesar de que seríamos veinticuatro personas las que estuviéramos en el estadio. Si él y yo sobrevivíamos durante el transcurso de los Juegos, acabaríamos teniendo que luchar entre nosotros antes o después. Pero la pregunta principal era, ¿seríamos capaces de hacer tal cosa? Dudaba que Jack me atacase, pero tal vez la arena le haría cambiar su forma de pensar. ¿Y yo? La respuesta era simple: casi seguro que le atacaría. Mi obsesión por poder hacer que el nombre de mi familia, el nombre de mi hermano, no cayera en el olvido, era mayor que mis sentimientos con mi único amigo.

Esa idea me espantó. ¿Tan poco compasiva era que sería capaz de asesinar a sangre fría a una persona que lo único que me había hecho era apoyarme cuando necesitaba ayuda? No podría volver a mirar a los Wood a la cara si me convertía en la verdugo de su hijo.

Analicé a Jack desde la cabeza a los pies, admirando el trabajo que los estilistas habían hecho con él. Su piel parecía brillante, como si fuera de metal, con un color oscuro, como si le hubieran recubierto levemente de polvo de carbón, aunque la carbonilla no brillaba. Igual que yo, portaba una diadema con gemas negras sobre su frente, un collar hecho a base de cadenas y una especie de "mono" en los mismos tonos que mi vestido. Al contrario que yo, parecía algo desganado, como si no tuviera ánimos para desfilar por las avenidas.

-Aseguré mil veces que vendría-repuse como respuesta a su saludo, usando un tono de voz carente de expresión-Y yo siempre cumplo lo que digo. ¿Pensabas que iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados en el Distrito, viendo como la única oportunidad de dejar la mina se me va de las manos?

-¿Tan ambiciosa eres que no te importa tener que enfrentarte a un amigo?-inquirió él, con voz débil. Tal vez esperaba que, al ser él mi compañero, yo me mostrara más reticente a acudir a los Juegos-¿Qué estás dispuesta a sacrificar por poder conseguir medrar, Chrysta? ¿Tu vida, la felicidad de tu familia, la vida de tu amigo?

Aquellas palabras me dolieron. Jack sabía bien que, aunque pareciera una chica fría y excesivamente difícil de tratar, seguía teniendo sentimientos, aunque bien ocultos. No era yo persona de abrirme sentimentalmente a los demás, pues la última vez que lo hice, acabé casi catatónica, lamentándome en silencio por la falta de mi hermano. Aquella experiencia me había enseñado que, si quería permanecer libre del dolor de la pérdida, debía desapegarme de los demás. Solo si no apreciaba nada, podría ser fuerte, y aunque no conseguí culminar tal objetivo, si había llegado muy cerca. La prueba de ello era como no había dudado al considerar matar a Jack si eso me acercaba a la victoria. ¿Qué clase de persona era yo?

-¿Tengo que darte mis motivos?-dije simplemente, no quería hacerle partícipe de mi debate interno-Creía habértelos dejados claros en casa, cuando te los repetí una y mil veces. No voy a volver a repetir algo que ya he dicho hasta la saciedad.

-Supongo que fui un iluso al imaginar que tenías más de una neurona-su tono era resignado, y sus palabras fueron acompañadas de una triste sonrisa-Pero está claro que no eres tan diferente a esos tributos bestiales que vienen de los distritos acomodados. Tú también ves los Juegos como una simple competición, como ellos. Pareces olvidar que puedes morir.

-¡No he olvidado que me pueden matar en la arena!-exclamé-¿Qué os pasa a todo el mundo con decirme eso? Soy consciente de lo que me espera, del mismo modo que sé lo que se espera de mí. ¿Acaso crees que no vi los anteriores Juegos?

Jack fue a decir algo, o al menos había abierto la boca, cuando aparecieron Athenea, Dust, Hermes y una mujer de piel muy pálida, pelo rojo fuego y antinaturales y extrañas pestañas, que supuse que sería la estilista de Jack. Los tres capitolenses parecían entusiasmados, Dust, por su parte, tenía la misma expresión que alguien que se hubiera comido una guindilla.

-¡Aquí estáis!-exclamó Athenea, sacudiendo su cabellera plateada con una exagerada satisfacción-¡Os han dejado divinos! ¡Hermes, Iris, que buen trabajo!-añadió aplaudiendo con entusiasmo. Supuse que Iris sería el nombre de la otra estilista, que en esos momentos nos miraba con ojo crítico, como analizando nuestra imagen conjunta.

No solo nuestro equipo era el único recién llegado. Por encima de hombro de Dust pude ver como los demás estilistas y mentores se iban acercando a sus respectivos tributos. La chica del Distrito 1, al principio de la sala, daba vueltas admirando en voz muy alta el largo y dorado vestido que le habían preparado. No sabía si todos los habitantes de ese distrito eran tan superficiales como se decía, pero lo cierto es que aquella muchacha, desde luego, parecía el clásico prototipo de ese cliché. Arrugué el ceño, molesta por sus superficiales comentarios, cosa que debió de atraer la atención de Hermes.

-Vosotros iréis mucho más espectaculares que esos chicos-señaló. Parecía haber malinterpretado mi expresión de disgusto-Mostraos seguros y orgullosos y todos os admirarán.

-Me parece que por aquí vamos todos demasiados sobrados de orgullo-indicó mi compañero, alzando una ceja. Miré en su dirección, pudiendo ver como varios tributos seguían el ejemplo de la chica del 1 y admiraban también a viva voz sus atuendos.

-Bueno, al menos este par está por encima de esa ridícula superficialidad-señaló Dust con una sonrisa satisfecha, acercándose a nosotros y dándonos unas palmadas a cada uno en la espalda-Me gustan, parecen mortales con esos atuendos, sin dudas se han superado con ellos… aunque no todos-añadió, lanzándole una elocuente mirada a Hermes, que en ese momento parecía muy interesado en el estado de sus uñas y no respondió a la provocación del mentor.

-Será mejor que vayan subiendo ya-Athenea alzaba la cabeza, viendo como los demás tributos se instalaban en sus respectivos carruajes-El desfile empezará de un momento a otro. ¿No estáis emocionados?-nos preguntó, regalándonos de paso una de sus antinaturales sonrisas.

-No-dije como respuesta, mientras que Jack, que ya se había alzado en aquella especie de cuadriga, me tendía la mano para ayudarme a subir. Estuve más que tentada de aceptarla, pero luego recordé que no me encontraba en la Veta, y que aquí, cada movimiento mío se estudiaría con lupa. No olvidaba que los Juegos eran, después de todo, un mero espectáculo televisivo, y yo había decidido ya que papel iba a representar. Y una chica orgullosa y mortífera, que era lo que había decidido que sería, no aceptaría la ayuda de alguien que perfectamente podía matarla. En lo que se refería a mi relación con Jack, ya había añadido el ingrediente de la rivalidad. Ahora no éramos amigos. Ahora éramos rivales.

Me posicioné a la derecha del carruaje, justo cuando las enormes puertas que daban a la calle se abrieron, la música comenzó a sonar y los tributos del Distrito 1 hacían su aparición. La multitud rugía, era uno de los distritos favoritos. El coche del Distrito 2 no tardó en seguirles.

En los minutos previos a nuestro lanzamiento a la vorágine que nos esperaba en las calles del Capitolio, comencé a adoptar la expresión que yo consideraba apropiada para lo que iba a intentar demostrar. Relajé las facciones, para que mi rostro mostrara una expresión de frialdad e impasibilidad. En casa, seguramente, me estarían viendo, y no quería que mi familia encontrara a su hija asustada o preocupada. Si me veían segura, tranquila, a lo mejor comenzaban a creer que tendría opciones de volver.

Y entonces, salimos. Que espectáculo se abrió ante mis ojos. La enorme avenida por la que desfilábamos, estaba llena por miles de personas, todas ataviadas con extraños atuendos y extrañas vestimentas, que chillaban y gritaban a los tributos. Mirara donde mirase, veía ojos abiertos, manos extendidas en mi dirección, rostros que vociferaban mi nombre o coreaban el número del Distrito. La música era atronadora, pero no conseguía acallar las voces de aquellos que exaltaban a sus favoritos.

Como un simple acto reflejo, alcé un brazo en un gesto altivo, saludando a la multitud casi con aburrimiento. Casi sin querer, alguien lanzó una flor, un clavel parecía, que se quedó enganchado entre los dedos de mi mano alzada, dando la impresión de haberlo capturado yo de forma consciente. Eso pareció enloquecer a la gente, que gritó mi nombre con más ganas, mientras que lanzaba de nuevo aquella flor contra la multitud. Miles de manos se alzaron para atraparla, como si hubiera arrojado algo especialmente valioso. Definitivamente, la gente se había vuelto loca.

Algunas pantallas habían sido repartidas por el recorrido, de tal forma que pude verme en ellas. Aquella criatura de aspecto feroz, que alzaba un brazo como si fuera una especie de diosa pagana, no parecía yo. Seguro que hasta en casa tendrían problemas para reconocerme, ataviada de tal guisa y tan cubierta de cosméticos para darme un aire… ¿mortífero?

A mi lado, Jack no parecía tan cómodo como yo. Saludaba, sí, pero su gesto se veía tenso, casi preocupado. Se notaba en las arruguitas formadas en la comisura de sus labios que no se sentía para nada contento con lo que estaba pasando. No era de extrañar, a fin de cuentas él no había venido aquí por su propia voluntad, sino que había sido forzado a ello. ¿Cómo se habría sentido al enterarse de la muerte de su antigua compañera?

Finalmente, llegamos al Círculo de la Ciudad, lugar donde se encontraba la mansión presidencial y el enorme edificio que albergaba el Centro de Entrenamiento. Justo delante de la mansión, en un estrado levantado y revestido con banderines con el sello del Capitolio, se encontraba un hombre entrado en años, de pelo entrecano y aspecto severo. Era el presidente Ice, "elegido" (aunque más bien habría que decir impuesto) por los ciudadanos del Capitolio tras los días oscuros. Este nos miraba con un gesto algo desdeñoso, mientras que los coches se iban situando a lo largo del círculo, encarados todos hacia el político. Cuando la multitud dejó de rugir y la música terminó con un fuerte acorde, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó con su clásico disgusto.

-Queridos tributos,-su voz parecía seca, casi árida-habitantes de Panem, es un honor para mí darles la bienvenida a los inicios de los Segundos Juegos del Hambre

La gente lo ovacionó. Jack soltó por lo bajo un gemido que sonó disgustado.

-Pronto, estos jóvenes se verán inmersos en una competición gloriosa y esperada. Son ahora mismo el orgullo de sus distritos, los seres más importantes de nuestro país. Sus futuras muertes honrarán la memoria de los caídos en los Días Oscuros, y el vencedor llevará honor y abundancia a su distrito.

Más gritos, mientras que los coches daban una última vuelta al círculo de la ciudad y desaparecían en el interior del Centro de Entrenamiento. No podríamos salir de él hasta que nos llevaran a la arena.

Bajamos del coche, para ser recibidos por estruendosas felicitaciones por parte de Athenea, los estilistas y Dust. Todos parecían satisfechos, especialmente el mentor, que no dejaba de palmearnos la espalda mientras que Hermes y Iris nos ayudaban a quitarnos algunos complementos del vestuario.

-Habéis estado magníficos chicos-repetía una y otra vez con el tosco acento del 12-Altivos, pero sorprendentemente cercanos a un tiempo. Os van a llover patrocinadores, ya lo veréis.

Justo en ese momento, escuchamos como una frase similar era pronunciada por la mentora del 4, de modo que no presté mucha atención a las palabras de Dust. Tal vez solo fueran una estrategia para motivarnos.


	8. Capítulo 7

La mañana siguiente me encontró en pie muy temprano, justo cuando los primeros rayos del sol salían por el horizonte, apenas visible por los enormes edificios del Capitolio. Había dormido poco, me había acostado demasiado nerviosa como para coger el sueño.

Cuando el desfile hubo terminado, nos condujeron a nuestras respectivas plantas. Cada distrito tenía asignada la planta que correspondía al número del mismo, por lo que nuestras dependencias estaban en lo más alto del centro de entrenamiento. Nada más bajarnos del ascensor, habíamos entrado en un gigantesco salón, donde la cena ya se encontraba servida en una elegante mesa de cristal, rodeada esta por personas con uniformes blancos que mantenían la cabeza agachada. Eran los conocidos como avox, los cuales nos sirvieron durante el transcurso de la comida. Mientras tragaba a duras penas, pues mi estómago se había cerrado por los nervios, pude observar el derroche de comodidades que habían tenido para con nosotros. Una pared de la estancia estaba dominada por un gigantesco televisor, nada comparable al que teníamos en la Veta, en el cual vimos en diferido el desfile. Intenté prestar atención a lo que decían los comentaristas sobre nosotros, pero el cansancio me estaba comenzando a pasar factura. Llevaba en pie desde muy temprano, y la cantidad de emociones vividas me habían agotado casi por completo. Así pues, murmuré una excusa, que ni siquiera logré recordar segundos después de haber pronunciado, y fui acompañada por una joven avox de pelo negro hasta el que sería mi dormitorio.

Apenas si pude apreciarlo, reventada como estaba. Me dejé caer contra la cama, aún con la ropa de suave factura por la que había mudado mi traje del desfile puesta, y comencé a dormitar. Todo había sido demasiado precipitado, y aún tenía que asimilarlo. ¿De veras esta misma mañana había estado desayunando en mi casa de la Veta, con mi madre, sintiéndome desgraciada por no haber podido ir a los Juegos? Ahora me encontraba a miles de kilómetros de esa vivienda pequeña y llena de carbonilla. ¿Cómo estarían las cosas por casa? ¿Habrían mis padres reaccionado bien a mi aparición en el desfile como la de una chica dura e insensible? ¿Se habrían reunido con los Wood para verlo, ya que ahora sus dos hijos eran compañeros de distrito?

Con esos pensamientos, me costó dormirme, de modo que ahora, que debería estar completamente fresca y despejada para afrontar los entrenamientos, me encontraba completamente cansada. La opción más simple sería decir que me encontraba mal y tratar de probar si me dejarían en cama el día entero solo por estar en malas condiciones. Aunque me daba la sensación de que eso estaba fuera de mi alcance; seguro que me enviaban a algún médico del Capitolio, especializado en mil y una dolencias, para que me suministrara un fármaco y me mandase a los entrenamientos lo antes posible.

Con resignación ante tal pensamiento, me deshice del pijama y me puse la ropa que alguien había dejado sobre una cómoda de mi dormitorio. Ahora, algo más despierta que anoche, podía ver lo grande y elegante que era aquella estancia. La cama donde había dormido era dos veces más ancha que la de mi casa, y mil veces más blandas. Tenía un armario repleto de ropa a mis disposición, un cuarto de baño con una ducha llena de botones, e incluso un menú instalado en la pared, para que ordenase comida si me entraba hambre.

Una vez vestida con lo que parecía un atuendo deportivo en colores negros y con el número del distrito, me dirigí al salón, donde ya se encontraban Jack y Dust, discutiendo sobre algo. Me senté en una silla libre entre mi compañero y mi mentor, y un avox se apresuró a servirme una taza de café y un huevo pasado por agua. Sobre la mesa había varias cestas con panecillos, dulces servidos en bandejas, patatas fritas, huevos, mermeladas de todos los sabores inimaginables… me serví un poco de todo y presté atención a la conversación que se estaba desarrollando.

-Algo tienes que saber hacer-decía Dust, con un tono de voz exasperado. Aún iba en ropa de dormir-¡Algo, por nimio que sea, caramba! No voy a dejar que me hagas creer que eres un inútil.

-Que te lo diga ella, ya que no me crees-señaló en mi dirección, haciendo que me atragantase con el panecillo que en esos momentos deglutía. Comencé a toser, intentando escupir el trozo atragantado, mientras que el mentor decía algo que no alcancé a escuchar, ocupada como estaba en no asfixiarme. Finalmente, el trocito atragantado fue expulsado, y pude recuperarme lo suficiente como para hablar.

-¿Qué se supone que tengo que decir?-musité, con voz ahogada, mientras me limpiaba con el dorso de la mano las lágrimas que se me habían saltado al atragantarme. Tomé un sorbo de un zumo de un extraño color rosáceo que sabía un poco a fresa, para luego mirar a ambos por turnos-¿Qué?

-Tú sabes perfectamente que no se hacer nada referido a la lucha-repuso Jack con un tono resignado-Me has intentado convencer durante estos dos años que entrenara contigo, pero nunca quise.

-¿Cómo que intentó convencerte para que entrenaras con ella?-Dust alzó una ceja, para luego girarse en mi dirección-Dime encanto, ¿has estado entrenándote? ¿Eres una profesional?

La palabra "profesional" me sonaba demasiado grande. No sabía la connotación que podría tener en este contexto, ¿profesional en la lucha? ¿profesional en la supervivencia? Ni idea, pero había algo en los ojos de aquel hombre que me hizo sentirme algo recelosa, era una chispa de… ¿ambición?

-Jack es listo-dije, intentando capear la pregunta directa que me habían hecho-Sabe hacer trampas, y es bueno escalando.

-No te desvíes del tema, muñeca-aquella palabra me puso de los nervios, pero Dust parecía haber ignorado la mirada de intenso desprecio que le lancé-Contéstame o te aseguro que te colgaré del techo por los tobillos hasta que lo hagas. ¿Eres una profesional? Quiero decir, ¿has sido entrenada de antemano?

Aquella aclaración, aunque me había orientado, seguía haciéndome sentir algo despistada. El término "profesional" en el ámbito de los Juegos del Hambre debía de ser de nueva incorporación. Alcé una ceja, como pidiendo mudamente una explicación, mientras que asentía levemente con la cabeza.

-Entrené desde que supe de la existencia de los Juegos-señalé con firmeza-en los campos del lanzamiento de cuchillos, tiro con arco y resistencia. Pero, ¿tengo el rango de "profesional" por ello? Nunca antes lo había oído.

El hombre soltó un bufido algo malhumorado, mientras que Athenea se acercaba a la mesa en ese mismo momento, luciendo en esta jornada un vestido en color rosa chillón.

-Es una nueva tendencia por parte de algunos distritos-dijo Dust, tomando un pastelito y troceándolo de forma despistada-El año pasado no fue demasiado patente, dado que apenas si habían tenido tiempo para preparase. Pero habéis de saber, y esto va por vosotros dos-dijo señalándonos con el pastel troceado-que ciertos distritos, más conformes con los Juegos que los demás, han comenzado a entrenar a sus niños en academias especializadas. Así, cuando vienen a los Juegos, poseen una mayor preparación física y una mayor destreza en el manejo de las armas. Por eso se les llama "profesionales", aunque no esperaba que una de ellos fuera a estar bajo mi cuidado.

-¿Cuáles son esos distritos "profesionales"?-inquirió Jack haciendo comillas con los dedos, mientras Athenea, en ese preciso momento, reprendía a un avox por haber derramado algo del café de su taza. Su voz sonaba más chillona de lo habitual, y no pude evitar sentir una punzada al recordar a la hermana de Silvana, a la que habían condenado a ser una esclava de por vida. ¿Estaría en el Centro de Entrenamiento? Lo dudaba, seguramente tendrían que "adiestrarla" en sus nuevas funciones antes de que sirviera a los tributos.

-Si mis fuentes no me fallan-repuso Dust, arrascándose la cabeza-creo que son los distritos 1, 2 y 4.

-Era de esperar-repuse de malas. El Distrito 1 era conocido por ser en el que mejor se vivía, después del mismo Capitolio; no era de extrañar que se amoldase de ese modo a sus caprichos. El Distrito 2 era conocido por formar a Agentes de la Paz, por lo que el entrenamiento físico de sus tributos seguramente sería también muy bueno. Pero, ¿el 4? Sus habitantes eran pescadores, pero no estaba segura sobre si era un distrito rico.

-Muy bien, preciosa, me has dado una idea-el mentor se aproximó más hacia nosotros-Veo que me ha tocado supervisar a la pareja más dispar de todos los Juegos; un chico que parece poca cosa, y una profesional. Bien, vamos a adaptarnos a esas dos facetas. Jack-dijo clavándole los ojos al joven-en los entrenamientos, intenta aprender las máximas tácticas de supervivencia posibles. Es una estupidez que intentes aprender el manejo de un arma, en tres días no te dará tiempo. Chrysta-se giró en mi dirección-reserva tu punto fuerte para cuando tengas que entrenar en privado con los vigilantes de lo Juegos, pero no te quedes atrás en lo demás. Hazte notar, y seguramente puedas conseguir aliarte con los demás profesionales.

Asentí, decidida, mostrándome excesivamente orgullosa de mi nuevo "título". En mi interior sabía que no estaría tan bien preparada como los chicos de los distritos más ricos, pero esperaba poder pulir mis habilidades en los tres días que teníamos para entrenarnos, y resaltar en el tiro con arco o en la agilidad. Me guardaría los cuchillos para más adelante, pues esos, desde siempre, habían sido mis mejores aliados a la hora de cazar. Ahora, y más que nunca, debía aspirar a lo más alto. Dust me había abierto los ojos a una nueva faceta para mi personaje a interpretar: no solo era una chica dura y fría, sino la primera profesional del Distrito 12. Oh, sí, sonaba imponente.


	9. Anexo: Lista de tributos

**Para que no os liéis, subo aquí una lista con los nombres de los tributos. Solo aparecen los que tendrán relevancia durante la historia. Si más adelante se conoce a alguien más, será añadido aquí.**

DISTRITO 1:

-Marphil (chico)

-Silk (chica)

DISTRITO 2:

-Brass (chico)

-Daph (chica)

DISTRITO 3:

-Tributo masculino

-Tributo femenina

DISTRITO 4:

-Sand (chico)

-Valkyrie (chica)

DISTRITO 5:

-Tributo masculino

-Tributo femenina

DISTRITO 6:

-Wheel (chico)

-Engine (chica)

DISTRITO 7:

-Leaf (chico)

-Pine (chica)

DISTRITO 8:

-Tributo masculino

-Tributo femenino

DISTRITO 9:

-Tributo masculine

-Tributo femenina

DISTRITO 10

-Tributo masculino

-Tributo femenina

DISTRITO 11

-Tributo masculino

-Sunset (chica)

DISTRITO 12

-Jack Wood

-Chrysta Clearwater


	10. Capítulo 8

Las palabras de mi mentor resonaban en mi cabeza mientras que Jack y yo cogíamos el ascensor para ir al gimnasio. Este se encontraba en una planta subterránea, la cual no habíamos visto el día previo. Salimos disparados hacia abajo en cuanto mi compañero pulsó el botón, al mismo tiempo que no dejaba de repetirme para mis adentros lo que habría de hacer cuando llegásemos. Hacerme notar… bueno, no iba a serme complicado, tenía la costumbre de acabar agrediendo verbalmente a todo con el que me cruzaba, y no me cabía duda de que, con los nervios a flor de piel como estábamos todos, acabaríamos discutiendo.

El ascensor se detuvo, y al abrirse las puertas, pude contemplar por primera vez aquel lugar que solo estaba reservado a los ojos de unos pocos elegidos cada año. Aunque los Juegos del Hambre eran un espectáculo mediático, los entrenamientos de los tributos jamás eran visualizados; los espectadores solo recibían menciones de como habían ido transcurriendo las jornadas en las cuales se preparaban. Por eso, cuando vi por primera vez el gimnasio, tuve que controlarme para que en mi expresión no se viera el asombro que me había llenado al ver semejante lugar.

Era una sala gigantesca, de colores oscuros. Pude ver varias galerías de tiro, una zona con cuerdas y demás útiles para trepar, una especie de irregular pista de obstáculos, y una serie de pequeñas zonas donde había cosas tales como fogatas, tiendas de campañas, pantallas que en esos momentos estaban en blanco…

Me adelanté a mi compañero y me acerqué al círculo que los tributos presentes, que ya eran bastantes, habían formado en torno a un hombre de raza negra y atlético aspecto. Me situé entre un chico de pelo oscuro, ojos claros y anchas espaldas, y una chica de pelo rubio y ojos azules, que parecía algo aburrida. La joven era la chica del Distrito 1, que el día previo había estado admirando en viva voz su atuendo para el desfile. El chico, según me informó el número de su ropa de entrenamiento, era del Distrito 2. Sin haberlo planeado, me había puesto entre dos profesionales.

Me percaté de que la tributo del 1 me miraba de reojo, con algo que no pude catalogar en sus ojos. Alcé una ceja, de forma indiferente. Si pensaba que iba a ser inferior a ella por venir del 12, le iba a dar en su pequeña naricita con uno de mis cuchillos. Mi gesto pareció divertirla, porque me lanzó una sonrisita sarcástica.

-Supongo que todo esto será nuevo para ti-dijo. Tenía una voz aguda, y su pronunciación era muy diferente de la de nuestro distrito; marcaba mucho las eses-Seguro que en ese nido de carbón del que vienes no tenéis ni donde caeros muertos.

-A ver si la que va a caer muerta vas a ser tú antes de tiempo-la amenacé con los dientes apretados, ganándome las miradas de algunos tributos cercanos a nosotras-No voy a dejar que me mates con tanta facilidad como mi predecesora hubiera podido hacer, de modo que no te equivoques conmigo.

-A ver si vas a ser tú la que…

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el hombre que se encontraba en medio del círculo que habíamos formado. Supuse que sería el entrenador jefe o algo similar, viendo por un lado su imponente condición física, y por el otro, como cuando miraba a los demás, estos se quedaban en silencio, esperando a sus palabras.

-Mi nombre es Marcus-dijo con voz terriblemente profunda-y no os voy a engañar. Dentro de dos semanas, veintitrés de vosotros estaréis muertos, y muchos de los fallecidos no lo habrán hecho por culpa de una herida de arma. La mayoría moriréis por causas naturales: hambre, deshidratación, frío, agotamiento, infecciones, intoxicaciones. Así que no os centréis únicamente en las armas, sino pasad tiempo en puestos dedicados a la supervivencia. Y no olvidéis una cosa-alzó un dedo de forma autoritaria-No os podéis atacar entre vosotros. Ya tendréis tiempo en la arena.

Dicho esto, se retiró hacia una especie de tribuna que dominaba el gimnasio, y que acababa de percibir en ese momento su presencia. Estaba llena de personas, seguramente vigilantes, para observar nuestro entrenamiento. ¿Ya iban a estar analizándonos? No había pensado en que iba a tener que ponerme debajo de su inquisidora mirada tan pronto, pero claro, era de esperar. Seguramente se harían una idea general de cada tributo durante las jornadas de entrenamientos, motivo por el cual Dust me habría aconsejado mantener en secreto mi punto fuerte. Bien, le haría caso.

Las armas estaban colocadas en una especie de vitrina, que dominaba la parte posterior del gimnasio. Había espadas, dagas, cuchillos, lanzas y arcos, todos de diferentes tamaños y varias características. Los cuchillos me llamaron especialmente la atención; su apariencia era mucho más mortífera que los que había usado en el Distrito 12 para cazar. Estaba segura de que con un simple tajo de uno de ellos podría decapitar a un conejo.

Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo de voluntad por mi parte, los ignoré, acercándome a los arcos. Estos también eran diferentes a los usados previamente por mi persona, pues eran de metal, como las flechas que había a nuestra disposición. Yo siempre había tirado con un arco de madera, pero esperaba que no hubiera mucha diferencia.

No bien había aferrado el arco, cuando una mano se posó sobre la mía con velocidad, como si fuera a intentar soltar el agarre de mis dedos sobre el arma. Alcé la vista, para encontrarme nuevamente a la chica del 1, acompañada esta vez por su compañero de distrito, y los dos tributos del 2.

-¿No crees que vas demasiado deprisa?-canturreó con sarcasmo-No llegarás a coger ni una mísera flecha en la Cornucopia, así pues, ¿por qué no dejas de perder el tiempo?

Los otros rieron. Apreté los puños, tomando un carcaj de flechas y colgándomelo del hombro con expresión irritada. Dust no me había avisado de lo engreídos que podían ser los chicos de los distritos ricos.

-Cierra tu estúpida bocaza y déjame en paz-respondí-A no ser que quieras que sea yo misma la que te arranque esos dientes tuyos uno por uno.

-La minera nos salió borde-exclamó el chico del 1, con una carcajada, un chico muy similar a su compañera, aunque con los ojos verdes-Me pregunto si luego será tan feroz como intenta parecer.

-Lo dudo, Marphil-señaló la chica del 2, en un tono susurrante. Era alta y de pelo castaño-Ya se sabe el dicho, perro ladrador, poco mordedor.

-Muy cierto, Daph-su compañero, aquel armario empotrado que había estado al lado mía durante la charla introductoria, le dio la razón-Me apuesto los calcetines a que no pasa del baño de sangre.

-Iros a bañaros en mierda-les solté de malas, apartándolos al pasar entre ellos.

Ignoré sus risitas sarcásticas, mientras me dirigía con paso firme a la galería de tiro. Había varias, cada una especializada en una disciplina, la del tiro con arco era la más alejada. Aquel grupito de profesionales parecía haberme cogido interés, pues se habían puesto a caminar en la misma dirección que yo, soltando risitas y burlas por el corto trayecto. Me estaban comenzando a poner de los nervios, pero no podía ponerles un dedo encima. Me prometí a mí misma que en la arena me vengaría de un modo o de otro, y así pude evitar saltar sobre ellos, como realmente deseaba hacer.

Las dianas estaban a diferentes distancias. Escogí la más alejada, a unos trescientos metros, y me posicioné mientras colocaba una flecha en la cuerda del arco. El arma parecía menos flexible que la usada en la Veta, pero confiaba en poder acostumbrarme. Un monitor que rondaba por la zona, se acercó a mí, aunque no me dirigió la palabra, sino que se situó a mi lado, en silencio, como esperando a que le plantease una duda. Pero no le iba a preguntar por algo que conocía tan bien, de modo que simplemente me limité a alzar el arco, tensando la cuerda, apuntando al objetivo. Respiré con calma, y luego, cuando me consideré concentrada, solté la cuerda.

La flecha voló con rapidez hacia su destino, clavándose en el centro de la diana que había en el pecho de una silueta humana dibujada en una lámina negra. No me dejé impresionar por ese detalle, y continué lanzando flechas a las diferentes láminas. El monitor añadió dianas móviles a aquel puesto, las cuales abatí con la misma facilidad. Las horas de caza habían dado su fruto, no era nada diferente a cazar pájaros o presas de mayor tamaño.

No me detuve hasta que el carcaj quedó vacío. Me giré hacia los profesionales, que en esos momentos me miraban con una expresión muy diferente de la que antes habían tenido.

-Perdonad, pero necesito espacio vital-les espeté de malas maneras-No hay quien respire con cuatro moscas cojoneras pegadas a mi espalda.

Para mi sorpresa, no entraron a mi burla. Se miraron entre ellos, y luego la chica del 1, aquella pija y superficial chica, avanzó un paso y me tendió la mano, la cual miré con recelo.

-Soy Silk-se presentó. Ignoré su gesto, pero a los pocos segundos, su compañero hizo lo mismo.

-Marphil.

-Brass-repuso el chico del 2, aunque sin hacer el mismo gesto.

-Daph-añadió su compañera.

Parecían haber cambiado de opinión respecto a mi persona con gran rapidez. Tal vez mi demostración de tiro con arco les había hecho pensar en la opción de que no era tan inútil solo por ser del distrito minero. Mi orgullo y mi amor propio me impulsaban a ignorarles e irme a probar suerte en otro puesto, pero las palabras de mi mentor resonaron con claridad en mi mente: hacerme notar y lograr aliarme con los profesionales. Así pues, me tragué a duras penas el orgullo y haciendo de tripas corazón, me forcé a hacer un gesto con la cabeza hacia ellos.

-Chrysta-dije con voz firme.

* * *

-No sé que habrás hecho, encanto, pero esta misma tarde me han abordado los mentores del Distrito 1 y 2, pidiéndome que te alíes con sus tributos.

Estábamos de nuevo en el comedor de nuestra planta, sentándonos a la mesa para cenar. El día no había ido mal del todo, después de tirar unas cuantas flechas, había pasado por el puesto de agilidad, donde superé varios niveles sin apenas ser rozada por los objetos que nos lanzaban los monitores para impedirnos avanzar. La tarde la había pasado memorizando plantas comestibles y tratando de encender fuego. No había hablado con Jack en toda la jornada, pues no coincidimos en casi ningún puesto.

Alcé los ojos hacia Dust, que me miraba con gesto elocuente. Parecía esperar mi consentimiento a su comentario, aunque creía que sabría lo que iba a decir.

-¿Y me vas a dar una recompensa por ello?-repuse mientras tomaba un vaso de la mesa y un avox me ofrecía vino, el cual acepté.

-Por supuesto encanto-señaló Dust con sarcasmo-Seguir viva. ¿Te parece suficiente?

Jack no abría la boca, se limitaba a comer en silencio. Athenea, a su lado, nos miraba muy atenta.

-Supongo que no me queda otra que aceptar esa alianza-suspiré, probando el líquido carmesí, el cual encontré excesivamente amargo.

-No entiendo de que te quejas-Athenea alzó la voz, blandiendo un tenedor con un trozo de carne pinchado en él-Vienes de un distrito paupérrimo y el primer día recibes solicitudes de alianza de los más cualificados. No todos los años tendremos a una profesional de tu distrito, querida, así que aprovecha la ocasión.

Me daba la impresión de que, de aceptar, sería ella la que se aprovechase pero no dije nada. No me apetecía ponerme a discutir con ella.

-Sin duda, estábamos de suerte cuando la otra tributo murió-señaló Dust con suficiencia-Nos ha llegado una verdadera joya. Sigue como hasta la fecha, encanto, y tendrás la victoria al alcance de tu mano.

No dijo nada sobre Jack, lo cual me entristeció para mis adentros. Acababa de darme cuenta de que era la favorita del equipo. Y eso, por extraño que fuera para mi, no me pareció justo.


	11. Capítulo 9

Había que ser realistas, parecía como si el equipo hubiera decidido dejar a Jack por imposible, retirándole toda la atención que hubiera podido tener, para volcarse conmigo. Tal vez pudiera parecer lógico teniendo en cuenta que solo uno de nosotros iba a poder salir vivo de los Juegos. En ese aspecto, volcarse con el tributo que parecía más prometedor tenía todo el sentido del mundo, pero una cosa no quitaba a la otra. Que yo supiera, el papel del mentor, además del resto del grueso que componía el equipo de cada distrito, era ayudar a sus tributos para que tuvieran las máximas posibilidades de ganar. Al retirarle el apoyo a Jack, el equipo del Distrito 12 lo estaba condenando a morir, y era algo que me resultaba complicado de digerir. No iba a negar que desde que aparecí en el Capitolio, me había comenzado a mostrar distante con él, actuando como si no fuéramos amigos. En ese aspecto, yo era tan culpable como los demás.

Pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer que distanciarme del que en otros tiempos fue mi mejor amigo? Nadie puede querer a la persona que tal vez acabe con su vida; me era imposible mirarle y no pensar en que en un futuro quizás la sangre de mis venas se vertiera sobre sus manos. No le podría culpar por acabar con mi vida, pero era inevitable que me sintiera algo tensa por lo mismo. En los Juegos no habría amigos, ni siquiera compañeros. Cualquier tributo podía cortarte el cuello, eso era algo que me había encargado de taladrar en mi cabeza al ver como mi compañero se veía sobrepasado varias veces por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. En los entrenamientos ni siquiera le habían prestado atención los otros tributos, y por lo que había podido ver, había pasado toda la jornada casi solo.

Tal vez debiera intentar hacerle un profesional. ¿Aceptarían los otros chicos la presencia de Jack? Lo cierto es que lo dudaba. Me había costado lo suyo hacerme respetar por ellos, y solo lo había conseguido haciendo una demostración de mis habilidades. Y lamentándolo mucho, Jack no tenía ninguna habilidad que pudiera ser señalada como "mencionable" para esa panda de engreídos. Seguramente se reirían de él con crueldad, con superioridad, antes de volver a ignorarle. No, definitivamente, Jack no podía ser uno de los nuestros.

¿Qué otra opción tenía? No podía intentar protegerle en la arena, bastante tendría con protegerme a mí misma como para andar pendiente de otra persona.

* * *

La mañana siguiente, desayunamos en completo silencio. Jack y yo apartábamos la mirada el uno del otro con especial cuidado, pues nos sentíamos especialmente tensos. Era como si se hubiera levantado un muro entre nosotros, y la camaradería pasada había dejado paso a una frialdad y a un recelo insospechados. Tal vez él también rumiaba la opción de que podía estar sentado al lado de su posible asesina. Dust y Athenea tampoco hablaban, pues al parecer nuestra sensación había sido traspasada a estos. Solo se escuchaban el tintinear de los cubiertos sobre la porcelana, y las respiraciones de los asistentes al desayuno. Los avox se movían en absoluto silencio, como sombras. Esa era, sin dudas, la comida más silenciosa a la que hubiera asistido nunca. Aquel silencio estaba siendo peor por momentos, por lo que supuse que sería mejor interrumpirlo.

-¿Quieres entrenar conmigo hoy?-dije con calma, girándome hacia Jack, que me miró sorprendido.

-¿Qué?-articuló él a duras penas-¿Cómo que entrene contigo? Sabes perfectamente que no estamos al mismo nivel.

-Chrysta-Dust se hizo notar carraspeando un poco al pronunciar mi nombre-Creo que no es una buena idea. Ambos tenéis diferentes capacidades y requisitos, no os podéis equiparar. De intentar entrenaros juntos, acabaríais perdiendo el tiempo, y no es algo que os convenga en absoluto. Ayer la jornada no os fue nada mal, continuad en el mismo modo.

-Querrás decir que no fue mal para mí-dije algo molesta, soltando con fuerza la cuchara en el cuenco con cereales que estaba comiendo, salpicando de leche el mantel-Jack apenas si tocó un arma.

-Porque no merece la pena-el tono del mentor sonó parecido al usado para reprender a los niños respondones-ya lo dije ayer, en dos días que es lo que os queda, no vais a aprender nada nuevo. Eso va por los dos, pero me temo que la situación de Jack está por debajo de la tuya. Asúmelo de una vez.

-Chrysta-mi compañero negó con la cabeza, hablando en un tono sosegado-no merece la pena, de verdad. No puedo aprender en dos jornadas lo que tú has aprendido en años.

Suspiré, bajando los ojos a mi cuenco. Estaba claro que la amistad entre nosotros estaba rompiéndose, poco a poco, y conforme la arena se fuera acercando, se iría resquebrajando por completo hasta acabar siendo simples trozos de lo que en un pasado fue. ¿Cuánto más habría que sacrificar para ganar los Juegos, además de las vidas de veintitrés personas? Tal vez incluso la propia vida debería ser ofrecida, aunque no acabase, para poder salir viva de la arena.

No volvimos a hablar en el resto del desayuno, y en el ascensor, camino al gimnasio, se escuchaba incluso el silbido del aire al rozar contra la cápsula que nos hacía descender. Cuando llegamos a la planta deseada, de nuevo nos volvimos a separar, sin despedirnos siquiera. Jack se acercó a una chica de piel oscura que parecía venir del Distrito 11, la cual estaba en el puesto de camuflaje, pintándose algo en los brazos. Yo, por mi parte, me encaminé hacia la vitrina de las armas, donde se estaban congregando los otros profesionales. Aquella jornada se les habían sumado dos chicos más, los tributos del Distrito 4. Ambos tenían el pelo rojizo, la piel tostada por el sol y unos ojos verdes que resplandecían en rostros idénticos. Eran gemelos, de unos diecisiete años a lo sumo. Él era alto y musculoso, ella de mediana estatura y excesivamente delgada.

-¡Aquí está la que nos faltaba!-trinó Silk, haciéndome gestos con la mano y señalándome a los gemelos con un gesto-Ayer no pudimos hablar con ellos, pero pertenecen a nuestra futura alianza.

Los gemelos miraron en mi dirección, alzando levemente las cejas en idénticos gestos.

-Mi nombre es Sand, y el de mi hermana, Valkyrie-dijo el chico. Su voz era suave, modulada, con un acento algo más tosco que el de los otros tributos de los distritos profesionales, aunque silbante casi.

-Yo soy Chrysta-volví a repetir. Me parecía una tontería supina el tener que presentarme a ese grupo de gente, pero no olvidaba que a lo mejor su presencia me salvaría la vida en la arena. Al ir con los profesionales prácticamente me había asegurado el pasar el baño de sangre por lo menos.

Si algo habría de decir sobre ese grupo, es que era como una especie de "familia". Nunca íbamos a entrenar solos a un puesto, sino que como mínimo, alguien te acompañaba. Se solían emparejar por distritos, para cubrir diferentes armas, mientras que yo, al estar sin pareja por no haber sido "admitido" Jack en aquel grupo, me iba con uno o con otro. Silk parecía haberme cogido cierto aprecio, pues no dejaba de invitarme a ir a diferentes puestos con ella y con Marphil. Me incitó a probar el tiro con lanza, algo que jamás había practicado, pero que supe manejar gracias a que tenía brazos fuertes y buena puntería. Brass me propuso practicar junto con él algo de lanzamiento de peso, pero acabé destrozada, luchando a duras penas con los objetos a lanzar. Daph practicó el arco conmigo, y luego Sand y Valkyrie vinieron conmigo al puesto de agilidad, donde competimos por conseguir la mejor marca. Sand demostró que, a pesar de tener un cuerpo grande, era hábil y escurridizo; Valkyrie, algo lenta corriendo, se señaló como una verdadera maestra manejando las lanzas.

Al concluir la mañana, fuimos llevados a un comedor común, donde todos los tributos almorzábamos. Cuando Jack entró, le hice un gesto, invitándole a sentarse con nosotros, pero rechazó la oferta, sentándose con el niño del Distrito 7 y algunos tributos del 8, 9 y 10.

-Dime Chrysta-la voz de Daph me hizo apartar la mirada de mi compañero para centrarme en los profesionales-¿Cómo es que el Distrito 12 ha enviado a alguien cualificado este año? ¿Acaso está decidido a hacerse profesional?

Medité en silencio mi respuesta. No pensaba decirle a esa chica que me había entrenado a espaldas de todo el mundo, pero tampoco podía decir que no había tenido una preparación previa. Tendría que probar con una mentira a medias.

-Bueno, siempre me ha gustado mucho el deporte-dije con alma-Desde pequeñita, pasaba horas y horas corriendo o ejercitándome. Cuando los Juegos fueron creados, simplemente aumenté la intensidad de lo entrenado y listo.

-Pero eso no explica como eres capaz de usar un arco con tanta habilidad-señaló Valkyrie, alzando una ceja-Tienes que haberlo aprendido de algún modo.

-Eso-sonreí con falsedad-es secreto de sumario. No pensarás que voy a rebelar la fuente de todos mis conocimientos, ¿no crees?

Mi comentario les tuvo que parecer gracioso, pues estallaron en una carcajada general. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que Jack, en esos momentos, le contaba algo a aquel crío del Distrito 7 que estaba a su lado, el cual sonreía levemente. Era un niño bajito, de pelo color miel y ojos oscuros, con el rostro lleno de pecas. Parecía uno de esos muñecos que tenían las niñas de los comerciantes.

-¿Cuánto crees que durará tu compañero en la arena?-inquirió Marphil con tono socarrón-Yo apuesto a que no pasa del baño de sangre inicial.

-Yo digo que morirá antes del primer día completo-señaló Brass.

-¿Y qué hay del niño?-Sand puso los ojos en blanco con desdén-A ese nos lo vamos a comer con pescado al limón.

Comenzaron a debatir sobre el tiempo que los tributos que no estaban en la alianza profesional durarían en la arena. Yo me mantuve en silencio en esa parte de la conversación, pues aunque estaba deseando que los Juegos comenzaran, no me hacía mucha gracia pensar en el hecho de que tachara a los otros tributos como simples piezas de ajedrez. Sabía perfectamente que mataría, todos lo tendríamos que hacer, pero una cosa no quitaba la otra. No me sentía capaz de apostar por cuanto tiempo podría sobrevivir Jack en la arena.

* * *

**A los que sigan este fic, sean miembros o no de la comunidad de Fanfiction: dejad un Review, por favor, pues a veces me siento como si estuviera escribiendo para mi sola. Se agradecen los ya recibidos, a todo esto, pues me animan a seguir subiendo capítulos.**


	12. Capítulo 10

-¿Qué vais a hacer? Yo aún no lo tengo claro, creo que voy a improvisar.

Caía la tarde del tercer día de los entrenamientos, encontrando a todos los tributos sentados en una sala, con aspecto tenso; algunos hablando entre ellos, otros en completo silencio. El nerviosismo era palpable, y no era para menos: llegaba el momento de los entrenamientos privados. Puede que no sonase a algo relevante, pero lo era y mucho; de lo que hiciéramos en esa sesión dependerían nuestras puntuaciones. Las puntuaciones se daban en base a un sistema sobre doce puntos, siendo doce la nota más alta, y uno la más baja. Si te daban una nota alta, conseguías atraer la atención de los patrocinadores, pues te señalabas como un tributo con capacidades para ganar los Juegos. Aunque tenía una parte mala, como todo en la vida: los tributos con más nota, al menos el año pasado, fueron los más hostigados. Una puntuación alta te marcaba como un enemigo potencial, cosa que automáticamente suponía un incremento del deseo de verte muerto por parte de los demás.

Marphil, Silk, Brass, Daph, Sand, Valkyrie y yo nos habíamos sentado juntos en la sala donde teníamos que esperar a ser llamados. Daph, que aún no sabía que estrategia usaría, parecía tener hormigas en las manos, no dejando de moverlas. Por lo demás, estaba quieta y tensa, como todos nosotros, esperando a que Marphil fuera llamado. Los tributos iban pasando al gimnasio por el orden de los distritos, primero el chico y luego la chica. Yo sería la última en entrar, lo que no me agradaba, pues seguramente todo lo que hiciera, ya habría sido hecho con anterioridad. Ese era otro punto de desventaja del Distrito 12; incluso para ser puntuados éramos dejados en el último lugar.

Si había de ser sincera, yo no tenía tampoco muy claro lo que iba a hacer. Dust me había dado mil y un consejos durante las jornadas previas, y durante el desayuno de hoy, me había bombardeado a sugerencias, logrando darme una buena jaqueca. Me había repetido hasta la saciedad que lo que debía hacer era enseñarles lo que mejor se me daba, en el caso, el lanzamiento de cuchillos; pero estaba segura de más de un tributo haría lo mismo que yo. Por ejemplo, los del Distrito 10 tal vez lo hicieran; sus habitantes se dedicaban a la ganadería, por lo que seguramente debían de estar habituados al uso de esos instrumentos en los horribles mataderos del distrito.

Marphil fue llamado finalmente, y vimos como entró en el gimnasio. Paseé la vista por la sala, fijándome en los rostros de los presentes, y pude darme cuenta de una leve diferencia que nos hacía diferentes a unos de otros. Silk, Brass, en definitiva, los demás profesionales, estaban tensos, concentrados, pensando seguramente en la estrategia a llevar a cabo. Pero los tributos de distritos menos acomodados, parecían preocupados, casi angustiados. El pequeño del Distrito 7 no dejaba de temblar en los brazos de su compañera, una chica de unos quince años, de pelo oscuro, ojos verdes y brazos fuertes. Jack, alejado de mi asiento, conversaba en voz baja con la chica del 11, ambos cariacontecidos. ¿Se habría aliado con ella, o simplemente se limitaba a pasar el tiempo hasta la arena haciendo una nueva amiga ya que yo le había dado la espalda persiguiendo la grandeza que los profesionales podían proporcionarme, al acercarme de forma indirecta un poco más a la victoria al aliarme con ellos?

Silk fue llamada poco después. Marphil no volvió, por lo que deduje que, una vez finalizado el entrenamiento, eras conducido a la planta de tu distrito. Eso era una desventaja, pues cuando Jack entrase, yo me encontraría sola, con mi nerviosismo como única compañía, lo cual no era muy indicado. Si me ponía nerviosa podía acabar haciendo algo erróneo durante el entrenamiento.

La sala se iba vaciando poco a poco. Los profesionales entraron decididos, casi ansiosos; los demás, de forma ausente. Cuando la chica del 11 fue llamada, me vi forzada a hacer de tripas corazón y tragarme un poco el orgullo para ir a hablar con mi viejo amigo. Le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que estaría nervioso a más no poder; aparte no me gustaba estar tan distante con él, a pesar de que sabía perfectamente lo que se nos estaba viniendo encima. La amistad de Jack Wood había sido una de las pocas cosas a las que me había aferrado en aquellos meses posteriores a la muerte de mi hermano, cuando el dolor me impedía incluso dejar la casa de mi familia. Jack había sido el que me había sacado de la vivienda, tentándome con ir a correr por el bosque, o simplemente bajar a la ciudad a conseguir algo para llevarnos a la boca. Ir a la arena distanciada de él me era algo inconcebible, casi como la idea de no haberme podido despedir de mi familia antes de ser enviada al Capitolio. Ya había cometido demasiados errores en mi vida como para cometer otro ahora que bien podría encontrarme a unos días de mi muerte.

Me acerqué, viendo como me miraba con recelo. Aquel gesto me dolió, el Jack de los viejos tiempos me habría saludado de forma vigorosa, o tal vez me hubiera recibido con un comentario jocoso, pero jamás de los jamases me habría mirado como si fuera a lanzarme a su cuello de un momento a otro. Los Juegos nos estaban cambiando poco a poco, y eso que no habían empezado. ¿Qué metamorfosis nos esperaba entonces en la arena, cuando viéramos morir a nuestros compañeros, cuando tuviéramos que matar para sobrevivir? Prefería no saberlo, al menos de momento.

-¿Qué tal?-dije algo tensa-¿Ya has pensado en lo que vas a hacer?

-¿Vas a volver a intentar ser simpática conmigo ahora que tus amiguitos profesionales no están?-repuso con algo que era ¿resentimiento? en la voz. Su reacción me dejó de una pieza, era como si fuera de nuevo una desconocida para él.

-No voy a negar que he estado algo irritante estos días-musité-pero no he olvidado que eres mi amigo, Jack. No tengo tan mala memoria.

-Pues a veces lo parece-señaló el aludido-¿Has olvidado acaso las caras de alivio de tus padres cuando no saliste en la cosecha para los primeros Juegos? Parecían estar agradeciendo a todo lo que pudiera haber en el mundo que proporcionara suerte el hecho de que hubieras capeado a la muerte. Eras lo único que les quedaba después de lo que le pasó a tu hermano, y lo has dejado todo a un margen para venir, incluso cuando no era tu obligación. Según me han dicho, no llegaron a leer el nombre de la papeleta, pues antes de que se hiciera esto, te presentaste voluntaria.

Suspiré. Al parecer Jack no estaba dispuesto a enterrar el hacha de guerra. Era como si él estuviera más molesto que mi familia por mi presencia en los Juegos, cuando él estaba bien enterado de mis intenciones desde un principio.

-Tal vez mi nombre aparecía escrito en la papeleta seleccionada-respondí-Tal vez Silvana no murió por una simple desgracia, sino que su suicidio ya estaba marcado. Tal vez yo tuviera que venir a los Juegos de un modo o de otro.

-¿Insinúas que ahora crees en el destino?-inquirió Jack, alzando una ceja-¿Crees en que veintitrés de nosotros hemos nacido para morir en los Juegos?

-Ya no se ni en lo que puedo creer-musité-Pero me gusta creer que estamos aquí para hacer algo, que no somos simples entes que tienen que luchar contra lo que la vida les depara. Me gusta pensar en que he sido enviada al mundo con un objetivo, aunque ese sea morir en la arena. Si mi muerte va a ayudar a que en un futuro todo mejore, ¿por que iba a negarme a ello?

-Estás loca-me respondió-No hay nada que nos marque. Solo nuestras acciones. Me lo dijiste hace mucho tiempo.

Fui a responder pero no supe que decir. No iba a negar que esa frase era mía, acababa de ser desarmada con algo que yo misma había esgrimido en el pasado. Permanecí en silencio hasta que poco después, Jack fue llamado, y este se alejó pasillo abajo.

-¡Sé que puedes conseguir una buena puntuación!-exclamé, pero no supe si me escuchó.

Pasé la media hora que Jack estuvo en el gimnasio sentada, sola, con la cabeza entre las manos. ¿Cómo había podido complicarse todo de este modo, como una amistad tan sólida se había quebrado? Jamás de los jamases imaginé que fuera a acudir a los Juegos con Jack, siempre me imaginaba a mi compañero de distrito como un chico anónimo y desconocido por mí, que no complicaba todo como estaba haciendo el hijo de los Wood. Todo habría sido más simple de no conocernos, no me cabía duda.

A los treinta minutos de ser Jack llamado, me llegó el turno. Caminé pasillo abajo hasta desembocar en el gimnasio, para darme cuenta de que las cosas no iban a ser tan simples como imaginé. Los vigilantes estaban hablando entre ellos, más preocupados por un pato asado que habían servido, que por mí, como debería ser. No me atrevía a comenzar sin su permiso, pero me daba la impresión de que ni siquiera sabían que estaba en el gimnasio.

Algo molesta, me llevé los dedos a la boca y solté un penetrante y fuerte silbido, logrando que se me prestara la atención merecida.

-Chrysta Clearwater-dije con calma, pronunciando con claridad para que me entendieran, como Dust me había aconsejado-Distrito 12.

Cuando me hube presentado, me encaminé hacia las armas. ¡Los cuchillos! Llevaba días deseando cogerlos, pero me había aguantado las ganas, siguiendo los consejos de mi mentor. Me hice con una media docena, para luego, inspirada momentáneamente, hacerme con un arco y un carcaj. Se me había ocurrido una forma de reunir los tres campos en los que me había entrenado en uno: una especie de sesión de caza. Para ello me serviría de parte del recorrido de obstáculos, usando los maniquíes que lanzaban contra nosotros como dianas. Esperaba que, de ese modo, no fuera una tributo repetitiva y no me dieran una mala nota.

Me encaramé al inicio del recorrido de obstáculos más largo que pude encontrar. Consistía en una serie de bloques, a diferentes alturas unos de otros, que conformaban un camino plagado de maniquíes que eran lanzados contra ti. El objetivo del ejercicio era esquivarlos, pero en esa ocasión no solo los evitaría, sino que los atacaría.

Empecé a correr, sacando un cuchillo del cinto. Mi paso por los bloques activó el mecanismo que lanzó al primer muñeco contra mí. Se precipitó por mi derecha, mientras que yo rápidamente aferraba el mango del cuchillo y lo lanzaba contra él. El sonido del arma penetrando en el plástico que lo componía, me hizo saber que había dado en el blanco, pero no me detuve a mirar, sino que seguí con el recorrido. El siguiente se abalanzó sobre mí desde arriba, pero antes de que me tocase, se llevó un flechazo en la cabeza. Si había de ser sincera, incluso estaba disfrutando de aquel ejercicio, era como estar cazando por los bosques del distrito, como en los viejos tiempos, cuando todo era más fácil, cuando Nick aún vivía, cuando cada año las familias con hijos entre doce y dieciocho años no se echaban a temblar a la llegada de la primavera.

Era genial. Casi volaba sobre los bloques, mis flechas eran certeras; mis cuchillos, asesinos. Un maniquí se acercó tanto que me dio ocasión de desgarrarle el cuerpo usando una de las armas arrojadizas. A otro, simplemente, lo estrangulé usando las manos desnudas.

Apenas quedaban unos metros, por lo que, llena de orgullo, decidí pavonearme un poco, haciendo una especie de salto para llegar al último bloque del recorrido. Pero en ese gesto, no vi venir a un maniquí que colisionó contra mi cuerpo, casi tirándome del bloque al que me había subido. Me aferré a la superficie sobre la que me encontraba, luchando por incorporarme, para luego sacar el último cuchillo que me quedaba, abalanzándome contra el muñeco. Había olvidado que era un simple pelele inanimado, que no me podía hacer nada. Solo sentía ciega ira y ciega rabia por mi fallo. Clavé el cuchillo en el pecho del mismo, una y otra vez, gritando mi rabia como una posesa. Cuando me recuperé un poco de ese acceso de ira, pude comprobar que el pelele había sido reducido a un simple montoncito de gomas de diferentes formas.

-Retírese-ordenó uno de los vigilantes, un hombre joven de pelo castaño. Obedecí, alejándome con paso altivo.

* * *

-¡Qué nervios, qué nervios, qué nervios!

Era ya de noche, y nos encontrábamos en el salón del Distrito. Athenea no paraba de moverse de un lado para otro, gesto imitado por Iris y Hermes, que también se encontraban con nosotros. Dust, Jack y yo, nos limitábamos a estar sentados en el sofá, con los ojos fijos en la televisión. De un momento a otro, darían las puntuaciones de los tributos por la misma, para que todo Panem nos viera.

-¡Seguro que tendremos buenas puntuaciones, seguro!-recitaba en esos momentos Athenea, como deseando que, por repetirlo, las puntuaciones fueran a ser altas.

-Me estás dando un mareo de campeonato-se quejó Dust, llevándose una mano a los ojos. Jack había encogido las piernas sobre el sofá y miraba fijamente a la pantalla, esperando a que se encendiese. Le imité, y a los pocos segundos de clavar los ojos en la oscura pantalla, esta se iluminó y mostró a Pollux Flickerman con un traje de color camel, que sonreía a la cámara.

-¡Buenas noches, Panem!-exclamó con tono jovial. Los estilistas y Athenea corrieron a sentarse en el sofá con nosotros-Estoy seguro de que estáis deseando conocer las puntuaciones de estos jóvenes héroes que pronto se enfrentarán al mayor desafío de sus vidas.

Se escucharon aplausos. Athenea, Hermes e Iris se sumaron a ellos con entusiasmo.

-Así pues, ¡empecemos!-repuso el presentador, haciéndose a un lado para que la pantalla que había a sus espaldas fuera visible.

Las puntuaciones se mostraban junto a una foto del tributo y el escudo de su Distrito. Las puntuaciones de Marphil, Silk, Brass, Daph, Sand y Valkyrie oscilaban entre el ocho y el diez. El Distrito 6 no superó el siete. El niño del Distrito 7 consiguió un cinco. A Jack le dieron un siete, lo que según Dust, no estaba mal. Ahora, mi turno. Un diez. ¡Un diez!

-¡Maldita seas, Chrysta, eres una jodida mina!-exclamó Dust, sacudiéndome el pelo con fuerza. Athenea lanzaba grititos agudos; Hermes no dejaba de hablar consigo mismo sobre la cantidad de patrocinadores que iba a conseguir, sobre todo cuando vieran el atuendo que estaba preparando para mi entrevista. Pero no le presté atención, pues en ese momento, me acercaba a Jack, ignorando el alboroto que se había montado.

-Tienes madera de tributo ahí dentro, Jack. Pero eso no quiere decir que vayas a ganarme.

Me di cuenta en el último momento que había metido la pata. Mi orgullo acababa de volver a ganarme en la partida que a veces intentaba entablar contra él.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por los Review recibidos, me dan un subidón de moral genial que me anima a seguir escribiendo.**


	13. Capítulo 11

Hay ocasiones en las que desearía poder atrapar las palabras pronunciadas, hacer que estas nunca fueran dichas, que jamás la persona a la que habían sido dirigidas las hubiera escuchado. Y esta era una de esas ocasiones. Las duras palabras que le había dicho a Jack aún parecían flotar en el aire, como un fantasma de algo especialmente desagradable. Athena, Iris y Hermes habían dejado de cotorrear entre ellos; Dust parecía algo ausente, y Jack… bueno, Jack me lanzó una mirada que me dejó de una pieza, como si estuviera mirando a algo especialmente repugnante. Se puso en pie con lentitud, clavando sus ojos oscuros en los míos. Intenté buscar en esos conocidos iris a mi viejo amigo, al chico que me seguía por todo el Distrito 12.

-No se quien eres-me dijo en un tono de voz bajísimo-Es como si no te conociera; he podido ver realmente como eres en estos días. No eres más que una fría y sádica, que está deseando que empiecen los Juegos para empezar a matar.

Dicho esto, se dio media vuelta y se alejó por el corredor que conducía a los dormitorios. Sus palabras me habían dejado patidifusa, teniendo en cuenta que, después de todo, sus ideas no eran infundadas. ¿Tendría Jack razón? ¿Era yo una simple sádica, que gozaba con el dolor y que solo quería matar, matar y matar?

* * *

-Bueno chicos, solo os queda el último empujón, y será esta noche.

Dust, sentado a la mesa del desayuno, engullía sin parar una tostada tras otra. Yo más bien me limitaba a cavilar, distraída sobre mi bandeja de pastelillos. Hoy sería el último día que pasaríamos en el Capitolio, antes de que fuéramos enviados a la arena. Para algunos tributos, hoy podía ser el penúltimo día de sus vidas. La idea era tan tétrica que me produjo un escalofrío, mientras que, casi de forma inconsciente, mis ojos iban hacia el elegante reloj plateado que había en una de las paredes de la estancia. Eran las diez de la mañana. Al día siguiente, justo a esa misma hora, estaría en una plataforma, siendo lanzada a la arena; tal vez ya hasta habría dado el primer vistazo a lo que nos esperaba en aquel campo de batalla.

Pero aún quedaba un último paso antes de que la arena llegase a nosotros, por llamarlo de algún modo, y este era el que más complicado me parecía a mí: las entrevistas. El año pasado, la noche de la víspera de lo Juegos del Hambre, los tributos habían sido entrevistados por Pollux Flickerman en un escenario situado en el Círculo de la Ciudad. Los tributos, vestidos para la ocasión, eran sentados en fila al fondo del escenario, e iban siendo llamados uno por uno, primero la chica y luego el chico, para ser sometidos a una entrevista de tres minutos de duración. En el transcurso de la misma habían sido interrogados sobre cosas tales como sus puntuaciones, sus estrategias para la arena, sus planes por si ganaban. Cada uno de ellos respondía de una manera a las preguntas del entrevistador; unos eran ingeniosos, otros eran serios, otros mortíferos. La entrevista era la última ocasión para ganarte al público y lograr patrocinadores, por lo que la forma de comportarse del tributo era primordial en ella. Nadie iba a apoyar a un tributo quejica y llorón; todos apostarían por un tributo decidido y capaz de asesinar.

Si había de ser sincera, tenía más que claro que papel interpretaría en la entrevista, el mismo que había venido haciendo desde que llegué al Capitolio como la suplente de Silvana: la orgullosa, fiera y borde tributo del Distrito 12. Tal vez a Dust no le haría mucha gracia que me comportara de ese modo, aunque creía que sería lo más acertado tras todo lo ocurrido hasta la fecha.

-¿Vamos a preparar la entrevista contigo?-preguntó Jack, sirviéndose una taza con un líquido marrón que olía tentadoramente bien.

-Por supuesto, no vamos a dejar nada al azar para esta noche-el mentor deslizó su silla hacia atrás, estirándose en el proceso-Tengo previsto un papel para cada uno de vosotros. Pero lo vamos a preparar de forma individual; así será todo más real cuando lo escenifiquemos esta noche. Chrysta, empezaré contigo-añadió-Prefiero quitarme los dolores de cabeza cuanto antes, si he de ser sincero, de modo que por la mañana trabajaremos en tu entrevista. Jack, tu turno será esta tarde.

Ambos asentimos y proseguimos en silencio con nuestro desayuno. Cuando hubimos terminado, Jack se fue con su estilista, hablando por lo bajo, mientras que Dust y yo nos retirábamos al dormitorio del mentor, para tener la intimidad suficiente como para empezar a señalar los puntos que debería tocar durante la noche.

-Eres tan amable como un escorpión-dijo el hombre cuando nos hubimos sentado-por lo que veo una soberana estupidez que intentemos jugar esa carta. No te pega nada. Tampoco puedes ir de sexy, eres demasiado ruda como para eso. Te harás la chulita, no se si me entiendes. Tienes que demostrarles que todos los demás te importan menos que una mota de polvo, que estás más que segura de que puedes salir viva de la arena.

Solté un bufido. ¿Tanto secretismo para decirme que iba a comportarme justo como tenía pensado hacerlo? Sentía un comentario mordaz en la punta de la lengua, y fui a decirlo, cuando me contuve. No era plan de empezar una nueva discusión con mi mentor, teniendo en cuenta que la arena estaba a menos de veinticuatro horas de mí. Si se enfadaba conmigo, podría darle por no enviarme nada de lo que los patrocinadores decidieran costearme, y eso no me convenía. No olvidaba lo importante que iban a ser para mí esos paracaídas cuando estuviera en el estadio, muerta de hambre o de sed, o intentando curarme una herida infectada.

-En resumen, pretendes que me dedique a insultar a la gente-dije con calma.

-¡Cielos, no!-Dust casi me tiró de la silla donde me había acomodado, tal fue el gesto de desespero que hizo-Guárdate tus insultos para la arena, aquí solo te van a traer problemas. Nada de insultar a los tributos, al entrevistador o al público.

-¿Cómo voy a insultar al p…?-comencé, pero el hombre me hizo callar.

-No voy a decir que te conozca a la perfección, pues solo te he tratado unos pocos días, pero sí se que tienes un carácter muy mordaz, y puede perjudicarte si sigues con ese comportamiento durante tus tres minutos de preguntas. Intenta ser encantadora a la par que altanera.

-¿Cómo voy a hacer eso?-inquirí-Que yo sepa, son dos adjetivos que no casan entre sí. Nadie denominaría "encantadora" a una persona que parece más que dispuesta a morderles la tráquea a los demás a la primera de cambio.

-Encantadora a tu manera, preciosa-señaló él-No olvides lo que vas a representar: una chica deseosa de que empiecen los Juegos para derramar toda la sangre posible. Suelta algún que otro comentarios de esos que tan comúnmente haces, mandado a tomar viento a algunas personas sin pasarse-añadió lanzándome una mirada inquisitiva-y todo irá bien.

-¿Y al respecto de Jack?-repuse, con algo de tensión en la voz. Lo que me había dicho la noche previa no se me iba de la cabeza.

-Permítete bajar un poco la guardia cuando hables de él. ¿Le conocías de antes?-Dust me miró con curiosidad, apoyando la barbilla en una de sus manos.

-Sí, desde que llegó con su familia al Distrito 12. Se exiliaron del 13 poco antes de que este fuera destruido; creo que el gobierno los admitió porque alegaron no compartir el punto de vista rebelde.

-Lo dicho-repitió mi mentor con satisfacción-Compórtate de un modo algo más humano si le mencionas, solo algo, como si te diera pena tener que luchar contra él en la arena. A lo mejor incluso te da de verdad, vete tú a saber-dijo con una risita, divertido por su comentario. No era para menos, Jack y yo ahora no parecíamos amigos ni por asomo-Lo único que tienes que hacer es no olvidar quien eres para la gente del Capitolio: Chrysta Clearwater, la feroz profesional del Distrito 12.

* * *

Ya casi era de noche cuando mi equipo de preparación había terminado de arreglarme para la entrevista. Me habían peinado el pelo en un recogido trenzado, me habían aplicado varias capaz de maquillaje muy oscuro en el rostro, acentuando y afilando mis rasgos. Hermes había salido a por mi atuendo para el evento, y en esos momentos entraba en mi dormitorio con un paquete en los brazos.

-Vas a estar divina-dijo mientras lo posaba sobre mi cama. Le lancé una mirada sarcástica, viendo el fardo con ojos algo recelosos.

-¿Más vestiditos de gasa o similar?-inquirí de mal humor. Odiaba tener que soportar los tratamientos que mis estilistas me hacían tener que pasar, mas no podía pagar mi frustración con ellos, a fin de cuentas, su misión era dejarme más que presentable, y ellos lo conseguían.

-No, querida, hoy no-canturreó el hombre, mientras sacaba de la bolsa algo que parecían… ¿unos pantalones? ¡Sí, eran unos pantalones de color negro!-He pensado en darte una imagen diferente, y para lo que tengo en mente no va bien un vestido. Voy a presentarte como a una guerrera, y para ello nada mejor que un vestuario a la altura de tu situación.

El vestuario en sí era el más extraño que hubiera visto para las entrevistas. Normalmente, a las chicas les ponían unos vestidos muy elaborados, llenos de complementos. Ninguna chica salió el año pasado con pantalones, y dudaba que este mismo año llevaran algo de ese estilo. Consistía en una especie de camisa de tela gruesa, de color rojo oscuro con un diseño intrincado en color negro, que me llegaba hasta la altura de los muslos. La pieza tenía mangas largas, adornadas con dos lazos de seda negra con bordados en rojo. Un cinturón plateado, unas botas oscuras que me llegaban hasta las rodillas y los ya citados pantalones completaban el atuendo. Me miré al espejo. No era una simple chica, parecía dura, letal. Habían conseguido transformarme en la imagen de una guerrera que no teme a la batalla, aunque fuera en simple apariencia.

Todos en tropel, salimos hacia el ascensor, donde nos reunimos con Dust, Athenea, Jack y sus estilistas. Le habían puesto un traje negro, también con motivos en rojo, aunque parecía incómodo con la chaqueta del mismo, viendo como se tironeaba de los puños una y otra vez. Jamás había visto a Jack ataviado con unas prendas tan elegantes, por lo que su misma imagen casi me resultó chocante; no se parecía en nada al chico que había conocido en el pasado.

Nos saludamos con un seco movimiento de cabeza, sin abrir la boca en ningún momento mientras bajábamos en el ascensor. La planta baja del Centro de Enrenamiento estaba aquella noche llena de tributos que salían de los diferentes ascensores y se iban encaminando hacia la zona que nos era indicada, fuera del edificio, y debajo de un escenario que habían montado en el día de hoy. Reconocí a la tributo del 11, que saludaba a Jack con un gesto, ataviada con un bonito vestido en tonos verdes. A pesar de aquel saludo, no se dirigió hacia ella; casi todos los tributos estaban con sus equipos, dándoles los últimos retoques a sus planes para la entrevista. Dust, con ese mismo objetivo, se había acercado a nosotros.

-Recordad lo que os he dicho-nos susurró-y todo irá bien. Mucha suerte, chicos, os estaré viendo al pie del escenario. Y por lo que más queráis, ¡no metáis la pata!

Asentimos viendo como los mentores y demás se iban marchando de la zona, al mismo tiempo que unos avox nos indicaban por gestos que hiciéramos una fila, poniendo en primer lugar a los tributos del Distrito 1, y así sucesivamente. Escuchamos como la multitud que seguramente se congregaba fuera comenzaba a vociferar. Un avox le hizo una señal a Silk, la primera de la fila, y esta comenzó a subir por una escalera de metal que seguramente conducía al escenario. Todos, sin romper la fila, la seguimos. Lo cierto es que la idea de aquella aparición pública no me gustaba, odiaba tener que hablar delante de mucha gente. Y que de gente… cuando llegué al final de la escalera y vi la multitud congregada, se me cayó el alma a los pies. La multitud del día del desfile parecía haberse multiplicado, viendo la gente que se encontraba allí. Era realmente intimidatorio, y casi sentía el pánico escénico corriendo por mis venas mientras caminaba de forma altiva hacia mi sitio, en un extremo del escenario.

Una vez que todos nos sentamos, apareció Pollux Flickerman, con su brillante cabellera roja y su eterno traje de color dorado con luces que centelleaban. El público gritó hasta la afonía mientras que el hombre hacía un gracioso saludo hacia ellos, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Contó un par de chistes y comenzaron las entrevistas.

Silk fue la primera en acudir, con un vaporoso vestido gris. Se mostró encantadora, ingeniosa. Poco después, Brass fue llamado, una vez que Marphil y Daph pasaron por las preguntas, y se mostró letal y muy seguro. El chico del 7, que dijo llamarse Leaf, se mostró cándido pero astuto, la chica del 11, muy decidida. Cuando su turno terminó, me levanté, agradecida de ver lo firmes que eran mis pasos. Las palabras de Dust resonaban en mi mente, tenía que ser fría, distante. Pollux, justo cuando llegué a su altura, me ofreció la mano, pero siguiendo un impulso repentino, retiré la misma, sentándome directamente.

-Vaya, la chica tiene carácter-dijo con una risita-Y bien Chrysta, hemos de decir que tu llegada a los Juegos fue por la puerta grande, ¿eh? Nadie imaginaba cuando tu predecesora falleció aquel trágico día que su sustituta fuera a ser tan comentada. Y no es para menos, presentarte voluntaria antes de conocer el nombre de la elegida… ¿por qué lo hiciste?

Fruncí levemente el ceño. La palabra "sustituta" no era de mi agrado, me hacía sentir como una simple suplente que había acabado allí por pura casualidad. Bueno, técnicamente así era, pero no lo asumía por el simple hecho de que mi orgullo no me lo permitía. Ser una simple sustituta no era algo que me pudiera hacer especialmente memorable, y yo esperaba poder impresionar.

-Antes que nada-dije con cierta frialdad-no soy la sustituta de nadie. Que quede bien claro; he venido, como bien ha dicho, por propia voluntad, porque realmente quiero participar en los Juegos y porque se que estoy capacitada para ganarlos.

-Nadie lo niega, querida-dijo él con una jovial sonrisa-Obtuviste ni más ni menos que un diez en tu entrenamiento. ¡Un diez! Parece que este año el Distrito 12 va a venir pisando fuerte.

Alcé una ceja, con suficiencia. Yo misma me había sorprendido de mi nota un poco, pero debía actuar como si el diez recibido fuera mucho menos de lo esperado. Me daba la sensación de que iba a parecer demasiado altanera, aunque tal vez eso era lo que buscaban en el Capitolio, a una tributo que se considerara más capacitada que los demás.

-Si he de ser sincera, me sorprendió-el público murmuró algo, mientras que yo proseguía-Esperaba más nota, aunque bueno, un diez tampoco está mal. Demuestra una cosa, que soy una apuesta segura para estos Juegos, y creedme, Panem, lo soy. No voy a dejarme matar con facilidad, por mucho que lo parezca.

La gente aplaudió a mis palabras, cosa que el mismo Pollux hacía. Parecía que ese discursito tonto y banal les había gustado.

-Nadie lo duda-señaló el presentador con una sonrisa-Háblanos ahora de tu familia. ¿Cómo se tomaron tu decisión de acudir a los Juegos?

Suspiré. Pensar en mi familia me dolía, pero no me podía permitir ese lujo; no cuando todo Panem me estaba mirando. Seguro que mis padres estaban en casa, viendo aquel programa, mirándome a través del televisor. No quería que vieran cuanto me dolía su ausencia.

-No les hizo mucha gracia-la voz me tembló un poco-Pero no tienen de que preocuparse, voy a estar perfectamente. Después de todo, ellos fueron el motivo por el que vine. La esperanza de poder darles una vida mejor si ganaba, fue la que me hizo alzar la mano aquel día en el que me ofrecí voluntaria como tributo.

Mis palabras fueron seguidas de un breve silencio. El zumbido que indicaba el final de la entrevista sonó, por lo que Pollux me ofreció el brazo para que me levantara del asiento, el cual rechacé. Me alzó una mano, haciendo que la multitud rugiera.

-¡Chrysta Clearwater, la profesional del Distrito 12!-exclamó, y pude escuchar como la multitud coreaba mi nombre. Volví a mi sitio, cruzándome con Jack, que esquivó mis ojos.

Su entrevista fue amena. Jack siempre había tenido una gran facilidad para decir las cosas sin tapujos. Dijo sin ningún temor que sabía que esos Juegos no estaban hechos para él, que no era más que un pobre torpe, pero que con algo de suerte y ayuda, tal vez las cosas cambiaran a su favor. Dejó caer que era hábil subiendo a los sitios, y cuando le preguntaron sobre la nota de su entrenamiento, se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a decir "que menos daba una piedra y que un siete tampoco era una nota muy baja". Cuando hubo terminado, el público lo ovacionó y él, con timidez, les dedicó una pequeña reverencia.

Cuando volvió a su sitio, todos nos volvimos a levantar, para escuchar el himno de Panem. Mientras las conocidas notas sonaban, en mi cabeza se iba instalando una idea: el momento de los Juegos estaba a punto de llegar.


	14. Capítulo 12

Las sábanas se enredaban a mi alrededor, mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño. Por la ventana, veía como la noche iba pasando, poco a poco, con un ritmo casi angustiante. Sentía el paso de las horas como losas sobre mi cuerpo, como enormes pesos que me lastraban, haciéndome sentir peor que asustada. La noche, o eso siempre se decía, sacaba a todos tus fantasmas, a todos tus temores, y los alzaba contra ti, uno tras otro, en una especie de macabro desfile que te impedía conseguir la calma necesaria para poder dormir. Nunca me había considerado una persona cobarde, y solía vanagloriarme de que hubiera pocas cosas en el mundo que me asustaran, pero en esa madrugada oscura y lenta, la amenaza de la muerte era demasiado fuerte como para que pudiera relajarme. Los Juegos empezarían en nada, prácticamente, y estaba comenzando a darme cuenta de lo que podía pasarme. Hasta la fecha siempre me había creído más que capaz de superarlos, mas ahora sabía que podía morir en la arena, pues había visto lo que los otros tributos podían hacer.

Miles de escenas diferentes en las que moría desfilaban ante mis ojos. El paisaje era indeterminado, pues aún no sabía lo que me esperaba en el estadio, pero pude verme morir de hambre, de sed, llena de flechas, decapitada… y a todas esas escenas les seguía una imagen mental del rostro de mis padres, lo que aún me ponía peor. Si yo moría, el sufrimiento para mí habría terminado, pero para ellos no habría hecho más que empezar; tendrían que superar de nuevo la pérdida de la única hija que les quedaba.

Aquel pensamiento me hizo sentir un nudo en la garganta, que liberé con un sollozo. ¿Estaba comenzando a llorar? No podía permitirme tal cosa, no cuando al día siguiente mi rostro iba a aparecer en todas las pantallas de Panem. Los restos de las lágrimas me harían parecer una chica asustada y preocupada, y eso era algo que llevaba evitando desde que me habían sujetado los Agentes de la Paz en el día de la repesca. Lo mejor que podía hacer era intentar distraer mi mente y procurar descansar, para estar despejada al comienzo de los Juegos y ser capaz de correr a toda velocidad para hacerme con las armas que quería en la Cornucopia.

Me acurruqué de lado y comencé a contar mentalmente, centrándome en la cuenta que llevaba, en los números que iba pensando, para así poder liberarme de la ansiedad que estaba sintiendo desde que me di cuenta de lo que estaba en juego. Y de ese modo tan simple logré dormirme.

* * *

La mañana llegó demasiado pronto, al menos a mi parecer. Aunque los Juegos comenzaban tarde, sobre las diez o así, debido a que la gente del Capitolio no era dada a madrugar, yo fui levantada a las siete y conducida a la azotea del Centro de Entrenamiento con la simple compañía de mi estilista. Los tributos emprenderían el camino a la arena individualmente, eso me contó Hermes, mientras subíamos una escalera que accedía a una plataforma situada sobre aquel edificio. Dust y Athenea habían salido hacia el Cuartel Central de los Juegos, donde se encargarían de gestionar los regalos de los patrocinadores y de captar a alguno más que se decidiera en el último momento.

Fuimos izados a un nuevo aerodeslizador, del mismo modo que me soltaron cuando llegué al Capitolio, es decir, soltaron dos escalas que nos petrificaron al entrar en contacto con ellas y nos subieron al interior del aparato, donde una mujer vestida de blanco se acercó a mí con una aguja en la mano, a la cual le lancé una mirada de pavor, pues les tenía pánico.

Traté de rechazar la punta de la misma cuando la acercó a mi, pero la corriente que me hacía permanecer pegada a la escalera seguía siendo constante, por lo que tuve que resignarme y dejar que introdujera aquel punzante objeto bajo la piel de mi antebrazo.

-Es un chip de seguimiento-me dijo con tono neutro-Servirá para tenerte localizada en la arena.

Cuando el chip estuvo en su sitio, la corriente se cortó y pude moverme libremente. Con las piernas temblorosas, seguí a mi estilista a una sala de enormes ventanales que dejaban ver el paso del Capitolio bajo nosotros, en la cual habían servido también un estupendo desayuno. Hermes me indicó que comiera algo, mientras él hacía lo propio, pero se me había cerrado el estómago por culpa de los nervios, y la idea de estar dirigiéndome hacia un lugar desconocido y hostil, no ayudaba en lo más mínimo. A eso se le sumaba el desconcierto por lo ocurrido con Jack en los días previos, que no se me iba de la cabeza, y el hecho de que aún iba con la ropa de dormir, pues no me habían dado ni tiempo a cambiarme antes de salir.

Así pues, negué con la cabeza, apretando los labios al sentir una punzada de nervios en el estómago. El hombre puso los ojos en blanco y tendió hacia mi un panecillo con mermelada.

-En unas horas vas a estar sometida a un esfuerzo muy intenso, así que mejor intenta comer algo. Seguro que te ayudará tener la barriga llena.

Con gesto resignado, me senté en el asiento libre, mirando el paisaje que se deslizaba debajo de nosotros. Me llevé el pan a los labios, y cuando el primer trozo entró en mi boca, me supo a simple cartón, tanto en sabor como en textura. Tragué a duras penas y me obligué a dar otro bocado.

Hermes, viendo mi situación anímica, comenzó a jugar con su comida, construyendo figuritas con los panes y los pasteles, haciendo pequeños muros con las piezas de fruta, e incluso llenándose los dedos de chocolate, lo cual, para alguien como él, era algo impensable. Sus intentos de hacerme reír me señalaron que aquel estilista no era un simple y estirado ciudadano del Capitolio, sino que me tenía algo de aprecio, de modo que, como deferencia a sus intentos, me comí el resto del pan para luego tragarme una pera. Comía lento, masticando bien, con la esperanza de calmar mi agitado estómago. Daba el último mordisco a la pera cuando las ventanas del aerodeslizador se oscurecieron, señal inequívoca de que llegábamos al estadio.

Fuimos dejados en unos túneles subterráneos, levemente iluminados, por los cuales fuimos conducidos a una sala sencilla, donde había un cuarto de baño, una mesa y un sofá, en colores verdosos. Era la conocida como la "sala de lanzamiento" desde la cual los tributos seríamos mandados a la arena. Sobre la mesa, había una bolsa que contenía mi ropa para los Juegos; Hermes las fue sacando una por una y dejándolas sobre la superficie.

-Os esperan temperaturas gélidas-dijo cuando todo estuvo fuera. La ropa consistía en unos pantalones de color gris, un cinturón negro, un jersey oscuro, un abrigo de tela gruesa con una capucha forrada con piel, con el número del Distrito, unos guantes finos de color oscuro y unas botas marrones forradas interiormente con piel aislante.

Me duche, para luego ponerme aquel atuendo, ayudada por Hermes. En la Sala de Lanzamiento, cuya temperatura era agradable, las prendas daban una sensación de bochorno insoportable. Me ayudó a recogerme el pelo en una cómoda cola de caballo, para luego repasar la forma en que las ropas se ajustaban a mí.

-¿Estás cómoda?-me preguntó el estilista. Moví los brazos, las piernas, y di varios pasos, notando como mi cuerpo cabía a la perfección entre aquellas prendas.

-Creo que sí-musité, pues la voz no me salía.

Como no podíamos hacer nada más que sentarnos a esperar a que llegara el momento del lanzamiento, nos acomodamos en el sofá. Me sentía dividida en mis emociones; por un lado estaba asustada por lo que me esperaba, por otro, estaba expectante, pues había entrenado mucho para el momento que se acercaba. Recordaba como me había sentido al perder la cosecha, la sensación de impotencia y de resignación que se me extendía por el cuerpo, que me dejó aquella noche sin poder descansar. ¿Quién me iba a decir a mí, en aquel momento, cuando me lamentaba por la ocasión perdida, que en cuestión de unos días iba a estar en una sala de lanzamiento, esperando para el inicio de los Juegos? ¿Y Jack? Seguro que estaría en una sala similar a esta, ¿se encontraría bien o estaría nervioso? No le había vuelto a ver desde la noche previa, cuando nos separamos para irnos cada uno a su habitación. Me hubiera gustado poder arreglar las cosas un poco con él antes de que los Juegos nos hicieran ser enemigos, aunque tal vez era mejor así. Si ya no éramos amigos, matarle no me sería tan difícil si alguna vez me llegaba el caso, ¿no?

Una amable voz femenina me anuncia que me prepare para el lanzamiento, de modo que me encamino hacia la plataforma que hay en un rincón de la sala. Mis pies parecen de plomo, pues un simple paso me costaba un esfuerzo.

Dejé de caminar, apretando los puños. En mi Distrito teníamos un truco para cuando nuestros estómagos estaban vacíos y no teníamos nada que llevarnos a la boca. No era más que un simple engaño del cerebro, pero nos aliviaba un poco, el tiempo necesario para mendigar alguna sobra a cualquier persona adinerada que habitara en la ciudad. Repetíamos una y otra vez, con convicción, mentalmente, que estábamos llenos, que no teníamos hambre. Llegaba un momento en que tanto repetirlo funcionaba, y el horrible dolor del estómago vacío remitía. Tal vez fuera hora de aplicar ese truco en esta nueva situación.

"Voy a ganar los Juegos del Hambre" me dije mentalmente "Voy a ganar los Juegos del Hambre. Voy a ganar los Juegos del Hambre… ¡Puedo y debo ganarlos!"

El miedo desapareció, dejándome únicamente con la sensación de expectación. Claro que podía ganar, era hábil y tenía buenos aliados; con un poco de suerte y el arma adecuada, además de alguna ayuda esporádica de mis patrocinadores, podría volver a casa.

-¿Estás lista?-me preguntó mi estilista, haciéndome un gesto en dirección a la plataforma. Asentí levemente con la cabeza, para subirme a ella-Sé que puedes ganar, se podría decir que has nacido para ser tributo. Tu destino era venir a la arena, Chrysta, y tal vez sea también que salgas de ella. Buena suerte.

Se retiró un par de pasos de mí. Un cilindro bajó, aislándome del hombre, que me decía adiós con la mano, con una leve sonrisa en el rostro. La plataforma comenzó a elevarse con lentitutd, y pronto dejé atrás la sala de lanzamiento para encontrarme en una especie de tubo oscuro, cálido al principio, pero que se iba volviendo más y más gélido conforme iba acercándome a la superficie. No tardé en ver una luz sobre mi cabeza, y de repente, algo frío cayó sobre mi nariz. Lo recogí con uno de mis dedos enguantados, para ver fugazmente un copo de nieve que se fundió contra la tela de la prenda. En la arena estaba nevando.

Aquello no me asustó. En mi Distrito los inviernos eran gélidos, por lo que el frío no me supondría un problema, al menos no mientras encontrara un buen refugio para pasar las noches. Si me mantenía calentita mientras dormía, no tenía por que morir congelada.

Y finalmente, la luz que había visto sobre mi cabeza se fue haciendo más y más grande, hasta que me cegó por completo, mientras la plataforma llegaba al final del túnel y mis ojos luchaban por acostumbrarse a la luz repentina y cegadora.

-Damas y caballeros-resonó la voz de Octavius, el que fuera el presentador de los Juegos del año pasado-¡Que den comienzo los Segundos Juegos del Hambre!

Miré lo que nos esperaba, y un pensamiento me vino a la cabeza: nos íbamos a helar.

* * *

**Muchas gracias de nuevo por los Reviews recibidos, me hacen mucha ilusión. ¡Nos leemos!**


	15. Capítulo 13

Una isla de hielo y nieve, eso era lo que los Juegos nos habían deparado aquel año. Desde mi posición, en una de las veinticuatro placas que había en la explanada donde se encontraba la cornucopia pude ver amplias llanuras gélidas, recubiertas de hielo y escarcha, que acababan muriendo en un mar de un color azul claro; justo enfrente mía, por otra parte, había un bosque de pinos, el único lugar con madera que a simple vista se podía apreciar. La temperatura era muy baja, veía como al respirar se formaban nubes de vapor, mientras que no dejaba de nevar… ¿era cosa mía o la intensidad de aquella ventisca iba en aumentos por momentos?

Decidí que mejor dejaba el reconocimiento del terreno para más adelante, ahora debía centrarme en idear una estrategia rápida para hacerme con los objetos que más necesitaba; no solo armas, sino también provisiones. No podía permitirme pasar una noche a la interperie si al menos una manta o algo por el estilo, o de lo contrario acabaría quedándome congelada antes de que me diera tiempo a matar a algún tributo fuera del baño de sangre inicial.

Teníamos un minuto hasta que un gong sonase y nos liberara de tener que esperar en aquellas placas. No podíamos movernos de ellas, a riesgo de querer volar en pedazos. El año pasado, un chico pareció volverse loco, olvidando que la zona que rodeaba las placas estaba minada, y se abalanzó contra la cornucopia. Lo único que pudieron recoger de él que fuera medianamente grande fue un brazo calcinado.

Pasé los ojos por lo que habían dejado en la explanada. Lejos de la boca de la cornucopia había mantas, guantes, alguna que otra cantimplora. Más cerca de esta, había unas cuantas tiendas de campaña, varias mochilas, y algunos cuchillos. En el mismo borde, habían dejado maletines que parecían contener comida o medicamentos, tanques con agua. Dentro del cuerno dorado, cubierto de escarcha, se encontrarían las armas, como el año pasado.

Decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer era ignorar las provisiones en mi camino hacia el cuerno, hacerme con algunas armas y luego arrebatarles a los demás lo que hubieran cogido. Sonaba rastrero a más no poder, pero era la dinámica de los Juegos, por muy repulsiva que nos fuera. La idea principal era la supervivencia extrema, o al menos eso me parecía a mí, y si quería sobrevivir debía robar a los demás; eso y confiar en que mis aliados hicieran lo propio.

¿Cuántos segundos quedaban? Ni idea, pero no podía ser mucho, ya había pasado un tiempo desde que nos lanzaron al terreno, de modo que el gong sonaría de un momento a otro. ¿Y Jack, donde estaba? Lo busqué a lo largo de las placas de los tributos, para localizarle a seis placas a mi derecha, con una expresión cerrada. ¿Se metería en el baño de sangre de la cornucopia o escaparía de él? Dependíamos de todo lo que había en aquel cuerno, aunque tal vez se pudiera sobrevivir si nada de aquello, ¿quién sabe?

El nítido sonido del gong hizo que mis pensamientos se cortaran, pues el momento de correr había llegado. La velocidad era algo que contaba en aquella especie de carrera; cuanto antes llegara al interior de la cornucopia, mejor. Así pues, no me lo pensé dos veces cuando eché a correr en dirección al cuerno, sorprendiéndome de que no me resbalara en el suelo de hielo que iba pisando; al parecer las botas tenían una suela antideslizante que nos permitía correr sin que nos cayéramos. A ambos lados veía como los otros tributos también se abalanzaban contra algunos objetos situados en la zona limítrofe de la cornucopia; la chica del 6 estaba cogiendo en esos momentos una manta, mientras que su compañero se había hecho con una cantimplora. Bueno, no eran cosas que tuvieran mucha importancia, una manta no era mejor que una tienda de campaña, y una cantimplora no serviría de mucho en un sitio donde la sed no nos atacaría con la fuerza que tendría en un lugar cálido.

Por el borde de mi visión pude ver a Marphil arrojando lejos de sí a un chico que se había cruzado en su camino, el cual chocó contra el hielo con un ruido sordo. No sabía si habría muerto o no, pero no pude evitar pensar "uno menos".

La nevada se hacía más intensa por momentos, cuando finalmente pude alcanzar la boca de la cornucopia, con Marphil y los demás profesionales pegados a mis talones. En el interior había una especie de vitrina, como la que teníamos en el centro de entrenamiento, donde habían colocado una gran infinidad de armas. Había cuchillos de varios tamaños, espadones, espadas más ligeras, algunas hachas, lanzas, arpones, unos objetos que parecían picos y un arco de metal con un carcaj repleto de flechas del mismo material. Bueno, nos habían dejado bien provistos en ese aspecto, no lo iba a negar.

Ponía las manos sobre el arco, cuando Daph se abalanzó como una posesa sobre las lanzas, empezando a hacerse con ellas. Viendo que si me dormía en los laureles me iba a quedar sin muchas armas, me hice con una docena de cuchillos, justo cuando los demás profesionales iban llegando a sus armas favoritas. Marphil y Brass habían seleccionado unas espadas y algunas lanzas; Silk se había aprovisionado de hachas, Sand y Valkyrie habían cogido los arpones, y Daph se encontraba en esos momentos seleccionando algunas dagas.

No merecía la pena quedarse más tiempo en el interior de la cornucopia, cuando ahora los suministros eran lo que nos importaba. Casi obedeciendo a una orden muda, salimos de la oquedad para volver a enfrentarnos a la nevada, al frío y a las rencillas que habían comenzado a florecer por el páramo donde nos encontrábamos. Habíamos tardado poco en conseguir armarnos, por lo que, salvo por alguna que otra excepción, los demás tributos seguían por la zona, intentando conseguir algo.

-¡Dividíos el trabajo!-bramó Brass, su voz sonó nítida en aquel desierto helado-¡Marphil, Silk, encargaos de los suministros! ¡Sand, Valkyrie, conseguid los medicamentos y los objetos de acampada! ¡Daph, Chrysta y yo mataremos a todo el que se nos cruce!

-¿Quién te ha nombrado jefe?-le espeté, sacando uno de los cuchillos con los que me había hecho. Era más parecido a los del Centro de Entrenamiento que a los que usaba en casa, por lo que supuse que un corte del mismo podría ser más dañino que si usara mi viejo cuchillo de monte.

-¡Cierra el pico y mata, minera!-me respondió Daph, lanzándose como una centella en contra de una chica que en esos momentos agarraba una mochila. Casi con delicadeza, usando las dos manos para manejar la lanza, la ensartó con una rapidez pasmosa, haciendo que sobre la nieve recién caída se derramara una lluvia de gotitas de color rubí.

Siguiendo su ejemplo, empecé a correr, apretando con fuerza el mango del cuchillo en mi enguantada mano, mientras buscaba a alguien que se nos acercara. Pude ver a un chico ¿del Distrito 5, tal vez? Corriendo en dirección a una tienda de campaña, a por la que en esos momentos, pero desde una zona más alejada, se dirigía Sand. Recordé lo acordado, mi trabajo era matar, no conseguir provisiones, por lo que ese chico era cosa del tributo del 4, no mía. Pero si no lo mataba, si lo dejaba irse con la tienda, me estaba perjudicando a mí misma de forma indirecta. No quedaba otra que quitar a aquel muchacho del mapa, para así despejarle el camino a mi aliado.

Fue rápido, no lo iba a negar. No me costó mucho tiempo alzar el brazo y lanzar el cuchillo contra el chico, el cual se incrustó en la espalda del mismo, haciendo que este se desplomara sobre la tienda que tan cerca estuvo de coger. No me paré a lamentar su muerte, pues cada fallecimiento me hacía estar un pasito más cerca de casa. Rescaté el cuchillo de su espalda, sin limpiar la sangre que lo manchaba, no había tiempo, había que seguir "limpiando" la zona.

Volví al centro del páramo. Silk y Marphil estaban reuniendo una pila de agua y comida de un tamaño considerable. Una chica se había acercado a ellos, pero el tributo del 1 le había cortado la cabeza usando un espadón. La escena había sido macabra a más no poder, tanto, que incluso había tenido que apartar la vista. Sand y Valkyrie parecían haber conseguido también un buen puñado de objetos de acampada, que ordenaban ágilmente; Daph y Brass se hallaban algo alejados, cada uno por una zona, matando a cualquiera que se les pusiera a tiro.

De buenas a primeras, unas manos se ciñeron en torno a mi garganta, apretando, cortándome la respiración. Un tributo se había acercado por mi espalda, aprovechando mi momentáneo despiste para intentar matarme. Escuchaba ruidos extraños salir de mi garganta, mientras boqueaba en busca de aire, moviéndome con la esperanza de soltar el agarre. Sentía como la visión me fallaba, unas manchas negras bailaban ante mis ojos, mientras que en un gesto desesperado, trataba de soltar las manos de mi agresor.

Alguien gritó, no supe ni quien ni qué. En la mano derecha sentía el peso del cuchillo, por lo que, más ahogada que otra cosa, hice lo único que podía hacer: clavarlo en los dedos que me estrangulaban con la esperanza de que me soltaran.

No lo hicieron, pero la presión aflojó un poco, permitiéndome zafarme en parte de la mortal presa, pero haciéndome tropezar, rodando hacia el suelo y arrastrando a mi agresor conmigo. Este resultó ser una chica, la chica del Distrito 7, para ser más exactos. ¿Cómo se llamaba, Pine? No me acordaba, pero desde luego, se había ganado mi odio por semejante intento. Vi en sus ojos verdes que ella no parecía muy contenta tampoco conmigo, y pude apartarme a tiempo de esquivar por los pelos una nueva tentativa de ahorcamiento.

Actué sin pensar, alzando de nuevo el ya sangriento cuchillo y atravesándole la garganta con el mismo a la chica. Sacándolo de la misma, Brass llegó a mi altura, algo manchado de sangre.

-Esa zorra sabía lo que se hacía-dijo escupiendo al lado de la fallecida-Nos la hemos quitado de encima nada más empezar, eso nos conviene-sus ojos recorrieron la zona de mi cuello-Sí, mejor así.

Si algo bueno había sacado de aquel ataque, era que ahora me encontraba mucho más alerta. Me encargué de mantener mis espaldas bien vigiladas, y para ello me parapeté contra la cornucopia, dejando el uso de los cuchillos y valiéndome del arco, cuyo uso me permitía situarme a una distancia más alejada que de seguir usando las armas previas. Fue muy fácil acertarle a un chico que corría siendo hostigado por Daph y sus lanzas. Cuando el muchacho cayó sobre el suelo, no contenta, la tributo del 2 lo atravesó como hiciera antes con su primera víctima, haciendo que un asqueroso sonido retumbase por el lugar.

Los encargados de las provisiones, habían dejado de buscar más y estaban sumándose a nosotros. Se manejaban bien, y cuando fuimos a darnos cuenta, el páramo había quedado desierto, salvo por los cadáveres. El baño de sangre había terminado.

Un cañonazo rompió el aire. Y luego otro. Y otro más. Así hasta doce veces. El cañonazo siempre sonaba cuando un tributo fallecía, aunque mientras duraba el baño de sangre, no se hacía sonar. Conté doce disparos, antes de que se enmudeciera. La mitad de los tributos ya había muerto; doce de nosotros continuábamos en pie.

Hicimos un repaso de lo que habíamos conseguido. Teníamos comida y agua para no pasar hambre durante semanas, varias mantas, tres tiendas para dos personas, varios botiquines y varias mochilas que repartimos entre nosotros, una justo para cada cabeza. Cada una de ellas tenía algo distinto en el interior; la mía contenía una cantimplora, unas extrañas gafas de sol, un bote con cecina y un saco de dormir blanco. No estaba nada mal.

Mientras repasábamos lo conseguido, llegó el aerodeslizador que sacaría los cadáveres de la arena. Usando una pinza, subió a los tributos fallecidos, para luego desaparecer del cielo, en el cual se veía ya la cercanía de la noche.

-¿Acampamos aquí?-inquirió Valkyrie, limpiándose las manos en la chaqueta, las cuales se le habían llenado de nieve.

-No creo que podamos mover toda esa comida-repuso Sand, observando con ojo crítico lo conseguido-Acampemos, comamos algo, repongámonos y salgamos a cazar.

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo, por lo que volvimos a repartirnos el trabajo. Daph, Sand y yo, que estábamos algo heridos (Daph había recibido una fuerte pedrada en un brazo que se lo había dejado algo tocado, y Sand sangraba por un mordisco proporcionado por un tributo) nos dedicamos a revisar los botiquines y a tratar de restablecernos, mientras Brass trataba de encender un fuego, y Silk y Marphil montaban las tiendas.

Ya era noche cerrada cuando nos sentamos alrededor de la pequeña hoguera prendida, comiendo carne desecada y fruta deshidratada, con los ojos fijos en el cielo. Cuando caía la noche hacían una proyección en este de los tributos fallecidos.

Comenzó a sonar el himno de Panem, mientras aparecía en el cielo el sello del Capitolio, con una frase bajo el mismo: "A los caídos"

Los primeros en aparecer fueron los dos tributos del 3, seguidos de los del 5; de Pine, la chica del 7. Los dos tributos del 8, 9 y 10 también habían muerto, del mismo modo que el chico del 11. El sello volvió a brillar una última vez antes de que todo volviera a quedarse a oscuras.

Me quedé pensativa. Jack también había sobrevivido al primer día de los Juegos. ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Y con quien, si es que estaba aliado?


	16. Capítulo 14

Siempre nos habíamos quejado en el Distrito 12 de lo crudo de nuestros inviernos, del frío que pasábamos cuando llegaban los meses gélidos del año. Debido a la situación geográfica del distrito, muy al norte y en el corazón de una zona montañosa, raro era el invierno en que no nevaba; y los habitantes de la Veta las pasábamos moradas para conseguir calentarnos un poco. No teníamos apenas carbón para quemar en las estufas, y muchas veces la única solución era meterse en la cama, bien arrebujada entre las mantas, y esperar a que pasara la noche.

Había crecido, pues, acostumbrada a pasar frío, a sentir el cuerpo helado por dentro, a diferencia de mis aliados. En los distrito tenían mil formas de calentarse, a fin de cuentas ambos eran distritos mimados por el Capitolio; por su parte, el Distrito 4 no podía ser muy gélido cuando estaba tan cerca del mar. Por primera vez en los dos Juegos del Hambre que llevábamos, el ser del distrito minero tenía alguna ventaja, y lo cierto es que me animó de un modo algo mezquino el ver como, conforme había ido cayendo la noche, los otros tributos se iban encogiendo más y más en el interior de sus abrigos, maldiciendo el frío entre dientes. No estaban preparados para soportar el cambio de un ambiente agradable a un sitio tan gélido.

Como gesto altruista, decidí quedarme yo en la primera guardia, pues me sentía demasiado conmocionada para poder dormir. Cuando aún estaba en casa, rumiando la muerte de Nick, consideraba que, matando en los Juegos, podría sacar el odio y la rabia acumulados en mi interior tras lo ocurrido; creía que siempre que acabara con la vida de algún tributo, recordaría a mi hermano, pensando en que, de un modo o de otro, estaría siendo parcialmente vengado. Era una soberana tontería, pero una no elige sus pensamientos cuando estos se desbordan. Mas lo cierto era que no había pensado en él para nada cuando maté aquella misma mañana; simplemente pensaba en sobrevivir, en volver a casa, en salir viva de aquel lugar helado y desolador. Acababa de comprobar como cambiaba tu ideología cuando la línea que señalaba la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte podía ser traspasada de un momento a otro. Hacía unas horas había estado a punto de morir estrangulada, aún podía recordar con desagradable precisión la sensación de asfixia que había sentido cuando Pine trató de ahogarme. ¿Y qué había sentido yo al matarla? Simple alivio por saber que no estaba muerta.

¿Cuántos tributos habían muerto por mi culpa? El chico del 5. Pine. Aquel chico que estaba siendo perseguido por Daph, el cual creía que era del Distrito 10. En total, tres personas. Puede que no fueran muchas, pero lo cierto es que a mí me parecían suficientes, pues me sentía algo abrumada por la facilidad con que los había matado, no facilidad física, sino moral. Esos chicos tendrían también una familia, que confiaban en la esperanza de que pudieran sobrevivir, y yo las había destrozado, justo como el Capitolio nos destrozó a nosotros hacía ya algunos años.

Me mordí el labio, tratando de pensar en otra cosa. ¿No era esto lo que siempre había querido, el venir a los Juegos del Hambre? Había pasado un día entero lamentándome por no haber sido seleccionada como tributo, ¿y ahora estaba debatiendo sobre la moralidad que suponía el permanecer en la arena? No podía decir que no sabía lo que se iba a esperar de nosotros, pues conocía las reglas perfectamente, y era consciente de que, si querías ganar, tendrías que matar. ¿Tan pronto había olvidado que, si yo no mataba, otros me matarían a mí? ¡Pine había sido la prueba de ello!

Un ruido a mis espaldas, me hizo coger el arco con firmeza y girarme para buscar al provocador de aquel sonido. Me encontraba de pie, al lado del fuego que Brass había encendido, con las tiendas de campaña a mi espalda. Una figura salía de estas, envuelta en una manta. A pesar de la escasa luz, pude distinguir un destello dorado proveniente de una larga cabellera rubia. Era Silk, pero aún así no solté el arco, pues aún recordaba como el año pasado la tributo del Distrito 4 asesinó a sus aliados durante la noche, mientras dormían.

La muchacha, sin embargo, parecía no venir en son de guerra, pues alzó ambas manos, como señalando que no llevaba nada con lo que poder atacarme. Bajé un poco el arma que sostenía, pero no la solté del todo, no quería pecar de confiada y luego encontrarme ensartada en una de sus lanzas.

-¿Te importa que te acompañe?-me preguntó en un susurro. Pude ver sus ojos, abiertos de par en par, con una mirada algo perdida. Me dio tanta pena, que transigí, asintiendo levemente para darle a entender que podía quedarse conmigo-No podía dormir-musitó.

-Bienvenida al club-respondí, dejando definitivamente el arco en el suelo-¿Demasiado frío?

-Si solo fuera eso-bufó la chica, aferrándose los brazos-Siento como si la cabeza me fuera a explotar.

-Sí, me suena esa sensación-dije con algo de sarcasmo, sorprendida por no ser la única que había estado dándole vueltas a lo sucedido.

-No dejo de pensar en que tal vez yo acabe como esos chicos de la cornucopia-suspiró Silk, en un tono de voz muy bajo-con todos los que quedamos en pie, tal vez acabe muerta.

Aquello me había dejado de piedra. Silk venía de un distrito donde los Juegos, según se decía, eran considerados como un evento deportivo donde podían defender el honor del distrito del que provenía, y para los cuales se entrenaban. Había visto la facilidad con la que manejaba las armas, a pesar de parecer una chica algo enclenque por su etérea complexión física. Ella no debería estar preocupada por lo que pudiera venir, ni angustiada por lo ocurrido, sino pensando en la victoria, como los demás hacían. Aunque, ¿y si esa falta de miedo a la muerte que ostentaban los demás profesionales solo era fachada? ¿Y si en realidad estaban tan asustados como los tributos de los distritos pobres, solo que lo intentaban disimular?

No sabía como consolarla, cuando su miedo bien podría acabar siendo real. Con todos los que éramos, raro era que no muriéramos; las posibilidades de sobrevivir eran muy reducidas. A lo mejor ella también se había preguntado antes de que los Juegos empezaran quien de nosotros sería su asesino, o quien de los elegidos como tributos volvería a pisar el Capitolio.

-Puede que aún quede para que llegue el momento en el que tengamos que morir-me limité a contestarle. Los Juegos acababan de empezar, y aún podían pasar muchas cosas antes de que llegase la final, con dos tributos únicamente, que deberían enzarzarse en una pelea a muerte, de la cual saldría el vencedor de los mismos.

-Quien sabe-respondió ella-Tal vez alguno de nosotros muera antes de tiempo por frío, hambre o cualquier enfermedad, ¿recuerdas lo que dijo Marcus el primer día de entrenamientos?

Claro que lo recordaba, pero trataba de olvidarlo. La idea de que la muerte me podía esperar en un bocado de comida, en una simple herida o en una noche congelada, me ponía los pelos de punta.

-Pero nosotros tenemos comida que sabemos que no nos hará daño-repuse-agua potable, tiendas y mantas para pasar el frío y botiquines con medicinas. No corremos el mismo riesgo que los demás, que andan por ahí fuera sin nada que llevarse a la boca, y con unas pocas mantas para resguardarse de la helada de la noche. Un trozo de cecina a que mañana tendremos algún muerto por culpa del frío.

Silk hizo un amago de risa, pero luego volvió a ponerse seria. Se acercó a las pequeñas llamitas que aún quedaban en la hoguera, y se calentó las manos. No llevaba los guantes que nos dieron antes de ser lanzados a la arena, lo cual me pareció una estupidez, pues ¿y si se le congelaban las manos? Ella dependía de sus manos para poder proseguir viva, puesto que su táctica, como la del resto de nosotros, era incisiva, más que otra cosa.

-Nunca me ha gustado el frío-dijo cuando hubo frotado sus dedos-Siempre que en el Distrito 1 nevaba, lo cual pasaba en raras ocasiones, me metía en casa y me pegaba a la chimenea, con una taza de chocolate caliente entre las manos. Por lo que sé-añadió-en tu distrito es muy común que haga frío, y según me han dicho, apenas si podéis resguardaros del mismo.

-Sí, tenemos inviernos gélidos-contesté-y poco carbón para calentarnos, pero nos buscamos la vida como podemos: usamos mantas, dormimos en grupos para calentarnos unos a otros…

-La vida en el 12 tiene que ser dura-repuso con un cierto tono interrogante.

-Te acostumbras-respondí de forma escueta, pues no me apetecía hablar del distrito en ese momento, cuando seguramente una cámara me estaba grabando. La gente ya sabía que era un lugar pobre y alejado del Capitolio, pero no quería que se hicieran una idea peor que la que ya tenían.

-Vete a dormir si quieres-susurró Silk-Yo haré el siguiente turno, pues creo que tu tiempo ya ha pasado.

Musité un agradecimiento y me introduje en una tienda donde Daph y Valkyrie aún seguían dormidas. Me acurruqué debajo de una de las mantas que habíamos conseguido y traté de conciliar el sueño. Al menos me encontraba en una tienda, calentita y resguardada del gélido viento nocturno, y no ahí fuera, a la interperie, luchando contra el frío.


	17. Capítulo 15

A la mañana siguiente, el tiempo empeoró, si es que era posible que hiciera más frío. Cuando abandonamos la tienda en la que habíamos pernoctado, caía una persistente nevada, mientras que el ambiente a nuestro alrededor aún era más gélido. El aire que corría cortaba mi rostro como si fuera un cuchillo; sentía las mejillas tensas y recubiertas de escarcha, aunque mi situación no era tan mala como la de Sand, el último en hacer la guardia, que se había hecho un ovillo en una de las mantas que habíamos conseguido y no dejaba de tiritar.

-Joder-mascullaba Marphil, saltando con fuerza, como si intentase entrar en calor mediante ese movimiento-esto no hay quien lo soporte, hace un frío que corta el aliento.

-Supongo que habrá matado ya a algunos de esos incompetentes que se escondieron por ahí ayer-señaló Daph, metiendo las manos en el interior de su abrigo-¿Se ha escuchado algún cañonazo en las últimas horas?

Sand, sin apenas salir de su nido de mantas, negó con la cabeza. La imagen del pobre chico, aterido de frío, me daba verdadera pena; el pobre no estaba acostumbrado a aquellas temperaturas, y se veía que no sabía como reaccionar cuando las articulaciones se adormecían por el frío. En mi distrito, cuando eso nos pasaba, no nos quedábamos quietos, sino que intentábamos movernos lo máximo posible para poder reactivar la circulación en manos y piernas. Lo que él había hecho era una estupidez, a nadie se le ocurriría permanecer sentado, tratando de calentarse con una manta cuando el calor se había ido ya de tu cuerpo.

-Sand, ¿sientes las piernas? Quiero decir, ¿las notas como adormecidas o sigues percibiéndolas con normalidad?-pregunté. Conocía bien los principios de la congelación en el cuerpo humano, puesto que yo misma los había padecido. Siempre empezaban con una sensación de hormigueo muy intensa en la zona afectada, que luego se quedaba rígida y cuya piel comenzaba a palidecer, para luego ponerse roja y a continuación, negra. Cuando se alcanzaba este color, ya era demasiado tarde, y la zona afectada se adormecía por completo.

El chico trató de ponerse en pie, pero las piernas parecían temblarles. Valkyrie y Brass le ayudaron a mantenerse sobre sus pies, mientras que Sand se revisaba las manos. A primera vista no parecía muy dañado, pero no sabía como se encontraría debajo de las ropas que gastaba, y no era plan de pedirle que se la quitase con el frío que hacía en esos momentos.

-Creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer-repuso Silk con tono pensativo-es meterte en la tienda y tratar de entrar en calor, si sigues aquí afuera solo acabarás perdiendo más temperatura corporal. ¿No es así?

Asentí con la cabeza, viendo como las cosas habían ido cambiando paulatinamente con Silk desde el Centro de Entrenamiento. Estaba segura de que ella no hubiera pedido mi corroboración a algo cuando aún permanecíamos en el Capitolio, ¿acaso habíamos desarrollado algo parecido a una amistad? No lo sabía, pero de ser así, no era precisamente lo más apropiado, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que aunque ahora mismo fuéramos aliadas, en un futuro aquella alianza tendría que romperse y entonces pasaríamos a ser rivales.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?-preguntó Valkyrie, sacudiendo la nieve que se había posado sobre su cabeza-¿Quedarnos aquí y esperar a que el frío haga su trabajo, o tratar de empezar a eliminar gente?

-Creo que ya hemos tenido muchas horas reposadas-Brass se estiró en toda su longitud, para luego pescar una de sus lanzas, quitarle la escarcha que la noche había dejado sobre ella, y pasársela sobre los hombros en un gesto casi descuidado-Démosle al Capitolio el espectáculo que creo que esperan recibir con estos Juegos.

Un murmullo de excitada expectación recorrió el círculo, aunque Marphil no participó en él. El chico se aclaró la garganta, para captar la atención de los presentes, al tiempo que señalaba con un gesto vago la explanada que nos rodeaba.

-Creo que primero deberíamos reconocer el terreno-señaló-puesto que en el día que llevamos aquí no hemos salido de esta llanura, y si los demás tienen algo de inteligencia, supongo que se habrán situado en algunas zonas más resguardadas que quizás haya por ahí-volvió a señalar a ninguna parte.

-¿Qué pretendes, que exploremos todo el estadio?-inquirió Daph, frunciendo el ceño, mientras que se cruzaba de brazos-¡Vaya pérdida de tiempo! ¡Nos va a llevar días!

-Siempre podemos dividirnos-sugirió Silk, que había permanecido callada desde que su compañero habló-cubriríamos más terreno y seguro que, de encontrarnos con alguien, aunque seamos dos o tres, podríamos abatirle. Somos los profesionales, ¿no? ¿Qué nos pueden hacer los demás?

Bastó con mirar las caras de los demás para saber que la sugerencia de Silk había sido aceptada. No era una mala idea, desde luego, aunque seguro que tendríamos problemas para dividirnos, teniendo en cuenta que éramos impares y que uno de nosotros tendría que resignarse y quedarse en el campamento, en vez de salir a conocer el lugar donde tendríamos que movernos en las próximas semanas. Mientras nos sentábamos a desayunar, todos menos Sand, que ya se había retirado, comenzamos a discutir los grupos que formaríamos. En un principio, cada uno quería ir con su compañero de distrito, pero tanto discutimos, tanto protestaron unos y otros, que al final acabamos haciendo unos grupos un tanto dispersos. Brass iría con Marphil hacia el este; Daph y Valkyrie tomarían dirección al sur, mientras que Silk y yo caminaríamos hacia el norte.

Cuando terminamos nuestro más que frugal desayuno, hecho a base de nieve derretida, fruta deshidratada y galletitas saladas, cada uno emprendió el camino indicado. La nevada que había estado cayendo durante la mañana parecía haber remitido, y un débil resplandor en el cielo nos indicó que tal vez, con algo de suerte, tendríamos sol.

-¡Ojalá subiera tanto la temperatura que se derritiera toda esta nieve!-exclamó Silk, con los ojos fijos en el cielo-Podríamos dormir y caminar sin temor a morirnos de frío.

-Si te soy sincera-contesté-creo que, de pasar eso, caeríamos al mar, pues me parece que el suelo de la isla es de hielo, no de roca.

Mis palabras la hicieron quedarse callada, de modo que el único ruido que se escuchaba era el de nuestras quedas pisadas sobre la nieve. No tardamos en vislumbrar el bosque de pinos que había visto el día previo, desde mi placa de lanzamiento, un bosque que se parecía mucho a los que rodeaban el Distrito 12. Tal vez incluso hubiera piezas de caza en su interior.

-Esto no me gusta-musitó la chica, mirando con aprensión los árboles, notando como sus pasos se detenían. Dejé de caminar, para lanzarle una mirada algo suspicaz.

-Solo es un bosque-contesté, haciendo un gesto para que siguiera caminando-No tiene nada de extraño, solo son unos cuantos árboles que crecen juntos. Podemos cortar algunas ramas para tener madera, e incluso arrancar la corteza de ciertos tipos de árboles para tener porciones de comida para llevar.

-Pero si ya las tenemos-me respondió, encogiéndose de hombro-En las mochilas encontramos porciones de comida que podemos llevar con nosotros, y en el campamento tenemos también una buena pila de suministros.

Mientras hablábamos, nos habíamos adentrado unos pasos en el bosque, que comenzaba a espesarse, a pesar de estar en el linde del mismo. Me acerqué a un pino, arrancándole un buen trozo de la corteza, limpiándola de nieve y dividiéndola en dos partes, tendiéndole una a Silk, la cual la miró con cierto asco.

-Es comestible-repuse, viendo el recelo en sus rasgos.

-¿Seguro?-preguntó, parecía desconfiar de aquella porción que tenía entre sus dedos. Bueno, era algo lógico, dudaba que en el Distrito 1 tuvieran que comer pino para poder sobrevivir, como pasaba en el 12. Cuando el hambre te roía las entrañas, comías cualquier cosa que encontraras, incluso aunque fuera nieve fundida con alguna hoja de menta para engañar el estómago.

Intentando convencerla de que no tenía nada de peligroso, me llevé mi trozo a la boca y le propiné un generoso mordisco. La corteza estaba helada, pero tras un tiempo en el calor que proporcionaba la saliva, se iba ablandando hasta ser maleable y deglutible. No sabía a casi nada, pero al menos nos evitaría tener que gastar los alimentos conseguidos. Silk, con un ademán, resignado, siguió mi ejemplo, comiendo un trozo de su porción, con cara de supremo asco. Tragó a duras penas, para luego mirarme con el rostro levemente verdoso.

-Creo que mejor me quedo con lo que tengo en la mochila-señaló, tendiéndome su corteza-Siento deseos de vomitar…

A los pocos segundos de hablar, vi como una ligera arcada sacudía su cuerpo. Siempre había sido incapaz de soportar los vómitos, me daban verdadero asco, y no quería que Silk echara hasta su primera papilla allí mismo, pues no tendría mucha ayuda conmigo. Me alegré de que solo hubiera comido una pequeña porción y no toda la que le di, o de lo contrario ya habría empezado a echarlo todo. Pero, ¿cómo es que a mí no me había pasado nada? ¿Acaso era que mi estómago estaba más acostumbrado a los alimentos bastos y rudos que el suyo? Tal vez fuera eso, de modo que la idea de llevar corteza de pino a los demás aliados quedaba descartada.

-Siéntate aquí-dije con rapidez, señalando a las raíces de un enorme pino, que formaban una especie de sillón de madera-Si te quedas quieta un tiempo a lo mejor se te pasa… ¿quieres beber algo, o comer alguna galleta? Tal vez sea que tienes el estómago vacío.

La chica negó con la cabeza, apretando mucho los labios. Sin dudas, acabaría expulsando el alimento que tanto le estaba costando digerir, solo sería cuestión de tiempo, de modo que decidí ayudarla a que se librara de él con la mayor comodidad posible. Mi madre siempre decía que vomitar era más simple cuando se bebía mucho líquido, pues hacía que la expulsión de lo ingerido fuera más fluida. Siguiendo ese consejo, hice a Silk beberse todo el contenido de su cantimplora, aunque no llegó a vaciarla por completo. Cuando solo quedaba un cuarto del líquido, la chica me apartó a un lado, y expulsó de su cuerpo los restos de la corteza, bajo mi mal disimulado asco.

-Puaj-mascullé, mientras que la chica, recuperando un poco el color de su rostro, removía la nieve para que tapase el vómito.

-Ha sido asqueroso-corroboró ella-pero al menos ya me encuentro mejor. No volveré a comer corteza en mi vida-añadió con una mueca.

Le tendí unos trozos de cecina, con cierta culpabilidad. La idea de comer pino había sido mía, y a ella no le había sentado nada bien, aunque ahora ya tuviera un aspecto menos pachucho que el que había lucido minutos antes.

-Lo siento-musité-no debería haberte dado…

-No era tu intención que me sentara mal-respondió ella, masticando la cecina con tranquilidad-al menos ya sabemos que mi estómago no soporta alimentos tan poco finos como ese. Pero bueno, tú si podrías alimentarte de corteza, eso te da una ventaja si los suministros desaparecieran.

Asentí, y ambas nos quedamos en silencio. Hice un gesto para que se pusiera en pie y prosiguiéramos el camino, cuando un leve murmullo llegó hasta nosotras. Un murmullo que era humano. Había gente en el bosque. Parecía un grupo de unos cuatro tributos. Y nosotras solo éramos dos; estábamos en clara desventaja, a pesar de encontrarnos armadas.

* * *

**En primer lugar, perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar y por un capítulo poco intenso, pero necesitaba explicar algunas de las penalidades que sufrían en la arena. **

**Gracias a todos aquellos que leen la historia y han dejado Review o la han recomendado, igual que a los lectores anónimos que la siguen. Espero poder actualizar pronto, aunque estoy algo liada últimamente.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	18. Capítulo 16

La sensación vagamente familiar de estar cruzando la frontera entre la vida y la muerte volvía a notarse en mi pecho, al escuchar aquellas voces. Si les dieran por tendernos una emboscada, nos iríamos al otro barrio antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, y eso no me hacía ninguna gracia, pues, si yo moría, ¿quién iba a cuidar de mi familia? Mi regreso era lo único que podía proporcionarles una ayuda para salir del pozo de miseria en el que habíamos estado viviendo todos estos años.

Silk parecía casi tan preocupada como yo; su rostro casi parecía tan pálido como la nieve que nos rodeaba. Habíamos pecado de presuntuosas al atrevernos en aquel lugar sin contar con el respaldo de algún que otro aliado, pero claro, cegadas por el hecho de ser profesionales, habíamos olvidado las nociones básicas que otorgaba la lógica en estas situaciones. La chica hizo un gesto para pedir silencio, mientras sacaba una de sus hachas. No la había visto usarlas, más que nada porque durante el baño de sangre había empleado una de las lanzas que había cogido su compañero de distrito, pero supuse que debería de manejarlas con soltura, teniendo en cuenta que debía de haber sido entrenada en su manejo y recordando que se había decidido por ellas nada más pisar la Cornucopia.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer?-musité casi sin voz, por si acaso nos escuchaban.

-Examinar el terreno-fue la respuesta que obtuve, viendo como la chica se limpiaba los restos de nieve de sus pantalones y empezaba a caminar con cuidado, tratando de no hacer ruido, aunque era algo simple, teniendo en cuenta que la nieve amortiguaba nuestros pasos. Las huellas, sin embargo, eran harina de otro costal, pues íbamos dejando un rastro fácil de seguir para cualquiera, incluso para los más inexpertos. Confiaba en que aquella alianza fuera lo suficientemente débil o estuviera lo bastante mal aprovisionada como para evitarnos el temer un ataque por la espalda. Si mal no recordaba, las armas que había en el interior de la Cornucopia las habíamos cogido nosotros, pero no olvidaba los cuchillos de monte que habían dejado por los alrededores, los cuales no nos habíamos molestado en coger. Tal vez alguno de los otros los había recogido, confiando en poder valerse con ellos, ahorrándose la necesidad de tener que seguirnos al interior de la Cornucopia. ¿Recordaba a algún tirador de cuchillos? No, pero podía estar equivocada.

Seguí a mi compañera por entre los árboles, tratando de imitar su paso liviano y silencioso. Técnicamente no me podía suponer un problema el hacer algo que había repetido hasta la saciedad en los bosques del 12, pero estaba nerviosa por la idea de poder ser atacada de un momento a otro, lo que me hacía no ser tan cuidadosa y sigilosa como normalmente era. Casi como un acto reflejo, aferré uno de mis cuchillos en la mano, apretando los dedos en torno al mango del mismo, cosa que hacía cuando me ponía nerviosa. Las voces, por su parte, se iban aclarando, y pude distinguir el sonido de una que me era dolorosamente familiar, una voz que me traía recuerdos de días de sol y bosque en el Distrito 12. La voz de Jack.

Definitivamente, el mundo era un pañuelo. No había pasado ni un día desde que los Juegos se iniciaron, y ya iba rumbo al primer encontronazo con el que en tiempos fue mi mejor amigo. ¿Moriría Jack hoy? Teniendo en cuenta que tanto Silk como yo contábamos con armas y con el factor sorpresa, unido al hecho de que conocía lo suficiente a aquella chica como para saber que, de poder matar a alguien, lo haría, me hizo suponer, con un escalofrío, que Jack podría estar perfectamente diciendo las que serían sus últimas palabras. O tal vez no. Si yo lanzara un cuchillo contra Silk, podría evitar que siguiera adelante, que se encontrara con aquel grupo. Podría decir que la mató otro tributo en el bosque, en un momento dado en el que la perdí de vista, nadie dudaría de ello, pues podría ser algo totalmente verídico, ¿cierto?

Mas, ¿qué me convenía más? Si yo mataba a la chica del 1, perderíamos a una aliada, lo cual a lo mejor nos podría perjudicar en un futuro. Silk era lo más parecido que tenía a una amiga en la alianza, y su apoyo podría serme decisivo cuando las cosas se torcieran tanto que nos enfrentásemos unos a otros. ¿Y si ese momento llegaba antes de tiempo? Yo llevaría todas las de perder, pues me apostaba el cuello a que cada uno se iría con el compañero de su distrito, dejándome a mí en una posición muy débil. Tal vez en ese momento, Silk intercediera por mí… o tal vez simplemente me matase, no olvidaba que nadie era de fiar en la arena, por muy apacible o amigable que pareciera. Pero a pesar de eso, la opción de matar a Silk en ese momento, a pesar de lo fácil y simple que parecía, era la menos aconsejable. Definitivamente, si tenía que elegir a un aliado para seguir en los Juegos, la chica era más útil que Jack, por mucho que me doliera asumirlo.

La susodicha, se acababa de detener, ocultándose tras un grueso tronco que de seguro tapaba su etérea figura. Con cuidado, elegí el tronco que se encontraba a la derecha del que ella había usado como parapeto, no muy separado, tras el cual me posicioné y pude echar un vistazo a la otra alianza que se había formado.

Unos metros más allá de nuestra posición, se abría una especie de pequeño claro en aquel bosque, donde habían acampado algunos de los tributos supervivientes. Reconocí a la chica del 11, que estaba envuelta en una manta, comiendo algo que parecían piñones, junto con una pareja, él con el pelo rojo y ella castaña, que parecían ocupados levantando una especie de muro de nieve. Jack, de rodillas no muy lejos de la chica del 11, estaba limpiando un cuchillo de aspecto simple en la nieve, murmurando algo a lo que su compañera asentía.

-Sería muy simple-me dijo Silk, moviendo los labios-No parecen armados, podríamos matarlos en menos de un minuto.

Me giré de nuevo hacia el claro, viendo con aprensión a Jack. Uno de los chicos que estaban alzando los muros de nieve le había dicho algo, y él había soltado una pequeña sonrisa, una sonrisa que me transportó al día de la Cosecha, cuando me saludó con una similar, antes de irnos al bosque, antes de que los Juegos destruyeran lo que había habido entre nosotros. ¿De veras iba a tener que matarlo ya? ¿Qué pensarían de mí en el Distrito 12? Me imaginé a los Wood en la plaza del distrito, viendo junto con el resto de los habitantes los Juegos en las pantallas que instalaban para tal menester. ¿Me estarían viendo en esos momentos, o los vigilantes habrían captado algo más interesante que enseñar en pantalla? De no haber por otras zonas alguna pelea o algún tributo muriendo de un modo o de otro, Silk y yo debíamos de estar saliendo por todas las pantallas de Panem.

-No sabemos si tienen algún modo de defenderse-respondí en el mismo tono, viendo como ella negaba con la cabeza, con una sonrisa despectiva en sus finos labios.

-Lo dudo mucho-musitó, casi riéndose-Calculo que en cuestión de cinco minutos habremos liquidado a ese impertinente grupito.

La chica aferraba el hacha de un modo que me indicaba que se encontraba lista para lanzarla. La mera visión de esa despiadada profesional irrumpiendo en aquel campamento, lanzando sus hachas con ciega furia contra los congregados, me produjo una sensación de agobio. No debería pensar en ellos así, teniendo en cuenta que eran de una alianza rival a la nuestra, pero el fantasma de mi amistad con Jack seguía siendo fuerte. No quería verle morir, aunque fuera algo imposible si quería ganar los Juegos.

Fui a hacerle una señal a Silk para que nos retirásemos y volviéramos al campamento, con la excusa de reunir a más aliados para atacarles, pero ella ya había comenzado a moverse cuando me encontré dispuesta a intervenir. Había olvidado que, debido a su delgadez, era rápida y sigilosa, por eso, cuando me había sentido capacitada para hablar, ella ya había alzado el hacha y la había lanzado.

No pude evitar cerrar los ojos cuando escuché un sonido seco, de metal clavándose en algo. ¿Quién habría muerto? ¿Jack? Esperaba que no, esperaba que hubiera podido evitar el primer tiro de Silk y hubiera echado a correr, refugiándose en el bosque. No era un mal escalador, podría subirse a un árbol y confiar en que la chica pasase de largo…

-¡Profesionales!-alguien gritó, un grito que sonó femenino, aunque la voz que lo había pronunciado era algo ronca. Cuando reuní el valor para abrir un ojo, pude ver a la chica castaña aferrándose un muñón ensangrentado. La mano, junto con el hacha de Silk, se encontraba unos pasos más atrás. Al parecer, el tiro de mi aliada la había cercenado.

En esos momentos, Silk corría con la máxima velocidad que sus piernas se lo permitían, sacando una nueva hacha de su abrigo, sosteniéndola en su mano, analizando, calculando, a quien se la iba a lanzar. Se detuvo un segundo, mirando en mi dirección, demandándome que la ayudara, cosa que me veía obligada a hacer, teniendo en cuenta que la rubia era mi aliada.

Haciendo de tripas corazón, enfundé el cuchillo de nuevo, sacando el arco del carcaj, lugar donde lo transportaba, y colocando una flecha en el mismo, para luego correr fuera de los árboles, en pos de mi aliada. La nieve se levantaba en remolinos bajo mis pies, mientras corría, sin atreverme a disparar a nadie.

-¡Proteged a Engine!-gritó de nuevo aquella voz ronca, que en esos momentos pude comprobar que era de la chica del 11. Deduje que Engine debía ser del Distrito 6, por el nombre que ostentaba (motor).

-¡Sunset!-exclamó la aludida, tratando de correr en dirección a la tributo del 11, aunque sus piernas fallaban, seguramente debido al dolor.

-¡Chrysta, la tienes a tiro, joder!-gritó Silk, recuperando de paso el hacha lanzada y arrojando otra que sostenía en su mano contra la chica del 6. Esta la esquivó por los pelos, rodando sobre la nieve, mientras que su compañero de distrito, se abalanzaba contra Silk, sacando un cuchillo similar al que había visto limpiar a Jack segundos antes. La profesional no parecía asustada de tal arma, y pude ver como le lanzaba una de sus sonrisas de suficiencia al tributo, blandiendo el hacha. Parecían a punto de empezar una danza extraña, viendo las posiciones que estaban adoptando, él aguijoneándola, ella expectante.

-¿Dónde está Leaf?-la voz de Jack resonó en mi cerebro con fuerza, haciendo que dejase de vigilar a mi aliada, y que clavase los ojos en él. Mi mirada se encontró con la suya, y pude ver en sus ojos un desafío mudo. "¿Te atreves?" parecía decir "¿Te atreves a matarme?"

No sabía quien podía ser Leaf, pues mis ojos se clavaron en Sunset, que en esos momentos corría como una endiablada, lanzando algo que sostenía en una de sus manos en mi dirección. Escuché el sonido del metal cortando el aire, y de forma casi automática, me lancé hacia un lado, con la esperanza de evitar el cuchillo que la chica me había arrojado. Pero actué una milésima de segundo tarde, pues pude notar como el cuchillo penetraba en mi hombro izquierdo, haciendo que un chorro de cálida sangre se vertiera en la susodicha zona.

Me sentí como el día previo, cuando Pine, la chica del 7, me había intentado estrangular. Los ojos de Sunset brillaban de un modo escalofriante, mientras corría en mi dirección. De forma maquinal, me arranqué el cuchillo del brazo, arrojándolo lejos de mí, mientras que me incorporaba de la nieve y trataba de disparar en su dirección. Pero el brazo herido no dejaba de temblarme, de tal modo que la flecha no alcanzó su diana, aterrizando en la nieve a unos metros de la tributo del 11.

-¡Wheel!-gritaba Engine, aunque no miré en la dirección en la que este se encontraba luchando contra Silk, pues bastante tenía con Sunset cada vez más cerca.

-Eres miserable-me espetó con su ronca voz. Al verla tan de cerca, pude constatar el fiero aspecto que ostentaba en esos momentos, con el ceño fruncido y el oscuro rostro contorsionado en una mueca de desprecio-Estás dispuesta a asesinar a traición al que fuera tu amigo. Eres peor que las ratas.

No sabía como conocía mi relación con Jack, pero me traía al pairo. El hecho de que me hubiera insultado ya era suficiente como para que la marcara como un objetivo a matar, de modo que le regalé un gesto altivo.

-Y tú le vas a hacer compañía a los gusanos-respondí, introduciendo la mano en el abrigo, aferrando uno de mis cuchillos y lanzándolo contra ella, la cual lo esquivó con agilidad, regalándome de paso una mirada condescendiente. Bueno, podría ser todo lo ágil que pudiera, pero yo estaba armada, y ella solo poseía sus manos desnudas. Antes o después acabaría muriendo.

Por el rabillo del ojo, capté como Engine se ponía en pie, comenzando a correr en dirección a su compañero de distrito, que en esos momentos acorralaba a Silk contra el tronco de un árbol. Mi cabeza me gritaba que me enzarzara en una pelea con Sunset, pero mi lealtad para con la alianza me llamaba en ese mismo momento; no podía dejar que Silk luchara sin ayuda. De modo que, el cuchillo que ya había seleccionado para lanzárselo a Sunset, voló en dirección contraria, clavándose en la espalda de Engine. Esta se desplomó a cuatro patas sobre la nieve, tosiendo una lluvia de gotitas de sangre sobre el blanco suelo, mientras que Silk aprovechaba la ocasión para hundirle el hacha por completo a Wheel en la pierna.

Engine parecía estar en las últimas, viendo como no dejaba de escupir sangre. Era cuestión de tiempo que muriera, de modo que no pasaría nada si yo aceleraba un poco el proceso. Corrí en dirección a la moribunda, pescando el cuchillo de su espalda y agarrándola por el pelo, alzando su cabeza, para luego cortarle el cuello con la hoja de la misma arma. No había liberado su cabeza de mi agarre cuando el cañonazo rompió el aire, haciéndome saber que Engine ya había fallecido.

Wheel, cojeando, se acercó a su fallecida compañera, mientras que yo, justo a tiempo, me giraba para ver como Sunset caía sobre mí como una loca, con los dientes expuestos en una mueca de odio. Como pura defensa, hundí el cuchillo en la parte del cuerpo que encontré más a mano, curiosamente el mismo brazo en el que ella me había herido. La chica soltó un grito agudo, lanzándome una mirada de odio supremo. Sus dedos se engarfiaron en un gesto de rabia, y se dispuso volver a saltar sobre mí… cuando unos brazos la sujetaron, haciendo que su rostro se mudara por una expresión de sorpresa.

-¡Déjala!-gritaba Jack, para luego mirarme a mí-¡Largaos de aquí, ya habéis matado a un tributo, ¿no? ¿No es eso lo que queríais? ¡Fuera!

Casi a rastras, se alejó del claro, llevándose a Sunset consigo. Silk y Wheel seguían enzarzados en una pelea, pero cuando este vio a su alianza marcharse, retrocedió un par de pasos, sin dejar de mirar a la chica del 1.

-Pienso vengar la muerte de Engine-dijo, antes de salir cojeando lo más rápidamente tras los demás.


	19. Capítulo 17

La batalla acontecida nos había dejado a Silk y a mí algo tocadas. El dolor en el brazo herido era muy agudo, y el calor de la sangre seguía siendo algo primordial en el mismo, pues notaba su cálido y húmedo tacto. No teníamos ni vendas ni medicinas para poder tratar aquel corte, por lo que tendría que improvisar, cosa que hacíamos mucho en el Distrito 12. Al menos, teníamos un "analgésico" natural a puñados: nieve. Como apenas si teníamos dinero en el distrito para costearnos los remedios y medicinas fabricados en el Capitolio, debíamos usar los recursos gratis que teníamos más a mano. La nieve, al estar tan fría, conseguía anestesiar el dolor, y era justo lo que necesitaba, al menos hasta que volviéramos al campamento y pudiera aliviarme el corte.

Me agaché, tomé un puñado de la misma y la apliqué sobre la herida. El alivio fue casi inmediato, aquella gélida capa calmaba el dolor y ocultaba un poco la sangre, al menos hasta que esta la teñía de un fuerte color carmesí.

-Maldita sea su estampa-mascullé, acordándome mentalmente de toda la familia que la chica del 11 pudiera tener, mientras me acercaba a Silk. Esta parecía encontrarse mejor que yo, aunque tenía un corte que rezumaba sangre en una de sus mejillas. Se tocó la herida con aire ausente, para luego lanzarme una suspicaz mirada.

-La próxima vez que quieras ayudarme, no te quedes media hora parada como una idiota-me dijo con cierta frialdad. No entendía a que venía esa recriminación, cuando ella había salido mejor que yo de aquel rifirrafe. De estar ella en mi situación, comprendería perfectamente su acusación, aunque no entendía que pretendía echarme en cara. Vale, había actuado con algo de retraso, no lo iba a negar, pero le había salvado el pellejo al quitarle de encima a Wheel, asesinando a su compañera.

-¿Cómo dices?-inquirí de malas maneras, lanzándole una mirada cargada de reproches-Solo me despisté unos segundos ¿vale? Y tampoco te ha hecho mucha falta mi ayuda, creo que es evidente quien está en mejores condiciones de las dos.

Me miró con una expresión de desdén que me recordó a los primeros días en el Centro de Entrenamiento. Fue como si hubiéramos vuelto al pasado, como si ella volviera a verme como a una simple minera medio muerta de hambre. ¿Y si ahora intentaba atacarme? Miré a mi alrededor, no había nada donde pudiera parapetarme si me lanzaba un hacha, tendría que confiar en mis piernas para correr. Mas si huía, ¿qué podría hacer? Volver con los profesionales era arriesgado, porque tal vez se pusieran de su parte, lo cual no me hacía ninguna ilusión. En una lucha cara a cara contra Silk, tendría posibilidades, pero en una pelea contra seis tributos hábiles en el manejo de las armas, tenía las de perder.

Esa idea me hizo ser consciente de mi precaria situación. Normalmente, los tributos de un mismo distrito siempre re respaldaban, la prueba había estado en como los del 6 se habían tratado de proteger entre ellos. Marphil, seguramente, ayudaría a su compañera, del mismo modo que Brass y Daph por un lado y Sand y Valkirye por otro, se ayudarían a la hora de la verdad. Yo, por mi parte, me encontraba sola, sin la ayuda de nadie, y eso me preocupaba. ¿Acaso debería haber matado a los demás durante la noche, mientras dormían? Habría sido fácil, muy fácil, y luego habría podido cazar a los demás usando el factor sorpresa. De haber actuado así, tal vez los Juegos ya estarían tocando a su fin, siendo de paso unos Juegos algo cortos… dudaba que el Capitolio dejase que sus ciudadanos no tuvieran al menos un par de semanas de diversión, seguramente me habrían enviado algún muto o similar para que me hostigara y me hiciera padecer.

Sacudí la cabeza, como si con el movimiento pudiera alejar esas ideas de mi mente. No iba a ganar nada jugando al "¿qué habría pasado?". De haber asesinado a mi alianza, seguramente ya me habrían matado, ¿o es que había sido lo suficientemente tonta como para no ver como los tributos no profesionales que seguían vivos se habían unido entre ellos? Por una vez, había tomado la decisión correcta, la prueba de ello es que seguía estando viva.

Miré de nuevo a Silk, en tensión por si habría de defenderme. Mas la chica había bajado el hacha, mientras que alzaba sus ojos hacia el cielo. ¿Acaso había visto a algún otro tributo entre los árboles? Imité su gesto, pero lo que vi sobre mí no era nada que pudiera suponerme una amenaza, sino todo lo contrario. Acompañado de un leve pitido, un paracaídas plateado caía hacia nosotras, atado a algo que desde mi posición no apreciaba bien. Todos conocíamos la función de aquellos paracaídas, eran los regalos de los patrocinadores; cualquier tributo haría lo que fuera para poder conseguir alguno. El año pasado, para muchos supuso la diferencia entre vivir un día más o morir en ese mismo día la llegada de un regalo de un patrocinador. Normalmente, se solía enviar comida, agua o medicinas, cosas de primera necesidad que un tributo no encontraría con facilidad en el estadio.

¿Para quién sería aquel envío? Que yo supiera, tanto Silk como yo podríamos curarnos con las medicinas que habíamos encontrado en el botiquín, aunque claro, aquel maletín se encontraba lejos, en los páramos que rodeaban la cornucopia, mientras que nosotras nos hallábamos en medio de aquel bosque. Bueno, si el que lo había enviado podía permitirse el dinero que costase aquello que venía ahora hacia nosotras, no lo iba a discutir. Una ayuda siempre es bien recibida.

El paracaídas, finalmente, aterrizó a mis pies. Me agaché, sin dejar de vigilar a Silk por el rabillo del ojo, para recoger un botecito que cabía perfectamente en una de mis manos. Parecía una especie de ungüento, y cuando lo abrí, pude constatar que tenía un olor penetrante, un aroma que me costaba identificar y que hizo que me doliera un poco la cabeza.

-Es una crema cicatrizante-la chica se había acercado, mirando el bote con el ceño levemente fruncido-En mi distrito las venden, las traen directamente desde el Capitolio. Con un par de capas en unos tres días, puedes conseguir cerrar una herida, o eso tardó en cerrarme a mí un corte en la ceja.

Estuve tentada de preguntarle como se habría podido cortar en la ceja, pero supuse que no era el momento ni el lugar para andarse preguntando por anécdotas del pasado. No olvidaba que los tributos se habían internado de nuevo en el bosque, y que podrían saltar sobre nosotras en cualquier momento, al menos Sunset. No olvidaba la mirada de rabia que me había lanzado cuando me vio aparecer, sus oscuros ojos se me habían quedado grabados a fuego en mi memoria. ¿Cómo podía odiarme tanto? ¿Acaso yo había matado a su compañero de Distrito? No, no recordaba haberlo hecho, ni siquiera era capaz de rememorar las facciones del susodicho, hasta que lo vi la noche pasada en el cielo, durante el recuento de las bajas. Sunset debía de tener otro motivo para odiarme, aunque no sabía cual podría ser. A lo mejor es que odiaba a todos los profesionales, por lo que yo, al haberme aliado con ellos, había entrado en su lista negra. Bueno, lo cierto es que daba igual, a fin de cuentas no pensaba hacerme amiga de ella, teniendo en cuenta lo que se esperaba de nosotros. La amistad es algo prohibido para un tributo.

Volví a mirar la crema, observándola con curiosidad. ¿Crema cicatrizante? En ese caso, lo más seguro es que fuera para mí, teniendo en cuenta el corte de mi hombro. Silk, por muy cortada que estuviera, no andaba tan necesitada como yo.

-¿Solo hay que aplicársela?-le pregunté a mi aliada, señalando la crema-¿No hay que desinfectar antes la herida?-recordaba como algunas personas morían por cortes infectados, y no era una muerte especialmente agradable.

-Sí, la misma pomada desinfecta-repuso la aludida-¿No las tenéis en el 12, o qué?-añadió, alzando levemente las cejas.

Su pregunta me molestó. Era conocido por todo Panem que el Distrito 12 era el más pobre de todos los distritos existentes, así pues, ¿cómo podía pensar esa chica que los habitantes de mi distrito podíamos aspirar a conseguir un botecito de esta pomada? Ya nos costaba conseguir comida, de modo que las medicinas eran consideradas como objetos de lujo que casi nadie se podían permitir. Nosotros recurríamos a los boticarios y a los herboristas cuando padecíamos alguna dolencia; además, de tener dinero, no siempre podríamos comprarnos las medicinas del Capitolio. Al estar tan alejados de la ciudad que nos dirigía, los suministros procedentes de la misma llegaban muy de vez en cuando.

-En el 12 faltan muchas cosas-dije con frialdad, desabrochándome la chaqueta, quitándome un guante y comenzando a extender la pomada sobre la herida. Picaba y escocía en un principio, pero luego calmaba aquella sensación, aliviándome por completo el dolor, más incluso de lo que lo había hecho la nieve previamente colocada. Suspiré, de alivio, pero también de sorpresa. Jamás de los jamases habría imaginado que existiera una sustancia capaz de hacer en horas lo que nuestros remedios hacían en días.

Acabé de tratarme la herida, y me dispuse a guardar el botecito, pero vi como Silk se limpiaba la sangre que manaba de una de las heridas de su mejilla con el dorso de la mano. Apreté los labios, y sabiendo que era una estupidez lo que iba a hacer, le tendí la pomada. Ella miró mi mano con cierto recelo, como si no se fiara de mí.

-¿Quieres que yo también me la eche?-me preguntó.

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, ¿no? Por haberme retrasado media hora-dije, haciéndole un gesto para que la cogiera. Arrugó un poco el ceño, pero luego tomó el bote que le tendía, y se aplicó una capa de crema sobre sus mejillas. Me devolvió la pomada con algo de culpabilidad en sus ojos claros, y se mantuvo en silencio mientras envolvía el bote en el paracaídas y lo guardaba en uno de los bolsillos de mi pantalón.

-Siento haberme pasado antes contigo-musitó, en voz baja-Supongo que tiene que ser duro para ti enfrentarte a alguien de tu distrito, aunque si he de ser sincera, creo que hiciste bien no escogiéndole como aliado. Es un inútil.

-Jack no es un inútil-contesté de modo casi automático, promovida por el recuerdo de la amistad que en un pasado tuvimos-Puede que no sepa manejar un arma o que parezca poca cosa, pero sabe sobrevivir. Todos los que venimos del Distrito 12 sabemos hacerlo, pues caminamos siempre entre la vida y la muerte.

Silk me miró, algo sorprendida, pero luego sacudió una sola vez la cabeza, se estiró y miro a nuestro alrededor. En su rostro se dibujó una expresión preocupada, mientras que giraba sobre sí misma, examinando los lindes del claro.

-¡No consigo adivinar por donde hemos venido!-gimió-¡Todos los laterales del claro son iguales!

Fui a contradecir esa afirmación, pues tras tantos días pasados en los bosques, sabía que siempre había algo que diferenciaba un árbol de otro. Pero cuando me dispuse a examinar los aledaños de nuestra posición, me di cuenta de que Silk tenía razón. Todos eran iguales. Estábamos perdidas, sin comida, sin agua, sin mantas. Íbamos a morir.


	20. Capítulo 18

A veces era muy simple olvidar que estábamos en plenos Juegos del Hambre y que, por tanto, las trampas como la que se había creado en torno a nosotras era algo de lo más normal del mundo. Por mucho que nosotros luchásemos y tratáramos de sobrevivir a las adversas condiciones que nos habían tocado en aquella arena de nieve y hielo, seguíamos estando a merced de los vigilantes, de esas personas que con un solo dedo podían matarnos para que la audiencia del Capitolio no se aburriera. Recordaba bien como el año pasado, el tributo del Distrito 8 fue víctima de una de sus jugarretas. Era un chico muy capaz, en el 12 muchos estaban seguros de que podía ganar los Juegos; había sobrevivido a muchos ataques, e incluso había matado a la chica del 1, una verdadera maestra en el manejo de la espada. Su final fue tan inesperado como aclamado por aquellos que residían en el Capitolio. Aquella arena era un escarpado terreno montañoso, lleno de pasos traicioneros. Los vigilantes provocaron una horripilante avalancha justo en la zona donde el tributo del 8 había acampado para pasar la noche, matándolo casi en el acto.

Tal vez a Silk y a mí nos esperaba un destino similar al de aquel pobre desgraciado. Aunque habíamos dado un buen espectáculo tanto en la Cornucopia como hacía unos momentos, con aquella escaramuza contra la otra alianza formada, no nos encontrábamos a salvo de los caprichos de aquellos que habían diseñado la arena. Si el Capitolio se había aburrido de nosotras, nos eliminarían antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, cosa que no me hacía ninguna gracia. Morir en los Juegos del Hambre era una realidad que todos teníamos presente, incluso yo misma, aunque lo intentaba disimular bajo una apariencia desalmada y fría. Mas tenía claro que, de morir en la arena, quería morir en una batalla, luchando hasta mi último aliento, no en medio de un bosque, congelada o devorada por las alimañas.

Lo cierto es que sería una muerte un tanto irónica, eso de perecer por no poder encontrar el camino de vuelta al campamento a través de un bosque. Había cruzado demasiados terrenos muy similares al que ahora pisábamos en el Distrito 12, cuando salía a cazar o a entrenarme para cuando fuera enviada a la arena; y ahora no era capaz de encontrar el camino de salida de aquella espesura. Estaba segura de que, de ponerme en serio a buscarlo, antes o después lo acabaría encontrando, pero no disponíamos de tiempo para ello. Apenas si teníamos comida, y los abrigos que llevábamos no nos bastarían para resguardarnos de las heladas nocturnas. Si queríamos sobrevivir, solo podíamos confiar en encontrar de pura casualidad la salida de aquellos árboles, antes de que los vigilantes nos aguijoneasen de nuevo con algún otro suplicio.

Caminé por los bordes del claro, ignorando lo que Silk estaba haciendo. Cuando nos habíamos internado en el bosque, no recordaba haberme ido fijando en lo que nos rodeaba, aunque no tenía dudas de que no era todo tan igual, pues de serlo, me habría dado cuenta. Estaba segura de que aquel avatar que se nos había inmiscuido en el devenir de la jornada, había sido diseñado en el Capitolio, para darle algo de emoción a todo; pues no se me ocurría otro modo para que todas las lindes de aquel claro fueran tan condenadamente idénticas. Todos los troncos tenían las mismas marcas, la nieve, la misma textura, casi la distribución de las agujas de pino sobre las raíces de algunos árboles era idéntica, tan similar, que denotaba su artificialidad. Estábamos en el corazón de una trampa, y dependeríamos de nuestro ingenio y de nuestra habilidad para sobrevivir, además de la suerte, para poder salir airosas.

-¿Ves algo?-la voz de Silk era recelosa, lo que no era para menos. No la conocía mucho, pero por las palabras intercambiadas en esta y aquella ocasión, sabía que ella no era muy dada a estar en un bosque helado y cubierto de nieve. Que estuviera callada y tratara de buscar una solución a nuestro problema, decía mucho en su favor. Tal vez el ser un profesional no se limitaba a saber manejar varios tipos de armas y a mirar a todo el mundo por encima del hombro, sino también incluía cosas como tragarse los propios miedos y enfrentar cualquier situación con la cabeza alta. Esa determinación me hizo mantenerme bajo control, tomando como ejemplo el estoicismo del que mi aliada estaba haciendo gala. Si me desesperaba, si caía en las garras del pánico, solo me perjudicaría a mi misma, y eso era algo que no me convenía. Ya había pasado un mal rato en el pasado, cuando en los bosques, me topé con un avispero, y en lugar de seguir avanzando tranquilamente, si molestar a los insectos, comencé a gritar y a correr como una posesa, llamando la atención de aquellos bichos, que me persiguieron hasta que conseguí sumergirme en un arroyo cercano.

-Nada-respondí, volviéndome hacia ella, y suspirando, frustrada. Me sentía herida en mi orgullo de cazadora al verme encerrada en un ambiente tan familiar para mí como un bosque-Todo es milimétricamente igual en todos los flancos. Me parece que vamos a tener que improvisar.

La chica bufó, mientras pateaba la nieve que había en el suelo, en un gesto que denotaba su enfado. Sin embargo, no exteriorizó lo que le tenía que estar pasando por la cabeza, cosas seguramente nada agradables, lo cual fue de agradecer. Conociendo mi carácter, si Silk comenzaba a echarme en cara nuestra situación, seguramente acabaríamos enzarzándonos en una pelea, y ya había tenido suficiente con salir viva de la batalla contra Sunset y su alianza, y el haber capeado el ataque verbal que Silk me había lanzado antes.

-Tenemos las mismas opciones de encontrar el camino de vuelta que de encontrar en este bosque un árbol que en vez de dar piñas, de pasteles-repuso frunciendo el ceño y acercándose a uno de los bordes-Que yo recuerde, aquella panda de malnacidos tomó este camino cuando se marcharon-repuso señalándomelo-así que si somos inteligentes, debemos descartar esta dirección.

-Bueno, eso solo nos deja unas cuantas más a elegir-señalé, girándome sobre mis pies, abarcando con la vista la mitad del claro a la que Silk daba la espalda. Una corazonada me impulsaba a escoger una dirección de las que se abrían ante mí, tal vez un instinto producido por mis miles de jornadas como cazadora. Pero aunque fuera una elección dentro de una gama más reducida de opciones, seguíamos estando con las de perder.

-¿Qué propones?-la chica llegó a mi altura, y escudriñó los árboles con sus finas cejas fruncidas sobre sus ojos-Que yo sepa, tú eras la curtida en estas lides.

-Pues me temo que mi última idea es probar suerte-dije mientras me mordía el labio-Tendremos que elegir una dirección y caminar lo más recto posible; confío en que, de ese modo, podamos dejar atrás el bosque. A algún sector de la arena tendremos que salir, digo yo.

-Pero corremos el riesgo de empezar a caminar en círculos-dijo ella de forma pensativa, algo acertado a más no poder. De caer en esa situación, las esperanzas se habrían terminado para nosotras.

Saqué uno de mis cuchillos del interior de mi abrigo, aunque posicionándolo de tal forma que a Silk no le pareciera una amenaza contra su vida o algo que la indujera a atacarme. Dependíamos de no repetir el camino, por lo que deberíamos ir señalando el terreno familiar, cosa que hacía mi hermano cuando se internaba en zonas del bosque que no conocía. Él me enseñó como una marca hecha en un tronco podía suponer la diferencia entre encontrar el camino correcto y no encontrarlo.

-Marcaremos el camino-repuse con más seguridad de la que sentía-Así sabremos que terrenos hemos recorrido y que terrenos no hemos pisado si tenemos que deshacer lo andado.

La chica asintió, por lo que, después de revisar nuestras mochilas y de rellenar nuestras cantimploras con nieve, comenzamos a andar, tomando una dirección al azar. Antes de abandonar el claro, marqué los dos troncos que bordeaban el camino elegido con dos señales en forma de cruz, las cuales repetí unos pasos más adelante, en otros árboles. Pronto, a nuestras espaldas, el claro se perdió de vista, y poco a poco, sobre nuestras cabezas, la luz iba siendo cada vez más y más mortecina. Tal vez fueran nubes que presagiaban una nueva ventisca, aunque si teníamos en cuenta todo lo sucedido, tal vez aquella disminución de la luz solar era debido al atardecer, lo que nos ponía en una situación más complicada si cabe. Si la noche nos salía al paso, ya podríamos dejar las armas y enroscarnos en el suelo para esperar a la muerte.

-¿Reconoces la zona?-me preguntó Silk, a lo que negué con la cabeza. Todo me seguía pareciendo demasiado similar, y solo la mera ausencia de las marcas en los troncos, me hacía ser consciente de que no estábamos volviendo sobre nuestros pasos. Pero, ¿y si estaban borrando las marcas dejadas por nosotras, para que no pudiéramos encontrar nunca la salida? Los vigilantes podrían hacerlo, y tal vez ya lo estaban haciendo… la idea era tan espantosa que me forcé a pensar en otra cosa, para no asustarme más de lo que ya estaba.

De buenas a primeras, escuché un rumor sordo, como de algo que camina sobre la nieve. Silk, a pocos pasos delante de mí, no hizo movimiento alguno en relación con ese sonido, por lo que no le presté atención, creyendo que sería producto de mi imaginación. Pero a los pocos pasos, volví a escucharlo, con más claridad que antes, como si algo se estuviera acercando a nosotras. ¿Un tributo, tal vez? No lo sabía, pero el sonido no parecía producido por las botas que nos dieron antes de ser lanzados a la arena. Silk también debió escucharlo, pues se detuvo y me miró con la duda escrita en sus ojos claros.

-¿Qué…?-comenzó a preguntar, pero un jadeo irregular, que tenía de humano lo que yo de pez, comenzó a hacerse patente. No había que ser muy inteligente como para saber que aquello que hacía aquel ruido, fuera lo que fuese, era un muto, uno de esos seres creados en el Capitolio y que solían soltar en los Juegos con asiduidad. El año pasado, vimos a una manada de osos salvajes enormes y con horribles y modificadas zarpas, que se comieron vivos a unos cuantos tributos. Y yo, sintiéndolo mucho, no quería convertirme en picadillo de tributo.

-Corre-dije simplemente.

Y acto seguido, comenzamos a correr como si nos fuera la vida en ello, cosa que tal vez era más cierta de lo que nos gustaría admitir. La luz era cada vez más escasa, sin dudas aquello era el crepúsculo, no una nueva tormenta de nieve. Nuestros pies se enredaban en las raíces, las ramas nos cortaban los rostros, pero no nos quedaba otra que seguir corriendo, sin mirar atrás, sin osar conocer que era aquello que se nos estaba echando encima. La mera idea de saber que un bicho horrible nos podía estar siguiendo, era lo suficientemente horripilante como para que sacáramos la máxima velocidad a nuestras piernas.

¿Y la salida del bosque? Al frente podía ver un aumento en la luz, un espacio más claro… ¿acaso era el final de aquel maldito bosque, o solo era un nuevo claro? No lo sabía, pero aquella luminosidad era como un faro que nos atraía en nuestra errática carrera.

Mi aliada tuvo que tener los mismos pensamientos que yo, pues se lanzó de cabeza hacia aquella esperanzadora zona… y poco después, nos encontramos saliendo a una llanura helada, desde la cual podíamos divisar, bastante lejos de nosotras, la estructura dorada de la Cornucopia, que brillaba levemente bajo los últimos rayos de un sol que moría… y aún más lejos, pero el doble de gratificante, el pequeño puntito naranja que era el fuego que habíamos encendido en el campamento el día previo. Habíamos escapado de la trampa del bosque.

* * *

**Mil gracias a todos los que siguen este fic, los Reviews recibidos son algo que aprecio de veras. Agradezco que os toméis la molestia de comentar, y al mismo tiempo, aprovecho para agredecer por aquí los últimos Review recibidos:**

**A Minene9, muchas gracias por subirme el ego al comparar mi fic a la increíble novela de Suzane. A yuki kanade, mil gracias por leer este fic desde los primeros días de su publicación, te aseguro que lo peor aún está por venir, lo de ahora solo ha sido un aperitivo de lo que los Juegos les tienen deparados. A TessCarlieCullenMellark,  claro que pienso seguir este fic, aunque ahora ando algo ausente; mas pienso seguir escribiendo hasta que la historia concluya, y gracias por tu cumplido sobre mi escritura, aunque siempre se puede mejorar. Por último, pero no menos importante, a Hitomi Ozuki, Chrysta se entrenaba en secreto, solo Jack, su amigo, sabía que ella estaba preparándose.**

**Lamento haber publicado tan poco, pero ando de vacaciones, aunque la semana que viene espero poder seguir subiendo algún que otro capítulo. ¡Nos leemos!**


	21. Capítulo 19

-Entonces, ¿ha muerto un tributo de la otra alianza? ¿Cuántos quedamos ya?

-Once. Menos de la mitad.

Ya había salido la luna, mientras que Silk y yo nos tomábamos los últimos bocados de unas tiras de cecina, que nos estaban sabiendo a gloria después de todo lo pasado. Fuimos las últimas en volver al campamento, Marphil casi se había lanzado al cuello de su compañera cuando regresamos a aquella esperanzadora fogata, a calentarnos los dedos entumecidos por el frío pasado y a tratar de reducir al miedo al rincón de nuestras mentes que siempre había venido ocupando. Brass, Daph, Sand y Valkyrie nos habían recibido con la duda en sus rostros, pues habían escuchado el cañonazo de Engine, y al no tener confirmación de quien había sido el tributo fallecido, habían caído en la duda de que hubiéramos sido alguna de nosotras la que había muerto.

Les pusimos al día de todo lo ocurrido, narrándole los pormenores de nuestro paso por el bosque, incluída la batalla contra la alianza formada por Sunset y los demás tributos, sin saltarnos el mal rato que pasamos al perdernos en el bosque, cuando vimos como todo lo que nos rodeaba era idéntico entre sí, añadiendo la extraña persecución que padecimos durante los últimos minutos pasados en la foresta.

-De modo que estamos agrupados en dos alianzas-dijo Brass pensativamente, cuando hubimos terminado de detallarle todo lo ocurrido-Los profesionales por un lado, y luego los demás por otro. Interesante, si he de ser sincero.

Lo cierto es que yo misma me había sorprendido de los derroteros que todo había tomado. De ir los otros tributos de forma individual, lo habríamos tenido más fácil para cazarlos, pero al haberse agrupado, sus opciones de sobrevivir se habían incrementado. Al ser un grupo más numeroso, podían resistir con más facilidad nuestras emboscadas, más o menos como nos había pasado aquella misma jornada, aunque habíamos salido airosas de aquel lance, y ellos, con un aliado menos. Por otro lado, el hecho de que esa alianza existiera cambiaba un poco mi plan trazado para los siguientes días. Había pensado en asesinar a algunos de mis aliados en uno de mis turnos de vigilancia, para luego escaparme y empezar a luchar en solitario, confiada en que me las vería, como mucho, con un par de tributos. Mas el hecho de saber que, de hacer eso, mis rivales crecerían en un número realmente elevado, hacía que la idea tuviera que ser dejada en el tintero. Si yo me desligaba de la alianza, me estaba poniendo en bandeja para Sunset, y eso no pensaba consentirlo; me había prometido a mi misma que liquidaría a aquella chica en cuanto tuviera la ocasión, debido a la osadía que mostró al encararse de un modo tan poco amable conmigo.

-Por mucho que se agrupen, no van a sobrevivir-repuso Valkyrie, limpiándose de nieve la parte posterior del abrigo-Somos profesionales, podemos con ellos hasta con los ojos cerrados.

-No creáis que tenemos todas las de ganar-señalé yo, tragándome el último trozo de cecina y mirando a todos los tributos por turnos-Silk y yo creíamos eso mismo antes de abalanzarnos contra ellos, pero no son tan débiles como esperábamos. La chica del 11 es una rival formidable.

-¿Y qué?-inquirió Daph, arrojando una migaja de pan al fuego-Tal vez ella lo sea, pero los demás son unos inútiles, ¿me equivoco? ¿Quiénes quedan en su alianza? ¿Un niño, un chico del distrito 6 y un minero? Vamos, nos los podemos quitar de en medio sin ni siquiera despeinarnos.

Daph había herido mi orgullo de nuevo sin pretenderlo. Acababa de menospreciar a Jack solo por el simple hecho de venir del Distrito 12, y al hacerlo, de forma indirecta, me atacaba a mí. Como todos los habitantes de los distritos ricos, ella consideraba, de seguro, a los habitantes del 12 como pobres personas medio muertas de hambre, que son incapaces de prestar batalla durante los Juegos, y lo cierto es que habíamos tenido una lista de tributos no muy honorable que digamos; aunque Jack y yo estábamos rompiendo el molde al sobrevivir tanto tiempo en comparación con nuestros antecesores.

-Te recuerdo que yo también soy del distrito minero, y no por eso dejo de ser una luchadora-repuse con frialdad, mientras que deslizaba mis dedos por debajo de mi abrigo, en torno al mango de uno de mis cuchillos. En un sitio donde antes o después vas a tener que matar a los demás, unas simples palabras pueden hacer que tu vida se vea al borde de su término, y no quería estar desprevenida si la chica del 2 osaba ponerme las manos encima. Aunque al parecer, encaró de un modo diferente al esperado mi comentario, pues se limitó al alzar una ceja, con aire inquisitivo.

-Hay mineros y hay mineros-respondió-Pero tú no eres el prototipo de tributo de tu distrito, Chrysta, tú eres una de nosotros. En cambio, tu compañero de distrito… me vas a perdonar, pero creo que lo puedo definir como incompetente. No le doy más de dos días en la arena, mucho ha aguantado ya.

Brass y Valkyrie rieron, mientras que Silk y Marphil intercambiaron una mirada que no supe identificar. Sand, algo más recuperado aparentemente de su congelación de la noche previa, se estiró como un gato, para luego sentarse a la morisca sobre la nieve, al lado de la hoguera, mirándonos a todos con cierta intensidad en sus ojos verdes.

-Creo que será mejor que dejemos los debates sobre los días de vida de los demás tributos para más tarde, y empecemos ahora mismo a analizar todo lo que hoy hemos averiguado sobre la arena. Silk y Chrysta han dicho que al norte de la Cornucopia hay un bosque…

Se agachó y con el dedo, comenzó a dibujar en la nieve algo que parecía una especie de mapa. Representó con un triángulo la Cornucopia, y luego, encima de la misma, escribió "bosque", para luego girarse hacia Valkyrie y Daph.

-¿Qué dijisteis que habíais encontrado vosotras?-inquirió.

-Páramos, al sur de la Cornucopia-respondió su compañera, anotación que fue añadida a aquella especie de croquis. Para finalizar, se volvió hacia Marphil y Brass, alzando una ceja de modo inquisitivo.

-Montañas al este-señaló el chico del 2, con gesto adusto.

-¿Montañas?-Silk les lanzó una mirada curiosa-¿Eran muy altas?

-No se nos pasó por la cabeza el escalarlas-repuso Marphil, haciendo una mueca-No hemos olvidado la arena del año pasado, no es plan de que nos tiren encima una tonelada de rocas, o algo similar.

-Hablando del tema de los fenómenos-dijo Sand-¿Algún encontronazo con mutos, aparte del sufrido por Silk y Chrysta?

Todos negaron con la cabeza, lo que en parte me relajó. No sabía con certeza que tipo de muto se nos había echado encima en el bosque, pero la idea de que el resto de las zonas, al menos de forma aparente, estaban limpias de ese tipo de criaturas, era un consuelo. Al menos podría dormir más tranquila a sabiendas de que aquellos bichos solo rondaban por el bosque. Ojalá le dieran un buen mordisco a Sunset antes de que volviéramos a encontrarnos, un mordisco que la dejase coja o con un brazo inservible. Si alguien que no fuera yo habría de ganar, esperaba que no fuera ella.

* * *

Después del himno, durante el cual Engine brilló en la arena por última vez, antes de desaparecer del todo, nos retiramos a descansar algo, antes de empezar una caza nocturna. Esta "caza" consistía en asaltar a los demás tributos amparándonos en la oscuridad, aunque a mi no me hacía especial gracia, pues por lo que sabíamos, la otra alianza se había adentrado en el bosque, y si había de ser sincera, me daba miedo tener que volver a entrar ahí. La amenaza de los mutos, unida a aquella sensación total de desorientación que te invadía entre aquellos árboles eran más que suficientes para ponerme los pelos de punta. Aunque no podía dejar traslucir ese temor, pues en ese caso, perdería mi poco prestigio dentro de la alianza.

El primer turno de la noche había caído en los hombros de Valkyrie, de tal modo que los demás nos echamos a dormir, bien resguardados en las tiendas de campaña. Sin embargo, no lograba conciliar el sueño, tal vez por la cantidad de adrenalina que seguía fluyendo por mis venas. Cerraba los ojos y de nuevo veía los árboles, todos iguales, todos idénticos, flanqueando mi paso por aquellos senderos silvestres que tan laberínticos eran. La imagen era lo suficientemente angustiante como para mantener el sueño a raya.

Me giré, esperando encontrar una postura más cómoda. ¿Qué hora sería? Ni idea, pero ya llevaba mucho rato tratando de dormirme… tenía toda la pinta de ir a pasar la noche en blanco.

Furiosa conmigo misma, por ser una estúpida cobarde, me tumbé boca abajo en el saco de dormir que venía ocupando, tratando de hacerme una bolita para poder mantener algo de calor corporal… cuando el nítido sonido de un cañonazo me hizo incorporarme de un brinco. ¿Quién había muerto esta vez? A sabiendas de que era una contradicción por mi parte, me encontré a mí misma suplicando que Jack no hubiera sido el fallecido, que continuase vivo, estuviera donde estuviese…

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Daph salía de sus mantas con aspecto adormecido, del mismo modo que Silk surgía de su saco de dormir con rostro despistado. Ambas habían escuchado el cañonazo.

-No lo sé-musité, poniéndome los guantes, cogiendo mi arco y saliendo de la tienda, seguida por las demás. Al mismo tiempo que nosotras, los chicos abandonaban su tienda, escrutando el campamento con sus ojos aún adormecidos.

-¿Dónde está Valkyrie?-preguntó Sand, con la alerta desfigurando sus rasgos. Era más que comprensible que extrañara la presencia de su gemela… siempre me había preguntado el motivo por el cual aquellos dos hermanos habían venido a parar a la vez a la arena; si perder un hijo ya debía de ser doloroso, ver como dos eran seleccionados como tributos, tenía que ser un verdadero infierno.

Miramos a nuestro alrededor, pero no había ni rastro de la chica. Y nuestros peores temores comenzaron a ser firmes cuando vimos un rastro de pisadas que se alejaban de la hoguera y apuntaban hacia el norte. Con el rostro descompuesto por la angustia, Sand echó a correr, siguiendo aquellas pisadas, sin hacer caso a nuestros gritos de aviso por si algo que pudiera poner en peligro su vida rondaba por la zona. No había pasado ni un minuto desde la marcha del tributo del 4, cuando escuchamos un fuerte alarido, que hizo que esos temores se vieran confirmados. Y en efecto, poco después, Sand volvía con un bulto ensangrentado entre los brazos, que depositó de forma delicada junto a la hoguera. Valkyrie había muerto, pero no a manos de un tributo. Las heridas que presentaban su cadáver no podían haber sido hechas por ningún humano.


	22. Capítulo 20

Las heridas que presentaba el cuerpo de la malograda tributo del Distrito 4, no podían haber sido producidas por ninguna de las armas que habían sido dejadas en la Cornucopia. Para empezar, nuestra alianza se había hecho con las más sofisticadas, con las que estaban en el interior del cuerno, las que podían causar más daño; y ninguno de nosotros tendría motivos para atacar a Valkyrie, teniendo en cuenta que los Juegos aún estaban en sus primeras etapas, de tal modo que seguir en una alianza era más seguro que empezar a luchar contra nosotros mismos. la posibilidad de que hubiera sido un ataque de la otra alianza, quedaba también descartada, puesto que estos solo contaban con cuchillos de monte, aquellas armas rudimentarias que habían dejado alrededor de la Cornucopia y que nosotros habíamos ignorado por completo. No es que fuera una maestra en el uso de cualquier tipo de arma, pero conocía bien ese tipo de cuchillos, y estaba segura al cien por cien de que era imposible realizar cortes de esa magnitud con ellos, al menos no tantos sin que la chica se hubiera podido defender.

La última opción posible, y la más viable, era también la que menos me agradaba: mutos. Que yo recordara de los Juegos previos, los vigilantes solían aguijonear a los tributos, machacarlos, hacerlos moverse para que se juntaran en algún sitio y se atacaran entre ellos, pues la diversión de este acontecimiento consistía en ver como en el estadio nos teníamos que matar unos a otros. Que los tributos muriéramos por los fenómenos que ellos mismos nos enviaban, no debía de ser tan entretenido para la audiencia del Capitolio, lo cual me ponía en una situación que no sabía definir. ¿Por qué motivo habían atacado los mutos a Valkyrie? Cuando Silk y yo habíamos salido del bosque, nos fijamos en que las criaturas que nos habían seguido en las sombras, se quedaban entre los árboles, señal que interpretamos como que, fuera de esa zona, estábamos libres de su alcance. Bueno, pues estaba claro que nos habíamos equivocado, pues de un modo o de otro, aquellas criaturas habían dejado su "refugio" para aventurarse en las llanuras que rodeaban la zona donde los Juegos habían comenzado.

¿Acaso los vigilantes, viendo que nuestra alianza apenas si había sido machacada en estos días, nos habían atacado a nosotros para igualar un poco las cosas? No era una opción descabellada, el año pasado ya mataron a algunos tributos con sus ataques, como si quisieran recordar a los demás que ellos, si querían que las cosas fueran de ese modo, podían asesinarlos a todos con la simpleza de pulsar un botón. ¿Quizás ahora nos estaban haciendo la misma advertencia a nosotros? Bastaba con mirarnos para ver que, a pesar de estar en los Juegos del Hambre, no nos encontrábamos mal en absoluto: teníamos comida, agua, medicinas, armas y mantas en abundancia, de tal modo que estábamos soportando mejor las duras condiciones que nos habían sido impuestas. No pasábamos frío. No pasábamos hambre. Estábamos armados y sabíamos luchar. En aquella arena, tal y como iban las cosas, éramos un grupo de depredadores altamente mortíferos, que rastreaban el terreno buscando presas. Y casi nunca fallábamos cuando las encontrábamos, la fallecida Engine era la prueba de ello.

Bien, de acuerdo, habíamos sido atacados de alguna manera por los vigilantes para hacernos conscientes de que no habíamos venido a esta isla de hielo a pasar unos días de camping, sino a matarnos unos a otros. No creía que hubiéramos dado signos de no saber lo que nos esperaba, pues en los dos días que llevábamos encerrados en el estadio habían muerto catorce tributos. Quedábamos diez… aún debíamos morir nueve más, para que uno de nosotros, el que fuera, pudiera volver a casa.

No seguí pensando por esos derroteros. Los recuerdos de mi familia, de la Veta, del Distrito 12, estaban prohibidos hasta que me encontrara a las puertas de la muerte o siendo sacada del estadio como vencedora. Si pensaba en eso, solo me apenaría y me preocuparía por lo que estarían viendo en casa por la televisión, y la pena y el dolor estaban prohibidos en un sitio donde has de mantenerte alerta las veinticuatro horas del día. Por eso, me centré en el cadáver de Valkyrie, que Sand trataba de adecentar, antes de que el aerodeslizador apareciera y se la llevara.

Había sufrido tres cortes muy profundos, largos y de limpia realización, dos en el estómago y uno en el cuello. Habían sangrado profusamente, y examinándolos de cerca, a la escasa luz de las brasas de nuestro campamento, pude constatar de que habían sido hechos con un objeto punzante, muy afilado, usando una fuerza muy superior a la de cualquiera de nosotros. No sabía los mutos que habían diseñado para estos Juegos, pero por la expresión del cadáver, una mueca horrorizada, no debían de ser moco de pavo.

Marphil, Silk, Brass y Daph no parecían osar acercarse a Sand, que en esos momentos recolocaba el pelo de su hermana, con un gesto que hacía pensar que Valkyrie no estaba muerta, sino dormida. El chico del 4 susurraba algo, que no era capaz de entender del todo, mientras que, sin apenas derramar lágrimas, terminaba de adecentar el cobrizo cabello de su hermana gemela. Cuando pareció satisfecho con su triste aspecto, se incorporó con piernas temblorosas y se alejó un par de pasos del cuerpo de la fallecida, con los ojos brillantes, pero con las mejillas secas. Parecía algo sereno, mas había algo en su expresión, una especie de sombra, que me puso los pelos de punta. Conocía bien el dolor que se sentía al perder a un ser querido al que te sentías muy unido, yo misma lo había experimentado en carne propia, y ese mismo dolor había sido el culpable de que, aquella mañana de hacía ya una semana, me presentara voluntaria para venir a la arena. La muerte de mi hermano me había convertido en una versión fría y dura de mí misma, y pude comprobar como Sand, en esos mismos momentos, estaba sufriendo una metamorfosis similar a la que yo padecí. Había dolor en su rostro, sí, pero bajo este, comenzaba a latir una determinación feroz, oculta aún tras la tristeza que le embargaba. No iba a asegurar que fuera capaz de saber lo que estaba pensando, aunque sí era consciente de que podía hacer una aproximación y no fallar. Me apostaba los calcetines a que ahora Sand se convertiría en uno de los rivales más potenciales que me iba a cruzar en el camino; seguramente querría ganar con más ganas que antes, por poder hacer que la memoria de Valkyrie no se perdiera. Ahora querría ganar por los dos, del mismo modo que yo pretendía vencer para hacer, no sabía como, que el nombre de mi hermano no cayera en el frío olvido de la memoria humana.

-Habéis mentido-la voz de Sand era un susurro ronco, mientras nos lanzaba a Silk y a mí una mirada realmente escalofriante. ¿Cuánto odio puede concentrar un simple contacto visual?-Dijisteis que los mutos se quedaron en el bosque. Vosotras lo sabíais…

Avanzó en nuestra dirección, mientras que yo, de forma instintiva, echaba mano de uno de mis cuchillos. No esperaba que Sand fuera a echarnos en cara la muerte de Valkyrie, más que nada porque no habíamos mentido al decir que estábamos seguras de que los mutos se habían quedado en el bosque. Si estos habían salido más tarde, cuando la noche había caído, no era culpa nuestra.

-Vamos Sand-Brass habló con un tono calmado, pero firme al mismo tiempo-¿Cómo iban a saberlo? Ellas simplemente dijeron lo que pudieron ver…

-O lo que "creyeron" ver-rebatió el aludido, haciendo que Silk soltara un gruñido amenazador. No había pillado lo que quería decir Sand con aquellas palabras, pero la rubia sí parecía saber de lo que estaba hablando, viendo como enseñaba los dientes en una mueca feroz, mientras que sus dedos asían una de sus hachas. Conocía lo suficiente a Silk como para saber que siempre que aferraba una de sus armas, se disponía a atacar, y comencé a sospechar que tal vez Valkyrie no fuera la única profesional fallecida en la jornada que ni siquiera había empezado. Seguro que en el Capitolio, de haber gente despierta a estas horas, estaban todos pegados a las pantallas de los televisores, deseando saber que pasaría a continuación con nosotros.

-Sand, déjalo si sabes lo que te conviene-repuso Marphil, en un tono amenazador.

-¿Osas defenderlas?-el chico del 4 soltó una risotada, para luego escupir en mi dirección. Pude esquivar el salivazo por los pelos, cayendo este a pocos centímetros de mis botas-Esta perra minera siempre me resultó sospechosa desde el primer día de los entrenamientos. ¿No os ha resultado extraño que en vez de ir con su compañero de distrito, haya preferido unirse a nosotros? Seguro que está aliada de alguna manera con esa panda de fracasados que anda por el bosque, me apuesto el cuello a que cuando le toque la guardia, nos cortará el gaznate. ¡Ya habéis visto lo que le hizo a Valkyrie!

Vale, no entendía nada. ¿Por qué ahora la tomaba conmigo? La situación se me estaba yendo de las manos, no comprendía los motivos que Sand esgrimía en mi contra. Yo no fui a los profesionales suplicándoles que me dejasen ser su aliada, es más, fueron ellos mismos los que les pidieron a sus mentores que hablaran con Dust para que me uniera a ellos. Además, creía que estaba claro, después de haber sido estrangulada por Pine y casi asesinada por Sunset, que no tenía ningún vínculo con los otros. ¿Acaso un aliado intentaría matarme, por mucho que intentara ser realista? Obviamente, no.

Aunque una cosa no quitaba a la otra, y Sand me estaba poniendo en una situación peligrosa. De ser creído por los del 2 y Marphil, seguramente acabaría siguiendo a Valkyrie antes de que me diera tiempo a emitir una sola queja.

-¿Osas insinuar que estoy jugando a dos bandas?-dije con acidez. Si Silk intercedía por mi, tal vez tuviera alguna oportunidad, aunque si esta permanecía en silencio, pocas opciones tendría. Había hecho bien en no matarla en el bosque cuando tuve ocasión, por una vez mi impetuosidad había sido vencida a base de bien- Yo no le he puesto un dedo encima a Valkyrie, las chicas pueden afirmar que yo no abandoné la tienda en ningún momento. Díme otra vez que soy una vendida y te aseguro que te mandaré con tu hermana antes de que puedas darte cuenta.

No me interesaba en lo más mínimo meterme en una pelea con Sand, pero estaba viendo que, si quería sobrevivir, Sand debía morir cuanto antes, o al menos calmarse y aceptar que la muerte de su hermana no había sido cosa nuestra. Y me daba la sensación de que esto último iba a ser bastante complicado para el tributo del Distrito 4.

-Puede que no seamos del mismo distrito y que en un futuro seamos enemigas-la voz de Silk nunca había sonado tan dura como ahora-Pero estoy completamente segura de que Chrysta no está aliada con los otros, pues he visto con mis propios ojos como trataban de matarla esta misma mañana.

-¿Pero es que tienes mierda en los ojos o qué?-Sand, fuera de sus casillas, golpeó la nieve del suelo con el pie-¡Eres una profesional, Silk, eres una de nosotros, no como ella! ¡Habría muerto en el baño de sangre de no haberse aliado con nosotros! Es una jodida rata con entrañas de carbón, una muerta de hambre, seguramente hija de rebeldes que se cagaron encima al ver como caía la rebelión y se retractaron de sus simpatías. ¡Está podrida, como todos los de su distrito!

-¡Chrysta también es una profesional!-exclamó Brass, lo que me sorprendió. ¿Brass intercediendo por mí? Bueno, una ayuda siempre es una ayuda, mirara por donde se mirase-Nosotros la quisimos en la alianza, y no creo recordar que te negaras a ello cuando te informamos de su incorporación. Lo que pasa es que ahora estás medio idiota por el trauma de ver a Valkyrie muerta, eso es todo. ¿Acaso no recuerdas que eso es lo más probable que nos pase a todos? ¿O es que también te ha dado amnesia, imbécil?

-Mira, Brass-Sand parecía calmado, pero había una fuerte amenaza en sus palabras-Me da igual lo que digas, sé de buena tinta que muchos de nosotros moriremos en esta jodida isla alejada de la mano de Dios. Pero yo no pienso morir antes que la minera.

Ocurrió todo muy deprisa, casi sin darme cuenta. Sand se agachó y aferró un puñado de nieve, que me lanzó a la cara, en un gesto tan rápido que cuando vine a darme cuenta, la fría sustancia se me había metido en los ojos, cegándome por completo. Instintivamente, me llevé las manos a los globos oculares, dejando caer el cuchillo, mientras me encorvaba, tratando de limpiarme los ojos. No pude ver como Sand se abalanzaba sobre mí, no pude defenderme de la punta de su lanza de otro modo que no fuera rodando sobre el suelo, sintiendo como la punta de la misma se clavaba con saña en mi pierna derecha. Debería sentirme agradecida de que fuera solo la pierna y no mi estómago el que estaba siendo atacado, pero el pánico me había vencido por completo. Iba a morir. Me iban a matar. ¿Es que todos la habían tomado conmigo o qué? Primero Pine, luego Sunset y ahora Sand. ¿Quién sería el siguiente, si es que había un siguiente? ¿Silk? ¿Brass? ¿O tal vez Jack?

Mi primer impulso fue rendirme. Cegada por la nieve, siendo hostigada por una bestia con aspecto humano, poco podía hacer. Pero la imagen mental de mi familia viendo los Juegos, en el salón de nuestra destartalada casita, hizo que no me resignara a ser ensartada por una lanza, como un vulgar animal. Si había de morir, sería luchando, no encogida como una simple cobarde. A lo mejor, con algo de suerte, podría arrastrar a Sand al infierno conmigo.

Me revolví sobre la nieve, buscando a tientas el cuchillo que había dejado caer, intentando llorar para que las lágrimas me limpiaran los ojos y me permitieran ver de nuevo. Los demás gritaban, pero sus voces me llegaban distorsionadas, como si estuvieran lejos, muy lejos de aquel lugar. Algo, no sabía bien qué, me empujó hacia un lado, haciéndome aterrizar sobre una dura placa de hielo cuyo frío y duro contacto me dejó entumecida. Dejando el cuchillo por perdido, me froté los ojos con los dorsos de las manos, parpadeando, tratando de ver. No veía con claridad, pero la mayor parte de la nieve que me cegaba, se había retirado de mis ojos, y sería cuestión de tiempo que los restos de la misma se fundieran por mis lágrimas. Sin dejar de forzarme a llorar, saqué un nuevo cuchillo del interior de mi abrigo, corriendo contra la borrosa mole de Sand, que notaba recortada contra las débiles brasas. Vi como este, cada vez más nítido gracias a las lágrimas que me despejaban los ojos, alzaba su lanza en mi dirección. No tenía posibilidad alguna, lo había asumido, pero moriríamos los dos, no solo yo. Le dediqué una sonrisa sarcástica, mientras que clavaba mis ojos, ahora ya libres por fin de nieve, en los suyos. Miraría a mi muerte a la cara, como aquellos personajes que aparecían en los libros de historia, ¿espartanos, eran? sin miedo alguno. Sería mi último gesto en aquellos Juegos del Hambre.

Lancé el cuchillo contra su pecho, esperando ver que la lanza volase en mi dirección y me ensartase. Pero esta no llegó, pues antes de que el cuchillo tocase el cuerpo de Sand, este había caído de rodillas, rebotando mi arma en su cabeza. Un nuevo cañonazo cortó el aire de la noche, mientras que Sand se caía de bruces sobre la nieve, ahora roja, con un hacha clavada en la espalda. Justo detrás de este, se encontraba Silk, con el rostro manchado de sangre, acompañada por su compañero de distrito y los tributos del 2, todos ellos con sus armas en las manos.

-Ella es la verdadera profesional-le espetó Silk al muerto-No tú. Ningún profesional atacaría a alguien de su alianza mientras los demás campan a sus anchas por la arena.

Estaba demasiado conmocionada como para darme cuenta de un hecho evidente. No solo Silk estaba de mi parte, sino también Marphil, Brass y Daph. Y no era esa la única cosa que me alegró, sino el hecho de que había vuelto a burlar a la muerte. Seguía viva. Y ahora éramos nueve tributos los que seguíamos en la arena.

Estaba un paso más cerca de casa.

* * *

**Bueno, os dejo un nuevo capítulo. Mil gracias los por Review, y de paso aviso: los mutos apareceran más adelante, tengo pensado que sea una aparición... memorable, por llamarlo de algún modo. Solo os diré que serán unos mutos que pondrán los pelos de punta, pues van a estar muy delgados... ¡Nos leemos!**


	23. Capítulo 21

Si hubiera de elegir una frase que definiera como estaba cambiando yo en los Juegos sería, sin dudas "baño de humildad". Había venido creyéndome que todo sería fácil, que no tendría que preocuparme mucho por los demás, que podría ganar sin apenas mover un dedo. Me había creído lo suficientemente buena como para ser una de esas tributos que van a los Juegos dándolos por ganados. Pero ahora ya no pensaba así.

Había estado a punto de morir tres veces, y de las tres ocasiones, me había llevado un recuerdo: cardenales en el cuello del intento de estrangulamiento de Pine, una herida en el hombro izquierdo cortesía de Sunset, y ahora encima, una nueva llaga en la pierna derecha, último regalo de Sand. Esas heridas me habían hecho darme cuenta de que no todo iba a serme tan fácil como había imaginado tantas veces; no iba a negar que, de momento, era una de los tributos supervivientes a varios avatares, y seguramente en el Capitolio habían debido de estar estos dos últimos días encantados con toda la acción que yo, de un modo o de otro, le había regalado a la audiencia. Pero eso no quitaba el que ahora era consciente de la suprema dificultad de lo que me quedaba por delante. El número de jugadores era cada vez más reducido, y en un momento que ya no distaba mucho, la alianza se quebraría y tendríamos que luchar unos contra otros, y en esa ocasión, no me enfrentaría a un grupo de chicos que apenas si sabían manejar un cuchillo. Me enfrentaría a un grupo de jóvenes entrenados desde hacía años para poder asesinar, preparados para terminar con mi vida de diez formas distintas, con cualquier arma que tuvieran al alcance. Estaba segura de que, si conseguía llegar viva a ese momento, dicha batalla sería la más dura de todas.

Y gracias a esa amenaza que sentía en el ambiente, mi cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas a un plan que ya había pensado con anterioridad, y que Sand había sacado a relucir. ¿Y si mataba algunos de los profesionales en mi siguiente guardia? Podría dejar vivos a Silk y a Marphil (ya consideraba a Silk como una amiga, y sabía que si la quería mantener como aliada, Marphil habría de venir en el lote) y matar a Brass y a Daph. Eso reduciría el número de futuros contrincantes profesionales a dos, y confiaba en que sería una cifra manejable para mi persona. Aunque también existía el riesgo de que los chicos del 1 se pusieran de parte de los tributos del 2 y se volvieran en mi contra. En ese caso, poco podría hacer, aunque tampoco iba a darlo por perdido, pues siempre existe una mínima posibilidad para todo, y los Juegos no iban a ser una excepción, o eso confiaba yo.

Aunque por otro lado, la idea de asesinar a Brass y a Daph mientras dormían no me agradaba mucho. No me parecía justo que, después de que hubieran intercedido por mí ante Sand, después de que estuvieran dispuestos a atacar a un aliado porque se había vuelto contra mí, yo les matase de la forma más rastrera que pudiera imaginarse. Además, de hacerlo, le estaría dando la razón al chico del 4, que me había acusado de tramposa y vendida. No, no pensaba asumir ese papel, definitivamente, esa idea quedaba descartada.

Dejé de pensar, mientras ayudaba a los demás, a duras penas, a alejar del campamento los cuerpos de los gemelos del 4. No podía hacer mucho, debido a que la pierna herida no dejaba de sangrar y de molestarme, pero mi ayuda era completamente necesaria si queríamos alejar los cuerpos con rapidez, para evitar que el olor de la sangre que manaba de sus heridas, atrajera a algún tipo de depredador que viviera en la nieve.

Cuando los cuerpos fueron convenientemente alejados, pude concentrarme en el tratamiento de mi pierna herida. Contaba con el bote de pomada cicatrizante que me habían enviado aquella misma tarde, pero me daba la sensación de que la herida de la pierna iba a necesitar un tratamiento algo diferente a la del hombro. Ayudada por los demás, me coloqué al lado del fuego y me remangué la pernera del pantalón, ahogando un grito cuando vi como la pierna, inflamada por el corte, se encontraba llena de sangre, que no dejaba de manar por el profundo agujero que Sand me había hecho con su maldita lanza.

-¿Qué tenemos en el botiquín?-pregunté, aplicando una generosa capa de nieve sobre la herida, con la esperanza de poder anestesiar el dolor, reducir la inflamación y poder desinfectarla un poco.

-Voy a ver-repuso Brass, encaminándose hacia la torre de suministros que habíamos construido el día previo, y comenzando a mirar en este y aquel contenedor. Una de las ventajas de ser una profesional, era que contaba con un buen número de medicinas, recogidas de la Cornucopia. De no tener los botiquines que habíamos conseguido, seguro que las cosas me irían mucho peor.

-Creo que con la pomada que te enviaron debería bastar-sugirió Silk, sentándose a mi lado y mirado mi pierna con ojo crítico.

-Yo opino que antes debería darle algún tratamiento-señaló Daph, sentándose en mi otro lado-No soy enfermera ni nada por el estilo, pero el corte parece profundo.

-Al menos me duele, lo que es buena señal-repuse renovando la capa de nieve sobre mi herida-En el Distrito 12 estamos habituados a los cortes y demás, debido a que en las minas se suelen producir desprendimientos o simplemente los trabajadores se cortan con los picos que usan. A veces ayudaba a mi padre a trasladar a algún herido a la casa del boticario, y este siempre decía que cuando la herida no dolía, era cuando la situación era más grave.

-¿Y eso?-preguntó Daph con curiosidad.

-Pues, según él, porque cuando un corte es muy profundo, los nervios son dañados de tal modo que no puedes sentir nada en esa zona. Así que supongo que debería estar contenta de que me duela horrores.

Bras volvía en esos momentos con una especie de bolsa en las manos. Con un gesto, hizo que su compañera le hiciera un hueco junto a mí, para luego ponerme la bolsa de tela que había traído en el regazo.

-No es que contemos con cosas muy avanzadas en los suministros-repuso mientras se cruzaba de brazos-Pero creo que con lo que tenemos, será suficiente.

Abrí la bolsa, sacado de su interior varios rollos de vendas, un bote que, tras olerlo, supuse que contenía alcohol, unas cuantas gasas y unos extraños clips, que según me explicó Silk, servirían para sujetar un vendaje.

-Menos es nada-dije, mientras que limpiaba la nieve que había depositado sobre la herida. Ahora que el frío había hecho su misión, pude ver que no era un agujero tan grande de tamaño como antes hubiera podido parecerme, aunque era realmente profundo. Vertí un chorro de alcohol directamente sobre la herida, cosa que me hizo apretar los dientes y aguantar como pude un aguijonazo de escozor y dolor tan intenso que hizo que las lágrimas se me saltasen de los ojos, para luego secar el exceso con una de las gasas, procurando que toda la superficie fuera desinfectada. Al menos la septicemia, la temida infección de la sangre por culpa de una herida infectada, no me iba a atacar. Cuando el alcohol fue absorbido, apliqué una capa de la pomada cicatrizante, que tan útil me estaba siendo, para luego, finalmente, vendar la herida con una venda esterilizada, la cual sujeté con aquellos clips, asegurando así el nudo que le había hecho.

-¿Creéis que así estará bien?-pregunté, mirando el vendaje con ojo crítico. No era un vendaje experto, pero esperaba que diera el apaño.

-Más no puedes hacer-señaló Brass, encogiéndose de hombros-Tendrás que esperar a ver como evoluciona y seguir tratándola de vez en cuando. ¿Tu hombro no te ha dado problemas por ahora?

Negué con la cabeza, mientras que de forma inconsciente, me llevaba una mano a la herida del hombro. Desde que me apliqué la crema, no había vuelto a molestarme, de hecho, de no haberla mencionado Brass, ni siquiera habría recordado que la tenía. Aprovechando que había sacado la pomada y que me habían sobrado vendas, le pedí a Brass, que parecía entender del tema, que me vendara esa herida también, después de que le aplicara por segunda vez una capa de pomada. Constaté que lo dicho por Silk sobre los efectos de la pomada era cierto, pues la herida parecía tener ya varios días de antigüedad, y no horas.

-Tienes buenos patrocinadores-repuso Daph, mientras su compañero me vendaba el hombro-Un regalo de este tipo no ha de tener precio, al menos bajo tu punto de vista. Si he de ser sincera, yo lo considero más útil que cualquier tipo de comida que nos pudieran enviar.

Asentí a sus palabras, aunque no compartía del todo su punto de vista. Es cierto que una pomada que cicatrizaba las heridas con rapidez, era algo útil a más no poder, pero de estar hambrienta, habría deseado más un buen plato de comida que una medicina, fuera del tipo que fuese. Una herida siempre se podría tratar con nieve, pero un estómago vacío solo tenía una solución: comida. Esa idea hizo que volviera a sentirme agradecida de haber entrado en la alianza mejor aprovisionada que pisaba la arena.

-Esto ya está-Brass sujetó el vendaje con un nuevo clip, y me dio una palmada amistosa en la mejilla-¿Qué tal si te echas un poco y tratas de pegar ojo? Yo haré el siguiente turno.

Suspiré mientras me ponía en pie, para luego, acompañada por Silk y Daph, introducirme en nuestra tienda de campaña, donde me volví a acurrucar en mi saco de dormir, calentito y mullido. Daph se enrolló en sus mantas y Silk se deslizó en su saco, asomando levemente la cabeza de este. Miré sus ojos azules y su larga cabellera rubia, ahora algo más sucia que cuando estábamos en el Capitolio. Todas teníamos que estar bastante sucias, aunque como no sudábamos debido al frío, el olor a cuerpos sin asear no era tan intenso como se pudiera esperar. Gracias a aquellas dos chicas, seguía viva en estos momentos, metiéndome en mi saco de dormir y disponiéndome a pegar una cabezada antes de que el día rompiera y la caza de tributos que íbamos a efectuar por la noche, la cual había sido aplazada por lo sucedido, tuviera lugar. Había entrado en deuda con los demás, especialmente con Silk, pues su hacha había sido la que había matado a Sand, y yo era persona que odiaba no saldar mis deudas.

-Gracias-musité a la rubia-Gracias por ayudarme antes.

-Bueno, te debía una por echarme un cable con los tributos del 6-respondió ella-Ahora estamos en paz.

Daph soltó una risita, logrando que la mirásemos con incredulidad. Esta se limitó a alzar una ceja y a hacer una mueca cómica.

-Para la próxima, no hay nada que agradecer.-dijo- Nos salvamos el culo unos a otros hasta que llegue el momento de romper la alianza, pero de aquí hasta entonces, todos ayudaremos a todos. Los profesionales no solo somos los mejores entrenados y los más capaces en la arena, sino que también nos defendemos entre nosotros, con la esperanza de que sea un miembro de nuestra alianza el que se alce con la victoria. Y tú, Chrysta, eres una de nosotros, y no íbamos a permitir que Sand te calumniase.

-Pero Sand era también un profesional-repuse pensativa-También podríais haberle ayudado.

-Pero nos insultó-señaló Silk-Nos tachó de mentirosas, y a ti, además, de trepa. Se buscó él solito ese ataque.

-Y encima, Brass te tenía en más estima que a él-añadió Daph con calma-Tu cómputo de víctimas era superior al suyo, y durante el baño de sangre, cuando te escogió para que matases junto con nosotros, constató que sabías manejarte bien.

-Bueno, dejémonos de cháchara-gimió Silk, metiéndose por completo en su saco-Quiero dormir algo antes de que mañana vayamos a matar a alguien más. Ahí os quedáis.

Se subió la capucha del abrigo y escondió la cabeza. Daph puso los ojos en blanco e hizo lo propio. Resignada, me introduje yo también en mi saco y cerré los ojos, pero sin dejar de pensar en las palabras de las chicas. ¿Realmente estaba tan integrada en la alianza, o no era más que una treta para confiarme y matarme? No lo sabía, pero decidí que a partir de ahora, iría con los ojos bien abiertos. No olvidaba que, conforme el número de tributos iba en descenso, era más posible que me despertara con la fría mordedura de un cuchillo en la garganta.

* * *

**Aclaro, Chrysta en algunas ocasiones hace referencias a "otros Juegos". Esos Juegos son los Primeros Juegos del Hambre, los que se celebraron antes de estos en los que ella participa.**


	24. Capítulo 22

Es cierto que habíamos decidido ir a por algún tributo en cuanto rompiera el día. Pero a la mañana siguiente, era imposible abandonar el campamento, pues la tormenta de nieve más intensa que recordaba haber visto en los tres días que llevábamos en la arena, se había desatado sobre nosotros, atacándonos con verdadera furia. Deberíamos haberlo supuesto, tanto yo como los demás, pues las bajas entre nosotros se estaban sucediendo con demasiada rapidez: el Capitolio quería que los Juegos durasen más, que no se terminaran en unos simples días, de modo que los Vigilantes ahora nos soltaban esta tempestad para que nos quedásemos en nuestros asentamientos… en el mejor de los casos. Como bien nos habían recordado durante la noche, estábamos en los Juegos del Hambre, y aquí nada es lo que uno puede esperar, y tal vez el objetivo de la tormenta de nieve no fuera solo retenernos, sino debilitarnos, hacernos padecer para que el público se divirtiera.

El panorama fue desalentador cuando todas dejamos nuestros sacos o nuestras mantas y tratamos de salir al exterior. Marphil, encargado de la guardia, estaba corriendo con pasos cortos alrededor de los restos de la hoguera, con el rostro colorado por el gélido viento. Nos gritó algo al vernos, pero el rugido de la tormenta se llevó su voz, de tal forma que solo nos fue posible escuchar el tétrico silbido que efectuaba el aire al pasar con tanta velocidad sobre nosotros.

-Al menos no se ha quedado quieto, como hizo Sand-gritó Daph, tratando de hacerse oír.

-¿Qué podemos hacer ahora?-inquirí, tratando de resguardarme del horrible frío que se notaba fuera de la caldeada tienda. Estaba claro que no podríamos abandonar el campamento con semejante ventisca, pues tendríamos muchas posibilidades de congelarnos si lo intentábamos, y aparte, de conseguir caminar algunos kilómetros por la arena, nos resultaría complicado encontrar el camino de vuelta al lugar abandonado, debido a que apenas si se podía ver más allá de unos pocos pasos. Marphil, que se encontraría a medio metro de nuestra posición, no era más que una fantasmagórica silueta recortada contra la blancura de la nieve que nos caía encima con una ferocidad inusitada.

-Voy a hablar con Brass, a ver que opina-exclamó Daph, para luego salir fuera de la tienda, avanzando con dificultad contra el viento. Miré de reojo a Silk, que se había parapetado lo mejor posible en un lateral de la pequeña construcción de lona, con los ojos bien abiertos, fijos en el temporal. Me apostaba mis provisiones a que haría todo lo posible para no salir de la tienda, pues ya me había informado de su aversión al frío.

-¿Un paseo para buscar piñones?-le pregunté, no sin cierta guasa. Ella se limitó a responder a mi provocación con un golpe en mi costado.

A los pocos minutos, Daph regresó, con el pelo lleno de nieve y el rostro sonrosado. Marphil, obedeciendo a un gesto que ella le había dedicado, señalando a la tienda donde pernoctaban los chicos, se retiró también al interior de la misma.

-Brass opina que es mejor que nos quedemos donde estamos, lo cual considero que es lo que todos hemos pensado-señaló la chica del 2, a lo que le di la razón, alegrándome interiormente por no tener que salir a aquella tormenta. Comprendía sus ansias por quitar del juego a otros tributos, pues compartían mi misma ilusión por poder regresar al lugar de origen-Supongo que la tormenta amainará en un día, así que bien podemos esperar una jornada más antes de empezar a destripar a ese grupito de idiotas.

Silk celebró discretamente la decisión, una postura que compartía con ella más de lo que se hubiera cabido esperar. La herida de la pierna aún me dolía, y esperaba que en el día que tendríamos que pasar sin poder abandonar el campamento, se fuera recuperando con la ayuda de la pomada. Considerando que era apropiado revisarla, me levanté la pernera del pantalón, viendo como el corte ya no estaba supurando sangre, sino que ya presentaba un feo coágulo, señal de que pronto se crearía una costra. Tardaría en cerrarse, mas confiaba en que varias capas de la pomada aceleraran el proceso.

-Bueno, tenemos un día muy aburrido por delante-dijo Silk sentándose sobre su saco de dormir-¿Jugamos a las adivinanzas?

Parecía una sugerencia estúpida para el sitio en el que nos encontrábamos, pero lo cierto es que no podíamos hacer mucho más. Así pues, Daph y yo nos acomodamos lo mejor que pudimos y miramos a la chica del 1, esperando a que recitara su primer acertijo. Mañana, con algo de suerte, podríamos salir a cazar a los demás… y ojalá aquella indeseable de Sunset apareciera en el cielo durante la noche.

* * *

Pero la espera fue más larga de lo esperado, pues la tormenta tardó cuatro días en amainar. El primer día no hubo muertos, ni el segundo, ni el tercero, lo cual me resultaba extraño. Si mal no recordaba, la otra alianza no tenía más que unas pocas mantas, así pues, ¿cómo habían podido sobrevivir a aquella horrible ventisca sin ninguna baja? Tal vez el chico del 6 hubiera construido algo, no olvidaba que él y su compañera estaban levantando unos muros cuando los encontramos en el bosque.

Si había de ser sincera, una parte de mi interior, no dejaba de suplicar porque aquella otra alianza hubiera sido capaz de capear el temporal, como habíamos hecho nosotros, pues significaría que Jack seguía vivo, aunque Sunset siguiera también en la arena. Me preocupaba el hecho de que mi compañero falleciera, me preocupaba más de lo que querría admitir, y más de lo que sería lógico esperar, pues mi obsesión por su supervivencia me estallaría en la cara de llegar ambos a la final, momento en el cual tendría que matarle si quería que mis padres volvieran a verme. Si me ceñía a ese punto de vista, ¿no sería mejor que lo matase el frío, los mutos o un tributo, para que esa horrible tarea no entrara en mi lista de cosas que tendría que hacer?

El cuarto día, el sol se alzó en un cielo limpio, sin nubes, brillando sobre nuestro pequeño campamento, casi enterrado en la nieve por la cantidad de copos que nos habían caído encima durante aquellos tres días. Mientras salíamos parpadeando a la luz del astro rey, no pude evitar caer en la cuenta de que ya llevábamos cosa de una semana en el estadio, y dos semanas fuera de casa si contaba los días de preparación en el Capitolio. Dos semanas lejos de la Veta, dos semanas en las que mi familia habría tenido que asumir que mi vida podía llegar a su término en cualquier momento, y que de hecho, casi había terminado en manos de algunas personas. ¿Cómo se encontrarían mis padres a estas alturas de los Juegos? ¿Creerían que tenía alguna opción de poder ganar, o por lo contrario, pensarían que era imposible que fuera coronada como vencedora? No tenía manera de saberlo, puesto que jamás tocábamos el tema de los Juegos en casa, de modo que me era complicado suponer que tipo de tributo les parecía.

-Ya iba siendo hora-Brass había salido de su tienda y se había acercado a nosotras, junto con Marphil. Cojeaba un poco al andar, seguramente debido a los días que habíamos pasado encerrados en las tiendas, con la esperanza de calentarnos con la cercanía de los demás. Nadie había hecho guardia, y apenas si habíamos comido, debido a que intentar conseguir sacar algo de la pila de suministros era casi imposible con el vendaval rugiendo sobre nuestras cabezas. Como manteníamos siempre las mochilas bien abastecidas y estas se guardaban en las tiendas, con nosotros, habíamos pasado los tres últimos días a base de las tiras de cecina y las galletitas saladas que transportábamos en las bolsas, acompañándolas con nieve derretida para beber. Por primera vez desde que llegamos al estadio, habíamos sentido el dolor del hambre, Silk y Daph, menos acostumbradas a tener el estómago vacío que yo, lo habían pasado mal en ocasiones.

-Un día más encerrada y me habría vuelto loca-repuso Silk, estirándose con un suspiro, mientras que sus articulaciones producían un crujido audible.

-¿Y ahora qué?-inquirió Marphil, haciendo lo propio-¿Seguimos con el plan original?

-Si se me permite opinar-repuso Daph-comamos primero y luego ya decidiremos qué haremos.

Como el hambre nos estaba comenzando a atacar, todos acordamos seguir esa sugerencia, de tal modo que nos encaminamos a la pila de suministros, de la cual Brass sacó una bolsa que contenía piezas de fruta desecadas, la cual abrió casi con ansia. Pero su rostro se ensombreció cuando introdujo la mano en su interior y sacó un trozo de manzana… completamente congelado, pues bajo la luz del sol brillaba debido a la capa de hielo que lo recubría. La bolsa no había debido de estar bien cerrada, o directamente no protegía contra el frío, viendo como la fruta había sido congelada en su totalidad. Preocupados, comenzamos a revisar las provisiones, cayendo en la cuenta, completamente horrorizados, de que más de la mitad de los suministros comestibles se habían echado a perder. ¿Es que acaso a los Vigilantes no les podría haber dado por introducir los comestibles en bolsas térmicas? Las piezas de carne y demás siempre se podrían intentar descongelar usando el fuego, pero los panes, las galletas y las frutas se habían perdido por completo.

Así que esto era, seguramente, lo que los Vigilantes querían, que tuviéramos menos suministros, que dependiéramos más de la caza y de lo que nos rodeaba para comer, como la otra alianza. De haber estado en el Distrito viendo los Juegos, tal vez hubiera mostrado mi acuerdo con el hecho de igualar a ambas alianzas, mas ahora que estaba metida hasta el cuello en la competición y mi alianza había sido la que había salido malparada, la idea no me hacía mucha gracia.

-¿De cuanta comida disponemos?-pregunté con un hilo de voz.

-Si nos contenemos, podríamos disponer de alimentos para cosa de cuatro días-dijo Brass de mal humor, dándole una patada a una pera helada que había rodado hasta su pie-Tendremos que encontrar una nueva fuente de alimentos.

Estaba claro, tendríamos que empezar a cazar para poder aumentar nuestras provisiones. Mas, ¿dónde podríamos hacer tal cosa? ¿En las montañas que decían que habían al este? Dudaba que hubiera algo comestible por allí. ¿En los páramos del sur? Si en las montañas no había animales, dudaba que un sitio tan yermo como unos páramos encontrásemos algo. Las opciones que nos quedaban, entonces, eran dos. Podíamos aventurarnos en la zona oeste de la arena, con la esperanza de encontrar algo… o volver a internarnos en el bosque.

* * *

**Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo. Lo siento por ser tan insulso, pero estaban muriendo demasiado rápido, y había que hacer que las cosas se calmaran un poco antes de que los Juegos continuaran. Tengo pensado que, o bien en el siguiente capítulo, o bien en el otro, los mutos finalmente harán su aparición.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	25. Capítulo 23

Dos semanas atrás, cuando aún no era más que una cazadora furtiva que vivía en la Veta y soñaba con ser enviada a los Juegos, me habría echado a reír a mandíbula batiente si alguien me hubiera dicho que, en cuestión de catorce días, me iba a dar miedo algo tan natural para mí como el internarme en un bosque. Pero lo cierto es que ahora, la mera idea de tener que volver a internarme en aquellas profundidades, tan condenadamente laberínticas, me aterraba de veras; casi no habíamos salido de su interior la primera vez, y no creía que en esta ocasión tendríamos tanta suerte. Seguro que los Vigilantes estarían deseando que nos introdujéramos en esa zona que tan fácilmente podían modificar, para nuestra tortura y sufrimiento… me apostaba lo que fuera a que, durante las horas que Silk y yo estuvimos perdidas en el bosque, los ciudadanos del Capitolio estuvieron en tensión, esperando a saber qué horror se nos echaría encima en cuanto nos despistásemos.

No pude evitar recordar con un escalofrío aquellos seres que, aunque no llegamos a ver, nos persiguieron entre los árboles hasta que pudimos salir a la llanura de la Cornucopia. ¿Serían los mismos mutos que habían matado a Valkyrie, dejándola con esa horrible expresión de terror? Tal vez… y de ser los mismos, no sabía como nos íbamos a defender de unas criaturas que podían hacer semejantes heridas y eran capaces de dejar paralizada a una persona por el simple horror de contemplarlos.

Lo cierto es que le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al tema, para acabar volviendo al mismo punto de partida: no quería volver a entrar en el bosque, punto. No sabía que habría al oeste del estadio, pero prefería adentrarme en ese terreno desconocido a introducirme entre aquellos árboles mil veces malditos. Vale que este último fuera el lugar donde más comida podríamos encontrar, pues estaba segura de que habría algún tipo de roedor o similar adaptado al frío que podríamos cazar, eso sin contar con los piñones que habíamos visto comer a Sunset, y la corteza de los pinos, aunque estas pudieran sentarles mal a mis aliados, como le había pasado a Silk. Sí, definitivamente, la fuente más abundante de alimentos era el bosque, pero no me sentía por la labor de arriesgarme para conseguirlos.

Pero mi opinión, por suerte o por desgracia, no era la única que habría de ser tomada en cuenta, pues al encontrarme en una alianza, todos los miembros de la misma tendrían que argumentar lo que deberíamos hacer a continuación, para luego, entre nosotros, elegir el plan que más nos agradaba o más lógico nos parecía. ¿Y qué podía decir yo, que solo conocía la zona norte de la arena? No podía decir algo tan estúpido como "en el bosque hay comida, pero no vamos a ir porque me da miedo volver a perderme". ¡Me tomarían por idiota, como mínimo! Y no olvidaba que acababa de hacerme con la confianza de los demás, solo por el hecho de que había demostrado una y otra vez que era una luchadora capaz y que apenas si sentía pavor por los retos que habíamos padecido.

Así pues, sentada junto a la hoguera que habíamos vuelto a encender junto con los demás profesionales, terminaba de comer un trozo de carne que habíamos logrado descongelar a base de clavarlo en una de las lanzas de Sand y colocarlo sobre el fuego, que no había derretido del todo el hielo que la recubría, pero que la había hecho parcialmente comestible. Nadie hablaba, cada uno seguramente rumiando sus propias sugerencias, sus propias ideas, con la esperanza de encontrar una solución a este nuevo problema que nos había tocado capear. Seguramente, aquel ataque contra nuestras provisiones habría sido promovido por algún tipo de queja del público o similar, cansados de vernos tan bien abastecidos; deseando ver como nos las veíamos y nos las deseábamos para mantenernos en pie, mientras continuábamos con las batallas y las escaramuzas.

Tragué el último bocado, sintiendo como la masa que la carne medio congelada formaba con mi saliva iba descendiendo por mi garganta, hasta desembocar en mi estómago. El sabor era prácticamente inexistente, y perfectamente podríamos estar comiendo piedras reblandecidas o similar, que no notaríamos la diferencia entre lo que acabábamos de tragar, pero como bien se decía en mi distrito, a buen hambre, nunca hay pan duro. Los chicos del 1 y del 2, más acostumbrados a las comidas lujosas y de mejor calidad que yo, no habían emitido ni una sola queja sobre lo que estábamos usando como alimento, así que si ellos no habían encontrado ninguna traba, yo no tenía derecho a quejarme, sobre todo viniendo de un distrito mucho más pobre que los suyos. A mi lado, Brass bebía un sorbo de nieve derretida, para luego limpiarse el rostro con el dorso de la mano. Silk, situada a mi izquierda, roía su trozo de carne en silencio, sus ojos fijos en el suelo; era la única que seguía comiendo, puesto que los demás o bien habíamos dado ya los últimos bocados, o los estaban dando en ese preciso momento.

-Bueno, bueno-Marphil se limpió las manos en el abrigo mientras que se inclinaba hacia delante, como si así fuera a vernos mejor-Está claro que nos encontramos en una encrucijada y que tendremos que decidir lo que haremos a continuación. Por un lado, tenemos el ya viejo plan de ir a cazar a los otros; pero ahora, nos ha surgido la necesidad de aumentar nuestras provisiones. Así pues, ¿qué proponéis que hagamos?

-Yo creo-repuso Daph-que deberíamos ir a por los otros.

-¿Te has vuelto tonta o qué?-le espetó Silk, dejando de roer su pieza de carne-¡Nos estamos quedando sin comida, y no sabemos cual es su posición actual! Hace ya varios días que nos los encontramos en el bosque, tal vez hayan cambiado su situación.

-¿Con la ventisca que nos ha caído encima?-inquirí yo-No creo que sean tan rematadamente capullos como para tal estupidez.

-Vamos a ver-Daph intentó hacerse oír por las protestas que Silk, Marphil, Brass y yo misma estábamos profiriendo-Entiendo que penséis que tal vez la comida debería ser nuestra prioridad, pero de momento aún tenemos algunas provisiones, y llevamos demasiados días sin alguna baja entre nosotros, los cual nos pone en una situación peliaguda. ¿No habéis pensado en que los Vigilantes ya querrán algo de acción por nuestra parte?

Un silencio aplastante siguió a aquel discurso, mientras que todos nos mirábamos unos a otros, casi con cierta vergüenza en los rostros. ¿Cómo no se me habría pasado por la cabeza que los Vigilantes nos podrían enviar algún tipo de fenómeno para que nos reuniéramos de nuevo? Seguro que en el Capitolio la multitud ya estaba rugiendo por un poco de sangre, debido a que nos habíamos pasado tres días encerrados en las tiendas, matando el tiempo con adivinanzas, acertijos y juegos de lógica. Estaba claro que, de no dar nosotros el espectáculo deseado por la audiencia, nos forzarían a darlo.

-Decidamos pues, que es lo que debemos hacer-dijo Brass con calma, mirándonos por turno-Veamos, ¿quién prefiere ir a por los demás?

Hubo unos momentos de titubeo, momentos en los cuales nuestras miradas se cruzaron entre ellas, como tratando de intuir que estaba pasando por la cabeza del otro, como si nos diera miedo pronunciarnos por una u otra opción. Finalmente, casi con miedo, todos alzamos las manos, incluso Silk.

-Decidido-sentenció el chico del 2-Iremos a por los otros… pero, ¿dónde se pueden haber metido?

-Hagamos un repaso de las zonas-apostillé, recordando el mapa que Sand había dibujado hacía algunos días, el cual nos había ayudado a hacernos una especie de composición sobre algunas de las zonas que había en la arena-Tenemos los páramos que hay al sur, las montañas que hay al este, y los bosques que hay al norte, eso sin contar con lo que quiera que sea que haya en la zona oeste. Si fuéramos una alianza que no tuviéramos muchos recursos, ¿dónde nos habríamos ido?

-Al bosque-respondió Marphil, verbalizando así tanto mis pensamientos como mis temores. Sí, al bosque. Al maldito bosque. Tendríamos que volver, de un modo u otro.

-En fin, no vamos a conseguir nada aquí sentados-repuso Daph, poniéndose en pie y cogiendo sus lanzas con rapidez, mientras dirigía sus oscuros ojos hacia el norte, lugar donde el bosque, peligroso y distante, no esperaba. Pero lo que jamás supuse fue que su rostro, normalmente serio, se viera desfigurado por una mueca de pavor, al mismo tiempo que ella intentaba gritar algo y su garganta se limitaba a sonidos roncos, casi guturales.

Curiosa por saber que era lo que ella había visto, me incorporé, mirando hacia la misma dirección, y entonces me di cuenta de por qué Valkyrie había fallecido con esa expresión de miedo en el rostro. Los mutos que la habían matado corrían ahora desde el norte hacia nuestro campamento, con una velocidad escalofriante, mientras que por mi cabeza, pasaba una idea desesperanzadora. ¿Cómo íbamos a luchar contra esos seres? ¿Cómo íbamos a matar a algo que ya estaba muerto?

Daph finalmente encontró la voz y soltó un alarido, un alarido que ni yo misma sería capaz de emitir, viendo a aquellos seres que venían hacia nosotros. No sabía que tipo de animal eran, puesto que no tenían pelo, ni escamas, ni… ni nada. ¡Eran esqueletos! ¡Jodidos esqueletos que corrían hacia nosotros, con sus blancos huesos brillando bajo el sol! Caminaban a cuatro patas, y tenían la mandíbula alargada, por lo que tal vez fueran osos… bueno, esqueletos de osos. Cuando corrían, se les veía alzar unas especies de zarpas provistas de unas garras del tamaño de la espada de Brass, seguramente las que produjeron los horribles cortes del cuerpo de Valkyrie. Los Vigilantes, desde luego, se habían superado con esas creaciones, pues no podríamos luchar contra ellas. La única opción, era correr.

-¡Mutos!-gritó la chica del 2 con desesperación, y por el rabillo del ojo, pude ver como los demás se habían incorporado del suelo y se encontraban paralizados por aquella imagen de pesadilla.

-¡Corred!-bramó Marphil-¡Hay que salir de aquí cagando leches, o se nos van a echar encima! ¡Recordad como dejaron a Valkyrie!

No había tiempo para mucho, si queríamos mantener una ventaja contra aquellos seres. No cogimos casi nada de la pirámide de suministros, solo algunos medicamentos y vendas que Silk introdujo apresuradamente en nuestras mochilas mientras que los demás recogíamos algunas mantas, nuestras armas (incluídas las de la chica del 1) y echábamos a correr hacia el oeste, hacia una zona que no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de investigar, pero que nos parecía la más segura, viendo como aquellas criaturas se habían ido abriendo en abanico, de tal modo que la dirección occidental era la única que nos quedaba como camino de escape de sus garras.

Notaba como la pierna me punzaba cada vez que la posaba sobre el suelo, pues a pesar de la pomada y de los días de descanso que había tenido, la herida no había sanado del todo. A mis costados, Brass y Marphil corrían con los dientes apretados, sus rostros rojos por el esfuerzo, sus ojos concentrados solamente en el terreno que habría que recorrer, no en lo que iban dejando atrás. Lo cierto es que yo tampoco osaba girar la cabeza, pues me asustaba ver a aquellos espantosos mutos más cerca; sabía que, de atraparnos, nos podíamos dar por muertos.

La llanura central descendía en una ligera pendiente hacia el oeste, hasta que ante nuestros ojos pudimos ver, lejos aún, el azul frío del mar que rodeaba aquella isla sobre las que nos habían soltado. Estaba claro que al oeste no había nada, solo más llanuras como las que rodeaban la Cornucopia, ¿y qué haríamos cuando llegásemos al mar? ¿Lanzarnos a sus gélidas aguas? A lo mejor era la única forma, pues tal vez aquellos seres no sabrían nadar…

En un momento dado de nuestra carrera, al posar el pie sobre el suelo, sonó un chasquido amenazante, como si lo que pisase se estuviera rompiendo. No me detuve, asustada como estaba, mientras contiuaba mi carrera… y Silk, la más alejada del grupo, ocupando el flanco derecho de la alianza, soltaba un silbido penetrante.

-¡Tributos!-exclamó señalando hacia su derecha, y pude verlos, un grupo de cuatro personas que corrían en la misma dirección que nosotros, viniendo desde el norte, seguramente siendo perseguidos por una manada de mutos similar a la que nos había aguijoneado. Los esqueletos no habían venido a matarnos, sino a juntarnos. Los Vigilantes querían que luchásemos de nuevo, como hacía unos minutos habíamos deducido.

Estábamos más cerca, casi podía ver la sonrisa de odio que adornaba el oscuro rostro de Sunset. Sabía que iría a por mi, y lo cierto es que no me daba miedo; ahora, tal y como estaban las cosas, ella tenía las de perder, debido a que, si osaba atacarme, seguramente la alianza en pleno me defendería… y no creía que pudiera hacer mucho contra un grupo de cinco profesionales en su contra.

Con aire altanero, saqué el arco y coloqué una flecha en la cuerda, apuntando en su dirección.

-Que empiece el juego-musité.

* * *

**¡Por fin los mutos han hecho su aparición! Espero que hayan estado a la altura de vuestras expectativas, lo cierto es que me costó encontrar un modelo de mutación que pudiera ser capaz de horrorizar al grupito de profesionales.**

**Muchas gracias por todos los Review, de verdad, me animan muchísimo y son muy agradecidos. ¡Nos leemos!**


	26. Capítulo 24

Repasé con la vista a los integrantes de esa otra alianza, analizándolos casi, haciendo una nota mental de todos y cada uno de ellos. Wheel, el malogrado chico del 6, cuya pierna había sufrido los hachazos de Silk, cojeaba en el último lugar, con una especie de venda muy sucia sobre la zona herida de su extremidad. No muy lejos de él se encontraba Jack, sucio, desaliñado, pero vivo después de todo. A su izquierda, se encontraba el niño de doce años del Distrito 7, seguramente el susodicho "Leaf" por el que habían preguntado cuando Silk y yo les atacamos. Y Sunset… Sunset estaba algo más lívida, y su gesto parecía cansado, pero su rostro era una cruel máscara cuando vio como la apuntaba con el arco y soltaba la flecha para que volase en su dirección.

Se dio cuenta un poco tarde como para evitar que el proyectil se le hundiera en el brazo derecho, haciéndola soltar un grito, sorprendida. Tal vez había sido una soberana estupidez por mi parte el haber iniciado aquella pelea, pero sabía que, de esperarme un poco, Sunset acabaría viniendo a por mí, y no pensaba darle ventaja alguna. Cuanto antes la acribillase a flechazos o a cuchillazos, mejor.

La exclamación de dolor de la tributo del 11 hizo que mi alianza se tensase, preparada para la batalla. Daph sacó unas cuantas dagas, Silk ya sostenía sus inseparables hachas, Marphil aferraba su lanza con determinación y Brass blandía su espada con cierto aire amenazante. Ver a aquellos chicos sosteniendo esas armas con tanta entereza me resultaba tranquilizadora, y esperaba que para la otra alianza, fuera justo lo contrario. Estaban en clara desventaja, aunque tal vez lograran cobrarse la vida de uno de nosotros antes de que los demás los masacraran.

Con un gesto de puro desprecio, Sunset se arrancó la flecha del brazo, lanzándola lejos de sí con rabia, para luego mirarnos uno a uno, hasta detener sus oscuros ojos en mí. Como gesto de desdén, la observé como si no fuera más que una simple mosca que se hubiera dedicado a molestarme, mientras que colocaba una nueva flecha en el arco y me preparaba para disparar. A pesar de que ya había lanzando contra ella, nadie osaba moverse, como si nos hubieran petrificado en el momento en que nos dimos cuenta de que la otra alianza se encontraba en la misma zona.

-¡Tú!-Wheel, cojeando, avanzó hasta Sunset, mientras le lanzaba a Silk una mirada envenenada-¿Cómo es que sigues viva, rata asquerosa? ¡Pienso mandarte a lo más profundo del infierno por haber matado a mi compañera!

-Creo recordar que no fui yo quien la mató-trinó Silk, casi riéndose, pero de un modo duro, casi calculado-Aunque sí que la dejé sin una mano menos… fue ridículo el gritito que soltó cuando vio como la mano se le separaba del cuerpo, ¿no crees? Un espectáculo verdaderamente penoso.

-¡Eh, Sunset!-grité con cierta guasa, animada por la osadía de mi aliada-¿Cómo es que aún sigues viva? ¡Te hacía más idiota de lo esperado como para sobrevivir aquí un par de días!

Decir aquellas palabras me sentaba bien, por llamarlo de algún modo. Llevaba muchos días sin interpretar el papel que me auto-asigné cuando aterricé en el Capitolio, prácticamente había dejado de ser la engreída y borde profesional del 12 para transformarme en una chica un tanto cobarde que se asusta de un simple bosque. Vale, aquel sitio me seguiría dando miedo, pero no lo iba a demostrar, no a partir de este preciso momento, en el que sentía como la adrenalina corría de nuevo por mi cuerpo, pero ahora no por miedo, sino por expectación. Las veces anteriores en las que había tenido que enzarzarme en una pelea, yo siempre había estado defendiéndome, nunca atacando. Ya iba siendo hora de que fuera yo la que atacase, la que tomase la iniciativa y se dedicara a quitarse enemigos de encima como quien se quita simples trozos de hielo. Recordaba las palabras que Daph me dijo cuando murió Sand: Brass, y los demás aliados, me habían defendido por ser mejor luchadora que el tributo del 4. Bien, hora de demostrar lo buena que seguía siendo.

-Al menos se nota que tengo cerebro para la supervivencia-me espetó la chica, con un gesto desdeñoso-¡Tiene más mérito sobrevivir sin apenas nada que seguir en pie con todos los suministros a mano! Aunque claro, no se puede esperar más de alguien que tiene carbón en lugar de cerebro.

-¿Quieres que te haga lo mismo que a tu compañera?-Silk tomaba nuevamente parte en aquel intercambio de palabras, haciendo que el rostro de Wheel se viera contorsionado por una mueca de rabia.

-¡Hoy vas a arder en el infierno!-le bramó, y aún cojeando, se lanzó contra ella. Y ese fue el detonante, pues al mismo tiempo que Wheel echaba a correr, yo solté la flecha que volvía a tener preparada contra Sunset, al mismo tiempo que esta comenzaba a corretear, mientras rebuscaba algo en su chaqueta. Silk, con una sonora carcajada, alzó el hacha mientras corría contra Wheel, más que dispuesta a terminar lo que hacía cosa de una semana no había llegado a su término. Marphil, Brass y Daph salieron corriendo en distintas direcciones, mientras que Jack, cuchillo en mano, colocaba a Leaf tras su espalda.

¡Crac, crac! Una serie de chasquidos rompieron el aire, pero todos los ignoramos, mientras que nos comenzábamos a atacar entre nosotros. Antes de centrarme en Sunset, pude ver como Silk, con pasos muy ligeros, corría trazando un círculo alrededor de Wheel mientras lanzaba un hacha contra este.

-¡Vamos, Sunset!-le grité a la chica, sacando un cuchillo del interior de mi abrigo y sosteniéndolo de forma un tanto juguetona en mi mano derecha-¡Ven a jugar conmigo, si es que tienes lo que hay que tener!

No sabía como iba a atacarme cuando la que andaba mejor armada era yo, pero vi como alzaba su cuchillo de monte y corría en mi dirección, lanzando el arma contra mí. En cualquier caso, su cuchillo poco podía hacer contra mis flechas o mis propios cuchillos, más mortíferos que los que ellos poseían, pero siempre podía lanzar de forma acertada y dejarme en el sitio. Por eso comencé a correr hacia un lado cuando vi como el arma surcaba el aire, y lo escuché caer, con un ruido sordo, a unos pasos de mí. Ahora ella andaba desarmada, mientras que yo contaba con doce excelentes cuchillos y quince flechas en mi carcaj.

-¿No quieres jugar?-repuse con un falso tono de pena, para luego explotar en una carcajada y lanzar el cuchillo contra la chica, el cual rebotó en su frente, aunque no sin dejar una fea herida justo sobre el nacimiento de su nariz. Alguien, no sabía quien, gritaba algo, y pude distinguir con claridad el nítido sonido del metal chocando contra el metal; además de aquellos crujidos que no cesaban. Al parecer, las alianzas no estaban atacando al unísono, sino que nos habíamos enzarzados en peleas individuales. Bueno, no tenía importancia ahora que me encontraba frente a frente con una Sunset desarmada y herida, para más inri. De esta noche no pasaba, estaba segura, e iba a disfrutar mucho viéndola en el cielo, reflejada en la proyección de los muertos, sabiendo que yo la habría matado…

-Claro que quiero jugar-la ronca voz de Sunset sonó con claridad, mientras ella se tapaba la herida de la cabeza con una mano, como tratando de contener la sangre-¡Jugar a destriparte, sucia minera!

Odiaba a Sunset con toda mi alma, pero algo había que decir en su favor, y era que tenía arrojo. De haber estado yo en su lugar, desarmada y con una verdadera depredadora frente a mí, más que dispuesta a dispararme a muerte, habría salido corriendo con la esperanza de dejarla atrás y poder conseguir un arma o similar, para luego tratar de tenderle una emboscada. Pero la chica del 11, aún con las manos desnudas, corrió hacia mi, pescando del suelo el cuchillo que le había lanzado y alzándolo en mi dirección. Sin habérmelo planteado le había proporcionado un arma, aunque tampoco tenía que preocuparme por mucho, pues ¿qué iba a hacerme un cuchillo que no pudiera yo hacerle con los once que me quedaban, más mis flechas? Atenta, por si lo lanzaba contra mí, para en ese caso tratar de esquivarlo, volví a tomar una flecha del carcaj, justo para, dos segundos después, ver como la chica saltaba con agilidad y caía sobre mí como una fiera, clavando el cuchillo donde segundos antes había estado mi cabeza.

Morder, arañar, patear, todo era válido en los Juegos del Hambre, y ambas usamos hasta los dientes para tratar de reducir a la otra. El cuchillo de Sunset encontró asilo en mi brazo izquierdo, mientras que yo logré ensartar la flecha que sostenía en una de mis manos en la zona derecha de su abdomen, sacándola de la herida y volviéndola a clavar una y otra vez, gozando como una verdadera sádica de sus gritos de dolor.

-¡Chilla, perra!-me encontré gritando a mí misma, para luego, dejar de clavar aquella flecha. En la vorágine de nuestra pelea, había logrado ponerme sobre ella, inmovilizándola contra el suelo. Ya estaba todo listo, el final de aquella maldita se acercaba por segundos. Coloqué una mano en su cuello, apretando sin muchos miramientos, mientras que la forzaba a soltar el cuchillo, el cual recuperé casi con alivio, antes de alzar los ojos un momento, para evaluar la situación: Leaf, el niño del 7, estaba siendo hostigado por Daph, que le lanzaba cuchillada tras cuchillada con una de sus dagas. Al parecer el mocoso había conseguido una de las hachas de Silk, vete tú a saber como, y la manejaba con soltura para alejar a la profesional. Jack, por su parte, se las estaba viendo y deseando para esquivar a Brass; mi compañero de distrito sangraba abundantemente por una herida que tenía en la mejilla izquierda, cuyo tajo casi le llegaba hasta la oreja. Por otro lado, Silk y Marphil habían conseguido reducir a Wheel, que en esos momentos estaba tumbado en el suelo, sangrando por múltiples heridas, mientras que la profesional del 1 lo miraba con algo que parecía satisfacción.

La chica se reía, mientras que parecía decidir donde le iba a dar el golpe final al tributo del 6. Eso me hizo recordar que tenía mi propia enemiga que liquidar, la cual estaba retorciéndose todo lo posible debajo de mí, con la esperanza de poder liberarse de mi agarre, aunque sin conseguirlo. Gritaba algo, pero todos tenían sus propios problemas como para prestarle atención.

Cogí un cuchillo y lo alcé, dispuesta a ensartarle la garganta con él, cuando un crujido más fuerte que los previos resonó por toda la zona. Alcé la vista justo a tiempo para ver como el suelo se quebraba bajo los pies de Silk y la chica se caía al agua que había bajo la capa de este, soltando un grito sorprendido y aterrado.


	27. Capítulo 25

-¡Silk!-chillé completamente horrorizada, con el eco de su exclamación resonando en mis oídos-¡Silk, no!

Me incorporé casi como si hubiera sido impulsada por un resorte, mientras corría hacia el agujero por el que la chica del 1 había caído. Mientras avanzaba, comenzaba a encontrar una explicación a aquellos crujidos que habíamos escuchado durante toda la batalla. Estábamos caminando sobre un hielo más fino que el que había en el resto de la arena, ahora que me fijaba con más atención, podía ver las grietas que recorrían el suelo, las cuales habíamos ignorado por completo mientras luchábamos por nuestras vidas. De no haber nevado tanto en los últimos días, tal vez alguno de nosotros se hubiera dado cuenta del peligro que supondría internarse en un lugar donde un paso en falso podía precipitarte al vacío, pero había tanta nieve depositada sobre el hielo, que este nos pasó desapercibido.

Ya no me importaba Sunset, ni ella ni su estúpida alianza, ahora lo único que me pasaba por la cabeza era mi aliada, la profesional del 1 que parecía haber sido tragada por la tierra. Marphil, sin embargo, parecía más preocupado por Wheel que por saber como estaba su compañera, pues apenas se había movido de su lugar previo, y seguía apuntando al tributo del 6 con su lanza.

Llegué al lugar por el que Silk se había precipitado al agua, e ignorando la estupidez que era por mi parte el exponerme de tal forma a un nuevo ataque por algún que otro tributo, me agaché con cuidado en el borde, con la esperanza de poder ver algún atisbo de su pelo rubio, o tal vez sus brazos intentando nadar, lo que fuera de ella para intentar subirla a la superficie… cuando escuché el cañonazo, señal de que Silk había muerto.

El frío que me envolvía se volvió el doble de intenso, mientras que mis brazos comenzaban a temblarme ante la idea de que ella se había ido, de que nos había dejado para siempre. Tal vez debería alegrarme por ello, celebrar que no me iba a tocar pelearme con ella, pues me habría costado mucho atacarla, después de todo por lo que habíamos pasado juntas. Silk no debería estar muerta, ella ya había reducido a Wheel, iba a matarlo cuando había caído al agua… seguro que la audiencia del Capitolio tenía que estar disfrutando de lo lindo al ver como todo había cambiado de un momento a otro. Hacía unos minutos, yo me disponía a matar a Sunset, y Wheel estaba en las últimas, esperando el golpe de gracia de Silk; ahora la chica del 1 estaba muerta y Sunset no se encontraba en un peligro inminente…

¡Sunset! ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan idiota como para olvidarme de ella, como para dejarla a mis espaldas, convirtiéndome así en un blanco perfecto para ella? ¿Es que era tonta o qué? Por mucho que me doliera la pérdida de Silk, seguía estando en los Juegos, y no podía permitirme el perder una sola milésima de segundo en la arena.

Intenté incorporarme, sintiendo como mis piernas temblaban, cuando escuché varios sonidos a la vez: un nuevo golpeteo de metal, un grito femenino y un espeluznante sonido de alguien que se ahogaba con algún líquido. Me di la vuelta para ver como el niño del 7, seguramente aprovechando el despiste momentáneo de la alianza, había hundido el hacha con toda sus ganas en la espalda de Brass, que en esos momentos se encontraba a cuatro patas, doblado por el dolor. Daph había salido en su auxilio, y el sonido del hacha repicando contra su daga había sido lo que me había llamado la atención. Sin dudas, se notaba que el niño estaba acostumbrado a manejar las hachas, y si salía vivo de allí, sería un rival temible, debido a la soltura con que manejaba el arma. Claro, en el Distrito 7 se dedicaban a producir madera y papel, de ahí que Leaf pudiera manejar con tanta habilidad el hacha. Seguro que se había pasado casi toda su vida lanzándolas.

Daph parecía fuera de sí misma, lanzando tajos como una loca. Marphil, impasible, seguía manteniendo reducido a Wheel, que miraba el agujero por el que Silk había caído hacia la muerte con una expresión de supremo placer en su rostro.

-¿No lamentas su pérdida?-le dije al chico del 1, con voz tomada. Para mi sorpresa y vergüenza, noté como una lágrima se me escapaba de los ojos y corría por mi mejilla. No me podía creer que estuviera llorando la pérdida de una tributo, cuando su muerte me había colocado ya entre los ocho finalistas, lo cual era un hito para nuestro distrito, pues el año pasado no pasamos de los primeros días. Cuando quedan ocho participantes, envían periodistas para que entrevisten a tus amigos y familiares en casa, así que, de seguir viva al caer la noche, seguramente mis padres saldrían por las pantallas de todo Panem hablando sobre mí-¡¿No lamentas que tu compañera haya muerto?!-volví a añadir.

Marphil me miró como si me hubiera vuelto loca, negando con la cabeza, como si fuera una niña pequeña de corto entendimiento. Un poco más lejos, Brass seguía tosiendo sangre mientras que Daph y Leaf continuaban peleando. ¿Y Sunset? Se trataba de incorporar, lejos de nosotros, pero estaba claro que la había dejado bastante magullada como para poder contar con algunos instantes antes de volver a centrarme en ella. Pues ahora lo único que ocupaba mi cabeza era Silk, su muerte… y el hecho de que Marphil no estuviera en lo más mínimo preocupado por ello.

-¿Acaso has olvidado la dinámica de todo esto?-me preguntó con un tono desdeñoso-¿Has olvidado que su muerte me beneficia? Te tenía por alguien más inteligente, Chrysta.

Inteligente. Sí, tal vez no lo fuera por haberme hecho amiga sin darme cuenta de Silk, aún a sabiendas de que la supervivencia de una de nosotras supondría de forma automática la muerte de la otra. Para un tributo, la amistad es algo que causa dolor y sufrimiento, pero me había sido imposible no encariñarme con ella; me había salvado la vida en alguna que otra ocasión, y siempre habíamos venido formando equipo. Empezamos con mal pie, cierto, pero desde aquel día prácticamente habíamos sido uña y carne y, de haber muerto yo, no me habría importado que ganara ella.

Siempre supuse que, al ser ambos del Distrito 1, Marphil sería también amigo de Silk, pero no esperaba que fuera a reaccionar a su muerte de un modo tan frío. Me sentía furiosa, pues estaba segura de que, de haber perecido Jack, me habría sentido dolida, incluso a pesar de estar en alianzas rivales.

Muerto. Marphil se merecía estar muerto, pero no podía atacarle, no al menos hasta que la alianza se disolviera. Aunque, ¿no era ya momento de romperla? Quedábamos ocho personas, y cada vez iríamos a menos… tal vez sería mejor que marchásemos cada uno por un lado, y continuásemos los Juegos de forma individual, hasta que uno de nosotros se alzara con la victoria.

El sonido de un nuevo cañonazo sobresaltó al chico del 1, que se giró para ver como Brass caía desplomado sobre la nieve. Daph soltó un grito muy agudo, que incluso llegó a ser molesto, para luego lanzarse como una posesa contra Leaf, tratando de vengar la muerte de su compañero. Que diferencia… ella luchaba por matar al asesino de Brass, no como Marphil que se limitaba a verlo todo impasible, parado, dándome la espalda, confiado en que no osaría alzar la mano contra su persona…

Ahora era el momento, estaba claro, si quería matar a Marphil cuanto antes. ¿De veras me convenía seguir en la alianza, cuando solo quedábamos tres en pie? Había comprendido, viendo su reacción, que Marphil seguramente me mataría en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, puesto que ya apenas si quedábamos jugadores. No, si quería sobrevivir, Marphil debía morir.

Aferré el cuchillo que iba a usar para matar a Sunset, el cuchillo que debería haber clavado en su garganta, y me abalancé contra el chico del 1, clavándolo con velocidad en el centro de su cuello. Gritó y se revolvió, tratando de lanzarme contra el hielo, mientras que yo luchaba contra sus movimientos, intentando introducir más y más el cuchillo en su cuello. Notaba la sangre saliendo del mismo como un surtidor, empapando mis guantes y parte de mi rostro, mientras que apretaba, apretaba y apretaba, aguantando el equilibrio, luchando por seguir sobre su espalda, por poder resistir hasta que la vida se le fuera.

Sus piernas fallaron, y ambos nos precipitamos contra el hielo que pisábamos, cayendo sobre este con una serie de chasquidos que no presagiaba nada bueno. Pude ver casi a cámara lenta, como a partir de la zona donde había impactado el cuerpo del tributo del 1, se iban abriendo más y más grietas, que se iban extendiendo hacia las ya originadas, las cuales parecían haber aumentado con aquel golpe. Los chasquidos se iban multiplicando por segundos pero fueron acallados por un nuevo cañonazo, señal de que mi cuchillo había cumplido su misión. Marphil también había muerto, aunque no me sentía orgullosa de ello. Nunca me había caído del todo mal a partir de que entrase en la alianza, y jamás se me pasó por la cabeza la idea de apuñalarlo por la espalda, pero verle tan impasible, se podría decir que incluso contento, por la muerte de Silk, me había hecho odiarle por ser tan mezquino.

Leaf había echado a correr hacia el norte, perseguido por Daph. Ambos estaban cansados y heridos, pero la profesional aún contaba con sus armas y parecía más que dispuesta a vengar la muerte de Brass. Wheel luchaba por ponerse en pie, y Sunset… ¿dónde estaba Sunset?

Sentí cundir el pánico mientras me alejaba del cadáver de Marphil, extrayendo mi cuchillo de su garganta y aferrándolo con fuerza. Bajo mis pies, el hielo crujió, y pude ver como se iba agrietando más y más. No podía quedarme allí mucho más tiempo, o correría la misma suerte que Silk.

Comencé a correr hacia el este, hacia el viejo campamento, hacia el único lugar seguro que conocía en la arena. Tal vez Daph volvería allí después de matar a Leaf, no estaba segura, pero yo no pensaba quedarme en el campamento más que el tiempo necesario para coger algunas provisiones y huir hacia algún lugar, tal vez hacia las montañas. La alianza había terminado, al menos por mi parte, había llegado el momento de luchar en solitario. Solo quedábamos dos profesionales, y dudaba que aguantásemos muchos días sin enzarzarnos en una pelea para eliminar a una rival. No, lo mejor era marcharse.

Corría, asediada por aquellos crujidos, odiando haberme internado tanto en el hielo a la ida, cuando escapaba de los mutos. A lo lejos veía la loma que habíamos descendido cuando vinimos hacia aquí, seguramente aquella pendiente no sería de un hielo tan frágil como el que ahora pisaba; así que lo único que podía salvarme de caer al agua era alcanzar aquella elevación.

No sabía que habría sido de Sunset, de Wheel y de Jack, solo sabía que continuaban vivos, aunque Wheel no se encontrara precisamente en su mejor momento. Daph y Leaf seguramente se enzarzarían en una escaramuza tras otra, y no pararían hasta que uno de los dos muriera. ¿Y yo, qué haría ahora, sola y sin apenas provisiones? Tendría que pasar de estar cómodamente instalada en el campamento, a tratar de sobrevivir con los medios de los que disponía. Tendría que empezar a cazar mi comida y a buscar refugios para pasar las noches, a dejarme la cabeza en la búsqueda de ideas para sobrevivir.

Un sonido muy parecido a una roca que se quebraba me alertó de que el hielo que pisaba estaba a punto de romperse un segundo antes de que cediera bajo mis pies. Grité, horrorizada, recordando que así fue como Silk encontró la muerte, odiando mi mala suerte por haber caído en la misma trampa que se cobró su vida. Había llegado a ser una de los ocho finales, para morir antes de que fuéramos cinco, y eso, para mi sorpresa, me llenó de rabia. ¡No quería morir ahogada, sino luchando de manera fiera y aguerrida! ¡No quería ser recordada como una de las que se ahogaron en el mar por culpa de romper el hielo fino!

Noté como mis botas entraban en contacto con el agua, pero mi cuerpo no las siguió, pues percibí como algo me agarraba con brusquedad por la capucha del abrigo y, tirando de esta, me aferraba por el cuello, alzándome a pulso, alejándome de aquel agujero. Alcé los ojos y pude ver el familiar rostro de Jack, contorsionado por el esfuerzo mientras me trataba de empujar contra el hielo que aún no se había quebrado bajo mi peso. Jack me estaba salvando la vida.


	28. Capítulo 26

Vergüenza, arrepentimiento, gratitud, eran sentimientos que no dejaban de rondarme en la cabeza mientras que trataba de incorporarme sobre la placa de hielo medianamente estable en la que había sido dejada. No me podía creer que hubiera podido librarme de la muerte una vez más, que siguiera viva, cuando casi había sentido el agua gélida llenando mis pulmones, embotando mi cerebro, haciéndome perder la consciencia y hundiéndome poco a poco en el sueño del que nunca se despierta… Jack me había mantenido pegada a la vida, me había hecho continuar en aquella infernal competición al menos un poco más. Si yo hubiera estado más cerca de Silk cuando el hielo se quebró bajo ella, tal vez la hubiera podido salvar.

Pero, ¿por qué motivo Jack me había rescatado? Desde que llegamos al Capitolio, nuestra amistad se había ido enfriando, mayoritariamente por mi culpa. Me había distanciado de él para hacerme conocida de los profesionales, le había amenazado de muerte la noche en la que dieron las puntuaciones, y casi lancé un cuchillo contra él en la pelea del bosque. Desde luego, lo más lógico habría sido que me hubiera dejado ahogarme, puesto que así solo quedarían cinco competidores y solo uno de ellos sería un profesional. Mi muerte le habría facilitado mucho el volver a casa, pero había sacrificado esa opción por mantenerme con vida.

Traté de normalizar mi respiración, acelerada por el pánico, mientras sentía aún los latidos de mi corazón en mis oídos, desbocados por lo sucedido. Debería seguir corriendo, pero necesitaba respirar, recuperar el aliento y las formas antes de salir de aquella zona tan traicionera. ¿Es que no había en la arena un sitio en el que pudiéramos estar sin perdernos o sin que el suelo se rompiera bajo nuestros pies? Parecía que no.

Caí a cuatro patas sobre el hielo, con la sensación de estar a punto de echar fuera el desayuno, cuando Jack se agachó a mi lado y me incorporó de nuevo, cogiéndome del brazo y tratando de empezar a correr, tirando de mí.

-Si quieres descansar, hazlo más adelante-me urgió con algo en la voz que parecía ¿pánico?-Hay que salir de aquí.

Aquello no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Vale que Jack tal vez me sacara del hielo roto debido a que sintió algún remordimiento ante mi posible muerte promovido por los recuerdos de nuestra amistad, pero no olvidaba que él y yo estábamos en alianzas distintas. Había supuesto que, después de dejarme en una zona que soportara mi peso, volvería con Sunset y Wheel, seguramente a esperar a que Leaf y Daph terminaran su lucha. ¿Acaso era una treta para llevarme a alguna trampa y matarme? No tenía sentido, puesto que perfectamente podía estar ya muerta, de modo que esa opción quedaba descartada.

-¿Se puede saber a que viene todo este numerito del galán caballero que salva a la damisela?-pregunté de malas maneras, con más brusquedad de la deseada. ¿Me salvaba la vida y se lo agradecía con una de mis borderías? Desde luego, me estaba cubriendo de gloria.

-Mira Chrysta, me encantaría sentarme a charlar, ¡pero el hielo se sigue quebrando y vamos a acabar haciéndole compañía a la chica del 1 si no salimos de aquí! ¡Así que corre como hacías en la Veta de una vez! No voy a matarte, si es lo que piensas, así que deja de resistirte y muévete.

No me quedó otra que acceder a aquellas palabras y correr en pos suyo. Cuando Jack vio que le estaba siguiendo por voluntad propia, soltó el agarre que tenía de mi brazo, para dejarme más libertad de movimiento, y pronto corríamos a la par, pisando por fin un suelo uniforme y firme, no esos trozos de hielo que no cesaban de crujir a nuestro paso. Al coronar la loma que descendía hacia el mar, la misma que habíamos descendido a la ida, pude ver casi de refilón como Wheel y Sunset desaparecían también en dirección norte, la misma que habían seguido Daph y Leaf. ¿Irían a tratar de ayudar al niño? No lo sabía, aunque de hacerlo, tal vez debería alegrarme, puesto que así me quitarían de encima una pelea contra Daph, la cual no me hacía ninguna ilusión.

-¿Qué pasa con tu alianza?-inquirí, deteniendo mi carrera, y hablando entrecortadamente, pues el aliento me fallaba-¿No vas a ir con ellos?

-Lo mismo te podría decir de la tuya, Chrys-el amago de una sonrisa curvó los labios de Jack, gesto que me sorprendió, del mismo modo que el uso del diminutivo de mi nombre. No me había llamado "Chrys" desde que dejamos el Distrito 12, lo que me hizo ser consciente de que tal vez las cosas estaban volviendo a su viejo lugar-Podrías haber seguido a Daph en su persecución contra Leaf, pero sin embargo, saliste corriendo en dirección contraria.

-Acabaríamos peleándonos antes o después-musité-así que pensé que sería mejor irme de la alianza. Además, ya solo quedábamos nosotras dos en pie.

El recuerdo de la muerte de Silk volvió a golpearme con fuerza. Tampoco quería irme con Daph porque los recuerdos de los otros profesionales, ya muertos, eran más fuertes con ella. Habíamos sido diezmados en apenas unos días, dos habían muerto por fenómenos ajenos a nosotros, y los otros tres, asesinados por algún tributo. Aún me sorprendía el arrojo y el odio que me habían llevado a apuñalar a Marphil hasta la muerte.

Miré a Jack, que me observaba con un gesto extraño en sus ojos. ¿Acaso ahora querría aliarse conmigo? Es más, ¿me aliaría con él? Estaba dispuesta a embarcarme en una nueva alianza con una persona que hasta hacía horas consideraba un rival?

-¿Seguimos?-me preguntó, y lo observé con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Cómo que seguimos?-inquirí-¿Acaso vas a venir conmigo?

-¿Tanto te molesta?-repuso él con calma, alzando una ceja-Siempre me has dicho que era mejor cazar con alguien para que te guardara las espaldas, ¿no?

Me mordí el labio, sorprendida de que recordase aquella frase. Un día, cuando los Wood se acababan de instalar en el Distrito 12, llevé a Jack al bosque conmigo, a través del cual me siguió un tanto resignado mientras yo cazaba algunos conejos. Este proceso se repitió varias veces, hasta que un día me preguntó por el motivo por el cual lo llevaba conmigo cuando cazaba, puesto que no hacía más que seguirme como una sombra. Yo le expliqué que, al venir conmigo, él estaba más atento a las posibles amenazas que nos pudieran acechar, mientras que yo me encargaba de buscar los rastros de las presas. Desde aquel día, Jack siempre anduvo con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal en el bosque, tratando de paliar mi falta de atención hacia algunos aspectos.

Hacía ya dos años de aquel intercambio de palabras, y si mal no recordaba, era una frase que no le había vuelto a mencionar. ¿Tan buena memoria tenía? Quizás.

Solté un bufido resignado a sus palabras, mientras volvía a correr, siendo seguida por él. Bueno, tal vez podríamos hacer juntos el camino hacia el campamento, dividirnos las provisiones que quedaban y luego partir cada uno en una dirección. De todos modos, nunca podría transportar todos los suministros que quedaban en buen estado, y prefería que los tuviera alguien que conocía a que se echaran a perder del todo o los cogieran algunos tributos a los cuales preferiría ver muertos.

* * *

-Tiene que haber algo más de comida, por pequeño que sea.

Caía ya la tarde mientras que Jack, menticulosamente, rebuscaba entre los suministros aplastados algo medianamente salvable, al mismo tiempo que yo revisaba los amasijos de lona y palos que veinticuatro horas antes habían sido unas tiendas de campaña en perfecto estado, tratando de encontrar algún saco de dormir o alguna manta que hubiéramos dejado allí.

Cuando llegamos al campamento, casi me costó reconocerlo. Los mutos, en su carrera tras nosotros, habían pasado sobre las tiendas, destrozándolas con sus esqueléticas garras, y derribando de paso la pirámide de suministros que habíamos construido. La poca comida en buen estado que quedaba, había sido pisoteada o destrozada, y solo algunos trozos seguían en condiciones aptas para nuestro consumo. El fuego que prendimos apenas era ya un puñado de brasas, y los contenedores de agua habían sido completamente vaciados al caer contra el suelo.

Ver aquello me hizo tener que desechar el plan que había trazado de coger lo que pudiera y tratar de probar suerte en solitario. Jack y yo nos encontrábamos en una situación muy precaria, puesto que la única comida que ahora poseíamos eran las galletas y las dos tiras de cecina que quedaban en mi mochila, a la que añadimos un pequeño trozo de carne que aún se podía comer y tres barritas de cereales que habían sobrevivido al frío y a la estampida de mutos. En lo referido a las medicinas, habíamos conseguido reunir algunas vendas y un botecito que aún seguía medio lleno de alcohol, a los cuales sumamos mi casi gastada pomada cicatrizante. Mi saco de dormir y una manta térmica que habíamos dejado olvidada, junto con nuestras botellas, completaban el inventario.

Rememoré mi situación al empezar la jornada. Teníamos menos provisiones que antes, cierto, pero aún poseíamos bastantes para varios días, además de contar con las tiendas que nos protegían del viento y del frío. Había tenido muchas comodidades en el estadio, las cuales ahora brillaban por su ausencia. Se podría decir que era a partir de estos momentos cuando yo entraba de verdad en los Juegos del Hambre, cuando realmente tendría que intentar sobrevivir, además de luchar por mi vida contra los demás tributos; y sinceramente, prefería no hacerlo sola. Como Jack bien había dicho, siempre era mejor cazar en compañía, para que alguien te vigilara las espaldas. No olvidaba que si Leaf mataba a Daph, quedándome sola era una presa vulnerable para Sunset y su alianza. Que Jack se viniera conmigo era una doble ventaja, me ayudaría y, de paso, haría mermar la alianza de la chica del 11.

Decidido, quería a Jack como aliado. Tal y como estaban las cosas en el estadio, de ganar alguien que no fuera yo, querría que ganase él, para que las cosas mejoraran un poco en el distrito. A fin de cuentas, Jack casi era de mi familia, y seguro que cuidaría de mis padres para que no les faltara de nada.

-¿Has mirado bien?-le pregunté cuando vi que abandonaba los restos de la pirámide, sacudiéndose las manos-¿Queda algo?

-Nada-respondió, y al mismo tiempo que hablaba, se limpió con la manga la sangre que seguía manando de la herida de su mejilla. No nos habíamos curado los cortes, yo aún sangraba por el tajo que Sunset me había hecho en el antebrazo izquierdo, añadiendo así una nueva marca a mi ya castigada anatomía. Si salía viva de la arena, mi cuerpo iba a estar lleno de cicatrices, como macabros recuerdos de mi paso por los Juegos, aunque la verdad, era algo que consideraba superfluo frente a conservar la vida. Prefería ser una criatura deforme pero viva a tener una perfecta apariencia y haber muerto.

-Será mejor que nos tratemos las heridas antes de continuar-dije, sacando de mi mochila el bote de crema cicatrizante. Jack había hecho verdaderas fiestas a la pomada cuando le informé de sus propiedades, aunque no se le había ocurrido pedirme un poco para su corte. Observé con ojo crítico la sangre que no dejaba de manarle del rostro, si lo quería como aliado, no me convenía tenerlo herido, además de que me molestaba ver sangrar así al que fue en tiempos, y tal vez volvía a ser, mi mejor amigo.

Le tendí la crema, como en el pasado hiciera con Silk, sin apenas decir una palabra sobre ello. Tal vez debería disculparme por haberme comportado de un modo tan maleducado con él, mas yo no era de esas que pronuncian la palabra "perdón" con facilidad, de modo que esperaba que captase las intenciones escondidas con las que yo le entregaba aquella pomada. Esperaba que supiera que la crema era una proposición de paz, un intento de volver a poner las cosas en su sitio, y a ser lo que fuimos en tiempos: Inseparables.

Jack tomó el bote de pomada, lo abrió, para luego negar levemente con la cabeza.

-No queda mucha, y tu brazo necesita una buena capa-musitó. Cierto era que apenas si quedaba, y que no solo mi brazo andaba necesitado de esa pomada, pero no le dije nada al respecto.

-Cierra el pico y échate la crema antes de que decida que no me eres útil y te quite del juego-repuse con un tono exageradamente desdeñoso, que le hizo soltar una leve carcajada. ¿Cuánto hacía que no se reía conmigo de ese modo? A mí, personalmente, me parecían siglos.

-A sus órdenes, señorita Clearwater-su tono de voz fue también excesivamente serio, mientras rebañaba los restos de pomada y se lo aplicaba en el rostro. Mientras tanto, yo rocié la herida de mi antebrazo con el alcohol que habíamos encontrado, para luego vendarla. Cuando terminé el vendaje, Jack ya había lanzado el bote de pomada contra los suministros destrozados, y me miraba expectante, como si esperaba que fuera a ordenarle algo más.

-¿A dónde vamos ahora?-preguntó.

¿Cierto, a dónde ir con un viejo amigo que después de decirte que eres una sádica te salva la vida y trata de acompañarte por un lugar en el cual uno, si no los dos, va a morir con completa seguridad? Jack iba a tener que explicarme muchas cosas, pero lo haría cuando hubiéramos encontrado un lugar en el que pudiéramos instalarnos y conseguir algo de comida.

Comida… al oeste no encontraríamos nada, lo mismo que en los páramos que había al sur. En el norte estaba el bosque, pero los demás habían corrido en esa dirección. Por lo que solo nos quedaba un único lugar al que dirigirnos a probar suerte: las montañas.

-Al este-respondí-Vamos al este.

Y nos pusimos en camino hacia las montañas que pronto comenzaron a recortarse contra el horizonte vespertino. La verdadera supervivencia comenzaba para mí.


	29. Capítulo 27

La única descripción que tenía de las montañas era la que habían hecho Marphil y Brass sobre las mismas el día en que Silk y yo nos perdimos en el bosque, y no es que hubiera sido una descripción muy detallada. Si mal no recordaba, solo dijeron donde se encontraban situadas y que no las habían escalado, nada más. No mencionaron si tal vez hubiera comida en ellas, si a lo mejor podríamos encontrar algún refugio en sus laderas, o si su altitud era considerable, pero eso era mejor que nada, y componían el único lugar en el que podríamos probar suerte para buscar comida antes de que osásemos internarnos en el bosque para rencontrarnos con el resto de los tributos.

Comenzamos a andar cuando estaba cayendo la tarde, y llegamos a las primeras elevaciones montañosas cuando los últimos rayos del sol surcaban el cielo. Ante nosotros había algunas colinas de mediano tamaño, y luego, tras las mismas, se alzaban unas montañas no excesivamente altas, pero sí de un aspecto un tanto sobrecogedor, con sus afiladas cimas llenas de nieves, y sus laderas empinadas salpicadas aquí y allá por alguna que otra manchita verde. ¡Verde! ¡Si había vegetación, tal vez habría algún que otro animal que pudiéramos cazar!

Me giré hacia Jack, que en esos momentos contemplaba las montañas sin mediar palabra. Mi nuevo aliado, aunque, ¿por qué motivo? Estaba segura que las vagas respuestas que me había dado antes, cuando salimos del hielo, no eran del todo ciertas; es más, cuando le pregunté por los motivos por el cual se había separado de Sunset y los otros, me respondió formulándome una pregunta, evadiendo así la respuesta a mi cuestión. Bueno, dentro de poco le sacaría la verdad, aunque tuviera que ponerle un cuchillo al cuello para lo mismo.

-Creo que seguir sería una soberana estupidez ahora que está cayendo la noche-dije una vez que coronamos una de esas colinas y las montañas se alzaron ante nosotros, ya sin ningún otro terreno que cruzar-Del mismo modo que comparto el punto de vista de Brass sobre el hecho de escalarlas.

-¿Brass?-preguntó Jack con cierto desconcierto-¿Quién es?

-Quien era-maticé-Brass era el tributo del Distrito 2, el que mató Leaf esta mañana. El segundo día que estuvimos en la arena, ya sabes, cuando nos encontramos en el bosque, nos habíamos separado para explorar un poco el estadio, y él y Marphil, el chico del 1, llegaron hasta aquí. Cuando esa misma tarde contamos lo que habíamos encontrado, Brass repuso que no intentaron escalar las montañas porque recelaban de las mismas.

-Bueno, no creo que fuera una mala idea-contestó Jack, encogiéndose de hombros-No creo que ahí arriba vaya a haber algo que merezca la pena, a no ser que la nieve cuente. Así pues, ¿acampamos aquí?

No era el lugar más apropiado para establecer un campamento, debido a que estaba bastante expuesto, facilitando que cualquier tributo o muto nos atacase, pero no podíamos ponernos exigentes en ese aspecto. Es cierto que el campamento que teníamos montado cerca de la Cornucopia también se encontraba muy desprotegido, pero éramos siete personas en él, y nos repartíamos los turnos de vigilancia, de forma que siempre había alguien alerta por si venía algún peligro. Además, estaba el hecho de que ahora no teníamos casi nada para protegernos del frío, solo mi saco de dormir y las mantas que había pescado de la destrozada tienda, y eso no era mucho para las gélidas temperaturas que podríamos alcanzar durante la noche.

-Supongo que no tenemos otra-respondí al comentario de mi nuevo aliado. Tendríamos que apretar los dientes y tratar de soportar el corte del frío viento contra nosotros lo mejor que pudiéramos. Si tuviéramos alguna especie de muro tras el cual refugiarnos…

A mi cabeza regresó el recuerdo del asalto en el bosque, cuando Silk le cortó la mano a Engine, la cual cayó sobre un muro de nieve que esos tributos estaban construyendo… ¡un muro de nieve! Jack había estado con ellos, tal vez hubiera aprendido algo sobre como lo levantaron, o si usaron una especie de técnica en especial para que pudieran parapetarse tras él.

-Jack-dije con calma-Hace varios días vi como Wheel y Engine levantaban unas construcciones de nieve allá en el bosque…

-¡Cierto!-exclamó él-Los llamaron ventisqueros, como esas montañas de nieve que se forman en el Distrito 12 contra las paredes de algunas casas. No hacían mucho, pero resguardaban del viento.

-¿Podrías recordar como los levantaron?-inquirí.

-¡Por supuesto!-contestó, derrochando energía en cada movimiento, como hacía en los viejos tiempos. Ese era mi Jack, el Jack que había conocido en la Veta y del que me había hecho amiga después del mazazo que me supuso la muerte de Nick, el Jack que había echado de menos durante todos los días que habíamos pasado en el Capitolio y en la arena. Me alegraba muchísimo que hubiera vuelto a ser el de antes-No era complicado, solo había que apilar nieve a la suficiente altura como para podernos sentar detrás de los montones sin que el viento nos roce apenas.

Aunque cada vez había menos luz, nos las apañamos para ir alzando poco a poco la deseada pared de nieve, cogiendo puñados del suelo y apilándolos todos en una zona, haciendo un montón de nieve cada vez mayor, el cual moldeábamos de vez en cuando para que adquiriese una forma más alargada. La herida del brazo no dejó de molestarme en todo el proceso, pero la ignoré por completo, apretando los dientes para aguantar el dolor y centrándome únicamente en apilar más y más nieve. Ahora esas paredes que estábamos construyendo eran lo único que nos iban a proteger un poco del frío, y si quería seguir viva, debía trabajar con diligencia para que quedasen bien compactas y cumplieran su misión a la perfección.

Trabajamos en silencio, sin mediar palabra, momento que aproveché para ir creando una lista de preguntas en mi cabeza, las cuales les haría a Jack una vez que el trabajo estuviera listo. Tenía muchas cuestiones que plantearles, pero me obligué a ser práctica y a pensar en los puntos que realmente me preocupaban de veras, para centrarme en ellos. Por ejemplo, su cambio de actitud para conmigo; su empeño en acompañarme y ayudarme; el abandono de su antigua alianza. Eran varios puntos que me dejaban algo descolocada, puesto que no conseguía comprender los motivos por los que Jack pudo haberlos hecho.

Cuando hubimos terminado, nos sentamos al amparo de aquel muro, notando como no protegía del todo bien contra el frío, pero nos resguardaba del viento. Teníamos una manta para los dos, por lo que nos acurrucamos dentro de la misma, mientras que tratábamos de comer una galleta y una tira de cecina. No era mucho para constituir una cena que nos llenase, pero sabíamos que andábamos escasos de provisiones, por lo que nos habíamos resignado a pasar hambre. ¿Acaso Dust no podría enviarnos algo, fuera lo que fuese? Desde aquel bote de pomada, no me había vuelto a mandar nada, aunque cierto era que no lo había necesitado. ¿No podría mandarnos aunque fuera una mísera hogaza de pan? Seguro que habría alguien que querría pagarnos algo, pero tal vez ya fuera casi imposible. Si mal no recordaba, el año pasado, conforme los Juegos iban avanzando, se decía en el programa comentado que resumía los acontecimientos más importantes que habían pasado en el estadio durante la jornada, que el precio de los regalos iba subiendo conforme iban pasando los días. Llevábamos una semana en los Juegos, pero el número de jugadores era ya bastante reducido, lo que tal vez hubiera hecho que el precio de los regalos fuera ya demasiado elevado.

Terminábamos de comer, cuando el cielo nocturno se iluminó con el sello del Capitolio y el himno comenzó a sonar. No me sentía lista para ver las caras de mis antiguos aliados en el firmamento, pero me obligué a alzar los ojos, viendo como el sello desaparecía y era sustituído por la imagen de Marphil, a la cual, cosa de medio minuto más tarde, siguió la de Silk.

Miré aquella foto, notando como las lágrimas volvían a amenazar con salir de mis ojos. Aún me costaba asumir que ella estaba muerta, me parecía casi increíble que esta misma mañana hubiéramos estado desayunando juntas, pues me daba la sensación de que había pasado mucho tiempo desde ese momento hasta este instante. Casi sin planteármelo, me llevé los tres dedos centrales de la mano izquierda a los labios y luego señalé la imagen de la fallecida con ellos. Sería mi último adiós a Silk, mi último gesto de agradecimiento por todo lo que hizo por mí.

Brass apareció en último lugar, y luego, tras poner de nuevo el sello, el cielo volvió a oscurecerse. Seis personas quedábamos aún en pie; seguramente ahora estaban saliendo las entrevistas a nuestros familiares y amigos por las pantallas de todo el país. Me imaginaba a mis padres siendo entrevistados, hablando sobre las probabilidades que tenía yo de volver a casa o cosas por el estilo… ¿qué dirían sobre mí? ¿Entrevistarían juntos a mis padres con los Wood, ya que eran amigos y encima sus hijos estábamos juntos en la arena? Tal vez. Me gustaría tanto poder comunicarme con mis progenitores, poder decirles que me encuentro más o menos bien, que sigo viva, que sigo luchando… pero era un deseo imposible, puesto que los tributos no tienen modo de comunicarse con la gente que se encuentra fuera del estadio. El único modo que tenía de volver a hablar con ellos, era ganando los Juegos, y aunque ahora tenía estadísticamente más probabilidades (no son lo mismo veintitrés contrincantes que seis), mi situación era más precaria que nunca. Tal vez muriera de hambre antes de que me matara otro tributo.

-Chrysta-la voz de Jack me sacó de mis pensamientos, y me hizo mover la cabeza en su dirección. A pesar de estar tan juntos, con la esperanza de compartir el calor de nuestros cuerpos, apenas si le había mirado en lo que iba de noche.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunté con algo de brusquedad, pero aún estaba luchando por controlar las lágrimas que no se habían resignado a irse cuando apareció la imagen de Silk, y controlarlas me ponía de mal humor.

Jack frunció levemente el ceño, mientras apretaba un poco los labios, como si dudara de lo que quisiera decir. Finalmente, suspiró y comenzó a hablar.

-¿Ella era tu amiga? Quiero decir, la chica del 1, ¿Silk se llamaba?

-¿A que viene esa pregunta?-repuse.

-Es más bien una respuesta a la pregunta que me hiciste esta tarde, sobre por qué quería irme contigo de buenas a primeras-matizó, seguramente viendo el desconcierto en mi rostro-Y la respuesta a tu cuestión no podía ser más sencilla. Verás, cuando llegaste al Capitolio, parecías una versión mutada de ti misma… no aceptabas la presencia de casi nadie a tu alrededor, no dejabas de estar siempre a la defensiva, y siempre que te miraba, andabas o entrenándote como una posesa en el gimnasio, o lanzándole miradas asesinas a los demás tributos.

-¡Yo no lancé en ninguna ocasión una mirada de ese tipo!-protesté, aunque en mi interior, sabía que tal vez Jack tuviera razón en ese punto. En el Centro de Entrenamiento había estado siempre tensa, como si esperase ser atacada en ese edificio, mientras me mentalizaba para lo que estaba por venir y me preguntaba quien de los presentes en ese lugar podría acabar con mi vida-Pero volviendo a tu discursito, explícame que tiene que ver que yo fuera amiga de Silk con el hecho de que te hayas venido conmigo de buenas a primeras y que encima te pongas a enumerar todos mis defectos durante el tiempo que estuvimos en el Capitolio.

-Vale, vale-su voz sonó un tanto molesta-¡Cielos, había olvidado lo irritante que puedes llegar a ser en algunas ocasiones! Bueno, volviendo a lo que estaba diciendo, te comportabas de un modo que nunca antes había visto en ti. Sabía que estabas dispuesta a venir a los Juegos, y conocía que tienes un carácter bastante fuerte, pero te aseguro que esos días estabas batiendo tus propios récords de bordería. Fue en ese tiempo cuando comencé a pensar que tal vez nunca te había conocido de veras, que te habías quitado la máscara que habrías llevado en el Distrito y te mostrabas como realmente eras. Tenías tanto odio en los ojos, Chrysta, tantas ganas por que empezara todo esto, que supuse que eras una sádica que no podía esperar para empezar a matar.

Mis sospechas continuaron cuando empezaron los Juegos y te vi matar a ese chico con un solo lanzamiento de un cuchillo. No me quedé mucho más tiempo en la Cornucopia, y no sé que más pasó después, de modo que continuaré con el día en que nos encontramos en el bosque. Cuando entraste en el claro y me miraste a los ojos, comencé a preocuparme de veras, porque parecías más que dispuesta a matarme. "¿Acaso he querido estos dos años a la persona que me va a asesinar?" me dije. Pero para mi sorpresa, me ignoraste para centrarte en Sunset, lo cual me hizo concebir una leve sospecha sobre esas suposiciones. Tal vez, después de todo, no eras esa criatura sádica que había visto en el Centro de Entrenamiento, pues podrías haberme disparado antes de que Sunset te abordara, y no lo hiciste.

Recordaba bien la mirada que Jack me había lanzado aquel día, aquel reto mudo en sus ojos cuando yo sostenía el arco con la flecha a punto para disparar, la cual le lancé a Engine, para proteger a Silk; luego de aquel tiro, me había enzarzado en mi primera pelea con Sunset.

-¡Me la quitaste de encima!-exclamé al recordar como Jack nos había separado-¿Por qué?

-Porque como ya te he dicho, comenzaba a darme cuenta de que tal vez la "máscara" no la habías llevado en el Distrito, sino en el Centro de Entrenamiento, que ese comportamiento tuyo bien podría ser una estrategia en vistas a los Juegos. Me sentía incapaz de dejar que Sunset te matara antes de aclarar esa duda, de modo que me la llevé argumentando estar protegiéndola de ti. Créeme, no le hizo mucha gracia que la privase de la ocasión de matarte.

-Me lo imagino-dije con frialdad, pues yo no dejaba de odiar aquel maldito hielo por quebrarse justo cuando iba a darle el golpe de gracia a la chica del 11.

-Y eso nos sitúa ya en esta misma mañana-continuó Jack-cuando vi como dejabas a Sunset en el suelo, sin matarla como estabas a punto de hacer un segundo antes, y salías corriendo en dirección al agujero por el que esa chica se había caído. El grito que soltaste mientras corrías, la expresión de angustia de tu rostro, y luego el temblor de tu cuerpo cuando escuchaste el cañonazo, me demostraron que había hecho lo correcto en el bosque cuando te concedí aquella oportunidad para demostrarme, sin que tú lo supieras, como eres realmente. Y luego, la mirada de odio que le lanzaste a ese chico cuando habló de ese modo tan horrible sobre su compañera… bueno, creo que ya sabes lo que te intento decir. Por eso te pregunté antes si considerabas a Silk tu amiga, Chrysta, porque estoy seguro que nadie reaccionaría así ante el fallecimiento de alguien que no fuera su amigo.

No contesté, porque estaba tratando de asimilar todo lo que Jack me había contado. ¡Me había tratado con frialdad porque creía que era una sádica deseosa por matar! Cierto era que había adoptado una faceta dura para los patrocinadores, pero no esperaba que fuera a ser tan realista que Jack, la persona que mejor me conocía después de mi familia, fuera a creérsela. No iba a negar que siempre había sido un tanto borde y fría, pero lo cierto era que en el Capitolio había redoblado la intensidad de ese comportamiento. De modo que Jack, ahora volvía a tratarme como antes porque había visto que había sentido genuina pena por la muerte de Silk… ¿era ella mi amiga? Sí, estaba claro, pues como Jack había dicho, nadie reacciona de ese modo a esa situación si la persona fallecida no es importante para ti.

-Sí, era mi amiga-musité, y pude ver como los ojos de mi compañero brillaban levemente.

-Creo que te debo una disculpa-susurró, a lo que le miré, sorprendida.

-¿Por qué?-pregunté.

-Porque Sunset te odia por mi culpa-respondió.

-¿Cómo?-conseguí articular. Aquello no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

-Fue en el Centro de Entrenamiento… empezó como una tontería, pero está claro que ha ido a más, viendo las ganas que te tiene. Ella me preguntó el segundo día que estuvimos allí, si tenía a alguna chica "importante" en mi vida, no se si me entiendes.

-Sí, creo que capto el sentido-repuse con cierto sarcasmo. ¿Ahora iba a decirme que Sunset me odiaba por algún tipo de película amorosa que se hubiera cocinado en su mente? Era lo más probable, porque entre Jack y yo nunca había habido nada.

-Bueno, pues me temo que no le di una respuesta que fuera del todo reveladora. Simplemente le comenté que había una chica a la que veía como más que a una amiga, pero no llegué a decirle ningún nombre. Sabes, te sorprendería saber lo intuitiva o astuta que puede llegar a ser Sunset; cuando terminamos las entrevistas la noche antes de que empezaran los Juegos, me abordó en el vestíbulo del Centro de Entrenamiento.

"-Es ella, tu compañera de Distrito, ¿verdad?-"preguntó. Me cogió tan de sorpresa que no pude contestarle, pero ella interpretó mi silencio como pudo y se alejó. Desde aquel momento, no ha dejado de despotricar en tu contra, esgrimiendo como principal baza, que habías traicionado a tu distrito por irte con los profesionales en vez de conmigo.

La cabeza me estaba zumbando, mientras trataba de asimilar todo aquello. Jack nunca me había visto como nada más que una amiga, ¿cierto? Siempre habíamos estado muy unidos, así que a lo mejor por eso Sunset malinterpretó su reacción aquel día, haciéndose ideas erróneas…

Pero entonces comencé a recordar detalles que hacían que las cosas tomaran un cariz diferente. La cantidad de veces que Jack se desvivía por hacer lo que me apeteciera, aunque no tuviera deseos de ello. Las miles de sesiones de entrenamiento en el bosque a las que me acompañaba, aunque no hacía más que estar sentado, mirándome entrenar. Sus intentos por animarme cuando caía en los accesos de melancolía por lo sucedido en el pasado. El gesto de tomarme de la mano cuando íbamos a la cosecha, tanto a la de este año como a la del anterior. La mirada de pena y dolor cuando me vio aparecer en el Centro de Renovación… Demasiadas atenciones para alguien a quien solo consideras tu amiga.

Y entonces la realidad me golpeó como una daga de hielo. Sunset me odiaba porque yo era la chica a la que Jack quería. Y lo peor era que ese sentimiento solo le traería dolor, porque en el lugar en el que nos encontrábamos, la amistad, y más aún, el amor, no hacen más que destrozarnos.

Como última esperanza de que me hubiera equivocado, me incorporé, aferrando su rostro entre mis manos, esperando ver bajo la oscura luz de la luna la verdad en sus ojos, como siempre hacía en la Veta. Y la encontré, oh sí. Solo para confirmar que lo que él me había dicho era verdad.

-¿Tú… tú me amas?-pregunté con un hilo de voz, a punto de ser presa del pánico.


	30. Capítulo 28

Una única palabra rebotaba en mi cabeza mientras trababa de asumir todo lo que acababa de descubrir: error. Sí, a mi parecer, era un absoluto error mezclar los sentimientos con la supervivencia en la arena, teniendo en cuenta que aquí no solo nos arriesgábamos a vernos frustrados por no ser correspondidos, sino que jugábamos con nuestras propias vidas. El amor era una debilidad, o al menos yo lo veía así, pues me daba una ventaja casi inmediata sobre Jack. Por ejemplo, yo podría escenificar que sentía lo mismo por él, acercarme para abrazarle o besarle, y clavarle el cuchillo en la espalda antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar ante mi ataque. Obviamente, no iba a realizar tal cosa, al menos no de momento, puesto que era consciente de que sería la primera perjudicada de hacer semejante tontería. ¿Acaso quería quedarme sin un aliado en un estadio lleno de enemigos? No, ni hablar.

Miré a Jack, intentando no demostrar en mi rostro lo poco que me agradaba todo aquello, aunque ya sabía que era imposible ocultarle nada a aquel chico. A veces me daba la impresión de que me conocía mejor que yo misma.

-¿En serio no te habías dado cuenta?-inquirió, un tanto frustrado-Te tenía por alguien más suspicaz, Chrysta.

-Tú ya sabes lo que yo pienso de los sentimientos-respondí de forma automática. Desde que murió mi hermano, me había distanciado con bastante éxito de sentirme atada emocionalmente a otras personas, por temor a sufrir un dolor semejante al que su fallecimiento me había causado. Es cierto que al final, ese intento no había sido lo bueno que yo esperaba, puesto que Silk había acabado haciéndose amiga mía, lo mismo que le había sucedido a Jack. Pero por mucho que ellos hubieran conseguido superar esa barrera, no quería decir que yo hubiera dado mi brazo a torcer con rapidez. Jack, para mí, era una especie de un sucedáneo de Nick, mi hermano, pero nada más. No podía mirarle con ojos románticos, más que nada porque consideraba ese sentimiento una pérdida de tiempo, además de una fuente de sufrimiento. ¿Acaso si me enamoraba iba a conseguir más comida para mi familia, o que mi padre pudiera dejar la mina? No, así de sencillo. Para mí, el amor era algo completamente prescindible.

-Puedes pensar lo que quieras, pero suponía que, por muy fría que intentases demostrar que eres, tendrías algo ahí dentro, aunque sea escondido-repuso señalando mi pecho-Está claro que en ese aspecto sí me equivoqué.

-Jack-repuse, exasperada-No hagas todo esto más complicado de lo que ya es. Mira a tu alrededor, ¿es que has olvidado donde nos encontramos? ¡Estamos en los Juegos del Hambre, Jack, aquí los sentimientos no tienen lugar! Bastante duros son ya de por si, cuando tienes que ver como tus aliados van cayendo uno tras otros, para que encima metas el amor en todo esto, ¿no te parece?

Nos quedamos en silencio. Por un lado, me sentía molesta conmigo misma y con él por haber tenido que sacar ese tema, un tema tan condenadamente espinoso. Ya se podría haber quedado callado, haberme dicho una mentira sobre Sunset, o simplemente, parte de la verdad, pero claro, Jack Wood jamás mentía, no lo había olvidado. Era la sinceridad personificada, más de una vez me había puesto de los nervios con esa faceta de su comportamiento.

Al menos, había comprendido un poco el modo por el cual Sunset actuaba de esa forma conmigo, estaba celosa de mí por haber conseguido sin apenas mover un dedo la atención de Jack. Si había de ser sincera, consideraba su reacción desmedida, pues ¿acaso esperaba que, de estar muerta yo, Jack la colmaría de atenciones? Y de ser así, ¿había olvidado que del estadio solo uno de nosotros iba a salir con vida? Traté de imaginarme como debía de sentirse la chica del 11 en estos momentos, con Jack fuera de su alianza, sabiendo que estaba vivo pero que la había dejado al irse conmigo, con la chica a la que ella más odia porque tiene lo único que verdaderamente ansía en este maldito lugar… eso me daba una fuerte ventaja sobre ella, puesto que si Jack salía en mi defensa la próxima vez que nos encontrásemos, seguramente Sunset se lo pensaría dos veces a la hora de atacar, vacilación que yo podría usar para acabar con ella finalmente.

-Me parece que ya hemos hecho bastante por hoy-dijo Jack de repente-¿Qué tal si duermes un poco? Yo puedo encargarme de la primera guardia.

-No te irás a quedar dormido, ¿no?-inquirí con desconfianza.

-Oh, vamos, me conoces lo suficiente como para saber que soy un hombre de palabra-Jack pescó mi mochila y rebuscó en su interior hasta que encontró el saco de dormir. Lo lanzó en mi dirección, pero yo no estaba pendiente de aquel objeto, sino de unas gafas oscuras que habían caído sobre la manta con la que se tapaba Jack. Había olvidado que esas gafas venían en la mochila, aunque la verdad, tampoco les veía mucha utilidad en esta arena, donde el tiempo mayoritariamente estaba nublado y el sol brillaba en escasas ocasiones-¿Y esto?-preguntó con curiosidad, tomando las gafas y observándolas.

-Venían con la mochila-contesté, sin muchas ganas de hablar. Por lo menos ya había dejado el tema de "los sentimientos" al margen, lo cual agradecía sobremanera-No me acordaba de que aún las tenía.

-Me pregunto si me quedarán bien-musitó él con una leve risita, para luego ponérselas. Su expresión cambió de la sonrisa burlona que tenía antes a un gesto sorprendido.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté, extrañada ante su reacción.

-Puedo ver en la oscuridad-dijo casi sin voz-¡No son unas gafas de sol, sino que están adaptadas para que su portador pueda ver cuando apenas si hay luz!

-No me lo creo-dije alargando la mano y quitándoselas-Seguro que es otra de tus bromitas o algo por el estilo, y lo voy a demostrar-repuse, poniéndomelas yo. Y he aquí que tuve que morderme la lengua y tragarme el orgullo una vez más, porque veía con total nitidez lo que nos rodeaba, como si me encontrase a plena luz del día. Esas gafas eran una nueva herramienta que daban un leve vuelco a mi situación; ahora no tendría que depender del sol para poder actuar, sino que podría cazar por la noche, como si fuera un búho.

Acababa de descubrir mi nueva táctica de ataque.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, nuestros estómagos no dejaban de rugir mientras guardábamos el saco y la manta en mi mochila y comíamos un pequeño pedazo de carne para distraer el estómago. Así no podíamos seguir mucho tiempo más, necesitábamos cazar algo, lo que fuera, para poder alimentarnos medianamente, o de lo contrario acabaríamos muriendo.

Dejamos atrás las colinas y nos internamos en las montañas, vigilando cualquier zona que pudiera prometer cualquier tipo de comida, ya fuera algún animal o simplemente bayas o por el estilo. Pero no encontramos nada, solo puñados de musgo que conformaban los parches de color verde que ayer había visto al caer la noche, y aunque tratamos de intentar comer el musgo, no nos fue muy allá, pues las plantas estaban raquíticas y cuando tratamos de comérnoslas, se nos deshacían prácticamente en nuestros dedos. A pesar de que probamos suerte durante toda la jornada, no pudimos conseguir nada que llevarnos a la boca. Esa gélida noche, pasamos hambre, y el cielo estuvo libre de tributos fallecidos.

Cuando el sol volvió a salir, tratamos de volver a conseguir algo comestible, pero no tuvimos suerte; fuéramos a donde fuésemos, solo había montañas con esos arbustos de musgo, y nieve, nieve por todas partes. Nos comimos las últimas galletas, y yo comencé a preocuparme seriamente, viendo como solo nos quedaba un poco de carne cruda y dos barras de cereales como comida, y si las devorábamos, no tendríamos nada más con que alimentarnos.

-Podríamos ir al bosque-sugirió Jack la tarde del segundo día, mientras nos sentábamos al pie de una montaña especialmente elevada-allí encontramos mucha comida cuando empezaron los Juegos, Sunset descubrió piñones, y había alguna que otra ardilla por los troncos.

El bosque. Había capeado de nuevo una incursión en el mismo un par de días más, debido a mi idea de marchar hacia las montañas, una idea que no había sido fructífera en absoluto. Los Vigilantes, al diseñar esta arena, debían de haber decidido que la comida solo se encontraría en una zona en concreto, así nos obligarían a tener que ir todos hacia el mismo lugar cuando el hambre apretase. ¿Cuántos días de camino nos llevaría llegar al bosque? No sabía nuestra posición exacta, pues siempre habíamos ido viajando hacia el este, pasando desfiladeros y subiendo por pendientes inclinadas, con la esperanza de encontrar algo que pudiéramos comer, aunque sin éxito. Estaba claro que lo único que podíamos hacer era apretar los dientes y viajar al norte, con la esperanza de llegar al bosque antes de que el hambre hiciera sus estragos con nosotros.

-¿Y si no lo conseguimos?-pregunté-Yo no sé tú, pero con la tormenta pasé varios días comiendo galletitas saladas y cecina, y en estas dos últimas jornadas apenas si me he llevado algo a la boca. No hemos parado de andar en todo este tiempo, y no sabemos cuanto nos puede llevar viajar hasta el norte.

Jack asintió silencioso. Estábamos sentados muy juntos, con la esperanza de mantenernos calentitos con la temperatura de nuestros cuerpos, y ahora veía con claridad lo hundidas que tenía las mejillas, y la capa de mugre que cubría su rostro. Seguro que yo no presentaba un mejor aspecto, me sentía sucia y desaliñada; hacía más de una semana que no me duchaba o me bañaba. Me quité los guantes, que ya habían perdido su tono original debido a la suciedad que los cubría, y examiné mis uñas, que habían crecido considerablemente. Aún conservaba la manicura negra y roja que me habían hecho en el Capitolio, pero estaba ya descascarillada, apenas fija. Con un simple toque de mis dedos, se deshacía en un polvo fino, que se adhería a mi piel. Nunca en mi vida había presentado un aspecto tan descuidado, a pesar de haber crecido en una zona realmente pobre.

-No tenemos otra opción que intentarlo-me respondió-Si no lo hacemos, seguramente nos moriremos de hambre entre estas montañas.

-Creía que habría algo de comida aquí-musité, desganada-Se ve que me he equivocado por completo. Deberíamos habernos ido al bosque.

-Bueno, a lo mejor en el bosque han soltado a los mutos otra vez y ahora estamos a salvo mientras que los demás corren intentando ponerse a salvo de esos sacos de huesos-bromeó Jack-Mira, si ganas podrías llevarle uno de esos bichos a Mizzy, seguro que se divierte de lo lindo con él.

Me imaginé a mi pequeño perrito mordiendo hasta la médula a aquellos mutos. Sin dudas, sería el can más feliz de todo Panem, con un suministro de huesos casi de por vida. Casi podía escuchar sus ladridos de felicidad, y por un momento, añoré su irritante presencia, sus ladriditos de perro, el sonido de sus patitas sobre el suelo de madera de mi casa…

El sonido de un cañonazo nos sobresaltó al mismo tiempo, para luego, casi en un gesto instintivo, llevar yo la mano a uno de mis cuchillos. Alguien, en algún punto de la arena, había muerto, haciendo que solo quedásemos cinco jugadores. ¡Cinco! ¿Quién habría caído esta vez? Ni idea, pero en cuestión de horas sabríamos de quien se trataba, cuando su rostro saliera en el cielo, durante la proyección. Bueno, al menos eso nos supondría un seguro de tranquilidad para esta noche, si había habido una muerte, los Vigilantes tal vez nos dejasen en paz.

-Solo quedamos cinco en pie-musitó Jack, con aspecto algo sobrecogido-Cada vez estamos más cerca de casa. ¿Quién crees que habrá sido esta vez?

-No lo sé-respondí-Y la verdad, no me voy a preocupar hasta esta noche, cuando veamos su rostro en el cielo. Nos guste o no, esa muerte nos ayuda. Ahora, creo que mejor nos ponemos en marcha, si queremos intentar llegar al bosque antes de que nos muramos de hambre.

¿Cuántos días se puede estar con tan poco alimento? Yo llevaba ya cosa de cinco jornadas comiendo poco, por lo que el hambre ya debería estar causando estragos en mi cuerpo. ¿Y Jack? Ni idea, pero estaba muy delgado, y eso no era buena señal. Deberíamos tratar de llegar al bosque en menos de dos días.

Caminábamos lento, con la esperanza de avanzar más por constantes que por rápidos, cuando un suave pitido nos alertó. De forma instintiva, alcé los ojos y vi como un paracaídas plateado caía hacia nosotros, aterrizando a nuestros pies. Traía atada una especie de cesta de buen tamaño, la cual ninguno de los dos osó tocar, como si desconfiásemos de aquel objeto caído del cielo. ¿Qué nos habría enviado Dust? Esperaba, con toda mis ganas, que fuera algo que pudiéramos comer, que nos ayudase a soportar el viaje al norte.

-¿La coges tú?-me preguntó Jack, y ante sus palabras, me agaché, solté el paracaídas de la cesta y abrí, soltando un gemido de alivio al ver su contenido.

-¡Sopa!-exclamé, sacando una olla llena de líquido humeante-¡Sopa y pan!-añadí, descubriendo los pequeños bollitos blancos y calentitos que había en un lateral de la cesta.

Casi sentía deseos de llorar. ¡Teníamos comida, comida caliente, tan caliente que sentía como mis manos ardían por debajo de los guantes! Esta noche podríamos dormir con el estómago lleno, y mañana no nos despertaríamos con los rugidos de nuestras tripas ante la ausencia de alimento. Aquella comida nos ayudaría a poder llegar al bosque, nos mantendría en pie hasta que pudiéramos empezar a cazar nuestro propio alimento. Recordé como el día en que le mostré a Daph el bote de pomada cicatrizante, ella me dijo que era preferible ese tarro a cualquier ración de alimento. Siempre supe que se equivocaba en ese aspecto, y ahora lo comprobaba, pues la mera visión de la olla me había subido los ánimos.

Decidimos acampar al pie de una nueva montaña, alzamos un nuevo ventisquero y nos apresuramos a tomarnos el contenido de la olla. Nos habían enviado un par de cucharas, por lo que tendríamos que meterlas directamente en el recipiente, pero ninguno de los dos puso pegas a ese aspecto. Comimos en silencio, tratando de no ingerir el líquido demasiado rápido para que no nos sentase mal en el estómago. La sopa era consistente y sabrosa, con pasta de fideos flotando en ella, acompañada por trocitos de zanahoria y carne; los bollos estaban crujientes y esponjosos; puede que no fuera la comida más lujosa del mundo, pero después de haber pasado varios días a base de galletas y conservas de carne desecada, aquella sopa me sabía a gloria.

-Deberíamos reservar un poco para mañana-dijo Jack, con la boca llena de pan, hundiendo de nuevo su cuchara en la olla-Pero tengo tanta hambre que me importa un bledo si mañana no tenemos desayuno.

-Apoyo lo dicho-contesté, propinándole un mordisco a mi bollo-No quiero pasarme otra noche escuchando los ruidos de mi estómago, bastante tengo ya con tus ronquidos.

-¿Ronquidos?-preguntó Jack, perplejo-¡Yo no ronco!-se apresuró a añadir.

-Ya, claro-señalé con sarcasmo. La primera noche que pasamos juntos, durante mi turno de guardia, Jack comenzó a roncar con ganas, de una forma tan repentina que hasta me sobresaltó. Y ahí no quedaba la cosa, pues también daba ocasionalmente patadas. De haber estado yo también en el saco de dormir, me habría dejado llena de cardenales.

Terminábamos de rebañar el fondo de la olla con trozos de pan, cuando el cielo, ya oscurecido por la noche, se iluminó con el sello del Capitolio. Ahora sabríamos quien había sido el que había muerto hoy, casi me moría de impaciencia mientras el sello se fundía y daba paso al rostro del tributo fallecido. Y solté un grito cuando vi a Daph, con sus ojos oscuros y su espesa cabellera castaña, mirarme desde el cielo. ¿Cómo había podido morir ella? ¿Acaso Leaf la había matado, como hizo con su compañero? De ser así, ese crío era un verdadero peligro, pues ya había borrado del Juego a dos profesionales.

El sello volvió a aparecer, y luego todo volvió a la oscuridad. Jadeaba de forma involuntaria, mientras me daba cuenta de algo que antes había pasado por alto: toda mi antigua alianza estaba muerta, yo había sido la única que había sobrevivido a los demás. Era la última profesional que quedaba en la arena.


	31. Capítulo 29

Saber que han diezmado a tu alianza y que eres la única de la misma que sigue en el estadio, era un tanto extraño, por no decir incluso turbador. Cuando los Juegos aún estaban por comenzar, sospechaba que, de llegar a los últimos concursantes, seguramente tendría que vérmelas con varios profesionales, que me atacarían una vez rota la alianza; mas nunca llegué a pensar que yo sería la única que ostentara tal título en la arena cuando quedábamos tan pocos.

Cinco tributos, a eso se reducía todo ahora, seguro que en el Capitolio las apuestas se estaban poniendo interesantes, puesto que muchos de los favoritos habían caído, mientras que algunos tributos por los que yo, al menos, nunca habría dado ni una mísera moneda, como Leaf, seguían en pie.

¿Cuánto tiempo más le quedaban a estos Juegos antes de que uno de nosotros saliera vivo del estadio? De momento, llevábamos nueve días, diez si contábamos ya la jornada que aún no se había iniciado; el año pasado no llegaron a durar más de dos semanas, y por lo que recordaba, Marcus, en los entrenamientos, aseguró que "en dos semanas, veintitrés de nosotros estaríamos muertos", por lo que eso me indicaba que tal vez, nos estuviéramos acercando al final de aquella competición. No dudaba sobre el hecho de que, si alguno de nosotros no caía en un día o dos, nos juntarían para que nos enfrentásemos y acabásemos de una vez.

Suspiré, para mis adentros, consciente de lo que eso significaba. Tal vez a Jack y a mí nos quedaba poco tiempo de vida, tal vez ninguno de los dos abandonase con vida el estadio, aunque yo por lo menos pensaba presentar batalla hasta que las fuerzas me fallasen. No había sobrevivido todos estos días para acabar dejándome matar, como casi hice con Sand; trataría de ganar, costase lo que me costase… o, de no poder conseguirlo yo, que ganara Jack.

-Supongo que debería alegrarme de que no tengamos ningún rival potencialmente peligroso-musité, mirando a mi compañero-Pero tengo sentimientos encontrados al respecto de la muerte de Daph; mi relación con ella no era tan estrecha como la que tenía con Silk, mas era una aliada magnífica.

-¿Cómo crees que murió?-inquirió Jack. Su pregunta me hizo abrir los ojos, algo sorprendida, porque no era algo que esperaba escuchar de él; era una cuestión demasiado desagradable que era más propia de mí, a fe de ser sincera. Aunque ahora que me lo planteaba, no sabía como evitarla.

-No lo sé-contesté-Tal vez la matase Leaf o quizás Wheel o Sunset; tal vez la atacaron los esqueletos, o simplemente murió de inanición o frío. Opciones hay muchas, si te pones a analizarlas.

Jack asintió en silencio, cruzándose de brazos, mientras que un leve copo de nieve caía sobre su oscuro cabello, seguido al poco tiempo de otro, y otro y otro. Volvía a nevar, y el recuerdo de la anterior tormenta de nieve me hizo comenzar a preocuparme, puesto que ahora no contaba con las ventajas que había tenido antes. ¿Y si nos volvían a soltar un temporal y moríamos congelados? La mera idea me hizo incorporarme, como si me hubieran descargado una corriente eléctrica, al mismo tiempo que miraba con aprensión los muros de nieve que habíamos construido, los cuales nos protegían del viento, pero no del frío.

-Jack, una pregunta-dije con la voz tensa-Hace unos días, cuando nevó de esa forma tan intensa, ¿cómo lograsteis sobrevivir estando a la interperie?

Jack me miró fijamente unos segundos, y luego, para mi sorpresa, sonrió levemente, mientras se incorporaba del suelo donde había estado sentado y cogía un puñado de nieve del mismo, enseñándomelo.

-Con esto-contestó.

-¿Me tomas por idiota o qué?-respondí automáticamente-¿Cómo pretendes hacerme creer que has sobrevivido a temperaturas gélidas usando "nieve"?-añadí, haciendo comillas con los dedos en esta última palabra.

-Wheel construyó un refugio con nieve-me contestó, a lo que solté una carcajada desdeñosa. ¿Un refugio con nieve? Por favor, eso no se lo creía ni el más pintado, dudaba que una construcción hecha con ese material tan frío pudiera preservar a una persona de una verdadera tormenta-El aire no entraba en su interior, por lo que se estaba bastante bien, además nos calentábamos unos a otros-protestó Jack-¿A que viene ese repentino interés por saber como salimos de la ventisca, si se puede saber?

-A que está nevando de nuevo, ¿o es que no tienes ojos en la cara?-inquirí, señalando hacia el cielo.

-Si te soy sincero, no creo que vaya a haber otra ventisca en tan poco espacio de tiempo, y menos ahora, que quedamos tan pocos y seguramente nos querrán ver luchar, no encogernos de frío. Así que deja de preocuparte de una vez por algo que tal vez no pase.

Refunfuñando para mí, me senté lo más pegada al muro de nieve que me daba mi trasero, encogiendo las piernas debajo de mi cuerpo y cruzándome de brazos. Jack podía tener muchas virtudes, pero desde luego, carecía de instinto de supervivencia; había llegado hasta este punto de los Juegos, seguramente, porque las personas con las que se había aliado, teníamos alguna idea que otra sobre como mantenernos vivos.

* * *

Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, pude constatar que Jack tenía razón, pues aunque seguía nevando, los copos caían con una cadencia apacible, casi de ensueño, como lo hacían en esas bolas decorativas que vendían en la ciudad, que tenían un paisaje dentro y si la agitabas, nevaba sobre él.

-Supongo que tengo todo el derecho del mundo a decir "te lo dije", ¿no?-inquirió Jack mientras yo guardaba en mi mochila la manta y el saco de dormir, aunque me negué a darle el gusto de obtener una respuesta por mi parte.

-Déjate de cháchara y pongámonos en camino-repuse una vez que hube comprobado que el cierre de la mochila estaba bien efectuado y me la puse sobre los hombros-Con algo de suerte, tal vez logremos llegar al bosque antes de que acabe el día.

No habíamos tocado nada de las provisiones, puesto que después de la cena de anoche, consideramos que podríamos aguantar sin comer hasta mediodía, o hasta la noche si nos poníamos especialmente ahorradores. La sopa nos había dado fuerzas, y ya no caminábamos movidos solo por la desesperación de encontrar alimento, sino con la certeza de que podíamos resistir algunos días más, lo cual nos hacía verlo todo bajo otro punto de vista, o al menos yo lo hacía. Ayer no dejaba de preguntarme sobre cuantos días podía aguantar una persona con poco alimento y no parando de caminar, rogando para que fuéramos capaces de terminar aquel viaje antes de que el hambre nos matase. Hoy, sin embargo, lo veía todo más positivo, estaba casi segura de que podríamos llegar al bosque, y confiaba en que una vez allí no estuviéramos faltos de alimento.

Caminamos toda la mañana, hasta que, cuando el sol se encontraba en su punto álgido, decidimos parar para beber algo y descansar las piernas; la comida decidimos reservarla nuevamente. Después de aquel alto, volvimos a ponernos en marcha, hasta que el sol se ocultó bajo el horizonte y decidimos que, por aquella jornada, ya habíamos caminado lo suficiente.

-Tenemos que estar cerca-musitó Jack aquella noche, mientras se acurrucaba en su saco de dormir-Ya tenemos que estar cerca, las montañas tienen que terminar en algún momento.

No habíamos escuchado ningún cañonazo durante el día, por lo que esa noche, el cielo estuvo libre de rostros, lo cual me comenzó a preocupar. Si no había habido ninguna muerte, seguramente nos espolearían para que nos matásemos entre nosotros, o nos mandarían algún tipo de ataque o muto para vernos sufrir. Y esa idea no me agradaba en absoluto, porque ¿cómo iba a defenderme de los esqueletos? Prefería no pensar en que tal vez tuviera que hacerlo.

Cuando rompió el día, continuamos la marcha, en silencio, sin apenas cruzar palabra. Acabábamos de comernos dos barritas de cereales, de tal modo que únicamente nos quedaba un poco de carne y una barrita. Deberíamos llegar al bosque mañana como muy tarde si no queríamos acabar muertos por inanición; dudaba que en esta ocasión Dust nos enviara algo, porque a la altura de los Juegos a la que estábamos, todo debía costar una suma exorbitante.

-Pienso ponerme morado a piñones en cuanto lleguemos-aseguró Jack con firmeza, mientras caminaba constantemente, sin permitirse un solo tropiezo.

-Yo daría lo que fuera por poder comer algún trozo de carne asada-suspiré-Estoy harta de comer cosas medio crudas o desecadas.

-Se echan de menos las comidas en el Capitolio, ¿eh?-me rebatió él con una risita-Hay que admitir que algunos platos eran espectaculares, como esa sopa de pescado que nos sirvieron la noche en que llegamos al Centro de Entrenamiento.

-Yo me quedaría mejor con esos dulces de arándanos que nos daban en el desayuno-dije con cierto anhelo-Estaban calentitos cuando te los ponían en el plato, y al cortarlos con el tenedor, se les salía incluso el relleno, de todo lo que tenían.

Volvimos a sumirnos en un silencio roto solo por el sonido de nuestras pisadas, mientras nos internábamos en un estrecho paso formado por dos enormes montañas, que se alzaban a nuestros lados como amenazadoras moles de piedra. ¿Habría más después de salir de aquel desfiladero? Seguramente, seguro que al salir no había más que otras montañas, y luego otras, y otras, y otras…

-¡Chrysta, no me lo puedo creer! ¡Lo hemos conseguido, mira!

Jack, que había entrado en el desfiladero delante de mí, parecía haber llegado al otro lado, y sus gritos me hicieron sospechar de que tal vez las montañas habían quedado definitivamente atrás. Impulsada por esa idea, eché a correr, hasta salir a una especie de elevación, que dominaba el paisaje más bonito ante mis ojos, cansados ya de ver montañas. Era una especie de hondonada, dominada por un lago que brillaba ante los tímidos rayos del sol que asomaban entre las nubes, el cual estaba bordeado por un lado por las montañas que acabábamos de abandonar, y por el otro, por el bosque. Tal vez hubiera peces en aquel lago, tal vez no tuviéramos que internarnos entre los árboles, lo cual redondearía todo.

La superficie del lago no estaba helada, lo cual me hizo sospechar que los Vigilantes habían controlado de alguna manera aquel lugar para que el frío no formase capas de hielo.

-No sabes lo que agradezco ver algo de verde, en vez de ese eterno gris roca-musité.

Descendimos a buen paso hasta el lago, donde construimos con mecánica costumbre un nuevo ventisquero, para luego, cortar trozos de la corteza de los pinos que bordeaban la orilla, los cuales devoramos casi con desesperación, lo mismo que hicimos con la carne y la barrita que nos quedaba. Una vez que logramos llenar nuestros estómagos, me acerqué a las límpidas aguas, donde logré pescar un par de peces que nos comimos crudos, mientras en el estadio iba cayendo la tarde. No me podía creer que finalmente acabáramos saliendo de la trampa que habían supuesto las montañas, que hubiéramos llegado a un sitio tan apacible como era aquel lago, oculto entre las montañas y el bosque.

-¿Sabes una cosa, Chrysta?-me preguntó Jack, una vez que hubimos terminado de comer y hubiéramos lanzado los restos de los pescados al lago-Ha merecido la pena todo lo que hemos pasado, porque este sitio, a mi parecer, no tiene precio.

-No tengo nada que objetar-repuse, estirándome cómodamente sobre la nieve, dejando que mis doloridos pies tuvieran un merecido descanso. Mañana volveríamos a pescar, y comeríamos hasta reventar, recuperando así las fuerzas que habíamos perdido en estos días previos. Puede que incluso me atreviera a hacer una leve incursión en el bosque para buscar piñones y demás cosas comestibles que pudiéramos llevar, y luego, cuando ya estuviéramos más restablecidos, podríamos ir a buscar a los otros, volviendo así a los Juegos…

Sonreí levemente ante la idea de volver a la dinámica, puesto que esperaba que en esta ocasión podría matar a Sunset, cuando vi como una especie de nube oscura se iba acercando por el cielo hacia nosotros, haciendo un horrible sonido mientras avanzaba impasible por el firmamento. Sonaba parecido a… ¿graznidos?

-¡Mutos!-exclamé, cuando aquella masa chillona se acercó lo suficiente y pude ver los afilados picos que destacaban en los rostros de unos pájaros enormes. Los Vigilantes volvían a la carga.


	32. Capítulo 30

Estaba claro que nuestro descanso no era lo que los Vigilantes querían, sino que entrásemos en batalla, o al menos, que sufriéramos un poco, después de este par de días sin algún suceso interesante, al menos por nuestra parte. Claro, ahora que quedábamos tan pocos, lo que el público quería era muerte y sangre a mansalvas, y seguramente, estando tan dispersos como podíamos estar, nos tratarían de reunir.

Jack se incorporó de un brinco ante mi grito, mientras que los pájaros, volando de un modo endiabladamente veloz, se nos echaban encima, justo cuando yo intentaba recoger mis armas y mi mochila. Lo más sensato habría sido dejarlo todo y salir corriendo, pero no podía abandonar los únicos medios de abrigo que teníamos, del mismo modo que se me hacía impensable la idea de irme sin el arco y el carcaj; su uso me era muy útil, a pesar de preferir el lanzamiento de cuchillos. Ir por la arena sin algo para llevar provisiones era una estupidez, del mismo modo que era ir dejando armas por ahí, donde cualquier otro tributo podía encontrarla y usarla posteriormente contra mí.

Ahora que tenía a aquellas aves más cerca, podía ver que eran una especie de cruce entre cuervos y algún tipo de pájaro de presa, pues aunque tenían el negro plumaje de los cuervos, sus picos y sus garras no eran las de estas aves. Estaba claro que eran mutaciones, pájaros creados en algún laboratorio del Capitolio, que nos echaban encima por pura diversión.

Un grito de dolor proveniente de mi compañero me hizo envararme por completo, me giré para ver como Jack trataba de alejar a aquellos pájaros, mientras que la nieve que había a sus pies se manchaba de rojo, por culpa de la sangre que le goteaba desde la cara.

-¡Los ojos!-gritó, mientras se tapaba la cabeza con los brazos y corría en esos momentos en dirección hacia mí, cogiendo mi cabeza y apretándola contra su pecho-¡Protégete los ojos!

Sentí gotear la sangre sobre mi coronilla, mientras que notaba como las garras de aquellos pájaros rasgaban la tela de mi abrigo, con unos cortes tan profundos que las sentía incluso arañar mi piel. Al mismo tiempo, sus picos rebotaban en mi cráneo, en mis manos, en cualquier parte de mi anatomía que estuviera a su alcance, mientras que sus horribles graznidos rebotaban en mis oídos, llegándome hasta el cerebro incluso, pues eran terriblemente intensos.

Jack tiraba de mí en dirección al bosque, sin soltar el agarre que había hecho sobre mi cabeza, impidiendo que pudiera moverme con normalidad, o que lograse alcanzar el arco para alejar a aquellos mutos. Sentía como las aves, sin dejar de graznar, se cebaban con él, pues de vez en cuando gemía o mascullaba alguna maldición. Si no tuviera que tenerme contra su pecho como me tenía, podríamos echar a correr hasta parapetarnos entre los árboles, pero su agarre nos obligaba a ir mucho más despacio de lo conveniente.

-¡Jack, suéltame la cabeza de una jodida vez y déjame correr!-exclamé, un poco cansada de que me protegiera de esa manera tan absurda, pues me hacía sentir débil, cosa que detestaba a más no poder. De los dos yo era la fuerte, la aguerrida, y que me tuviera de esa forma, como si no fuera más que una pobre chica sin medio alguno, me ponía de mal humor.

-¡No lo pienso hacer!-me contestó, para acto seguido soltar un nuevo grito. Bien, pues si él no me soltaba, me soltaría yo misma, aunque tuviera que arrancarle los dedos a mordiscos.

Un nuevo picotazo encontró asilo en la parte posterior de mi cuello, haciéndome gritar de dolor, sonido que tal vez enterneció a Jack, pues sentí como la presión de su brazo contra mi espalda disminuía un poco, tal vez intentando tapar la zona expuesta que estaba siendo atacada en esos momentos. Fue la ocasión perfecta para zafarme, apoyé ambas manos contra su pecho y usando toda la fuerza física que pudiera quedarme, me alejé de él, justo a tiempo para ver durante una fracción de segundo su rostro, lleno de la sangre que le manaba de la cuenca vacía del ojo derecho. Ahora entendía el grito que me había dado antes, del mismo modo que comprendía su obsesión por mantener mi cara contra su pecho. Me estaba protegiendo los ojos, el blanco principal, seguramente, de aquellos mutos. Claro, ¡era lógico a más no poder! Si nos cegaban, acabaríamos dando tumbos por la arena, a merced de los demás tributos, de tal modo que las posibilidades de sobrevivir que nos quedarían serían muy pocas.

-Corre al bosque-musité-Yo iré contigo, no te preocupes. ¡Vamos!

En el mísero tiempo que había tardado en decir esas palabras, un muto había conseguido cortarme en la mejilla con sus garras, un tajo que casi tocaba mi ojo izquierdo. Fue el aliciente que tal vez Jack necesitaba, pues tapándose la cuenca vacía, tomó la mano que le tendí para que no me perdiera de vista en aquel pandemónium, y ambos echamos a correr, yo tirando de él, como hizo conmigo cuando me sacó del hielo.

Los pocos pasos que nos separaban del bosque se me hacían eternos mientras obligaba a mis piernas a moverse, ignorando las punzadas que me daba la herida que me había hecho Sand, ignorando el dolor de mi brazo herido por Sunset, olvidando momentáneamente el escozor de los arañazos y de los picotazos que tenía por todo el cuerpo, mientras corría, corría y seguía corriendo, sosteniendo la mano de Jack, entrando entre los primeros árboles, dejando a un lado mi miedo hacia aquel bosque. La desesperación de haber visto a mi compañero tuerto de un ojo me había dado fuerzas para poder arrastrarle tras de mí hacia el interior del bosque, dejando a nuestras espaldas aquel pacífico lago y los graznidos de los cuervos. Ahora estábamos todos, tal vez, en el interior de la misma zona de la arena.

No dejé de correr hasta que los gritos de los mutos se silenciaron, momento en el que caí de rodillas, sintiendo como mi estómago se contraía, molesto tal vez por el esfuerzo al que me había sometido al escapar de aquellos seres. Notaba la boca llena de saliva, por lo que supe que el vómito sería casi inmediato.

Eché fuera el pescado y lo que quedaba de las provisiones que habíamos ingerido, mientras que mis brazos y mis piernas temblaban de puro agotamiento. No sabía que estaría haciendo Jack, pero esperaba recuperarme pronto de las náuseas para poder intentar curarle lo que quedaba de ojo, o al menos desinfectar la herida con alcohol.

Me limpié la boca con el dorso de una mano, para luego remover la nieve, tapando así el vómito. Me vino a la memoria la imagen de Silk, en una situación muy similar a la mía, en este mismo bosque, tapando su vómito de corteza con la nieve, del mismo modo que estaba haciendo yo ahora. Parecía una escena de otros Juegos, de otros tributos tal vez, no de esta arena, ni de mi persona. ¿Quién le iba a decir en aquel momento que en cuestión de cuatro días iba a estar muerta?

Las arcadas parecían haber remitido, de tal modo que me incorporé, viendo a Jack postrado a los pies de un árbol, temblando de pies a cabeza. Con pasos vacilantes, me acerqué a él, para retirarle luego la mano de la cuenca vacía de su ojo casi con ternura. No olvidaba que me había protegido, que me había salvado una vez más, lo cual me llenaba de cierta confusión. ¿Acaso Jack sería capaz de renunciar a la victoria, y por tanto a su vida, para convertirme en ganadora?

-¿Estás de una pieza?-me preguntó con voz débil, pero con una leve sonrisa curvando sus labios.

-Si estar llena de agujeros es estar de una pieza, entonces sí-contesté, mientras que de forma inconsciente, me llevaba una mano a la nuca, donde sentí el agujero que el pico del muto había hecho. Había tenido suerte de que no hubiera picado en la zona de las vértebras y me hubiera inutilizado de cabeza para abajo, pues en ese caso, ya estaría condenada a una muerte segura-Vamos a ver ese ojo…

No sabía bien como debería actuar para curar aquella herida, pues en el Centro de Entrenamiento no habíamos abordado ese tipo de tratamientos. Temía que, de no limpiársela, se le infectara, aunque no creía que hubiera nada ahí que se le pudiera infectar, teniendo en cuenta que los mutos le habían ¿arrancado, reventado? el ojo.

-Gracias-musité mientras buscaba en mi mochila las vendas y el bote de alcohol-Ya es la tercera vez que intercedes por mí.

-Lo haría más veces, que no te quepa duda-me respondió, a lo que esbocé una mueca. Me incomodaban ese tipo de comentarios, sobre todo porque me recordaban a su confesión sobre sus sentimientos hacia mí el otro día.

-Cierra el pico, necesito concentrarme para saber que puedo hacer con tu ojo-repuse, mientras sostenía el bote de alcohol en una mano. Me daba algo de aprensión tener que verter aquel líquido en un sitio donde hacía unos pocos minutos había habido un ojo en perfecto estado, pero me tragué el asco para verter un chorro del líquido en la cuenca. Jack se retorció, apretando los dientes, pero sin emitir una sola queja, lo cual me pareció muy loable, puesto que dudaba que yo hubiera sido capaz de soportar aquel tormento en silencio.

-Una vez más-dije, para que se preparara, y volví a verter de nuevo el alcohol en el agujero-Listo-añadí, tomando una venda y usándola para tapar el ojo vacío-No sé si he hecho lo correcto, pero es lo máximo que puedo hacer con los conocimientos y los medios que tengo a mano.

-Tu turno-repuso Jack, cogiéndome de la parte superior del ajado abrigo y girándome para poder ver las heridas que me habían hecho-Te han arañado toda la espalda-musitó-Voy a limpiarte las heridas, ¿de acuerdo?

Le pasé el bote de alcohol, y noté como comenzaba a aplicar el líquido sobre mi espalda y mi nuca. Me mordí el dorso de la mano, conteniendo el grito que pugnaba por salir, mientras que sentía como la piel herida quemaba y escocía al contacto con el alcohol. Estaba concentrada en no chillar, pero cuando el sonido de un cañonazo rompió el aire de la tarde, el grito que controlaba por acallar, salió de mis labios. ¡Había caído otro tributo, solo quedábamos cuatro!

-¿Quién habrá sido ahora?-pregunté, mientras que Jack suspiraba y me tendía de nuevo la botella, después de haberme echado unas gotitas de alcohol en la mejilla.

-Se nos ha acabado el alcohol-dijo.

-Bueno, tal vez no tengamos que volver a necesitarlo-dije en un susurro. Cuatro. Solo quedábamos cuatro en la arena, estaba a tres personas de poder volver a casa. Siempre había pensado que podía ganar los Juegos, y ahora la posibilidad era verdaderamente alta, teniendo en cuenta que estábamos en igualdad de condiciones la otra alianza y nosotros. Era un dos contra dos, y seguramente, pronto nos veríamos las caras.

-Sí-me respondió-Tal vez dentro de poco, todo esto acabe de una vez; estoy deseando que llegue a su término. Sea lo que sea que haya después de la muerte, seguro que es mejor que este infierno.

Me quedé de una pieza ante esas palabras. Jack estaba dando por sentado que no iba a ganar, que iba a morir, y eso no me hacía gracia, aunque tampoco me gustaba la idea de que mi muerte fuera inminente. Pero no pensaba dejarlo tener esos pensamientos, del mismo modo que él no me había dejado rendirme cuando mi hermano murió.

-Tal vez salgas vivo de aquí-sugerí, a lo que él contestó con una carcajada.

-No cuela, Chrys-señaló-Ambos sabemos que eres la que tienes más opciones; las has tenido desde que llegaste al Capitolio.

-He estado a punto de morir en muchas ocasiones-rebatí-Así que sigo aquí por puro milagro; bien puedo morir a la siguiente.

Jack negó con la cabeza, mientras que se llevaba una mano al vendaje, que se le había vuelto a empapar de sangre.

-Vas a ganar-me dijo con seguridad-Vas a ganar y vas a volver al Distrito 12 con la cabeza bien alta, con el título de vencedora bajo el brazo y la diadema del ganador sobre tu frente.

-No me regales el oído anda-bromeé, mientras le acomodaba el abrigo, que estaba tan destrozado como el mío, ofreciendo poca protección contra el frío, por lo que extraje la manta de la mochila y se la eché por encima-Quédate ahí quieto mientras busco algo de comer, ¿vale?

No quise alejarme mucho, por lo que me conformé con arrancar varios trozos de corteza, que comimos con calma, masticándolos despacio, con la intención de que nos durasen. Me costó mantener el autocontrol, debido a que la comida de la mañana había acabado fuera de mi cuerpo, mas al final Jack acabó cediéndome sus porciones sin más miramientos.

Nos mantuvimos despiertos el uno al otro contando adivinanzas, mientras la noche se instalaba sobre nuestras cabezas y el bosque se llenaba de extraños murmullos. Al poco tiempo de salir la luna, comenzó el himno, y vimos en el cielo el rostro de Leaf. Aunque debería alegrarme por tener un contrincante menos, la imagen de ese rostro infantil me puso el corazón en un puño, pensando en ese niño y en sus cortos años de vida. Nunca crecería, nunca volvería a reunirse con su familia, nunca experimentaría los placeres que la vida trae consigo de la mano, el Capitolio lo había privado de todo ello. Ahora que su muerte había tenido lugar, quedábamos cuatro personas en el estadio, y dos de ellas éramos del Distrito 12. Teníamos muchas posibilidades para ser el distrito con el siguiente vencedor.


	33. Capítulo 31

De nuevo nos quedamos en silencio, incluso después de que el sello volviera a aparecer y el rostro de Leaf desapareciera del cielo, mientras que la misma pregunta que nos hicimos cuando Daph apareció en el firmamento rondaba en mi mente. ¿Cómo había muerto ese niño? ¿Acaso su vida había terminado como la de Daph, o había sufrido cualquier otro tipo de muerte? Tal vez nosotros no hubiéramos sido los únicos en padecer un ataque durante la pasada jornada, y en su caso, en vez de salir herido, había acabado muerto.

Suspiré acomodándome mejor contra el tronco del árbol, cubriéndome lo mejor posible con la manta que Jack y yo compartíamos, la cual era nuestra única defensa contra el frío, pues nuestros abrigos ya apenas si protegían de esas temperaturas tan endemoniadamente gélidas. Había sido una suerte que hubiera tenido la manta y el saco de dormir en la mochila durante el ataque, o de lo contrario también se habrían echado a perder.

Desde mi posición, escruté nuestros alrededores, forzando mis ojos a ver en la oscuridad. Recordé las gafas que Jack había encontrado en mi mochila, esas que ayudaban a ver cuando apenas si había luz, por lo que las extraje del interior del bolsillo donde permanecían guardadas y me las puse. Todo se volvió nítido y claro ante mis ojos, y pude comprobar que la zona parecía seguir siendo un lugar tranquilo, despejado de tributos o de cualquier ser que nos considerase como un bocado tardío. Sin embargo, esa aparente calma no dejaba de convencerme, pues estábamos demasiado expuestos al pie de aquel árbol, como si fuéramos un paquete envuelto para regalo que Sunset o Wheel podrían encontrarse en algún momento. No iba a quedarme tranquila hasta que estuviéramos en un lugar más protegido, pues no olvidaba que Jack, seguramente, a la hora de vigilar, no podría cubrir toda la zona con un ojo menos.

Me giré hacia mi compañero, que parecía estar quedándose dormido, viendo como tenía cerrado el ojo que le quedaba a la vista y emitía unos leves ronquidos. Despertarle después de todo lo vivido me parecía una completa aberración, pues sabía que, seguramente, él querría descansar, recuperar las energías que el miedo y el dolor le habrían quitado casi con total seguridad. Pero claro, de hacer semejante cosa, me obligaba a mí misma a pasarme en pie casi toda la noche, y dudaba que pudiera resistir.

-Jack-le chisté-¡Eh, Jack!

El aludido se limitó a soltar un leve gemido ronco, y trató de buscar una postura más cómoda. Poniendo los ojos en blanco y sintiéndome un poco miserable por ser tan poco delicada en el hecho de despertar a un herido lisiado, le pellizqué con fuerza el brazo, haciendo que mi compañero se espabilara con un respingo, soltase una palabrota y me mirase con el sueño y la rabia a partes iguales en el rostro.

-¿Se puede saber qué mosca te ha picado?-preguntó con voz ligeramente pastosa-¿Has matado a alguien más?

-Te voy a matar a ti como no me hagas caso-respondí con frialdad, pues me ponía de mal humor cuando me encontraba cansada-Vamos, despierta, no es aconsejable que nos quedemos aquí.

-Está bien… solo cinco minutos más-suplicó, tratando de meter la cabeza debajo de la manta, como si fuera un niño pequeño que intentase convencer a su madre de que lo dejase dormir un poco más antes de ir al colegio. Claro que en ese caso, lo máximo que podía pasar era que llegases tarde a clase y el profesor te regañara; aquí, podías acabar muerto.

-Si tengo que llenarte los pantalones de nieve para que te despiertes, ten por seguro que lo haré-lo amenacé.

-Vale, vale-refunfuñó-Cielos, no hay quien te soporte a veces, de verdad.

Protestando para sí mismo, se incorporó mientras yo hacía lo propio, pensando en que podríamos hacer ahora que tan poco delicadamente había sacado a Jack de su merecido descanso. Había llegado a la conclusión de que no podíamos quedarnos allí, vale, pero no había pensado en que sitio era apropiado para pasar la noche, pues parecía que en aquel bosque no íbamos a encontrar ningún refugio, fuera del tipo que fuese.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?-inquirió Jack con cierta sorna-Ya que me has despertado, esperaba que al menos tuvieras algún plan que llevar a cabo urgentemente.

-No me busques las cosquillas-rebatí de modo automático-o te aseguro que te saco el otro ojo y ya andas a juego.

-No serías capaz-su voz no sonó ni un poco asustada, lo que me hizo suponer que mis habituales bravatas y amenazas de mutilación o incluso de muerte, no me iban a servir con él. En el fondo, hasta tenía razón, pues no sería capaz de hacerle algo tan vil a aquel chico al que tanto debía, incluso aunque me concentrase en el hecho de que, haciéndolo, podría acercarme aún más a la victoria-Bien, ¿qué tal si por una vez me escuchas y dejas de hacerte la inteligente?

Le obsequié con un gruñido exasperado, mientras que Jack doblaba la manta y me la colocaba sobre los hombros, sujeta por las correas de la mochila.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes que hagamos, señor "Yo-soy-más-listo-que-nadie"?

-Trepar-contestó con calma, lo cual me dejó de una pieza. ¿Trepar? Allí solo había árboles, ¿acaso creía que iba a dejar que se encaramase a uno en el estado en que estaba? Por muy buen escalador que fuera, no creía que fuera capaz de subirse a un árbol en plena oscuridad y tuerto de un ojo.

-Ni de coña-repuse de modo automático-Te vas a romper la crisma, y si te mueres, ¿a quien voy a usar de escudo contra Sunset?

-Muy graciosa-me contestó con sarcasmo-Pero aún casi completamente ciego, sigo siendo mejor escalador que tú, de modo que deja de quejarte y empecemos a trepar de una maldita vez, que me apetece seguir durmiendo.

-Luego la insufrible soy yo-mascullé, mientras que veía como Jack colocaba con gesto experto las manos en los nudos del tronco contra el cual habíamos estado sentados, y comenzaba a trepar por él con una ligereza envidiable. Siempre había encontrado fascinante el modo en que Jack se encaramaba por los troncos, con tanta habilidad como una ardilla, llegando arriba en mucho menos tiempo que yo, como si tuviera alguna sustancia pegajosa en las manos que le ayudaba a encaramarse a los árboles.

Cuando me dispuse a seguirle, Jack ya había alcanzado las primeras ramas, y parecía estar comprobándolas. En silencio, apretando los dientes debido al dolor de mis heridas, comencé a trepar, sintiendo como mis piernas temblaban por culpa de la tensión producida por la molestia que las aquejaba. Mis manos se rasparon contra los nudos de la corteza, mientras que luchaba por izarme hacia las ramas, peleando contra el cansancio de toda la jornada. A pesar de mis esfuerzos, cuando estaba llegando a la rama deseada, Jack tuvo que cogerme por el abrigo y ayudarme a trepar los últimos centímetros, hasta que me encontré sentada a horcajadas sobre la misma.

-Eres una jodida ardilla-repuse algo molesta por su habilidad en estas lides-Cuando te pones a correr por los árboles, es imposible pillarte.

-Bueno, algún talento útil tenía que tener, ¿no?-Jack se encontraba enfrente mía, acomodado como quien no quiere la cosa sobre la rama-No solo luchar cuenta en este juego.

Asentí, algo molesta por tener que darle la razón. Mi desmesurado orgullo me hacía imposible darle otro mayor reconocimiento que no fuera ese, y estaba claro que Jack conocía ese detalle de mi personalidad, viendo como trataba de no parecer muy pagado de sí mismo.

-Bueno, ¿ahora me vas a dejar dormir?-inquirió, alzando una ceja-Te prometo despertarme a tiempo para dejarte descansar un par de horas-añadió con un gesto que, de tan serio, se señalaba como burla.

-Venga, duérmete y cállate de una vez-repuse, suspirando. Jack se deslizó con habilidad a mi lado, sacando la manta de las correas con las que la habíamos sujetado, nos cubrió a ambos con ella y se acurrucó contra mí, soltando de paso un bostezo de hipopótamo.

-Una pregunta, Chrysta-dijo con voz somnolienta-¿A cuantos has matado ya?

Lo miré, sorprendida, pues no comprendía a que venía esa pregunta. ¿Qué más le daba a cuanta gente hubiera matado a estas alturas? A fin de cuentas, que asesinara a alguien era lo más normal en los Juegos, no entendía por qué Jack tal vez se iba a empeñar en hacer un mundo de ello. Si él quería hacerse el noble, por mí adelante, pero que no me metiera a mí en ese berenjenal; mi táctica era totalmente incisiva, atacante; no me limitaba a quedarme sentada esperando a que los demás se mataran entre ellos para salir yo.

-¿Y tú?-rebatí de forma inconsciente.

-A nadie-musitó, y a los pocos segundos, volvía a roncar.

Contemplé su rostro con el ceño fruncido, mientras pensaba en lo que me había preguntado. ¿A cuantos tributos había matado en lo que llevábamos de Juegos? Había matado a tres durante el baño de sangre inicial, había asesinado a Engine, y también había terminado con la vida de Marphil, eso sin contar con los dos intentos de matar a Sunset y mi pelea con Sand. En total, cinco víctimas, al menos de momento. Tal vez el número creciera en los próximos días, teniendo en cuenta que aún quedaban dos contrincantes en pie; tres si contaba a Jack. ¿Tendría que enfrentarme a él cuando todo esto acabase? Tal vez, pues si Wheel y Sunset morían, Jack y yo nos convertiríamos automáticamente en finalistas, lo que nos obligaría a enzarzarnos en una lucha a muerte hasta que uno de los dos matase al otro. ¿Sería yo capaz de matar a Jack, llegado el momento? Tal vez sí, o tal vez no; aunque de hacerlo, duda que pudiera mirar a los Wood a la cara a mi regreso al Distrito 12.

Me quedé pensativa, rumiando esa idea en completo silencio, pensando en todo lo que había cambiado en el transcurso de los Juegos. Me estaba volviendo completamente salvaje, viendo como barajaba la opción de matar a mi mejor amigo para poder sobrevivir; dudaba que Jack tuviera semejantes pensamientos. Aunque, ¿y si al final él mismo me atacaba, impulsado por el instinto de supervivencia? Según se decía, las personas cambian en situaciones extremas, y no se me ocurría nada más extremo que este duro presente, que este inmenso campo de batalla donde nos obligaban a matarnos entre nosotros.

Suspiré para mis adentros, mientras me tapaba la cabeza con las manos. No era conveniente que me embarcase en semejantes dilemas, no al menos mientras aún hubiera la opción de que alguno de los dos muriera antes de que fuéramos finalistas. No olvidaba que Wheel y Sunset seguían en pie, y que tal vez uno de ellos nos atacase y se llevase por delante a uno de nosotros. Jamás lo admitiría en viva voz, pues iría en contra de mi faceta de chica dura mostrada a los patrocinadores, pero lo cierto es que estaba deseando que los Juegos tocasen a su término, cuanto antes mejor. Mientras permanecía en el Distrito, engañada por la publicidad de los mismos que hacía el Capitolio, me imaginé que mi paso por los Juegos sería emocionante, pero al mismo tiempo tan sencillo como un simple paseo por el bosque. Nunca me había parado a pensar en que tal vez sufriera hambre, frío, dolor, heridas; siempre me veía como una ganadora que salía completamente ilesa de la arena. Ahí había sido demasiado ingenua, si había de ser sincera, pues el año pasado la vencedora había sido sacada del estadio casi agonizante.

Pero, ahora se me planteaba otra pregunta: ¿qué sería de mi vida si ganaba los Juegos? Siempre, cuando hacía planes de futuro, soñaba con que los ganaba y así mi padre dejaba de trabajar en la mina y mi familia dejaría la pobreza de la Veta para trasladarse a la opulencia de la Aldea de los Vencedores, pero nada más. ¿A qué dedicaría mi tiempo cuando no tuviera que cazar ni entrenarme para los Juegos? Iba a tener demasiadas horas libres a mi disposición, demasiadas horas vacías que no iba a saber como llenarlas. Y luego, estaba otro detalle que había pasado por alto, si ganaba, tendría que volver año tras año al Capitolio, acompañando a los tributos de mi distrito, para ejercer el papel de mentora. Tal vez a Dust lo apartaran de aquel puesto si yo salía viva, puesto que ahora el Distrito 12 tendría a una verdadera ganadora. ¿Volvería Dust a su antiguo empleo, fuera cual fuese, o seguiría viniendo conmigo, para ayudarme en mis negociaciones? Ni idea.

Perdida en mis pensamientos, no había visto el avance de la luna en el firmamento. Debía de haber pasado casi toda la noche en vela, puesto que el satélite ya se estaba escondiendo y las estrellas se habían desvanecido. Seguramente estábamos en esas horas tan oscuras que hay entre el final de la noche y el amanecer, las horas en las que, según mi madre, aparecían los mayores fantasmas de cada uno, porque eran las más oscuras. De pequeña, movida por la curiosidad, siempre le decía que quería ver a esos fantasmas, comentario que la hacía reír. No sabía por qué motivo, imaginaba a esos seres que tanto asustaban a los demás críos como figuras trémulas de luz, que no venían con malas intenciones. Cuando crecí, comprendí que no se refería a esos seres neblinosos que salían en los libros de terror que teníamos en la biblioteca del colegio, sino a los temores que cada persona pudiera tener; desde ese momento, los fantasmas dejaron de parecerme "simpáticos" para parecerme desagradables.

Un murmullo a los pies del árbol, me hizo incorporarme de un brinco. ¿Acaso los Vigilantes volvían a mandarnos algo? Fuera lo que fuera, sin dudas sería un fantasma mucho peor que cualquier miedo que se me pasara por la cabeza, no olvidaba a los cuervos, y mucho menos a los esqueletos. Con cuidado, me deslicé hacia el borde de la rama, viendo gracias a las gafas como una figura humana caminaba con firmeza por el bosque, tratando de no hacer ruido sobre la nieve. A pesar de la oscuridad, aquellos cristales me permitieron ver que se trataba de Wheel. ¿Qué haría rondando por el bosque a tan altas horas de la madrugada? Ni idea, pero me alegraba de no haberme quedado a los pies del árbol, donde nos podría haber matado con absoluta tranquilidad.

-Jack-musité en el oído de mi compañero dormido, mientras que le tapaba la boca con una mano para que no chillase o hiciera algún ruido-Jack, Wheel ha venido.


	34. Capítulo 32

El ojo de Jack se abrió con rapidez, y pude leer en él la alarma mezclada aún con los restos del sueño que pudiera haber estado teniendo. Cuando vi que no chillaría ni haría ningún ruido, le liberé la boca, mientras volvía a explorar el rastro de Brass. Se dirigía en dirección al lago; si me apresuraba, podría atraparlo antes de que llegase.

-Voy a ir a por él-susurré, acercándome al tronco y disponiéndome a bajar, pero Jack me cogió por la cola de caballo que aún recogía mi pelo.

-No pensarás que voy a dejar que vayas sola-musitó-¿Y si te mata?

-Antes le mataré yo a él-le aseguré con calma-Te recuerdo que tengo estas gafas que me permiten ver con claridad, mientras que Wheel va a ciegas. Ni se dará cuenta.

-No hagas ninguna estupidez, por favor-dijo de forma resignada, soltando mi pelo e incorporándose un poco-Recuerda que Sunset puede estar con él, y ya sabes que te tiene ganas.

-Oh, sí, se me había olvidado que quiere verme muerta-repuse con sarcasmo, mientras comenzaba a bajar a la mayor velocidad que me daban las piernas y las manos. Debería haber dormido algo durante la noche, pero con tantos pensamientos rondando por mi cabeza, me había sido imposible.

"Bueno"me dije a mí misma "Cuando Wheel haya muerto, me permitiré un descanso antes de ir a buscar a Sunset y terminar con esto de una vez por todas".

Resbalé un par de veces en mi apresurado descenso, hasta que finalmente mis pies se posaron sobre la nieve del suelo, la cual estaba cubierta por las huellas que el tributo del 6 había ido dejando a su paso. ¿Es que era tan idiota como para dejar ese rastro, o lo estaba haciendo a propósito para conducirme a una trampa? No lo sabía, pero por si acaso, agudicé bien los oídos, mientras aferraba el arco y colocaba una flecha en la cuerda del mismo, lista para disparar.

El rastro de pisadas, como antes había comprobado, parecía seguir en dirección al lago. Tal vez, si llegara y viera los restos de los ventisqueros que habíamos dejado allí, se pensase que nos encontrábamos escondidos por la zona o similar. Bueno, al menos eso lo alejaría del árbol en el que Jack se había ocultado… ¡el árbol! ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida de olvidarme hacerle una marca o algo por el estilo? Por la experiencia vivida con Silk en el bosque, sabía que perfectamente podría perderme al intentar encontrar el árbol sobre el que habíamos acampado, por lo que, presurosa, saqué un cuchillo y arranqué un largo trozo de la corteza del mismo.

Ahora que esperaba poder encontrar el escondrijo con más facilidad, me apresuré a seguir aquellos pasos, rogando por que Wheel no hubiera tomado un ritmo rápido de zancada, o que no estuviera acompañado por Sunset. Si se encontraba solo, lo cual parecía, tal vez pudiera acabar con él antes incluso de que saliera el sol. Lo cierto es que me convenía que siguiéramos estando a oscuras, pues podía camuflarme entre las sombras de tal modo que Wheel no me viera, mientras que él, se ocultara donde se ocultase, sería visible a mis ojos. ¡Aquellas gafas, sin dudas, no tenían precio!

Cuidadosamente, me deslicé por el bosque, tratando de pisar solo en las huellas que el tributo del 6 había ido dejando en su camino. De ese modo, si Sunset pasaba por allí, no vería dos pares de huellas, sino uno solo; a no ser que se parase a observarlas con minuciosidad, en cuyo caso seguramente distinguiría mis pisadas sobre las de Wheel, pues mis pies eran un poco más pequeños que los suyos.

A pesar de ir a buen paso, el chico me llevaba bastante ventaja, de modo que vi como los árboles se iban separando poco a poco unos de otros antes de que hubiera visto de nuevo la silueta del tributo, señal de que estábamos llegando al límite del bosque. ¿Acaso Wheel habría llegado ya al lago? Si no se alejaba mucho del linde, podría atravesarlo con una flecha antes de que incluso notase mi presencia, lo cual era, de hecho, el plan que había trazado en el árbol.

Unos cuantos pasos más adelante, los árboles se dispersaron, y las altas siluetas de las montañas se alzaron ante mis ojos, mientras que a sus pies, el lago brillaba levemente, como si tuviera una especie de resplandor interno, aunque tal vez fuera producto de las gafas.

¿Y Wheel, donde estaba? Me oculté de forma instintiva detrás del tronco de un pino que había a mi izquierda, mientras que trataba de localizar al tributo en aquel lugar. ¿Y si no estaba? De no aparecer, tal vez sería mejor que volviera a internarme en el bosque, pues podría tratarse de una trampa, lo cual no me haría ninguna gracia. Podía luchar contra Wheel y Sunset, cierto, pero tal vez esperaban a caer sobre mí cuando estuviera despistada, y en ese caso, poco podría hacer yo para defenderme.

Examiné con minuciosidad el terreno, y finalmente, localicé al chico, observando con atención los muros que habíamos alzado. Eran un indicador que habíamos pasado por la zona, estaba claro, pero no señalaban hacia donde habíamos marchado. Tal vez pensase que habíamos tratado de probar suerte en las montañas, en vez de habernos internado en el bosque.

Estaba claro, si quería matar a Wheel, tendría que ser ahora, antes de que, tal vez, Sunset hiciera acto de presencia. Sin embargo, desde mi posición, me era imposible dispararle, pues me encontraba demasiado a su derecha como para confiar en que el tiro fuera limpio, y dependía del factor sorpresa para poder acabar con él. Tendría que arriesgarme y salir a terreno abierto, con la mayor rapidez posible.

Cerré los ojos una fracción de segundo, forzándome a tranquilizarme, obligando a mis dedos a dejar de temblar. Apreté los dientes con determinación, para luego, aferrando el arco con fuerza, echar a correr lo más sigilosamente que podía en dirección a Wheel, mientras alzaba el arco, apuntando con la mayor precisión posible contra su figura. No parecía haberse percatado de mi presencia, pues seguía examinando la zona, ajeno a que en esos momentos yo corría hacia él, dispuesta a disparar la flecha que le borraría de estos Juegos y del mundo para siempre.

Tomé aire, cuando vi como se erguía, seguramente cansado de estudiar aquel refugio que habíamos abandonado, justo en el momento en el que yo soltaba la cuerda del arco y la flecha salía disparada en su dirección. Wheel, como si presintiera algo, giró la cabeza en mi dirección, un segundo antes de que la flecha se le clavara en el cuello. Casi maquinalmente, volví a recargar el arco, y disparé una nueva flecha, esta vez contra su pecho, mientras seguía dispuesta a disparar todas las flechas que me quedaban si el cañonazo no sonaba. Pero no fue necesario, pues mientras tomaba la tercera a ser lanzada, Wheel cayó de bruces contra la nieve, mientras un cañonazo rompía el silencio de la noche.

"Ya he matado a seis" me dije, mientras corría en dirección al cadáver, dispuesta a recuperar mis flechas "He matado a seis, y ahora ya solo quedamos tres". Tres tributos, a eso se reducía ya la competición, y dos de ellos éramos del 12. ¿Quién iba a decirles a los habitantes del Capitolio cuando llegamos a la ciudad, que el distrito más pobre de Panem iba a llegar tan lejos en los Juegos de este año? Si Sunset caía, el Distrito 12 tendría asegurado un ganador.

Sunset. Desde que los demás profesionales habían muerto, siempre me temí que el juego fuera a reducirse a nosotras dos, y ahora esos temores se confirmaban. Ambas teníamos razones para odiarnos, y estaba claro que, en cuanto viera la proyección nocturna de la próxima noche, vendría a buscarnos como un perro de presa, deseando hundir su cuchillo en mi cuerpo. Bueno, pues si quería buscarnos, que nos buscase, pues ya no tenía por qué tenerle miedo. Ella ahora se encontraba sola, sin aliados, mientras que a mí me quedaba Jack. No me hacía gracia la idea de que Sunset muriera y nos dejara a Jack y a mí para luchar a muerte, pero prefería morir a sabiendas que en casa tendrían comida gracias a la victoria de Jack, que no tener la seguridad sobre la victoria de estos Juegos.

No había acabado de sacar la segunda flecha del cuerpo de Wheel, cuando apareció el aerodeslizador para llevarse el cadáver. Pronto, muy pronto, yo estaría dentro de uno de esos aparatos, puede que muerta, o puede que viva, siendo sacada de la arena como vencedora. Pero para eso aun quedaba un último paso, y había que darlo cuanto antes. Volvería al bosque a buscar a Jack, y luego esperaríamos a que Sunset apareciera. Y luego… bueno, luego, que ganase el mejor.

Observé como el cuerpo del tributo era izado de la nieve, y luego introducido en las entrañas del aerodeslizador. Había sido muy estúpido por su parte ir haciendo semejante ruido por el bosque, y ahora, estaba muerto por semejante estupidez. Me sorprendí a mi misma alegrándome tanto por tal hecho, regodeándome en aquel fallecimiento; no iba a negar que me complacía sentir la victoria al alcance de mi mano, pero no esperaba esa horrible satisfacción por aquel asesinato. ¿Me estaba volviendo loca, acaso? Tal vez, pues dudaba que la Chrysta que soñaba con ir a los Juegos disfrutara de un modo tan macabro. No olvidaba que yo podría haber sido Wheel.

"No te quejes"me dijo una voz en mi cabeza "Él eligió el camino hacia la muerte, pero tú has escogido el que te lleva a la victoria."


	35. Capítulo 33

Cuando todo volvió al silencio habitual, supuse que sería el momento adecuado para volver al árbol donde había dejado a Jack, descansar un poco y luego intentar atraer a Sunset de algún modo. Después de guardar las flechas recuperadas en el carcaj, coloqué nuevamente una de ellas en el arco, para luego disponerme a regresar sobre mis pasos. Había cumplido la promesa que le hice a Jack de acabar con Wheel sin hacer nada estúpido, me moría de ganas de decirle que estábamos muy cerca de casa, al menos uno de los dos. Seguro que nunca sospechó, cuando fue elegido como tributo, que iba a durar tanto en los Juegos.

¿Estarían en pie los ciudadanos del Capitolio, viendo en directo como ahora solo quedábamos tres tributos en pie, o lo verían cuando llegase la mañana? No lo sabía, pero no tenía dudas de que, de haber alguien despierto, estaría pegado a la pantalla del televisor, seguramente deseando ver como seguían los acontecimientos. Tal vez los Juegos ya estaban llegando a su término, tal vez en un día o dos saldría del estadio, de un modo o de otro.

Comenzaba a internarme entre los árboles, cuando escuché un leve sonido de pisadas que se acercaban en mi dirección. Automáticamente, me lancé contra un tronco, usándolo de parapeto, mientras forzaba los ojos para ver por donde podía venir la fuente de aquel ruido. ¿Y si Sunset rondaba por la zona y al escuchar el cañonazo había decidido venir a husmear? De ser así, podría ensartarla con alguna flecha antes de que le diera tiempo a decir una mísera palabra.

Tensa nuevamente, me preparé para disparar, esperando a que la figura hiciera su aparición. Oía como se acercaba, un simple flechazo lanzado ahora podría terminar con ella, pero quería ver su cara de dolor, quería que supiera que yo la había matado, que había terminado con ella de una vez, acabando lo que empecé en el hielo.

-Vamos, Sunset-mascullé entre dientes-Te estoy esperando.

La figura, finalmente, entró en mi campo de visión, pero no era la chica del 11, era demasiado alta como para ser ella. Era una figura que solo podía ser…

-¡Jack!-exclamé exasperada, dejando mi escondite y lanzándome contra él. Este pareció sorprendido de verme, pero luego me echó los brazos al cuello, apretándome contra sí mismo con fuerza-¡Jack, que me ahogas!-protesté.

-Escuché el cañonazo-me dijo sin soltarme, mientras yo pataleaba, intentando que me liberara-y me temí que Wheel o Sunset te hubieran matado…

-Wheel está muerto-respondí con voz nasal, pues me estaba quedando sin aire-Solo quedamos nosotros y Sunset. Ya falta menos para que todo esto termine.

Me soltó, con una expresión extraña en el rostro. Parecía contento y asustado a partes iguales, pero parecía poco dispuesto a demostrar esto último, viendo como luchaba por mantener las facciones plácidas.

-Pronto saldremos de aquí-concluyó.

Asentí levemente, intentando tragarme la sensación de malestar que sentía en mi interior ante la idea de que posiblemente tuviera que matarle si quería abandonar viva la arena. Traté de enviar esa idea a un rincón de mi mente, ya la abordaría si el momento llegaba; ahora lo principal era terminar con Sunset.

-Mañana, a más tardar-musité. Tal vez mañana alguno de los dos, sino ambos, estaría muerto.

* * *

Decidimos que era una tontería volver a refugiarnos en el bosque, ahora que nuestra rival solo era una, de modo que regresamos al lago, donde reconstruimos el ventisquero que habíamos alzado, al abrigo del cual Jack me permitió echarme a dormir, asegurándome que él vigilaría y me despertaría si Sunset hacía acto de presencia. Me dormí aferrada al arco, dispuesta a despertarme disparando flechas si era preciso, pero cuando abrí los ojos, ya con el sol alto sobre nuestras cabezas, constaté que la chica no había hecho acto de presencia en toda la noche y en lo que llevábamos de mañana.

-Creo que deberíamos hacer algo para atraerla-dije pensativa-Algún fuego o así… lástima que no tengamos con que encenderlo-gemí.

Acabábamos de comernos unos cuantos peces crudos que había pescado nuevamente en el lago, y ahora terminábamos de limpiar los desperdicios. En toda la jornada, no habíamos tenido ni una sola señal de la cercanía de Sunset.

-Si tenemos-respondió Jack con cierta sorna-Tenemos madera a malsavas; ¿qué más podemos pedir?

-¿Y con qué la vas a encender?-repuse de malas maneras-¿Milagrosamente, quizás? ¿O es que ahora eres capaz de hacer aparecer llamas de la nada?

-Mira y aprende-me respondió.

Tomó uno de mis cuchillos y se acercó a los árboles más cercanos, de los cuales arrancó las ramas más bajas. No eligió los pinos, sino unos extraños árboles que no había visto antes, cuyas ramas comenzaban a crecer a baja altura. Cortó varias de ellas, y luego, bajo mi atenta mirada, formó una especie de pila con los troncos, sobre la cual puso uno de gran tamaño, al cual no tardó en hacerle un corte con el cuchillo, como hacían los tallistas del Distrito cuando iban a hacer alguna figura de madera. No sabía a qué se debía ese extraño corte, pero todo comenzó a tener sentido cuando tomó un fino palito que había recogido y lo comenzó a frotar en la hendidura. Estuvo frotando un tiempo, hasta que comenzó a salir humo, momento en el cual comenzó a soplar con cuidado, como si temiera espantar aquellos retazos de humo con aquel gesto. Controlé un gritito cuando vi como después de algunos soplidos más, unas tímidas llamitas se elevaban de aquel tronco y se iban extendiendo por los demás que formaban la pira.

-Me lo enseñaron en el Centro de Entrenamiento-dijo con orgullo.

-Sin dudas, aprendiste bien-corroboré a regañadientes-Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es que produzca una buena cantidad de humo.

-No creo que sea necesario-respondió el aludido-Conozco bien a Sunset, y seguro que tiene que estar buscando cualquier indicio que señale la posición de los que quedamos en pie. El poco humo que conseguimos con esta hoguera será suficiente.

-Espero que así sea-señalé, mientras me estiraba un poco. Se estaba bien en aquel sitio, y ahora con el fuego podríamos cocinar los pescados que capturásemos, y calentarnos las manos… tal vez pudiéramos incluso descansar algo antes de que Sunset llegase.

Un extraño zumbido, de buenas a primeras, cortó el aire, y noté como algo se clavaba en mi espalda, haciéndome soltar un grito tanto de sorpresa como de dolor, que atrajo la atención de Jack. Con una rapidez maquinal, me llevé la mano a la zona que me molestaba, y pude rozar con mis dedos la empuñadura de un cuchillo.

-¡Está aquí!-bramé, tratando de sacar el arma de mi espalda. El mero hecho de mover los músculos de la misma para tratar de alcanzar el mango, enviaba punzadas de dolor a todo mi cuerpo. Conseguí agarrar la empuñadura y tirar de ella, sintiendo como la hoja del arma se deslizaba centímetro a centímetro fuera de mi piel, mientras que Sunset entraba en el claro, sucia, escuálida, con los ojos abiertos con una mirada rabiosa mientras alzaba un nuevo cuchillo.

Desesperada, traté de arrancar el que me había lanzado de un tirón, sintiendo la zona herida cálida gracias a la sangre que manaba de ella, pero el arma estaba fuertemente insertada en mi anatomía, y me era complicado extraerla. Me resigné a dejarlo clavado, mientras buscaba en el interior de mi destrozado abrigo algún cuchillo que pudiera lanzarle, que pudiera acabar con su maldita vida de una vez, cuando vi como el arma que ella sostenía volaba nuevamente en mi dirección… y el mundo se torcía repentinamente, mientras caía al suelo, impulsada por Jack, que se abalanzó sobre mi cuerpo, usándose a sí mismo como escudo y recibiendo aquel cuchillo destinado a mí en el centro de su pecho.


	36. Capítulo 34

Fue como volver al instante en el que el hielo se quebró bajo los pies de Silk, pues la sensación de irrealidad era la misma. El tiempo parecía pararse mientras que Jack, adoptando por momentos un horrible color blanco, se dejaba caer de rodillas, llevándose ambas manos al cuchillo que se había quedado clavado en una zona tan crítica. Me escuché a mí misma jadear, mientras que crispaba mis manos sobre la nieve, incorporándome cojeando, y logrando extraer, casi con desesperación, el cuchillo de mi espalda. Sunset se había quedado estática, como si fuera una estatua de sal, seguramente horrorizada. Estaba segura de que ella nunca habría querido atacar a Jack, aquel tiro nunca debería haberle rozado, pues estaba destinado a mí. Yo debería estar ahora agonizando, y no Jack, que me miraba con su único ojo abierto de par en par, tratando de llenar de aire sus pulmones, mientras la vida se le escapaba entre sus manos.

Me miró a los ojos con determinación, con una valentía tal que sentí como mi interior se helaba ante tal muestra de estoicismo.

-Ahora-dijo simplemente.

Claro, ahora. Porque Sunset estaba desarmada, y aunque yo estaba bastante malherida, aún me podían quedar bastantes más horas que a él, pues el cuchillo, aunque había llegado muy adentro de mi espalda, no me había dejado potencialmente moribunda. Su caso era muy diferente.

Ahora. Ahora concluiría lo que debería haber terminado aquel día en el hielo, ahora vengaría la futura muerte de Jack. Porque no pensaba consentir que Sunset ganase, que saliera viva de este maldito estadio, mientras que nosotros volveríamos a casa fríos y rígidos. Sunset moriría, debía morir, ¡yo misma la mataría!

Me incorporé, sacando el cuchillo que días atrás casi usé para acabar con su vida, el cuchillo que debería haber clavado en su cuello, pero que en su lugar, vengó la muerte de Silk, llevándose la vida de Marphil. Ahora volvería a vengar la vida de otro tributo, se cobraría el precio de la sangre que manchaba la nieve a mis espaldas, la sangre que brotaba del pecho de mi mejor amigo, de mi único amigo.

Sentía mi respiración un poco errática, y tosí sin previo aviso, escupiendo varias gotas de sangre en el proceso, las cuales cayeron sobre la nieve, manchándola aún más. Seguro que en el Capitolio, la gente estaba tensa, esperando el deseado desenlace de los Juegos del Hambre, preguntándose quien de nosotros aguantaría vivo más tiempo, el necesario para ser coronado vencedor. No me importaba si yo moría antes que Jack, ahora me daba igual ganar o perder, pues solo quería ver sufrir a aquella chica, escucharla gritar de dolor, pagando por lo que había hecho.

-Saluda a Wheel de mi parte, hija de perra-dije con los dientes apretados, y lancé el cuchillo contra su cuello, viendo como la hoja penetraba en su garganta, y con un grito estertóreo, Sunset se desplomaba contra el suelo, mientras la sangre manaba a presión de aquel corte. Se estremeció un par de veces, para luego, quedarse quieta por completo. El silencio presionaba mis oídos, mientras observaba su cuerpo inmóvil, hasta que el sonido del cañón me hizo saber que ella ya había muerto.

Había sido más simple de lo esperado, ni siquiera se había defendido de aquel lanzamiento, como había hecho en las anteriores ocasiones. ¿Acaso haber lanzado el tiro fatal contra Jack la había dejado catatónica? Tal vez, fuera como fuese, me había dado una ventaja increíble sobre ella, la ventaja necesaria para acabar finalmente con su vida. Sunset ya no volvería a molestarme, pues se había ido para siempre. Para siempre…

Volví a toser una nueva lluvia de gotitas de sangre, mientras casi me arrastraba hacia Jack, que había perdido todo el color que quedase en su rostro, y había medio cerrado el ojo que aún tenía en buen estado. Noté como los ojos me picaban, señal de que iba a empezar a llorar, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, dejé que las lágrimas fluyeran en libertad, mientras me acercaba a su cuerpo y, a duras penas, caía de rodillas a su lado y lo conseguía mantener entre mis brazos.

-Sabía que ibas a ganar-musitó Jack con un hilo de voz, cuando notó como mis manos se hacían cargo de su cuerpo-Siempre lo dije.

-No tiene por qué ser así-sollocé-Aún puedes ganar si yo muriera; también tengo heridas que pueden cobrarse mi vida.

-No lo harán-me aseguró-Eres fuerte, y puedes salir de esta, como has venido haciendo hasta ahora. Vas a ser la primera vencedora del Distrito 12 Chrysta, como siempre deseaste…

Sollocé con más ganas, mientras que veía como mis lágrimas caían de mis ojos y se posaban sobre la sucia piel de su rostro. Jack pareció notarlo, pues se le dibujó una expresión triste en las comisuras de sus labios.

-No llores, por favor-me suplicó-Tú siempre decías que llorar era de débiles.

-¡Cállate!-exclamé, pues sus palabras no me ayudaban en absoluto, solo aumentaban la sensación de dolor que sentía en el centro del pecho-¡Eres un estúpido cabezota! ¿Por qué has tenido que salvarme la vida otra vez, Jack? ¡Ese tiro iba dirigido a mí!

-¿Hace falta que conteste?-apenas si le salía la voz-Hazme un último favor, Chrys-suplicó.

-Lo que sea-prometí.

-Dame un beso.

Las lágrimas aumentaban su número mientras que me agachaba sobre su rostro y posaba, muy despacio, mis labios sobre los suyos. Sentía el sabor de la sangre reseca de su rostro, del mismo modo que notaba el sabor salado de mis lágrimas. No podía perderle, ¡no podía! Se me hacía imposible la idea saber que iba a volver a casa, pero que él no iba a estar allí para acompañarme al bosque, para animarme cuando me deprimiera. Jack Wood nunca volvería a estar conmigo.

Me separé un poco de él, sin dejar de llorar, viendo como en su rostro se dibujaba una leve sonrisa.

-Gracias-dijo en apenas un murmullo, para luego quedarse completamente inmóvil entre mis brazos; un nuevo cañonazo rompió el aire, y supe que Jack ya no se encontraba allí, sino que estaba lejos, muy lejos, en un sitio mejor que aquel horrible estadio, en un sitio donde estaría a salvo del dolor, del hambre, del miedo.

Me aferré a su cuerpo inerte, mientras que el eco del cañón se desvanecía entre un sonido de trompetas que precedía la voz de Claudius, el presentador de los Juegos.

-¡Damas y caballeros, os presento a la vencedora de los Segundos Juegos del Hambre! ¡Chrysta Clearwater, la tributo del Distrito 12!

Cuando me imaginaba mi victoria en los Juegos, me veía a mí misma llena de júbilo, orgullosa y altanera, como si fuera una auténtica heroína; pero no me sentía así ni por asomo. Había ganado los Juegos, como siempre había deseado, pero nunca imaginé que iba a sentirme tan triste, tan miserable, tan destrozada. Seguía inmóvil, abrazada al cadáver de Jack, sin dejar de llorar, mientras que escuchaba en directo el bramido de la multitud congregada en el Capitolio, que coreaba mi nombre como una sola persona. No me animaba el hecho de saber que había logrado que este año la gente del Distrito 12 no pasaría hambre, ni que pronto volvería a ver a mis padres, que dejarían la Veta para venir conmigo a la nueva casa que me darían… solo pensaba en Jack y en su última palabra antes de fallecer. Me había dado las gracias, cuando yo era la que más le debía; jamás dejaría de estar en deuda con él, pues estaba viva gracias a su sacrificio. Gracias a Jack, había ganado los Juegos.

Con un gesto tembloroso, me llevé los tres dedos centrales de la mano izquierda a los labios, y luego señalé al cielo con ellos, al lugar en el que esperaba que ahora se encontrase, al lugar en el que esperaba rencontrarme con él cuando mi vida llegase a su fin.

El rugido de la multitud pronto fue acallado por el sonido del aerodeslizador apareciendo sobre nosotros, del cual cayó una escalera similar a la que me había izado cuando me trajeron al estadio. Sin soltar el cuerpo de Jack, aferré el primer peldaño, y noté como la corriente eléctrica me paralizaba antes de ser izada por los aires, haciendo que el estadio fuera encogiéndose bajo mis pies. Lancé una última mirada a la arena, y supe que una parte de mí siempre permanecería allí, entre esos hielos perpetuos y esa nieve manchada de rojo.

En cuanto estuve dentro del aerodeslizador, soltaron el agarre de mis brazos en torno al cuerpo de Jack, el cual se llevaron mientras que yo era sujetada por un grupo de personas ataviadas con batas blancas, que me condujeron casi a rastras hacia una camilla, donde me tumbaron bocabajo, mientras que comenzaban a inspeccionarme las heridas. Chillé, tratando de soltarme de su agarre, pues no confiaba en su presencia, mi mente seguía alerta, como si aún continuase en la arena. Me debatí con uñas y dientes, hasta que alguien me inyectó algo en el cuello, haciendo que todo lo que me rodeaba se volviera negro.

* * *

**Y he aquí el final de los Juegos, pero no del fic... he de decir que lloré escribiendo la muerte de Jack e_e. Como un apoyo acústico, os recomiendo escuchar la canción "Desde mi Cielo" de Mägo de Oz, pues es la que escuché yo para inspirarme al escribir la escena.**


	37. Capítulo 35

Abrí los ojos con dificultad, sintiéndome algo desorientada. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué me había pasado? La cabeza me molestaba, y me costaba moverme. Me encontraba en una habitación en penumbra, en tonos claros, tumbada sobre una cama sencilla a más no poder, vestida con lo que parecía un camisón de hospital. A un lado del lecho, había varios goteros conectados a sondas, pero estas no estaban inyectadas en mi cuerpo. Con cuidado, me incorporé, viendo sorprendida el satinado brillo de la piel de mis piernas, en la cual no quedaba marca alguna de la herida que Sand me había hecho en la arena. Con la sorpresa aún en mi interior, me estudié los brazos, los cuales estaban intactos, y me palpé la espalda, libre de cualquier marca que la herida de Sunset me pudiera haber hecho. Incluso mi mejilla volvía a estar suave y lisa, sin ningún corte.

Con cuidado, traté de ponerme en pie, viendo como alguien había dejado un conjunto de ropa en el suelo, junto a la cama, para mí. Era el mismo traje que llevábamos los tributos durante los entrenamientos, aunque parecía mucho más estrecho que el que había usado cuando llegué al Capitolio, casi dudaba que pudiera entrar en él. Sin embargo, pude comprobar que se deslizaba con soltura sobre mi esquelético cuerpo; había olvidado que seguramente habría perdido varios kilos en el estadio.

Terminaba de atarme las botas, cuando una puerta corredera disimulada en la pared, se abrió, y por ella entró el avox de pelo oscuro que me había atendido durante los días que pasé en el Centro de Entrenamiento.

-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunté de modo casi automático, olvidando que él no podía contestar a mis cuestiones.

El avox se limitó a señalar hacia la puerta abierta, un gesto que entendí como una invitación a salir de aquella estancia. Hice lo propio, seguida por él, que caminaba silencioso y cabizbajo a un par de pasos detrás de mí; aun así, se las apañó para conducirme por un largo pasillo de color blanco, sin ventanas y con puertas disimuladas, seguramente iguales a la que había cruzado yo, hasta unos ascensores que había en un rincón, donde nos metimos en uno y el avox, sin apenas mirarme, pulsó el botón con el número doce.

Salimos disparados hacia arriba, aunque en el poco tiempo que duró aquel trayecto, adiviné que me encontraba de nuevo en el Centro de Entrenamiento, aunque en una planta que no había visitado en mi anterior estancia.

Cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió, fui sacada del interior de la cápsula por varios pares de manos, que no tardaron en abrazarme y colmarme de atenciones. Allí, en la sala de estar de nuestro distrito, se encontraban Dust, Athenea, Hermes, Iris, y mi equipo de preparación, que me recibían con todo el entusiasmo que eran capaces de demostrar.

-¡Lo sabía, lo sabía!-gimoteaba Athenea sin dejar de llorar-¡Sabía que este año íbamos a tener una ganadora! ¡Qué emoción, en el Capitolio solo se habla sobre ti y tu maravillosa actuación en los Juegos! ¡Eres una celebridad, Chrysta!

-Bien hecho, encanto-me dijo Dust, aplaudiendo con ganas-Ni siquiera he tenido que colmarte de atenciones en la arena, ¡y los patrocinadores hacían cola para enviarte algo!

-¡Has estado divina!-trinaba Hermes-¡Oh, que ilusión haber diseñado el vestuario de una ganadora! ¡Voy a ser el estilista más cotizado de la ciudad!

Les dejé atenderme entre sollozos, gritos y abrazos, sin apenas soltar una palabra. ¿Cómo podían estar tan contentos? Yo había ganado, cierto, pero Jack había muerto hacía poco, y parecían pasar por alto ese detalle. Odiaba aquel horrible entusiasmo, lo odiaba a más no poder, aunque no dejé traslucir nada, pues comprendía su euforia, después de todo, les habían dado el Distrito menos apetecible, de modo que era lógico que celebrasen el hecho de haber trabajado con la ganadora de los Juegos.

* * *

-Ahora vas a ver lo que he preparado en estos tres días para ti.

Nos encontrábamos en mi vieja habitación, acabando de prepararme para la ceremonia de esta noche, donde de nuevo volvería a ser recibida por Pollux, y coronada oficialmente como vencedora. Acqua, Jeda y Madya, las integrantes de mi equipo de preparación, no habían dejado de parlotear sobre los Juegos mientras me arreglaban el pelo y me maquillaban el rostro, al mismo tiempo que Hermes revisaba mi atuendo para la entrevista. Pero no hablaban de lo ocurrido en el estadio, sino sobre lo que ellas estaban haciendo en este o aquel momento.

-¡Estaba desayunando cuando pasó eso! ¡Incluso se me enfrió el café!

-Yo estaba en la ducha en esa ocasión, ¡tuve que verla en diferido! Pero aun así fue tan emocionante…

-¡Yo me estaba haciendo la manicura cuando esa chica murió! ¡Me perdí el disparo decisivo!

Ellas, ellas, ellas. Ni una sola palabra al respecto de aquellos que dejaron la vida en la arena, lo cual me llenaba de odio contra esas tres. ¿Acaso se creían que los que habían muerto iban a volver tan campantes, ahora que los Juegos habían terminado? No, claro que no, ellos nunca volverían, porque se habían ido al sitio del que nunca se vuelve; solo yo había salido con vida de aquella isla helada, lo cual me resultaba un poco complicado de creer, pues me costaba asumir que realmente había ganado los Juegos del Hambre.

Cuando me consideraron lista, las tres mujeres abandonaron la estancia, mientras Hermes me ayudaba a meterme en el vestido que me había preparado, colocándole los complementos necesarios y luego girándome hacia el espejo para que me observara.

El vestido era una vaporosa prenda en tonos rojos y naranja oscuro, que caía hasta mis pies, formando una pequeña cola por detrás. El corpiño del mismo estaba adornado con miles de tiras de pedrería de color negro, que se intrincaban a lo largo de mi pecho y sujetaban la prenda por mis hombros. Esas mismas tiras se enredaban también en mis brazos, como si fueran pulseras. De la parte donde el corpiño se superponía con la falda, caían dos trozos de gasa negra, de gran longitud, que arrastraba por el suelo; una especie de chal en la misma tela, pero de color rojo oscuro, envolvía mis brazos y mi espalda. Me habían recogido el pelo en la parte superior de mi cabeza haciéndolo caer en dos largas trenzas, mientras que mi rostro brillaba oscurecido por el maquillaje negro y rojo de mis ojos y oscuro de mis labios. Parecía una criatura dura, a pesar de las telas vaporosas, de modo que deduje que Hermes seguía jugando con mi papel de guerrera.

-¿Sigo siendo la feroz profesional del Distrito 12?-pregunté.

-No-respondió-Ahora eres la feroz vencedora del Distrito 12, lo que es mucho mejor que tu título previo.

-No me siento precisamente feroz en estos momentos-musité con un hilo de voz, deseando no echarme a llorar. Había llorado mucho desde que fui sacada de la arena, pues necesitaba expulsar la tristeza de mi interior, y ese modo era el más rápido para conseguirlo.

-Siempre has sido una chica valiente-mi estilista me abrazó los hombros-Te presentaste voluntaria cuando ni siquiera se había dicho el nombre de la elegida, arrasaste en los entrenamientos, y luego en la arena demostraste ser capaz de luchar y sobrevivir. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en la sala de lanzamiento?

Asentí. Antes de ser elevada hacia la arena, Hermes me dijo que prácticamente había nacido para ser tributo, que mi destino era acudir a la arena y que a lo mejor también era que saliera viva de ella. Al parecer, su suposición se había cumplido.

-Julius, el Agente de la Paz que fue a tu distrito para la repesca, es un viejo conocido mío-repuso Hermes con calma-Cuando vino al Capitolio aún conservaba el papelito que sacó de la urna de la cosecha, ese que no llegó a leer, y que me producía, si he de ser sincero, una enorme curiosidad, de modo que le pedí que me lo entregara; cosa que hizo mientras ese engendro de mentor que tienes me obligaba a dejarle hablar contigo. Toma.

Me puso en la mano el papelito arrugado, el cual había sido abierto previamente. Lo cierto es que ahora sentía curiosidad por saber quien habría sido la enviada a la arena de no haberme presentado voluntaria, quería saber que chica habría pisado aquella isla infernal de no haber alzado yo la voz. Con dedos nerviosos, desdoblé el papelito, y leí el nombre escrito en su interior: Chrysta Clearwater.

Miré a Hermes sorprendida de lo extraño de la situación. ¡Me había presentado voluntaria por mí misma! ¡De no haber dicho nada, habría acabado en la arena de todos modos!

-Habría acabado siendo tributo aunque no me hubiera presentado voluntaria-musité, apretando el papel en mi mano.

-Algunas personas están destinadas a hacer grandes cosas en su vida-Hermes habló con un tono amable-y tú eres una de ellas. Tu destino era ser tributo, puede que tú misma lo supieras, por eso te presentaste voluntaria antes incluso de saber que eras la elegida; lo cual te señaló como una persona llena de valor. No flaquees ahora que lo peor ya ha pasado, tu vida se encuentra en estos momentos totalmente resuelta.

-Me gustaría quedarme la papeleta de la cosecha-susurré-Para no olvidar lo que se esperaba de mí.

-Es tuya-respondió.

Dejé el papel sobre la mesita de noche, para luego ser conducida al vestíbulo del Centro de Entrenamiento, desde el cual salí a la parte inferior de un nuevo escenario, similar al que hubo cuando fuimos entrevistados todos los tributos. En esta ocasión, yo no subiría, sino que sería alzada en una plataforma, cuando Pollux me presentara.

El primero en salir fue mi equipo de preparación; escuchaba al presentador decir sus nombres, y al público aplaudirle. Luego, siguió Athenea, a la cual me imaginé encantada de recibir toda la atención que mi victoria traería sobre ella. A continuación, Hermes, ovacionado por mi vestuario, y después de él, Dust.

-Y ahora, ¡la vencedora de los Segundos Juegos del Hambre!-bramó Pollux-¡Chrysta Clearwater!

Sentí como la plataforma se iba alzando, de un modo muy similar a la placa que me lanzó a la arena, aunque aquí ya no habría amenazas ni peligros, solamente una multitud deseando verme. Y allí estaba yo finalmente, de pie sobre el escenario, siendo saludada por Pollux mientras la enorme multitud gritaba mi nombre una y otra vez. Saludé tímidamente a los presentes, y el escenario pareció venirse abajo con los bramidos que soltaron ante mi gesto.

-¡Aquí la tenemos!-exclamó el presentador con una enorme sonrisa. Aquella noche llevaba un traje rojo intenso, que hacía incluso daño mirarlo debido a su fuerte color.

Habían colocado un ornamentado sillón para mí sobre el escenario, en color burdeos, con adornos dorados, en el cual me indicó que tomara asiento. Comenzaba el espectáculo de tres horas de duración en el que resumirían los Juegos del Hambre de este año, y no me encontraba lista para ello, no me encontraba preparada para revivir de nuevo todo lo sucedido en esas semanas que ahora parecían sacadas de otra vida.

Tras el sello del Capitolio, comenzó la proyección que recogería todo lo pasado en los Juegos. En primer lugar, aparecieron las cosechas, donde pude fijarme por primera vez como Sand y Valkirye acabaron juntos en la arena; la chica fue elegida como tributo, y su hermano se presentó voluntario para ir con ella, para tratar de protegerla. Ambos habían fracasado en ese aspecto. También pude ver la cara resignada de Sunset al subir al estrado de su distrito, del mismo modo que pude recordar el rostro de Silvana cuando fue elegida para acudir a los Juegos. Luego, pasaron a la repesca del 12, donde pude verme a mí misma presentarme voluntaria y la reacción que supuso mi decisión. Que irónico era ver aquello ahora, bajo una nueva perspectiva, sobre todo a sabiendas de que el dolor que mis palabras habían causado en mis familiares habría sido el mismo de no haber dicho nada, pues la papeleta seleccionada en la bola de la cosecha tenía mi nombre escrito.

Pasaron de la repesca al paseo de carruajes, luego a las notas de los entrenamientos, y a las entrevistas que nos hicieron. Pusieron fragmentos de las de los demás tributos, pero la mía fue repetida en su totalidad, sin recortar nada de los tres minutos que estuve sometida a las preguntas de Pollux.

Cuando ya llevábamos una hora de película, comenzaron los Juegos propiamente dichos. Ofrecieron una detallada cobertura del baño de sangre, y de los primeros días en la arena, los cuales pasé con los profesionales. Sacaron la batalla que Silk y yo tuvimos en el bosque contra la alianza de Sunset, y también mi discusión con Sand, junto con su trágico final. La pelea del hielo, donde se mostró con detalle mi rostro ante la muerte de Silk; los días que pasé con Jack en las montañas…

Yo contemplaba aquellas imágenes sin llegar a verlas del todo, pues era como ver a unos extraños en aquellos Juegos del Hambre. ¿De verdad yo había matado de ese modo tan despiadado? Y cada vez estaba más delgada, más sucia, cubierta de mugre y sangre seca…

Pude ver de un modo objetivo como murieron Daph y Leaf. La primera murió de frío, encogida sobre sí mima; el segundo, fue lanzado del árbol en el que se encontraba subido por una especie de animal de enormes colmillos, seguramente un muto.

La muerte de Wheel aparece con extrema nitidez, y entonces llega el final, la última pelea de los Juegos. Sunset me lanza el cuchillo que habría de terminar con mi vida, y Jack lo intercepta. El que edita las imágenes, se toma su tiempo para mostrar desde todos los ángulos posibles mi lanzamiento contra el cuello de Sunset, el cual veo repetidas veces antes de que pasen a la siguiente escena, en la que sostengo a Jack entre mis brazos y le doy el beso que me ha pedido.

Sentía las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas mientras el sello del Capitolio aparece por última vez, y la proyección concluye; los recuerdos de la arena vuelven en tropel hacia mi memoria, y no me apetece en absoluto volverlos a revivir, pues bastante espantoso ha sido tener que verlo todo otra vez. ¿Cómo podían obligarnos a ver ese horrible resumen, cuando lo que más deseaba un ganador, o por lo menos yo así me sentía, era tratar de olvidar todo lo sucedido?

Me limpié las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, cuando hizo su entrada en el escenario el presidente Ice, acompañado de una niña vestida con una túnica blanca, que llevaba sobre un elegante cojín la dorada corona que se le otorgaba al vencedor de los Juegos. El público aplaudía a rabiar la aparición del político, pero yo solo sentía un extraño vacío cuando miraba a aquel hombre que había sentenciado a veintitrés personas a la muerte un año más. Ice… tal vez los Vigilantes habían querido honrarle haciendo una arena helada, como el nombre del Presidente. Un escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza al suponer que seguramente esa habría sido la idea.

El hombre tomó la diadema que tanto había yo deseado en el pasado, y con cuidado, la colocó sobre mis sienes, como si fuera a quebrarme por el mínimo toque de sus manos.

-Enhorabuena-me susurró, un comentario ante el que no pude hacer otra cosa que inclinar levemente la cabeza, como deferencia a su halago. Con una sonrisa escalofriante, se apartó a un lado para que la multitud pudiera verme bien, y de nuevo mi nombre volvió a ser coreado hasta la saciedad, mientras que yo observaba impasible, pensando que tal vez esas personas que ahora me aclamaban, habrían podido chillar por mi muerte en las varias ocasiones en las que había estado a punto de morir.

-Cumplí la promesa que te hice, Nick-musité, mientras que Pollux se despedía de la audiencia, recordándoles que no se perdieran mi entrevista del día próximo-Pero, ¿a qué precio?

* * *

**Aprovecho para avisar que aunque el fic está llegando a su término, aún quedan algunos capítulos (3 o 4, depende de como me coja la inspiración). Si realmente os ha gustado esta historia, os anuncio que estoy comenzando a trazar el esquema de la segunda parte, donde además de narrar la Gira de la Victoria de Chrysta, relataré su nueva vida como ganadora; además de su trabajo como mentora de los tributos del 12.**

**Muchas gracias, de paso, por todos los Review recibidos. ****¡Nos leemos!**


	38. Capítulo 36

Cuando la ceremonia concluyó, todo mi equipo se reunió conmigo, aunque en esta ocasión, había una mujer joven de pelo marrón claro y ojos verdes con ellos, cuyo rostro me era muy conocido. Se trataba de Seaview, la mentora de los tributos del Distrito 4, la ganadora de los anteriores Juegos del Hambre. ¿Qué hacía ella allí? ¿Acaso se había quedado hasta el final de los Juegos, aunque sus tributos habían muerto, o simplemente no podía abandonar el Capitolio hasta que la competición terminase? El año que viene lo sabría, pues mi destino era muy similar al de ella: tener que volver año tras año a la ciudad, acompañando a los tributos del Distrito 12 para aconsejarles sobre como deberían actuar en los Juegos.

-Felicidades-dijo con una voz clara y sosegada-Me gustaría hablar contigo un momento, antes de que vayas a la fiesta que el presidente celebra en su mansión y de la que eres la invitada de honor-añadió arrugando un poco la nariz.

-Le recuerdo que la señorita Clearwater tiene que ajustarse a un horario.-repuso Athenea sacudiendo su plateada cabellera, a juego con el vestido en el mismo tono que llevaba para la ocasión.

-Que podrá cumplir en cuanto haya tenido unas palabras con ella-rebatió la mentora con aplomo-Si nos disculpáis…

Me hizo un gesto para que la siguiera, entrando de nuevo en el vestíbulo del Centro de Entrenamiento. Se dirigió a los ascensores, pulsó el número doce, y llegamos a las dependencias de mi distrito, pero la mujer no se quedó en esas estancias, pues se deslizó por el pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones que Jack y yo habíamos ocupado, descendiendo por este y llegando hasta una puerta por la que, subiendo una pequeña escalera, se accedía a una terraza que dominaba una espectacular vista nocturna del Capitolio.

-Perdona por tanto secretismo, pero prefiero que no haya oídos escuchando nuestra conversación, pues no creo que le agrade a ciertas personas-se disculpó.

Fruncí el ceño, sorprendida. ¿Qué se le estaba pasando por la cabeza a aquella chica para tener tanto secretismo? Ni idea, pero no podía ser muy bueno si no quería ser escuchada por los trabajadores del Centro de Entrenamiento.

-¿Tan malo es lo que me quieres decir?-pregunté.

-Créeme, lo es, aunque tal vez no del modo que te imaginas-fue la respuesta, que me dejó de una pieza. ¿Qué es lo que me iba a suceder? Acababa de salir de los Juegos del Hambre, ¿acaso había algo peor que eso? Lo dudaba, pues estaba segura de que nada podía compararse a estar en la arena, en tensión constante porque sabes que tu vida puede terminar en el momento menos oportuno-Quiero avisarte sobre lo que va a ser de ti ahora que eres una vencedora, Chrysta, quiero que conozcas la verdad sobre lo que te espera en un futuro, no lo que el Capitolio va a intentar que creas.

-¿Acaso hay algo peor que estar en la arena?-inquirí de forma mordaz, alzando una ceja-¿Hay algo peor que ser un tributo?

-Lo hay-respondió-Ser un tributo siempre es mejor que ser la marioneta del gobierno. Sí, has oído bien, marioneta, pues eso es en lo que me han convertido, y en eso te van a convertir a ti. Verás, cuando yo gané los Juegos del Hambre, creí que podría vivir tranquila y en paz el resto de mis días, dedicándome a lo que más me gusta, y de hecho, al principio fue así: tenía una casa nueva en la Aldea de los Vencedores, todo el dinero que pudiera imaginar, y la tranquilidad de saber que nunca me faltaría de nada durante el resto de mi vida. Pero por las noches, me era imposible conciliar el sueño, pues siempre que cerraba los ojos, veía a mis compañeros tributos, veía imágenes de la arena, que poblaban mis sueños y los convertían en pesadillas.

Pero eso no es todo, Chrysta. Se podría decir que es incluso el peor de los males que nos obligan a soportar, pues lo que me hicieron posteriormente redobló las cuotas de mezquindad de las que el Capitolio normalmente hace gala. Ocurrió cuando volví durante mi Gira de la Victoria, cuando acudí a las celebraciones que se hicieron en mi honor en la ciudad. Hay mucha gente extravagante que mora aquí, y que está dispuesta a todo por conseguir la compañía de una vencedora, y cuando digo todo, es todo. Fui entregada durante aquella noche a un miembro del gobierno, al que tuve que hacerle compañía en el lecho.

-¡¿Cómo?!-exclamé, horrorizada. Vale que alguien pudiera haberle sugerido que entrara en relaciones con ese hombre que había mencionado, fuera quien fuese, pero estaba segura de que, gracias a su estatus de ganadora, no tendría por que haberlo hecho-¿Por qué no se negó?-pregunté con un hilo de voz.

-Porque de no consentir, matarían a mis padres y a mi hermana-me respondió ella con una sonrisa triste-En el Capitolio, el que mueve las cosas, es el dinero, y al parecer pagaron una bonita cifra por mi compañía, cosa que se ha repetido otra vez ahora, que he vuelto para estos Juegos. A ti te harán lo mismo Chrysta, te usarán como un juguete con el que entretenerse; puede que tal vez te hagan algún regalo por falsa caridad, pero estarás siempre a disposición de aquel que pague la cuota que Ice fije por tu compañía.

La idea de verme a mí misma siendo entregada a cualquier ciudadano rico del Capitolio para que me hiciera lo que le viniera en gana, me hizo sentir náuseas. No, eso no podía ser cierto, tenía que ser una broma, una novatada de Seaview para asustarme. Si ganabas los Juegos, se suponía que te dejaban en paz, que se acababan los temores, pero no que tendrías que estar siendo constantemente entregada a unos y a otros para su disfrute. ¿Eso era lo que me esperaba, entonces, tener que pasar el resto de mi vida como un simple objeto que cualquiera podía usar si pagaban mi precio? ¿Habría fijado ya Ice una cuota para cuando volviera durante el Tour?

Seaview tuvo que ver algo de todo aquello reflejado en mi rostro, pues me acarició maternalmente la mejilla. Sería un año mayor que yo a lo sumo, pero parecía completamente adulta, seguramente por lo que habría tenido que soportar cuando estuvo en la arena… y fuera de ella.

-Ganar los Juegos del Hambre es lo fácil-musitó-Luchas y si tienes suerte, sales viva de la arena, como hemos hecho nosotras. Lo difícil viene una vez que has salido del estadio y tienes que aprender a vivir bajo los deseos de otras personas y enfrentarte a los recuerdos de los Juegos. Cada año tú y yo volveremos a este lugar, acompañando a dos chicos que seguramente no sobrevivirán, y tendremos que ayudarlos, viendo como muchas veces acabarán muertos. Créeme, no es fácil ver como tus tributos mueren, y mucho menos lo es el volver al Distrito y tener que enfrentarte con los rostros de sus padres. Nuestra vida, Chrysta, es unos Juegos del Hambre perpetuos.

* * *

Cuando me reuní de nuevo con mi equipo, apenas si me sentía predispuesta a hablar; las palabras de Seaview no dejaban de rondar por mi cabeza. ¿De veras era ese el destino deparado a los vencedores de los Juegos? Seaview no tenía motivo alguno para mentirme, de modo que seguramente, todo lo que me había dicho en el tejado era cierto, palabra por palabra. ¿Tanto le costaba al Capitolio dejarnos en paz una vez que habíamos superado el horror de la arena? Estaba claro que no, viendo como había usado a aquella chica, y como tal vez me acabaría usando a mí.

La mansión presidencial, donde Ice celebraba una fiesta en mi honor, era una enorme construcción maciza, severamente vigilada, con un interior que derrochaba recargo en cualquier sitio, aunque fuera en un simple pasillo que conectase dos habitaciones. Escoltada por todo mi equipo y algunos Agentes de la Paz que se habían unido a nosotros, como si temieran que pudiera pasarme algo, fui introducida en el enorme salón donde se celebraba la recepción, siendo ovacionada por los asistentes. Y casi tuve que contener un grito cuando vi la decoración que habían preparado: nieve, nieve por todas partes. Elegantes y pulcros montoncitos junto a las paredes, capas finas y brillantes sobre las mesas abarrotadas de comida, suaves copos que caían sobre los asistentes, como una ligera nevada de principios de invierno. Y gente, oh si, mucha gente. Mirara a donde mirase, solo veía a personas estrafalariamente vestidas que me observaban casi con admiración, que gritaban intentado llamar mi atención o que tomaban fotografías de mi persona, para luego intentar convencerme de que posara junto a ellos.

Estaba claro que la decoración de la estancia estaba inspirada en la arena, un detalle que al parecer le había encantado a los capitolinos presentes, pero que yo detestaba con toda mi alma. En mi memoria, no se iban las imágenes de las manchas de sangre de los tributos sobre la nieve de la arena; unas manchas que casi creía ver en aquella estancia tan pulcramente preparada.

Mi equipo de preparación, junto con Hermes, había ido a charlar con los estilistas de los otros distritos, que también se encontraban presentes. Athenea, por su parte, había acudido trotando a un corrillo de hombres y mujeres, a cual con un atuendo más llamativo, que en esos momentos la felicitaban por haber sido la escolta de la tributo vencedora. Solo Dust seguía conmigo, conteniendo las manos de los invitados que intentaban tirar de mi persona para inmortalizarme en una foto, o simplemente tener unas palabras conmigo.

-¿El año pasado también fue así?-le pregunté a mi mentor-¿También avasallaron de este modo a Seaview?

-Me temo que sí-respondió, cariacontecido-Al parecer, los vencedores sois realmente codiciados en esta ciudad, viendo como reaccionan ante vuestra presencia.

-Dust, una pregunta-inquirí, pues una idea me acababa de venir a la cabeza-¿Cómo fuiste designado mentor? Quiero decir, técnicamente, los mentores son los ganadores de otros años…

-Me eligieron como eligen a los tributos-repuso él-Mediante un sorteo, aunque fueron mucho más selectivos en nuestro caso que en el de los chicos; por lo que sé, miraron nuestros antecedentes para evitar que ningún simpatizante de los rebeldes pudiera optar al cargo. No tendré un sueldo como el que te darán a ti a partir de ahora, pero al menos pude dejar la Veta y mudarme a la ciudad.

-¿Qué será de ti, ahora que yo seré la futura mentora de nuestro distrito?-pregunté, algo preocupada; ¿tal vez le habría quitado el trabajo a Dust?

-Supongo que el año que viene vendré de nuevo, para enseñarte cual será tu misión como mentora, además de explicarte algunas tácticas para negociar con los patrocinadores; seguramente, al año posterior, dejaré de venir por fin. Después de todo, ahora el Distrito 12 tiene a una mentora de verdad.

-Pero yo no quiero que…-comencé, pero no pude terminar la frase, pues un grupo de capitolinos se me echó encima, avasallándome a preguntas y pidiéndome que me fotografiara con ellos. Me forcé a esbozar una sonrisa cortés y a posar con cada uno de ellos, y luego con otro más, y otro, y otro… las presentaciones se iban sucediendo de una forma vertiginosa, del mismo modo que las preguntas, las peticiones de una foto o incluso un autógrafo, los ofrecimientos de comida y bebida a manos llenas; las mil y una promesas de amor que me hicieron miles de hombres, las cuales me trajeron a la memoria las palabras de Seaview; las mil y una promesas de amistad hechas por otras tantas mujeres, que se presentaban a sí mismas como "la mejor amiga que nunca jamás habrías podido tener". Yo asentía con la sonrisa que había esbozado al principio de la fiesta, contestando educadamente, posando y firmando todo lo que me pedían, pero en mi interior, gritaba de dolor y de rabia. ¿Cómo podían ser tan hipócritas todas esas personas? En mi cabeza no dejaba de repetirme que mi hermano había muerto por su culpa, aunque fuera de forma indirecta, por lo que todos ellos eran culpables de todos los padecimientos que había sufrido desde la muerte de Nick hasta ese preciso momento. Si Nick no hubiera muerto, seguramente yo no habría estado tan llena de odio como para acudir a los Juegos, y tal vez Jack siguiera vivo, ocupando ahora mi lugar, mientras que yo me encontraría en el Distrito 12, esperando a que volviera.

La noche se me hizo eterna mientras era disputada entre todos los invitados, como si fuera un postre especialmente deseable. Finalmente, mientras los primeros rayos del sol despuntaban por el horizonte, regresé al Centro de Entrenamiento, donde me retiré a mi habitación con la esperanza de poder dormir un poco antes de que mis estilistas vinieran a prepararme para la entrevista del día siguiente. Me encontraba psíquicamente baldada, agotada de tanto sonreír y mostrarme atenta cuando lo único que quería era estar a solas y asimilar todo lo ocurrido en el estadio de una vez por todas, pues aún me sentía como si no hubiera sido yo la que había estado en la arena.

Me introduje en el lecho, dispuesta a dormir, pero me di cuenta de que el sueño estaba totalmente fuera de mi alcance, al menos de momento. Allí tumbada en aquella cama, era capaz de percibir el hecho de que el Centro de Entrenamiento, antaño lleno de tributos, se encontraba ahora prácticamente desierto; a excepción mía y algunos miembros de mi equipo que pernoctaban en él. Casi podía sentir el fantasma de Silk, once pisos más abajo, junto con el de los demás tributos, que jamás volverían.

Jadeé, sintiendo una opresión en mi pecho, producto de la congoja ante la falta de los ausentes. Silk, Marphil, Brass, Daph, Sand, Valkyrie, Wheel, Engine, Leaf, Pine, Sunset, y los demás tributos no se me iban de la cabeza… pero el que más aparecía en mis pensamientos era Jack. No dejaba de arrepentirme por haberle dejado recibir aquel cuchillo, pues perfectamente podría seguir vivo de no haberlo hecho; podría haber ganado los Juegos. Sería curioso, un tributo que ganase los Juegos sin haber matado a nadie durante la competición, pues Jack había fallecido sin mancharse las manos de sangre. ¿Cómo se habría sentido él de haber estado hoy en el escenario, recibiendo la corona de manos de Ice? ¿O en la fiesta, siendo adulado por una multitud que había estado contemplando como un grupo de chicos entre los que él estaba, se mataban entre ellos?

Eran preguntas que me turbaban, pero no las corté, porque me reconfortaba de un modo extraño imaginarme a Jack conmigo en todos los acontecimientos a los que hoy había asistido. Casi sentía el tacto de su mano contra la mía, como cuando íbamos a la cosecha, o como en algunas ocasiones había hecho en la arena; casi notaba el contacto con su cuerpo, gesto que efectuábamos en el estadio para mantener el calor corporal. Ahora la cama me parecía fría y terriblemente grande, después de haberme acostumbrado a pernoctar en un saco de dormir, pegada al cuerpo de mi amigo. Aparte, la idea de poder dormir de un tirón, sin tener que despertarme cada determinado tiempo para vigilar, también se me hacía extraña. ¿De veras estaba a salvo en aquella cama? ¿No vendría ningún tributo a por mí mientras dormía? Me costó convencer a mi cerebro que ya no habría más tributos ni los volvería a haber, por mucho de que tuviera la sensación de seguir en los Juegos.

Me tapé la cabeza con la manta, como si así pudiera mantener mis miedos a raya. Traté de alejar la mente de los recuerdos de la arena, pues dudaba que pudiera dormir algo si seguía reviviendo los Juegos o pensando en mis compañeros. Imaginé el momento en el que descendería del tren, en la mugrienta estación de mi distrito, y me rencontraría con mis padres y mis conocidos del 12, incluídos los Wood… ¡No, no podía pensar en ellos, al menos de momento, o de nuevo volvería a llegar el recuero de Jack a mi mente! Me concentré en mis progenitores, en imaginarme sus rostros aliviados y felices de verme de vuelta, en su nueva vida en la casa que ocuparíamos en la Aldea de los Vencedores, en Mizzy corriendo en mi dirección para saludarme, lamiendo las puntas de mis botas… pronto, en cuestión de días, volvería a verlos a todos, y trataría de enfrentarme a los recuerdos de los Juegos con su ayuda.

* * *

**Bueno, ya solo queda la entrevista final y la vuelta a casa para que el fic concluya oficialmente. Os aviso que voy a estar algunos días sin publicar, pues tengo los exámenes de la universidad, y como que me va a ser imposible escribir con semejante presión. ¡Nos leemos!**


	39. Capítulo 37

Los mutos no dejaban de correr, casi pisándome los talones, mientras que yo trataba de escapar de ellos, intentaba alejarme de sus garras, tropezando una y otra vez en la nieve que cubría todo lo que mis ojos podían ver. Sentía el crujido de los huesos de aquellos esqueletos que tan cerca estaban de mí, notaba como sus garras casi se incrustaban en la piel de mi espalda. Me iban a matar, como mataron a Valkyrie, convirtiéndome a mí también en una masa sanguinolenta, destrozada por aquellos cortes que producían…

Con un grito, abrí los ojos, mientras que intentaba comprender por qué de repente habían desaparecido la nieve y los esqueletos, por qué me encontraba en aquella mullida cama, en aquella habitación de aspecto tan recargado. Mi cerebro, aún aletargado por el sueño, era incapaz de conectar la idea de que había dejado la arena, y que los mutos que había visto en el brumoso mundo donde habitan las pesadillas, no eran más que un recuerdo. Pero había parecido tan real, tan sumamente verídico, que aún me costaba asimilar que había sido un simple engaño de mi mente.

¿A esto era a lo que se refería Seaview cuando hablaba de las pesadillas? ¿Acaso ahora todas mis noches estarían plagadas de recuerdos de la arena? De ser así, la idea no me atraía en absoluto, pues era demasiado escalofriante tener que revivir todo lo ocurrido en el estadio; pues era como si no hubiera salido del mismo todavía. Aunque, pensándolo bien, tal vez mi mente nunca pudiera abandonar aquellas nieves; recordaba como cuando fui subida al aerodeslizador me había sentido de un modo muy extraño, como si una parte de mí se hubiera quedado sobre el hielo que habíamos pisado todos los tributos.

Gemí para mis adentros, mientras que aún con el pulso acelerado, me incorporaba en el lecho, viendo como por la enorme ventana de mi dormitorio entraba la clara luz de la mañana. Con cuidado, abandoné la cama, caminando descalza hacia aquel ventanal, contemplando la imagen del Capitolio que se extendía ante mis ojos; observando sus artificiales pero no por ello menos hermosos colores, sus elevados y esbeltos edificios, sus calles, transitadas por tanta gente. Era tan diferente al Distrito 12… ¡el Distrito 12! Un escalofrío me recorrió de los pies a la cabeza al recordar que mañana, seguramente, estaría rencontrándome con mi familia, aunque aquella emoción perdió gran parte de su atractivo cuando me vino a la cabeza que en ese rencuentro también se encontrarían los familiares de Jack.

Suspiré, mientras me intentaba hacer a la idea de que iba a tener que mirar a la cara a los padres del chico que dio su vida para salvar la mía. ¿Y si me culpaban por la decisión de Jack? Conocía bien a los Wood como para suponer que no harían tal cosa, pero no estaba segura de si se mantendrían en su habitual comportamiento ahora que habían visto morir a su único hijo en un riguroso directo, y más teniendo en cuenta que su fallecimiento había sido en parte culpa mía.

Interrumpí aquel pensamiento, mientras apretaba los puños contra el grueso cristal de la ventana, al mismo tiempo que apoyaba la frente contra este. No iba a ganar nada preocupándome por anticipado, pero me era imposible no evocar lo que estaba por venir; sabía que antes o después tendría que enfrentarme a aquella familia que había huído del Distrito 13 para solo encontrar miseria y dolor en su nueva residencia.

¿Qué hora sería? Por la luz tan brillante que entraba por la ventana, bien podía ser mediodía; aunque tal vez en el Capitolio se las hubieran apañado para controlar la luz solar y el tiempo, como hacían los Vigilantes en la arena. Si había de pensarlo con frialdad, incluso sería lógico que el tiempo en aquella ciudad dependiera de los caprichos de algunas personas; unos caprichos que habían sido tangibles durante el transcurso de los Juegos. ¿Qué clase de ser humano es capaz de modificar las condiciones de un lugar solo para torturar a los jóvenes que tenían que luchar en él?

A sabiendas de que el sueño estaba fuera de mis posibilidades actuales, me dirigí al enorme cuarto de baño de la habitación, donde me deshice de la ropa de cama y me metí en la ducha, pulsando al azar algunos botones del panel de mandos que había instalado en la misma. Fui atacada por un repentino chorro de agua caliente con olor a limón, para luego ser bombardeada con unas enormes pompas de jabón de color rosa, cuyo aroma era tan penetrante que llegó a producirme un leve dolor de cabeza. Cuando logré retirar de mi piel los restos de espuma que aquellas burbujas habían dejado, regresé al dormitorio justo a tiempo para ser avasallada por Hermes y mi equipo de preparación, que entraban sin ningún miramiento en la estancia; los cuales ignoraron el hecho de que yo solo vestía una toalla de baño, para comenzar a prepararme nuevamente para la entrevista programada para la jornada.

-¡Ya nos has adelantado trabajo!-trinó Jeda mientras luchaba contra los enredos de mi pelo-Te has lavado de pies a cabeza, ahorrándonos a nosotros el tener que mandarte a la ducha… por mucho que te hayan limpiado desde que te trajeron de la arena, aún despides un cierto tufillo a nieve.

¿Tufo a nieve? ¿Es que acaso la nieve tiene olor? E independientemente de eso, ¿qué más le daba a esa mujer como oliese? Por mucho que ahora no debiera mostrarme ruda y desagradable, pues no consideraba que fuera la imagen apropiada para una vencedora, las viejas costumbres seguían muy arraigadas en mí.

-Y tú apestas a perfume barato y a maquillaje rancio-repuse de malas, eligiendo las palabras que seguramente molestarían más a esa mujer. No sabía con certeza si el perfume de lavanda que solía usar era caro o no, ni si el maquillaje pálido que cubría su cara había visto tiempos mejores, pero del mismo modo que insulté a Dust cuando llegué al Capitolio diciéndole que necesitaba un baño, había agredido verbalmente a Jeda del mismo modo. Me daba igual que se enfadase o que decidiera que no quería seguir trabajando para mí; no me quedaban muchas horas en el Capitolio, y ya no necesitaba estar radiante y presentable para los patrocinadores.

La aludida soltó un gritito ahogado, mientras que Madya me miraba como si fuera un gusano especialmente gordo que hubiera encontrado arrastrándose por su falda. Acqua y Hermes, sin embargo, estaban enfrascados en una conversación entre ellos, y parecían no haberme oído.

-¡Me importa poco que seas una vencedora, niña!-exclamó Jeda, con un tono de voz aún más chillón que el habitual-¿Cómo osas hablarme así? ¿Es que no te han enseñado modales en ese distrito subdesarrollado en el que vives?

Modales. Al parecer en el Capitolio se le daba más importancia a los modales que al hecho de que en el Distrito 12 nos muriéramos de hambre día sí y día también, lo cual no hacía que acrecentar la sensación de disconformidad que estaba comenzando a sentir en el centro de mi pecho. Ya odiaba al Capitolio de antes, pues lo culpaba por haber matado a mi hermano; ahora a ello se le añadían las vidas de mis compañeros muertos en la arena y eso sin contar con el temor que la charla de la noche previa con Seaview me había despertado.

-Nos preocupamos más por no morir de inanición-contesté con los dientes apretados, mientras que Madya luchaba contra mi ceño fruncido para aplicarme con más calma la sombra de ojos de color rojo que tenía en una de sus manos-Cuando apenas tienes nada que llevarte a la boca, lo demás pasa a un segundo plano.

-Vas a tener mucho que aprender de aquí a que vuelvas al Capitolio durante la Gira de la Victoria-Madya usó un tono de voz más sosegado para dirigirse a mí-Podríamos enviarte a alguien para que te enseñe modales y protocolo.

-Antes me bebería el agua de fregar-repuse automáticamente, mientras que me estremecía ante la idea de tener a un enviado del Capitolio en mi nueva casa de la Aldea de los Vencedores, que se dedicara a enseñarme como comportarme, como actuar, como desenvolverme en la hipócrita sociedad de aquella ciudad que había condenado a tanta gente al abismo de la muerte.

-Calma, señoritas-Hermes se acercó a nosotras, al mismo tiempo que examinaba el trabajo que las estilistas habían hecho conmigo-Todos estamos hoy con los nervios a flor de piel, así que mejor nos dejamos de peleas y nos centramos en lo verdaderamente importante, que es la entrevista de nuestra ganadora-me regaló una leve sonrisa, la cual me negué a devolverle. Por muy amable que se comportase conmigo, sobre todo ahora que era su principal baza para darse a conocer, no olvidaba que, después de todo, Hermes era "uno de ellos", como bien me recordaban las gemas violetas que tenía implantadas en el rostro.

Dejé que me ahuecaran el cabello y me deslizaran en el sencillo vestido rojo a la altura de las pantorrillas que habría de llevar para la entrevista sin hacer un nuevo comentario, pues no me sentía con ánimos para hablar; la mera entrevista ya era lo suficientemente estresante como para que me siguiera enzarzando en discusiones con mi equipo. ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar cuando Pollux comenzara a preguntarme cosas sobre los Juegos? Dudaba que pudiera unir más de cinco palabras antes de que me traicionaran los nervios y acabara llorando a lágrima tendida delante de las cámaras. Sería extraño verme haciendo tal cosa, pues no era yo persona dada a mostrar sentimientos, pero me sentía demasiado cargada de dolor desde que abandoné el estadio, y las lágrimas eran una buena vía de escape. Aún tenía mucho por lo que llorar.

* * *

La entrevista se realizaría en la sala común del Distrito 12, la cual habían remodelado para la ocasión. Retiraron la mesa y las sillas que solían dominar el centro de la estancia, y en su lugar habían colocado el mismo sillón que la noche previa habían dejado en el escenario para mí. Varios estandartes con el emblema del Distrito 12 habían sido repartidos alrededor del asiento; sobre el escudo del distrito, aparecían fotografías de mi rostro, la mayoría de la ceremonia de ayer, donde lucía ya la corona de vencedora, pero algunos eran imágenes del desfile inaugural. Comparando las diferentes imágenes, se podía notar leve cambio en las facciones de mi rostro, pues en las que aparecía coronada estos brillaban un tanto vacíos, casi sin vida, mientras que en las pertenecientes a antes de la arena, mi mirada destelleaba con furia y decisión.

-¡Por fin!-Athenea llegó a mi lado, correteando sobre sus altos tacones, mientras que el elegante vestido dorado que llevaba para la ocasión revoloteaba a su paso-¡Creía que nunca ibas a dignarte a aparecer!

-Hemos tenido un problema con las sombras del maquillaje-repuso Hermes, mientras que Dust me examinaba concienzudamente y el presentador me saludaba. Hoy había mudado el traje rojo de la víspera por uno en un tono gris suave, aunque desentonaba con el estridente color de su pelo.

-¡Bueno, más vale tarde que nunca!-la mujer movió la cabeza con aire resignado, para luego apoyarse contra una de las paredes, cruzando los brazos con un ademán impaciente-¿Estamos listos para comenzar?

-Cuando la señorita Clearwater quiera-respondió Pollux, haciendo un gesto hacia el sillón vacío, indicándome que me sentara. Si por mi fuera, no me molestaría ni en sentarme, sino que simplemente me dirigiría al ascensor, abandonaría el Centro de Entrenamiento y correría hasta la estación, donde me metería en el tren que me llevaría lejos, muy lejos del Capitolio. Pero claro, la gente quería que la vencedora de estos Juegos hablase de como habían sido para ellas, y yo, como buen títere que ahora era, no tenía más opción que resignarme. De haberme encontrado en esta situación cuando no era más que una chica de la Veta que soñaba con ir a los Juegos para vengar a su hermano de algún modo, seguramente le habría dedicado a Pollux Flickerman un gesto bastante obsceno, para luego salir corriendo. Mas ahora, no podía permitirme ese comportamiento, por mucho que me disgustase.

Así pues, tratando de no mostrar lo que me desagradaba aquello, tomé asiento en el sillón, tratando de ignorar las numerosas cámaras que rodeaban el asiento, las cuales parecían voraces insectos que desearan engullir todos y cada uno de mis gestos.

Pollux tomó asiento en la silla que habían colocado frente a mí, y a una señal de uno de los cámaras, comenzó a hablar. Como introducción, hizo un par de chistes, a los que respondí con una sonrisa forzada, casi tensa; no tenía el ánimo suficiente como para bromear, y menos en un lugar donde había tantos fantasmas como era aquel. Viendo que no parecía dispuesta a colaborar con aquella dinámica, el presentador pasó directamente a las preguntas, las cuales, en un principio, eran bastante banales: como había sido mi vida en el Distrito 12 antes de que fuera elegida como tributo; como me sentí cuando me enteré del suicidio de Silvana; que me habían parecido mis contrincantes en la arena…

Yo contestaba de forma maquinal, casi sin entusiasmo alguno, mientras que rogaba en mi fuero interno por el final de aquella entrevista. Me era complicado hablar de Silk, Marphil, Brass, Daph y los demás sin derramar alguna lágrima; mas no se me escapó ninguna. A pesar de que mis emociones se encontraban a flor de piel, mi autocontrol seguía siendo lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantenerme firme, seria, sin llorar. Pero aunque controlaba el flujo de las lágrimas no derramadas, estas seguían ahí, tras mis ojos, esperando el momento oportuno para salir. Y este llegó cuando llevábamos cosa de quince minutos hablando y Pollux formuló la pregunta que tanto había estado temiendo.

-A todos nos emocionó la despedida entre tú y tu compañero de distrito, Jack Wood-su voz sonaba neutra, como si estuviera hablando del tiempo en lugar de un último adiós entre dos personas medio moribundas-He de decir que no pude evitar las lágrimas cuando vi aquel beso que le diste como respuesta a su último deseo. ¿Cómo fue para ti el hecho de ayudarle a dejar este mundo?

Noté los ojos de todos los presentes clavados en mí, mientras que engarfiaba los dedos en los reposabrazos del sillón. ¿Cómo podían preguntarme una cosa semejante, y menos cuando todo era aún tan reciente? De mis recuerdos surgió la imagen del rostro de Jack, cubierto de suciedad y sangre, con la venda ensangrentada que tapaba la cuenca de su ojo, y con el que le quedaba en buen estado nublado por la cercanía de la muerte. Casi podía ver los surcos que mis lágrimas habían abierto en la porquería de su cara, limpiándola un poco de la mugre que la recubría.

Me mordí el labio, mientras mis ojos escocían con furia, señal de que las lágrimas estaban a punto de brotar de ellos. Intenté pronunciar alguna palabra, pero notaba la garganta cerrada por el llanto contenido, incapaz de proferir un sonido que no fuera un sollozo. Me esforcé en decir algo, pero no fue una palabra lo que brotó de mis labios, sino un gemido contenido de dolor, mientras que las lágrimas, ahora sí, corrían con libertad por mis mejillas. Una parte de mi me reprendía por ese comportamiento débil del que estaba haciendo gala, pero en esta ocasión, como hiciera antes en el estadio, no le presté atención a esas recriminaciones, mientras dejaba a las lágrimas fluir con libertad y el sollozo contenido escapaba de mi garganta. Ya no me importaba parecer débil, ya no merecía la pena luchar por mostrarme dura y fiera, pues los Juegos habían terminado, y ya nadie habría de ser convencido de que podía salir viva de la arena. Pollux pareció comprender que me era imposible contestar a aquella pregunta, por lo que se despidió de la audiencia con un tono tan jovial que sonaba incluso humillante. Cuando las cámaras dejaron de grabar, me encontré entre los brazos de Dust, que me abrazaba con fuerza, mientras me susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras.

-Ya pasó, pequeña-me repetía una y otra vez-Ya pasó.


	40. Capítulo 38

No bien hubo terminado la entrevista, Athenea me propuso que me diera un nuevo baño para librarme del maquillaje antes de tomar el tren que habría de llevarme de vuelta al Distrito 12, pero rechacé tal idea con rotundidad. No quería pasar más tiempo en el Centro de Entrenamiento, quería volver a casa, alejarme del Capitolio y empezar mi particular batalla contra los recuerdos de los Juegos del Hambre. Así pues, nos despedimos de Hermes y de las tres estilistas que conformaban mi equipo de preparación, y no tardamos en ser llevados a la estación en un coche con las ventanas tintadas. En el corto trayecto que supuso aquel desplazamiento en vehículo, mantuve los ojos fijos en mis pies, sin osar mirar por la ventanilla el paso de los edificios del Capitolio. No quería ver nada más de aquella ciudad, al menos hasta que tuviera que volver, dentro de varios meses, durante mi gira de la Victoria.

Me temí que en la estación hubiera una multitud esperando para despedirse de mí, y de hecho, la había, pero Dust, haciendo gala de su particular comportamiento, me abrió paso a codazos, de tal modo que cuando vine a darme cuenta, ya me encontraba subiendo al interior del tren, separándome así de la multitud que rugía mi nombre como si fuera alguien especialmente reseñable, cuando solo era una chica que había asesinado a varias personas y había sobrevivido a los avatares a los que la habían sometido.

El tren se puso en marcha, y pronto se internó en la oscuridad del túnel que recorría el interior de las montañas que rodeaban la ciudad. Mientras Dust y Athenea se perdían en diferentes direcciones, no sin antes recordarme que en dos horas la comida estaría servida, deambulé por el tren que no llegué a coger en mi viaje de ida al Capitolio. ¿Sería el mismo tren en el que Silvana se había suicidado? Casi me podía imaginar a la chica escondiendo el cuchillo entre los pliegues de su vestido, para luego, en la soledad de su dormitorio, arrancarse la vida con su hoja, movida tal vez por la desesperación de ir hacia una muerte más que probable. Jack también habría caminado por estos pasillos, y habría dormido en alguna de las habitaciones que ahora se encontraban desiertas, esperando a que dentro de unos meses, yo volviera a ocuparlas para la Gira de la Victoria, y luego, cuando volviera la primavera, los próximos tributos de los Terceros Juegos del Hambre.

Me salté la comida sin molestarme siquiera en avisar a los demás que no iba a acudir; me quité el vestido y el maquillaje que me habían aplicado en el Capitolio, y me vestí con unos pantalones y una camiseta, no sin antes recogerme el pelo en mi habitual cola de caballo. Pero aunque el reflejo del espejo del armario era muy parecido al de la Chrysta del Distrito 12, había algo en él que señalaba que, por mucho que ahora volviera a parecerme a mi antiguo yo, jamás volvería a ser la misma. Cuando has visto tal colección de horrores, no puedes pretender seguir viviendo como hasta la fecha, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Al caer la noche, le pedí a una de las personas del Capitolio que había en el tren, que me trajera algo de comer a mi dormitorio. No eran avox propiamente dichos, su trabajo consistía en que no me faltara de nada, en cumplir todos mis deseos desde que salimos de la ciudad hasta que llegásemos al Distrito 12. Seguramente, en el viaje de ida, también habrían debido vigilarme, aunque eso no llegué a experimentarlo; este año, ningún tributo había cogido el tren dos veces, por extraño que sonase.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, poco después de que Athenea me sacara literalmente a rastras de la cama, el tren empezó a aminorar la marcha, mientras que por la ventanilla del mismo pude ver como nos acercábamos a la mugrienta estación del Distrito 12, en cuyo andén había congregada una verdadera multitud, que gritaba al ver como el ferrocarril se iba acercando poco a poco. A pesar de que me alegraba estar de vuelta en casa, la sensación de vacío en mi pecho aumentaba ante la idea de que allí, muy cerca de mí, se encontraban los Wood, seguramente no participando en la alegría que veía en los rostros de los congregados.

-Bueno Chrysta-Athenea parecía algo contrariada-Aquí es donde nos separamos hasta dentro de unos meses… ¡no puedo creer aún que haya sido la escolta de la ganadora de estos Juegos! ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de todo lo que has hecho!

Se me tiró al cuello, mientras sollozaba de un modo casi estridente. Pude percibir con claridad el perfume a hierbabuena que usaba a diario, del mismo modo que el delicado aroma de los polvos faciales blancos que usaba, como casi todos los ciudadanos del Capitolio. No sabía como reaccionar ante su gesto de despedida, pues lo cierto es que no me llevaba especialmente bien con ella. ¿Le debía algo a esta mujer? Nada, si había de ser sincera; ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de darme la oportunidad de ser voluntaria cuando me moría de ganas por ir a los Juegos, aunque técnicamente no fuera su decisión. Con un gesto algo despegado, le di un par de palmaditas en el hombro, mientras que Dust me miraba con una ceja alzada.

-Nos veremos en la Gira de la Victoria-contesté, para luego liberarme de su abrazo y enfrentarme a los escalones que descendían del tren y me lanzarían en brazos de la gente del Distrito 12. Dust, situado a mi espalda, posó una mano sobre mi hombro.

-Estamos juntos en esto-me susurró-No olvides que sigo siendo tu mentor.

Inhalé una bocanada de aire y luego, con paso decidido, bajé los escalones, para encontrarme cara a cara con los viejos conocidos de toda mi vida. Allí estaban las familias mineras, cuyos miembros en edad para bajar a la mina eran compañeros de mi padre; algunos de ellos fueron quienes sujetaron a mi madre en el día de la repesca, cuando yo me ofrecí voluntaria. También estaban las familias de la ciudad, los comerciantes de pelo rubio y ojos azules, que me aplaudían a rabiar; mis padres, que se encontraban delante de todos los demás, mi padre sonriendo con orgullo, y mi madre llorando sin dejar de sonreír, mientras que sujetaba a Mizzy, que no dejaba de ladrar en mi dirección y de mover las patitas, como queriendo salir corriendo a recibirme. Y allí, a su lado, estaban los Wood, algo más apagados que los demás, pero sin rencor alguno por mi persona en sus ojos, que me miraban con el dolor y el orgullo mezclados en sus rostros. Ambos vestían de negro, por lo que supuse que tal vez estuvieran guardando luto por la muerte de Jack.

Mi madre soltó a Mizzy, que no tardó en venir a saludarme, mientras ella me envolvía en un cálido abrazo, al mismo tiempo que mi padre me acariciaba la cabeza. ¿Cómo habrían vivido ellos mis Juegos del Hambre? Recordé todas las veces que había estado a punto de morir, y traté de imaginarme sus reacciones a tales sucesos. Seguro que habían sufrido tanto como yo padecí en el estadio, aunque tal vez de un modo diferente al mío.

-Creía que no volvería a verte cuando te presentaste voluntaria-el susurro de mi madre consiguió que un nuevo nudo de lágrimas cerrase mi garganta-Te vi tan cerca de morir tantas veces…

-¿Cómo están los Wood?-dije con voz ahogada.

-Se recuperarán-me respondió ella-Aún es todo muy reciente…

Me separé del abrazo, estudiando de nuevo a la multitud. Detrás de mi familia, había un grupo de escuálidos niños de la Veta, que me recibían con el mismo entusiasmo que sus progenitores. Sus caritas estaban chupadas por el hambre, pero pronto, gracias a mi victoria, tendrían alimentos durante todo un año. Y esos que estaban algo más lejos, con los bracitos que casi parecían esqueletos con un poco de piel encima. Y esos otros… y aquellos… por ellos sí que valía la pena haber ganado los Juegos, por ver como irían llenando los huecos que el hambre les había robado.

Suspiré, mientras que saludaba a los allí presentes, como deferencia a su calurosa bienvenida, intentando mostrarme medianamente alegre para ellos, aunque me costase más que cualquier cosa en esos precisos momentos. Al menos las cosas iban a mejorar en el Distrito 12, y mi familia tendría una vida mucho más fácil que la pasada. Aunque, desde luego, mi vida no entraba en ese cupo, pues aún me quedaban por librar muchas batallas contra mis propios recuerdos.

* * *

**Y aquí termina este fic. Muchas gracias a todos los que lo han leído y/o dejado Review, agradezco que os hayáis tomado vuestro tiempo para pasaros por esta historia. Si os ha gustado, podéis pasaros por el fic "Vencedora de los Juegos y esclava del Capitolio , en el cual sabréis que fue de la vida de Chrysta como vencedora y mentora de los próximos tributos del Distrito 12 en los Juegos del Hambre.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
